Berk Hero Academy: Villains on the Rise
by Optimus524
Summary: Everyone is still recovering from the assault at the B.A.R.F facility and many questions are being raised about this League of Villains. At the same time Hiccup and his classmates are still training to become the next generation of heroes and now they're about to show off everything they have learned so far.
1. Aftermath

News about the attack on B.A.R.F facility was now spread to the media so now everyone knew about the recent villain attack.

"Next, an update on yesterday incident at the Berk rescue training centre where he will cause students were attacked by a gang of villains," said a news woman. "According to new police officials the criminal forces called themselves the League of Villains, investigators have reported that this group has been plotting to kill the most popular hero in the world Skullcrusher since autumn this year. The police arrested 72 villains at the scene, but the League leader escaped, his whereabouts are unknown."

The news even spread towards to the moon with a new moon base was being constructed. Sitting there looking at the news article was a tall lean woman with long auburn hair. Her eyes then immediately turn to Stoick whose face was on a monitor.

"Looks like the villains are getting a bit more rambunctious since I left Earth," she noted.

Stoick nodded. "No one saw that coming, I have absolutely got no idea what set them off. And why should be attended a meeting with the Berk instructors to discuss this matter."

"How's Hiccup, by the way?" she asked.

Stoick sighed. "He's fine, a little shook up maybe, but fine. I'm telling you that boy is more trouble than he's worth, he just jumped in without thinking."

The woman merely smiled. "He takes after you win that way."

Stoick grunted. "And even sometimes be as boar headed as you, you couldn't sit still alive if I recall."

The woman merely chuckled. "Sure enough, but you need me back on Earth?"

Stoick shrugged. "To be perfectly honest I have no idea, but Hiccup wouldn't mind seeing his mother, Valka."

Valka smiled. "I suppose I have been stuck at this moon base for too long."

* * *

It was late at night and Detective Alvin was going over the findings with Skulcrusher and some of the Berk instructors.

"Our investigators are trying to learn everything they can about this so-called League of Villains," Alvin explained. "We have made some progress, but we can't find anything on this Krogan so far. We have searched records from men in their 30s or 40s, who are registered of having some kind of disintegration power, but so far we have come up empty. The same goes for Viggo and Ryker. So either they are not citizens or the using aliases, hard to find either way."

"So what you're really saying is that we don't know anything," said Blood King, a hero wearing a black and red costume with tubs connected to his gloves.

"We have to track them," said Sniper. "I shot the ring leader, but once he heals up he will probably try something like this again."

Skullcrusher folded his arms. "He did seem like the type."

"Is something the matter, Stoick?" Gobber asked.

"The attack on the B.A.R.F was too bold and reckless," said Stoick looking troubled. "The ringleader in particular was a bit overconfident. He kept on bragging about the reasons he was there and Red Death's many powers, but he never said a word about his own powers. When things did not go his way, he was utterly furious and began lashing out. I suppose bragging about Red Death's powers was a good way to draw me into a fight."

"Perhaps, but it would have been a bit more strategic if he kept them secret," said Dustin.

"I'm also a bit more concerned about Viggo, he was clearly the brains behind the assault," Stoick added. "Krogan may have led the men, but I am more confident that it was Viggo who came up with the plan. Also the way that Krogan described Red Death was also bit more of a concern, he treated him like he was some sort of pet. The way he acted also indicated that he believed that everything would go his way no matter what happened."

"But he does have some terrifying powers though," Blood King pointed out.

Mala nodded in agreement. "I'm a bit concerned that we can't seem to find any trace of him and the others, it's almost as if they were never part of the Hero Registration Act."

"Indeed," Sniper nodded. "However doesn't matter now."

"There were 72 villains arrested at the aftermath of the B.A.R.F attack," Alvin added. "They were all small-time frogs are usually lurked in back alleys. What concerns me most is that this Krogan was able to get them to follow his crazy plan, they all viewed him as a real leader. Criminals are signed to feel more pressured now that the world is brimming with heroes, it could be the reason why they were so quick to back such a simpleminded villain."

"Makes sense," Blood King nodded.

"There are plenty of people looking for cores to get behind," Sniper agreed.

"The question is what can we do to stop them," said Mala.

"Well, it's thanks to you heroes that we have the time to devote ourselves to this case," said Alvin. "We will expand our investigation and continue to search for the perpetrators that planned this attack."

Dustin looked troubled. "This Krogan had no training, at least none that we are aware of, yet he was able to use his powers flawlessly. There's no way you could have learned the skills he did by himself, the only logical explanation is that someone's been teaching him and possibly the others that attacked the B.A.R.F."

Stoick looked troubled by this. "I don't even want to think about what that could mean."

* * *

The school was closed after the League of Villains attacked the B.A.R.F, the teachers wanted to give the students a little break after that surprise attack. Unfortunately was pretty tough to relax after experiencing something like that.

Hiccup was in his room tinkering with his equipment. ' _I really need to make this suit more energy-efficient, I don't modify myself in a situation like that one again. We were all lucky that the teachers arrived in time, all we did was just slow Eret and Black Hole down, if Dad and the teachers hadn't arrived and they did we would all be dead. Daddy use a lot of power to beat up Red Death, I wouldn't be surprised if he lost more time._ '

Then there was a knock at the door. "Master Hiccup, your meal is ready."

"I'll be right there Jeeves," Hiccup assured.

"No you and your classmates did very well considering everything," said Toothless.

Hiccup looked at his holographic form. "I appreciate it bud, but we were lucky to get out of there with our lives."

"You're still learning, the fact that you survived is impressive enough," said Toothless.

* * *

The next morning everything returned back to normal and everyone in the class began to discuss about the events at B.A.R.F.

"You guys, did you watch the news last night?" Helga asked.

"Yeah," said Sven.

"It was so cool that we actually got some a few seconds of screen time, though I bet no notice to me hanging out in the background," said Helga looking immensely disappointed.

"Probably not," said Magnus.

"Admittedly it was a bit hard stand out when you're just gloves," said Sven awkwardly.

"We're totally big deals," said Clueless smiling broadly. "The news channels loved us, we're basically celebrities."

"It is kind of crazy," Dogsbreath admitted.

"Get over yourselves," said Ingrid. "The Hero Course that comes out pros got attacked and that what they care about."

"Who knows what would've happened to us if the teachers hadn't shown up," said Tuffnut.

"Why did you say that?" Agnar cried hysterically. "I'm going to pee myself here just thinking about it."

"Just shut up!" Snotlout snapped.

"Did you guys see Skullcrusher fighting that creature," said Calder as he swung his fists. "That dude was super strong and he still destroyed him."

Ragnar looked at Hiccup. "Personally I was more surprised hearing that he was your father, you certainly kept that one secret."

Hiccup groaned. "Believe me I wish it was still secret, getting past or the media on my way to school was a nightmare."

Speedfist looked immensely troubled. "I'm still a bit more concerned about Mr Eret, I mean how is he going to teach in the condition that he's in?"

"That is a good point," said Ruffnut as she looked at the others. "We might begin a substitute today."

"No idea, last I heard Mr Eret was still in the hospital recovering from his injuries," Heather shrugged.

Then to their surprise entering the classroom was Eret and he was covered in bandages.

"Morning class," he said.

"Shouldn't you still be in the hospital?" Fishlegs asked.

"My wellbeing is not important," said Eret as he looked every single one of them. "What is more important is that your fight is not over yet."

"Our fight?" Snotlout frowned.

"Now what?" said Hiccup.

Agnar panicked. "Not more bad guys."

"Thawfest is about to start," said Eret.

Everyone immediately relaxed suddenly became very excited upon hearing this news.

"Let's go kick some ass!" Dogsbreath yelled enthusiastically.

Clueless then pulled him back down into his seat. "Wait a second…"

"Is it really such a good idea to hold Thawfest so soon after the villains snuck inside?" Ingrid asked.

Sven nodded. "They could attack all of us all at the same place."

"Apparently the administration thinks that this is a good way to show that the threat has been handled and school is safer than ever," said Eret. "Plus they are beefing up security, compared to past years, this event is a huge opportunity for all students at Berk, it's not something that we can cancel because of a few villains."

Agnar immediately looked nervous. "Uh, I'm sorry, but why not? It's just Thawfest."

Hiccup looked at him. "It's not just Thawfest, it's one of the most important events in the year."

"I know that, I just don't want to get murdered."

"Each Hero Course has their own Thawfest at different times of year and as a result they are the most watched event in the entire world," Eret explained. "In the past almost everyone was upset with the Olympic Games, but then metahumans started to appear and now the Olympics have been drastically reduced in terms of scale and viewership. For anyone that cares about competition only a Thawfest tournament matters and Berk's is the biggest one in the entire world."

"He's right," Astrid nodded. "And top heroes everywhere will be watching, this is where you get scouted."

"Sure, unless you're dead," Agnar muttered under his breath.

"She's right," said Clueless. "After graduating, a lot of people join Pro Agencies as a sidekick."

"Yeah, but that is as far as some people go," Ingrid added. "They missed their chance to go independent and remain eternal sidekicks." She then looked at Clueless. "Actually, that's probably where you're headed, you are kind of dumb."

Clueless looked at her furiously.

"It's true joining a famous hero agency can grant you greater experience in popularity," said Eret. "That is why Thawfest matters, if you want to go pro one day than this event can open a path for you. One chance a year, three chances in a lifetime, no aspiring hero can afford to miss this event. That means you had better not slack off on your training."

"Yes, sir," everyone nodded.

"Classes dismissed," said Eret.

* * *

At the end of one of their classes everyone began to talk about Thawfest.

"That villain stuff sucked, but I'm pumped for these games," said Dogsbreath.

"If we put on a good show, we'd basically be on the road to be pros," Tuffnut smiled.

"Yeah, this is why I'm even hearing the first place," said Calder as he slammed his fist on his palm.

"With very few chances we certainly have to make the most of this," Ragnar agreed.

"I'm getting kind of nervous about it this event," said Helga. "I have to come up with a way to get noticed."

Olaf smiled. "Oh what a boy to do, I get noticed easily when I'm standing still. That means the Scouts will be able to take their eyes off me."

"I think you're all forgetting that it's not about our abilities that will get us noticed, it's how we use them," Hiccup pointed out.

Astrid nodded. "Hiccup's right, I mean he has a harder time than most. Most of these events are going to be physical. There won't be much technology for you to manipulate."

"Thanks for reminding me," Hiccup groaned.

"Still they do have a point," said Magnus. "It's not as if our looks going to attract any attention, it's what we do with our abilities."

"I know one thing, I'm gonna give it all I've got," said Fishlegs.

Everyone turned and saw that Fishlegs, was looking a little different. In fact he had no semblance of the Fishlegs they knew as he appeared to be very psyched and motivated.

"You all right, Legs?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah, you never been this psyched about combat," Ruffnut nodded.

* * *

During lunchtime Hiccup and Ragnar win the whole way talking to Fishlegs.

"So why exactly did you want to become a hero, Fishlegs?" Hiccup asked curiously.

Fishlegs looked at them awkwardly. "Well, uh, because I'm doing it for the money."

This answer surprised Hiccup and Ragnar.

"Wait, you're doing this for the money? You want to be a hero so that you can get rich?" Hiccup blinked.

"Pretty much," said Fishlegs as he fiddled with his fingers. He then looked at the two of them apologetically. "I'm sorry if it sounds greedy, I mean you to have such admirable motivations I hope you don't think less of me now."

"Not at all," said Ragnar quickly. "We're just a little bit surprised."

"You see my family owns a construction company, but we haven't gotten any work lately so where flat broke," Fishlegs explained. "Ever since metahumans have been popping all over the place, people began hiring them for demolition and heavy lifting. As a result they don't really need any heavy lifting equipment as it's far cheaper to hire someone with powers back and do the work in half the time."

"But wait if you got a licence to use your powers you could bring costs down considerably," Hiccup pointed out.

"And your family could sell of their heavy lifting equipment," Ragnar added.

"I know, I been telling my dad that since I was a kid," Fishlegs explained. "But my dad wants me to achieve my own dream and not to worry about his. That's why I want to become a pro, to support my family and nothing is going to stop me from achieving that."

They then heard a chuckle and saw Gobber approaching them. "Who knew that you youngsters have such ambition your hearts?"

Hiccup blinked. "Forge? What are you doing here?"

"I was hoping to talk with you Hiccup, you could have lunch in my office," said Gobber and then he looked at him sternly. "And it is not a request."

Hiccup shrugged the others. "I'll see you guys later."

* * *

At the canteen Ragnar and Fishlegs were wondering why Gobber asked to see Hiccup.

"I wondered what he wanted with Hiccup?" Fishlegs asked curiously.

"Well, he is an old friend of his parents, plus Hiccup did jump in to help his dad during the villain attack," said Ragnar folding his arms.

Unbeknownst to them Ranger was listening to their conversation in the appeared to be a bit curious.

* * *

In Gobber's office, he had just given Hiccup the bad news."

"Only 50 minutes?" Hiccup asked.

"Unfortunately," Gobber sighed as he poured him a cup of tea. "That's how long Stoick can fight until he loses power, he overdid things with that Red Death character."

"I can confirm what, Gobber said," Toothless added as he appeared in the room and holographic form. "I'm doing everything I can to stabilise his powers, but another burst of energy like that and his powers will be depleted indefinitely."

Gobber smiled at the AI. "If it weren't for you, Stoick wouldn't be able be a week as a kitten four years ago."

Hiccup took the cup of tea. "But you didn't bring me here just to tell me about my dad, did you?"

Gobber sighed. "Nay, lad. I've come to discuss at little burst of power that you demonstrated when you rushed in there to save him. I think it's safe to say that you do have your father's power."

Hiccup shook his head. "But why is it showing now?"

"There are several late bloomers in the world," said Gobber folding his arm. "Though I think you can only access that power if you get emotional, my rescuing your old man. I recommend that you find a way to actually use that power consciously, it will be a great help to you in the Thawfest Festival."

Gobber then rose to his feet and made his way to the window. "To be perfectly honest your father doesn't have much time being the Symbol of Peace, he'll soon have to retire. Unfortunately there are some villains out there who are beginning to notice that, I imagine that was one reason why the attacked B.A.R.F. if that does happen someone needs to step up and keep the people safe, in his name."

Hiccup got to his feet. "You're talking about me?"

Gobber looked at him. "Me, your parents and many other heroes took the first step in the society we now live. They manage to prevent chaos from raining across the streets and established the Hero's Registration Act as well as the Metahuman Registration Act. He thought someone does not take the reins from your father, then everything we accomplished will be for nothing."

"I won't let that happen," Hiccup promised.

Gobber nodded. "Good, but remember everyone will be watching the Thawfest Festival very closely and you have to make a good impression. You may even be fighting some of your friends to take the top spot, just remember to show yourself out there and if you want to be spotted by the pros."

Hiccup just stood there and knew that the first step of him to become a hero was about to begin.


	2. Roaring Thawfest Festival

Hiccup was still in Gobber's office and had just listen to his proclamation.

"You know how the festival set up right?" Gobber asked as he sat down.

"Yeah," Hiccup nodded. "Students are separated from by last year and the Support, Business General Studies and Hero Courses all fight against each other in a bunch of preliminary trials. Whoever makes it through the initial games face each other in the finals, it's basically a large tournament."

Gobber nodded. "Exactly, but to keep things all fair you all have to wear your sports gear, that means you will not have the luxury of using your costumes. This means you have limited access to technology, but fortunately you can still use technology that you yourself create."

"That will certainly make things a bit easier for me," Hiccup nodded as he sat down.

"Just be careful you will be up against some very steep competition, not only from your own class barred from Class-B and other students. Don't forget, you have absolutely no knowledge of their powers and abilities so we're going have to pay yourself quite differently in case you face against them."

Hiccup just leaned back in his chair. "Nothing is ever easy as it?"

"That's my experience," Gobber nodded.

* * *

Soon it became the end of the day, but Class-A was finding it very difficult to go back home. The entire door was crowded with students from other classes, who were blocking their exit.

"Why are you all here?" Fishlegs asked.

Hiccup approached them. "Do you have some sort of business with our class?"

"Why are you blocking our door?" Agnar yelled.

"They're scouting out the competition," said Snotlout as he made his way to the door. "We're the class that survived a real villain attack. They want to see us with their own eyes."

Ragnar sighed. "I have a feeling were about to make more enemies."

"That's a given," Speedfist nodded.

Snotlout looked at the students blocking his path. "At least you know what a future pro looks like. Now move it losers."

"That's no way to talk to our fellow students," Hiccup scolded.

"So this is Class 1-A," said a voice. Then making his way out to the front was a dull-looking student with black hair. "I heard that you guys were impressive, but you just sound like an ass. "Is everyone this delusional or just you?"

Astrid sighed. "Snotlout would make one poor diplomat."

"How sad that I come here and find a bunch of egomaniacs," he said as he rubbed the back of his head. "The name is Bard and I wanted to be in the Hero Course, but like many others here I was forced to choose another path, such is life. I didn't cut it the first time around, but I have another chance. If any of us do well in the Thawfest Festival the teachers can decide to transfer us to the Hero Course and they will have to transfer people out to make room."

He then turned his eyes to the other members of Class 1-A. "Scouting the competition, maybe some of my peers are, but I'm here to let you know that if you don't bring your very best I will steal your spot right from under you. Consider this a declaration of war." His eyes then immediately turn to Hiccup. "Especially on you Hiccup Haddock, I have more than a personal reason of testing you in the Thawfest Festival."

Ragnar looked at Hiccup. "You know this guy?"

Hiccup was just as confused as he was. "I've never seen him before."

Then a member of Class 1-B spoke out, he was quite muscular and he too had black hair.

"Hey, you! I'm from Class 1-B, next door to you, we heard that you fought some villains and I came to see if that was true!" he yelled furiously. "But you're just a bunch of brats that think that you're better than us!"

Hiccup stepped forward. "I assure you that's not the case, also need I remind you that the students between classes from separate courses are evened out."

"Talk all you want it will be more embarrassing when you're KO'd!" the guy yelled as if he had never heard of single word Hiccup had said.

Snotlout huffed and began to walk off. "Don't you ignore me!"

"Hey, where are you going?" Speedfist yelled. "You have to say something, it's your fault they hate us now, Snotlout!"

Snotlout looked back at him. "These people don't matter, the only thing that is important is that I'd beat them."

Hiccup sighed. "Talk about digging your own grave."

"Hey, I'm coming for you!" said the member of Class 1-B.

Astrid walked up to Hiccup. "Looks like with got some more enemies now."

Hiccup shrugged. "It's a good thing my cousin didn't begin the class rep."

Astrid nodded in agreement.

* * *

The Thawfest Festival was in two weeks and everyone in the class immediately began training and with the entire thing on live on TV everyone was going to show their best. The more impressive they are in the Festival the bigger the chance they would become a Pro Hero.

As per usual in the event, no one had any idea what the games will be until the first day. The preliminaries could be just about anything so everyone did their best to enhance their physical and superpowers so that they could stand a chance.

There was no denying that had powers that would improve them physically would stand a better chance which meant that everyone would have to use their powers to their fullest extent. Hiccup in particular was doing physical training as well as preparing any gadgets that could assist him.

Speedfist was doing everything he could enhance his speed while Heather was using her rotation powers to extend into the air for longer periods of time. Magnus and Helga were more focused on their physical bodies.

Sven and Tuffnut were practising their athletic skills in the city training centre. In the B.A.R.F facility, Fishlegs was lifting rubble into the air and Ruffnut and Olaf were destroying them with their powers.

Wartihog was communing with animals while Calder was making a ruckus as he swung his hands every which way. Dogsbreath was strengthening his hardening powers by jumping off a building and slamming into the ground and Snotlout was creating large explosions. Ranger was also practising his martial arts skills he was working tirelessly.

Clueless was doing everything he could to increase his electrical output and Ragnar was meditating in the forest communing with nature. Ingrid was flexing her earlobes tossing several darts to increase her accuracy and Astrid was improving her combat ability to increase speed with gathering weapons of every sort from her body. In fact the only person who wasn't exactly working as hard was Agnar as he was busy making speeches in case he actually won the festival.

* * *

Eventually the day of the festival arrived before they knew it and soon they were going to put all that training to good use.

Hiccup was leaving the house and his father was there with him. "Good luck out there, son."

"Thanks, I'm going to need it," said Hiccup.

"Just remember, son, no pressure," said Stoick looking at him encouragingly. "I'll be there in the stands with the other heroes and as long as you do your best, I don't care about the outcome."

Hiccup looked his dad and nodded. "Thanks."

* * *

Already at Berk, reporters and spectators were making their way into the school grounds towards the arena where the gains were taking place. Of course with the increase of security getting past the gate was taking part longer than normal.

"This security line is huge what's the deal?" said a reporter.

The cameraman looked at her. "A bunch of villains did just break in, of course the score is going to be stricter this year. Some people even believe they shouldn't be holding the festival considering what happened."

The reporter merely smiled. "Nothing brings ratings up like a little controversy. Plus everyone will tone into see Class 1-A."

Stalls had already been erected in the courtyard and people were buying food and souvenirs before making their way into the Coliseum. There was even some betting going on about who would do well.

"I'm always psyched to see the third years since they have the most experience with their powers," said a spectator. "Plus it is their last chance to show their worth."

"Nah, now it's all about those powerful first years. I can't wait."

"Hey, did you hear that the son of Skullcrusher and Technora is amongst the first year students," said a female spectator.

"No way, seriously?"

"Man, the stands for the first years are going to be packed."

* * *

A few heroes were even placed on security duty among them was Stormcutter and with him was a muscular man wearing builder-like equipment named Armstrong. Though all eyes were on a beautiful young woman who had caught the eyes of many people who know her as Mt Lady.

"You know I was really hoping to do some scouting," said Stormcutter as they patrol the perimeter.

Armstrong nodded. "Yeah, too bad were stuck working security this time."

"It looks like they called pro heroes from all over to guard this thing, it'll be quite a show," Mt Lady noted.

* * *

Everyone in Class 1-A were in the waiting rooms waiting for the call and all them were in the sports gear. Fortunately they were allowed to wear the boots from the costumes.

"I was totally hoping to wear my costume," said Ruffnut.

"Yeah, I wanted to gain some attention," Tuffnut nodded.

"At least everyone will be in uniforms, it will keep everything fair," Sven pointed out.

"I wonder what they have in store for us for the first round?" Calder wondered.

"It's my understanding that the events are randomly shuffled so it could just be about anything," said Ragnar folding his arms. "There might even be in the event that we have to work together."

"He's right," Magnus agreed.

Hiccup then entered the waiting room. "I've just been told they will be leaving anytime soon so you best prepare yourselves."

Ranger then approached Hiccup. "Hiccup."

"Is something the matter, Ranger?" Hiccup asked.

"From an objective standpoint, I think it's very clear that I'm stronger than you," Ranger concluded. "However, your parents are two of the first heroes to ever exist and you are being meant order by another. I just want to let you know that I will beat you."

"What's with a declaration of war?" Clueless frowned.

"Yeah, what's the big deal?" Speedfist asked. "We haven't even started the festival."

"At this moment were not here to beat others friends, don't forget this is not a team effort," Ranger reminded.

"He's right," Astrid nodded. "For this point out it's everyone for themselves."

Ragnar sighed. "Is this now really the time to pick fights? And willing to bet that most of Class B is going to be gunning for us and now we're divided. Look I have no doubt that will be fighting one another later on in the tournament, but the preliminaries could just be about anything."

Hiccup raised his hand. "Rag, it's all right. Every single one of us is looking to get noticed by all the pros attending today. Until we're told otherwise, it's every man and woman for themselves."

* * *

The announcers had already taken their seats in the observation room. Their names were Mulch and Bucket and they have been broadcasting every single Thawfest Festival since they began.

Mulch was short and plump and here a prosthetic right arm and left leg and next to him was his partner Bucket, who was also missing his right arm and he had suffered brain damage on his knock on & reason he was wearing a bucket on his helmet, hence the name.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's time for the Thawfest Festival to begin!" Mulch cried.

Immediately there was a massive amount of cheers coming from the stands.

"That is exactly what we like to hear, hey Bucket?" said Mulch.

Bucket blinked. "I like hauling sheep, Mulch."

Mulch laughed. "All there won't be much of that here, Bucket. What we're going to see some flashing and very promising future heroes. These kids are going to show us what they can do so everyone had better give a close eye, because they won't be seen anything like this until another year.

"Now first up, we people who are no strangers to the spotlight, you were probably heard of them during that villain attack two weeks ago. Put your hands together for their Hero Course of Class 1-A."

Everyone cheered as Class 1-A made their way into the arena.

"I do know there will be this many people," said Hiccup looking a little nervous.

"I hope that we're still able to give our best even with all these eyes watching us," said Speedfist. "I suppose it's another aspect of becoming a hero that we have to get used to."

"Bucket and Mulch have certainly spiced things up," said Wartihog.

"Well, I'm not worried, it just makes you want to win this thing even more," Snotlout smiled.

"They have and has nearly had enough screen time, but this next group is still full of talent. Let's say hello to Hero Course Class 1-B" said Mulch as Class B made their way into the stadium. "Next up is the General Studies C, D and E. Support Classes F, G and H. And finally the Business Classes of I, J and K. Now give a big hand of applause for our first year contestants!"

Soon the other classes entered the stadium in the entire crowd cheered as they entered.

"There are so many of them, Mulch," said Bucket.

"Indeed and each and every one of them are going to give us quite a show," Mulch nodded.

Most of the students in General Studies weren't looking too psyched.

"I get the feeling we're just here to make the hero students look better."

"I can't wait for this to be over."

Soon all them were standing in the exact centre of the stadium and standing on a podium was Mala, who was acting as the umpire.

"Now for the introductory speech!" she announced.

"Look it's Midnight," said Astrid.

"So she's acting as umpire for us," said Hiccup.

"Now for the student pledge, we have Hiccup Haddock!" Midnight announced.

Hiccup then started to make his way over towards the podium.

"He's supposed to be our rep?" said Snotlout looking outraged. "I finished first in the entrance tests!"

"Only for the hero course," a girl from General Studies scolded.

Ragnar looked at Snotlout. "We remain quiet just for a few seconds, everyone already hates our class thanks to you."

Astrid nodded. "Besides Hiccup is our class president not to mention he is the son of the number one hero."

Hiccup soon reached the podium and made his way over to the microphone. He then cleaned his throat and looked at all the students.

"I am honoured to act as representative for the first years," Hiccup began. "And I just want everyone to do their best, not only in the Hero Course but in the other courses as well. I know there's a lot of tension between classes, especially given recent days, but I'm sure deep down inside of us we all have the same passion to use our powers to the best of our abilities and in the service of others. Despite what anyone says I think that each and every single one of us is a hero and we should do whatever it takes to let everyone know that!"

Most of the people in the other courses looked at one another as Hiccup began making his way back to his class.

"He's not as self-centred as I thought?"

"Guess he's nothing like that loudmouth from Class 1-A."

Fishlegs looked immensely relieved. "At least one of us is capable of using diplomacy."

"Though I still got a feeling they're going to do everything they can to beat us," Ragnar concluded.

Speedfist nodded in agreement. "Wounds can't be healed in a single day."

"And now it is time for us to get started," Midnight announced.

"Berk really doesn't let us catch our breath, huh?" said Fishlegs.

"Now let us see what our first round is going to be," said Mala.

Suddenly a hologram appeared directly behind her and it looked like a slot machine. It kept on roll for about 30 seconds until it came to a stop and the word obstacle race appeared.

"So we doing an obstacle course," said Hiccup.

"All 11 classes will participate in this treacherous contest," Mala explained as a hologram of the course appeared directly behind her. "The track is 4 km around the outside of the stadium. The rules are very simple, anything goes a long as you do not leave the track and that means you can use your abilities anywhere you want as long does not endanger the other participants. Now take your position contestants!"

Everyone then turned towards the door which immediately opened up at the side of the arena. Almost immediately everyone made their way towards its trying to get the best position they could get, ideally in front.

The light in the starting line began to fade one by one and Hiccup prepared himself. He is equipped his cables to his wrist, but that was just about the only technology he brought with when he entered the stadium.

Stoick was in the crowd focusing on his son and was feeling a bit anxious.

Once the final light faded Midnight drew her sword. "Begin!"

* * *

Immediately everyone rushed towards the entrance as fast as their legs could carry them and neither one of them waste a single second.

"And were off to a racing start," said Mulch, he then immediately turn to Gobber, who was sitting in the booth with him. "And with me as a guest commentator is none other than Forge."

"It's a pleasure to be here, Mulch," Gobber smiled. "I'll be here giving you 4x4 on some key participants in this match and explain their abilities to those who don't know them."

"They're running like a stampede of yaks," said Bucket.

"That's putting it mildly Bucket," said Mulch as he looked at Gobber. "Tell Gobber what should we be watching at the early stages of this race?"

"The doorway," Gobber explained.

He wasn't kidding, so many people had rushed into the doorway that it was almost impossible to move. Every single student was trying to free themselves from the others shoving people as they went.

' _I get it_ ,' said Hiccup as he realised what was going on. ' _They're testing us to see how we can get through._ '

Hunter came with the same conclusion. ' _This is the first obstacle._ '

Immediately a powerful gust of icy wind rushed right through the doorway freezing the ground and the entrance. Then emerging from the mist none other than Ranger and he was freezing the ground as he ran.

In doing so he actually caused many people to be frozen on the spot. "Apologies."

However, not everyone was caught by this ruse. Snotlout unleashed bursts of flames from his hand preparing him into the air, Olaf used his naval laser to launch himself into the air, Astrid created a metal pole to extend into the air and many of the other students from Class 1-A jumped into the air to avoid getting their feet frozen in place.

"Nice trick, Ranger," said Astrid.

"My knowledge and you get away so easily!" Snotlout yelled.

He then immediately he extended his hands behind him unleashing flames like afterburner to close the gap between him and Ranger.

Olaf had used his tail to propel himself into the air to avoid the ice. "You froze me in place once before, it won't happen again."

Ragnar merely removed his feet from the ice and regenerated his feet a split second later. Ruffnut had jumped into the air to avoid the ice and then immediately unleashed acid from the bottom of her boots and began skating across it.

Everyone else was trekking across the ice so they wouldn't slip and it was slowing them down. Bard was observing Class 1-A, for some reason several students were lifting him up into the air and were carrying him.

"So they are good at using their powers, huh?" said Bard.

Ranger was a little surprised that many had managed to avoid his ice. "I didn't expect so many people to dodge that, especially those from other classes."

Agnar was tossing the orbs on his head onto the icy service and was bouncing on top of them one at a time. "You thought you were better, but I outsmarted you Ranger!"

He then immediately removed one of his alts from his head and was about to toss it at Ranger, but then suddenly something struck him and sent him flying. Hiccup immediately turned and saw several robots were advancing towards them, the same ones they had to face in the entrance exam.

"Target acquired," said a computerised voice.

"It's those robots from the entrance exam," said Hiccup.

"And now robots have shown up from out of nowhere of," said Mulch. "I bet that were in for a treat here. This is going to be a test of strength and cunning."

Amongst the robots were the zero point villains and they were joined enormous.

"Of those the zero point villains from the practical test?" Clueless stared.

Ranger had gotten in under the recommendation so he had faced them before. "So these are what the other students based on their entrance exams."

"Where does the school even get the funding for these things?" Astrid stared.

"My mum donate quite a lot of money to the school as well as provide equipment to help train heroes," Hiccup explained.

One of the zero point villains and advanced towards Ranger, who was more than ready for them. "Clearly they went through a lot of trouble, but I wish they prepared something a little more difficult."

Suddenly the ground beneath and began to freeze and he thrusted his hand towards the robots. Suddenly a massive burst of ice consumed the robots and they froze solid in an instant. Then without wasting a single second he immediately rushed beneath the legs of the frozen robot.

The other students were completely stunned by this spectacle and found themselves unable to move.

"Dude, he stopped the robots!"

"Look between their legs we can get through!"

Ranger looked back at them. "Careful now, I froze them when they were off-balance on purpose."

Suddenly the robots immediately began to collapse blocking the entire course.

"That's Ranger from Class 1-A, pulling ahead to an early lead with a devastating display," Mulch announced.

"He's a like a walking fridge," said Bucket.

"He is certainly one to watch out for," Gobber agreed. "His attack was both offensive and defensive and it's no wonder why he was letting under recommendations. He didn't even fight those robots before, but they sure didn't stand a chance against him."

Then emerging from the dust were more of robots advancing towards the students and soon the race was on once again.


	3. The Obstacle Race

Everyone one in the stadium were still stunned by the display of Ranger.

"What a display?" Mulch stared. "Ranger from Class 1-A has taken an early lead."

* * *

Back on the racecourse all the students saw that more the robots were advancing towards them, including of you zero point villains. They were also a bit concerned as the robots that Ranger freeze had fallen on top of several students.

"Hey, there's someone trapped under that robot!"

"Do you think we should try and help them?"

"Our people seriously going to die here?"

Then suddenly bursting through the robots was Dogsbreath, he had managed to harden his body in time preventing him from being crushed.

"Looks like Dogsbreath from Class 1-A wasn't crushed Mulch, that was a close one," said Bucket.

Dogsbreath looked annoyed. "I can't believe that Ranger, it would have been anyone else they would have been killed."

Then suddenly the boy from Class 1-B manages to bust through the robot and his skin was totally covered in steel.

"It would seem as if Tad from Class 1-B also managed to survive," said Gobber. "Tad ability allows him to cover himself in steel and was a good thing to or else he would have been crushed."

Dogsbreath was greatly annoyed by the he ran up the robot. "You've got to be kidding, we have similar powers?"

"You're nothing more than a copycat!" Tad roared.

"Talk about super lucky, they don't have to be worried about being crushed" said Clueless.

A student from Class 1-B with black hair there was tied in a ponytail looked at everyone. "We may be racing, but we can team up for now," he said as scales began to cover his arm. "Now let's carve a path!"

However, Snotlout was in waiting as he immediately propelled himself up into the air and they seem flames from his hands.

"Snotlout?" Clueless stared.

' _There's no way I'm letting Ranger beat me,_ ' he growled.

One of the giant robots then immediately swung its giant mechanical fist at him, but using his flames he was able to move out of the way and flew right over it.

"Class 1-A's Snotlout has managed to propel himself over one of the obstacles," said Mulch.

Tuffnut was also was making his way over the robot by lashing some slime and using it to propel him over it. "I thought you would try and blast your way through these things with your powers!"

Ragnar had took on his planned form and had extended his arm lifting him directly over the robot. "Don't think we're going to hang around either!"

Mulch looked at Gobber. "So mind telling us about the students' abilities, Forge?"

"Certainly," Gobber smiled. "Tuffnut Thorston is able to unleash a sticky slime from his palms, using in this manner he is able to spring over large obstacles. As for Ragnar Keatson, he's literally able to transform into a plant and with it comes from nice perks, superstrength, regeneration and many more."

"This certainly proves what I've been saying, Class 1-A are the ones to keep your eyes on," said Mulch.

Everyone cheered as the three of them managed to get over the obstacles.

"It would seem that all the pack leaders are Class 1-A at least for now," Sniper noted.

Eret just folded his arms. "It's not like 1-B and the other students are doing poorly, and stressed that Class 1-A has learned not to hesitate."

Speedfist was accelerating past the robots hoping to close the gap between the leaders with his speed. Ingrid was using her earlobes to unleash sound into the robots that she injected causing them to short-circuit and explode. Clueless was using his electrical powers to short-circuit any robot he came in contact with.

"Class 1-A has merely seen what the real world is like," Gobber explained. "They have felt the fear of facing villains yet they're fighting on to overcome that fear. All of them have grown and they know they have to act quickly if they want to stay alive."

Fishlegs had caused several robots to be lifted into the air before slamming them into the ground. Sven was using his tail to smash through any robot on his way. Hiccup on the other hand was facing against one of the one point villains that was speeding towards him.

He smiled. "Just what I need."

Immediately his eyes began to glow and the robot stopped right in its tracks. It then immediately spun around and Hiccup jumped onto its back.

"Now go!" Hiccup yelled.

The robot immediately dashed off down the track with Hiccup on his back.

Astrid was slicing through several robots with an axe she had created and she had just witnessed this. "He's using his powers to hitch a ride, clever."

She then immediately undid the buttons on her shirt and immediately created a cannon. "Take this view bucket of bolts!"

She then immediately fired destroying every single machine in her path and creating a path everyone else. Everyone then immediately took advantage of this and soon everyone was advancing through the course.

Hiccup looked impressed. "She took down a zero point easily, no wonder she's here on recommendations."

* * *

"You are better off dodging those things most of the time," Sniper admitted. "But if you have to take them down the nothing more than big slow dumb hunks of metal. They're pretty easy to hit as long as you land a smart shot that is."

"All the students have now cleared the first obstacle, but the next one is going to be even harder," said Mulch.

* * *

All the students soon reached the second obstacle and that's when they found that it was a large ravine a half a mile wide. There were pillars of stone within the canyon and connecting them were just very thin wires of steel.

"Now they have to deal with a sheer drop, if they wish to pass this test the going to have to be creative," said Mulch.

"When do they had time to build this?" Fishlegs panicked.

Heather then immediately rotated the lower part of her body and using the wind she was flying over one of the thin wires.

"Guess this is my moment to show off what I can do," Heather smiled.

"Talk about lucky," Ruffnut groaned.

"Finally this is my chance to show off what I can do," said a voice behind them.

They turned and saw a redhead girl standing directly behind them and she was wearing some strange looking equipment.

"My support items are going to steal the spotlight from these one of the heroes," she said excitedly. "Wire arrows and hover soles."

"Your form the Support Course," said Fishlegs.

Ruffnut immediately pointed an accusing finger at her. "Hey, how come you got to bring all that stuff?"

"Every single student can bring their own equipment so long as they build them themselves," she explained. "Now just watch the show!"

She then immediately fired a cable from the launcher that was attached to help chest and it impaled one of the rock columns. "For those in the Support Course, this is the perfect obstacle to show our ingenious creations to any companies that might want to buy recruit us!"

The jets on her boots then immediately activated and she will literally jump off the ledge. She then immediately placed some sort of control and the cable she was attached began to retract and she began to scale the rock column and thanks the added propulsion of her boots she gained some extra airtime.

Then suddenly Hiccup arrived on the robot he was riding on, but he didn't stop and the robot jumped off the ledge.

"Thanks for the ride," said Hiccup and he immediately jumped off the robot.

He then extended his hand and fired a cable which wrapped around the steel wires that spanned across the entire canyon. He then began to swing and launched another cable and began to continue the process as he moved in closer towards the other side of the canyon.

The redhead girl noticed this. "Looks like I'm not the only one who showing off their contraptions."

Bard stood there as the rest of the students began to cross the canyon. "Interesting."

Ranger was skidding across the cables using his ice and finally managed to reach the end of the canyon.

"Looks like Ranger is taking the lead easily," said Mulch.

Ranger looked behind him and saw Snotlout was closing the gap, he was actually flying over the canyon.

' _He's finally getting fired up, it took long enough_ ,' said Rangers who himself.

"I'm coming for you!" Ranger yelled.

Speedfist reached the canyon and immediately began running across the wires as quickly as he could. He had to be careful as one misstep and he could fall into the canyon so he wasn't able to go full speed.

* * *

Spectators were very getting very excited with the way things were going.

"The dude in first place is just so far ahead."

"He does have a very powerful ability, verdict his natural athletic talent and keen judgement that is keeping him in first place."

"I hear that his father is one of the top 10 heroes, you better believe that he is impressive."

"The leaders are putting as much distance from the other competitors as possible," said Mulch immediately looked at Gobber. "Any predictions over who was going to win this?"

Gobber merely shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine and it's too early to predict, especially since were one obstacle remaining until the finish line."

"This is getting exciting, Mulch," said Bucket excitedly.

"That is, Bucket," Mulch nodded. "And they have every reason to put their best, because only the top 42 competitors will be able to go to the next round."

Stoick merely folded his arms. "Come on, son, you can do it."

* * *

Ranger finally reached the final obstacle, but it was just an open field. However on closer examination he could see markings in the dirt.

"And now we are approaching the last obstacle," said Mulch. "Everyone had better check carefully, because you're about to step in a minefield. If you can look carefully you can see where every single bomb is buried so ya do keep your eyes on the ground."

"And if you're all concerned about blowing up there's no need to be," Gobber added. "Stepping on my just create a small explosion, they're just powerful enough to knock you off your feet."

Hiccup was now running as quickly as he could. ' _Someone has reached the final obstacle, I really need to hurry._ '

A few competitors had finally reached the minefield and someone unfortunately stepped on a mine. The explosion was powerful sending flying a few feet into the air and now was quickly followed by another unfortunate soul.

Ranger could no longer close the gap as he carefully made his way through the minefield. ' _Very clever. Those in the lead up actually in a disadvantage here, I guess it makes for good entertainment._ '

Snotlout wasn't having that problem, because he was using his flames to fly over the minds and he was closing in on Ranger.

"It's over," Snotlout smiled smugly and he immediately took the lead. "Looks like your declaration of war was made to the wrong person."

He then immediately swung his fist at Ranger, who quickly backed away.

"And just like that a new student takes the lead! Everyone in the stands are going while, there's nothing quite like an upset!" Mulch announced. "It would seem as if the other competitors are closing into, but cannot two leaders fight each other and stay in the competition?"

Speedfist was trying to use his speed to get ahead of the explosions as he ran, but it was extremely difficult and eventually he was caught in it. Plus other competitors were now advancing through the minefield.

Snotlout hand Ranger were battling it out for first place. Snotlout attempted to strike him with a fist, but Ranger pulled away and immediately froze his arm.

Hiccup at finally reached the minefield and he could see explosions erupting everywhere. ' _This is certainly a clever trap. These landmines go of you step on them, they may not be powerful but they can turn into a huge pain if you detonate them all at once. You can't just rush through, it is better to slow down and avoid them altogether that way you won't risk injuring yourself. Even the people with advanced speed or athletic abilities can't be too careless and there's even more of them in the front. No one will be able to go through this very quickly and I can easily use that to my advantage._ '

"Ranger and Snotlout are neck and neck in the lead and practically knocking on the finish line!" Mulch announced. "I don't think that anyone is going to be able to catch up to them at this point."

Bucket blinked. "Uh, Mulch, on the mine supposed to explode on contact?"

Mulch sighed. "Yes, Bucket."

"Then how can the not exploding when that kid stepped on them?"

Immediately all eyes turned towards Hiccup, who was simply running across the landmines and the some reason they want exploding. Everyone was extremely confused, including the competitors as Hiccup when past them.

"How is he doing that?" said Ingrid.

Ragnar then noticed that his eyes were glowing and realise what he was doing. "Using his powers to neutralise the detonators as he walks on top of them. He no longer needs to worry about debating a mine."

Ranger and Snotlout were too busy battling each other out until it was too late. They watched as Hiccup ran past them.

"What an upset!" Mulch cried. "Hiccup Haddock has run past leaders and has now taken first place!"

The entire crowd cheered.

Both Ranger and Snotlout stopped their battle and did everything they could to catch up to Hiccup.

"I'm coming for you, useless!" Snotlout yelled as he propelled himself into the air with his flames.

Ranger immediately froze the ground in front of him so that his footsteps wouldn't trigger any mines. ' _This ice path will end up helping others, but there's no time to worry about them_.'

"Looks like we got quite a plot twist on our hands," said Mulch. "Those two are fighting any more they're chasing after Hiccup."

"That's what happens when you have a common enemy," said Gobber.

Hiccup saw that Snotlout and Ranger were closing in on him. ' _They're too fast, they'll run ahead of me. Then it's a good thing I planned this in advance._ '

Hiccup then immediately raised his hand and lifted several minds out of the ground and then he sent them flying straight towards Snotlout and Ranger. The two of them were going too fast and couldn't stop in time as the mine struck them causing an explosion that sent them back flying.

"In a stunning both Hiccup was able to surprises opponents once again and has taken the lead," said Mulch.

"He's left the minefield," said Bucket.

"The questionnaires Kenny crossed the finish line before his opponents recover?" said Mulch. He then immediately turn to Gobber. "Forge, your students are amazing what are you teaching them?"

"This has nothing to do with me or any of the other teachers each of them are powered by their own drive to succeed," Gobber explained.

Snotlout and Ranger quickly recovered from Hiccup's manoeuvre and were quickly advancing towards the exit, the first one to enter the arena would be the winner. Everyone waited in bated breath to see who would emerge first.

"The first to make it back to the stadium is… Hiccup Haddock!" Mulch cried as Hiccup entered the stadium.

Hiccup was completely exhausted as he panted for breath and then he turned his eyes towards his father, who was watching from the stands. His father merely nodded proudly and Hiccup smiled at him.

' _This festival is a competition where everybody aims for the top, even though that means defeating your friends and classmates,_ ' said Stoick to himself. ' _And for professional heroes popularity plays a huge part in their careers so they have to want to be the best. You did good, son._ '

Eventually the other competitors began crossing the finish line, Ranger came in second and Snotlout in third place, much to his annoyance.

"Hiccup," Snotlout growled as he grasped his arms. "Not again!"

"The contestants are now pouring in one after another," said Mulch. "So let us applaud our competitors as we compare the results!"

"Nice move back there, Hiccup," said Ragnar as he approached Hiccup. "You certainly cause all of us off guard."

Fishlegs nodded. "Yeah, designating those minds in front of Snotlout and Ranger was quite the move."

* * *

Eventually everyone was flooding into the arena.

"The first preliminary round for the first years is finally over!" Midnight announced. "And now it is time to show you the standings."

Everyone immediately turned to the board to see who snagged what position. Everyone knew that only the first 42 students crossing the finishing line would get into the next round.

Hiccup immediately examined the board and found that all the Hero Course students had entered along with Bard, who was in 27th and the redhead Support Course student, whose name turned out to be Sigrid and had gotten 41st place.

Hiccup looked at the positions of the rest of his class Speedfist had managed to take 6th place and Ragnar had just been behind him with 7th place. Tuffnut and Wartihog had managed to take 8th and 9th place. Olaf came in 11th, followed by Heather, Magnus, Calder and Fishlegs, Astrid, Agnar, Ruffnut, Wartihog, Ingrid took the next positions. Clueless managed to apprehend 24th place, next came Helga who managed to take 38th place and Olaf just barely managed to apprehend 42nd place, but he appeared to have a massive stomach-ache as a result. The rest of positions were filled by the students from Class 1-B, though strangely most of them were at the bottom of the bracket.

"Only the top 42 will advance to the next round, but only to let down if you didn't make the cut," said Midnight. "We have prepared other opportunities for you to shine. Now it is time for the next preliminary round."

The holographic slot machine and appeared directly behind her and it immediately stopped at Cavalry Battle.

"Cavalry Battle? I'm terrible at those," Clueless groaned.

"But this is an individual event, I wonder how those splitters up?" Heather wonders.

"I will explain the rules," said Midnight and suddenly a holographic image of Gobber appeared been supported by Black Hole, Sniper and Loudspeaker. "The participants will form teams of 2 to 4 people as they see fit. In theory it's the same as a regular playground game, but there is one difference. Each player has been assigned a point value based upon the results of the Obstacle Course."

"I get it, a point-based system like the entrance exams. That seems pretty simple," said Calder.

"That means each team will have a different point value depending what students are on it," said Fishlegs.

Then appearing directly behind Midnight was the scoreboard and next to each of their names was a point value.

"Now point assignments will go up by increments of five starting from the bottom," Midnight explained. "For example 42nd place is worth five points and 41st is worth 10. And the point value assigned to the first place is 10 million!"

Hiccup's eyes widened he could feel hundreds of eyes staring at him behind his back. This meant anyone who took down his team would automatically get into the lead themselves. "Da, da, I'm dead."

"This will be a battle survival of the fittest and this gives the opportunity of those at the bottom to rise up directly to the top," said Midnight.


	4. A Game of Strategy

"Those of you at the top will suffer the most," said Midnight. "Of course that is something you will hear over and over again at Berk. Now show us what you future heroes are all about. Since Hiccup Haddock came in first in the Obstacle Course race he will be worth 10 million points."

Hiccup took a deep breath. ' _I wonder if this is how dad feels when everyone is watching him? Does he always feel this kind of pressure?'_

Stoick just folded his arms and look this is son. ' _Now you know what it means to be the best._ '

' _It is hard been at the top, right dad?_ ' said Hiccup as he clenched his fists.

"First years, these are the rules you will abide by!" Midnight announced. "The game itself will last 15 minutes, individual point values will be added together to reach your team total. Everyone will know how much you're worth thanks to your headbands, swipe as many headbands as you can to raise your teams score. Stolen headbands must be worn from the neck up so the more you steal the harder it will be to manage them. And another thing, even if your headband gets stolen and your team falls down, you can keep playing until time is up."

"Then it can be anyone's game then," said Astrid.

"And since there's 42 contestants there will be 10 or 12 teams fighting on the field the entire time," Calder added.

"So if you lose your headband at the beginning you have more time to make up a plan," said Heather.

"It would be wiser to actually see who was on what team before you strategise," Ragnar suggested.

"This is going to be a test of leadership, teamwork and communication," said Hiccup as he rubbed his chin. "Makes sense, heroes have to constantly work with one another and they have to leave their sidekicks."

"You may use your powers as much as you like, but there are still rules," Midnight continued. "Make a team fall on purpose and I will give you a red card and be disqualified. Now you have 15 minutes to build your teams, I recommend that you get started."

Immediately a holographic time of 15 minutes appeared behind her began to count down.

Hiccup folded his arms. ' _It doesn't matter how many points my teammates have since I have so many. I just need to make sure that I can pick the right people, ideally those I can work with and have excellent manoeuvrability. Fortunately I know just the people._ '

* * *

In the staff room, Mt Lady, Armstrong and Stormcutter were having a break and they were watching the games from a TV.

"The Thawfest Festival isn't really about seen how prepared they are at being heroes, it's more about simulating the competition they will face when they go pro," said Armstrong as he smoked a cigarette.

"What are you talking about?" Mt Lady asked.

"We both know that this country is overrun with agencies right now, if you want put food on the table you've got to be willing to step on top of other heroes that was the entire point of the first round," Armstrong explained.

"True, but on the other hand you need to work with other heroes at the same time you're battling for popularity," Stormcutter reminded.

"When you put it like that it's just like this Cavalry Battle," Mt Lady nodded. "Every point you score is not just for you but for your teammates, plus you have to think how your powers work together and who you're compatible with."

"It's kind of like coordinating with your sidekick or doing training with other agencies," said Stormcutter as he drank down from a bottle of water.

"I'm betting that at least some of the kids are thinking about all this," said Armstrong. "If they do become pros it will be their way of life."

"That they still have a long road ahead of them," said Mt Lady.

* * *

Hiccup was observing the remaining contestants as they began selecting their teams. He saw few people forming two-man teams, but a good majority of people were in at least three or four. He noticed that a few people were making their way over to Snotlout and all of them were from his class.

"You should team with me," said Calder.

"No, you definitely want me by your side!" said Ruffnut.

"I don't want to beg, but please," Olaf winced.

"Just tell me what your powers are," said Snotlout looking at them.

"Are you kidding we're your classmates!" Helga yelled.

"He maybe your heart head, but he came in third and he has 200 points," said Eret. "Considering how versatile his power is, I'm not surprised that people are trying to join up with him."

Dogsbreath then joined the group. "Snotlout, I tried with Ranger but he's already picked the group. I think that we should team up."

"And why is that?" Snotlout asked.

"You clearly want to be the rider, right?" Dogsbreath concluded. "So you're going to need a strong front, who will be hurt by your flames and that would be me."

"I need someone with guts," said Snotlout.

"Then you've talked to the right guy, I practically made with this," Dogsbreath laughed. "Let's go charging into battle together and were going get that 10 million headband!"

Snotlout smiled. "You're in."

Agnar then approached Magnus. "Magnus, since none of the girls want to team up with me, I was hoping that you would be my partner. I'm smaller than the average person which means I can't be a horse which means I have to ride on someone. With your huge arms and those tentacles you can cover me completely so no one will take my headband."

Magnus contemplated with his request and immediately one of his tentacles turn into a mouth. "Good idea, let's go."

* * *

Hiccup looked at the teams. ' _As I suspected everyone is speaking to the people from their homeroom class. It is too much of a gamble to team up with someone if you don't know what their powers are capable of_.'

He then looked at the people he select his team which will Ragnar, Fishlegs and Heather.

"So any reason why you wanted us?" Ragnar asked.

"For starters it's because the four of us have excellent communication with one another," Hiccup explained.

Heather nodded. "He's right, Hiccup has work together with each and every single one of us and what each of us are capable of."

Fishlegs looked at Hiccup. "How are we going to be positioned? I imagine that you will be the rider."

Hiccup nodded. "Not to blow my own trumpet, but I am good analysis from my position I'll be able to use my powers to assist. Fishlegs you'll be our left wing I want you to decrease our weight which will make it much easier for us to move. Heather you'll be our right wing with your rotating body you will be able to make some quick manoeuvres at any given time. Ragnar you'll be in the front protecting us."

Ragnar nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

Hiccup then immediately pulled out a suitcase. "And I'll provide us with some necessary equipment to make our job much easier."

* * *

A short blonde haired boy from Class 1-B was looking at his team, his name was Cael.

"Almost everyone in the audience is foaming at the mouth for Class 1-A. Why is that?" he asked them. "They are so full of themselves just like Tab said earlier. Why are they stars? The only difference between us and them is that they fought a couple of villains. Just because we're Class 1-B doesn't mean that were second rate and can't win this whole thing. So let's step it up and show those jerks what we can do. Are you with me?"

* * *

Ranger had selected his team already which consisted of Astrid, Speedfsit and Clueless.

"I chose the three of view, because I believe that will make for this most stable formation possible," he said." Clueless is our left wing, he can use his powers to keep enemies at bay. Astrid you will take the right wing, focus on installation and defence. Speedfist you'll take the front, we'll rely on you for mobility and physical defence."

"And you'll be attacking with ice," Astrid concluded.

Ranger nodded. "I will, but we have to keep our guard up with Hiccup." His eyes then turned to his team. "He's picked quite a stable formation himself."

Astrid nodded. "Not only that but he knows how each of their powers work and he's the best leader in our class."

"No doubt who you some sort of surprised technique to keep us off guard," said Speedfist.

"Which is why we need to stay vigilant," said Ranger.

* * *

Eventually time was up.

"Time is up!" Midnight announced.

"15 minutes have passed to pick teams and discuss strategy and 12 cavalry teams are ready to go into battle," said Mulch.

"I do see some unexpected team ups," Gobber noted.

Soon everyone was taking their positions in the arena. There were two two-man teams, two three-man teams, and the others were four-man teams. Hiccup was a bit more focused on the other teams take on a good note of their point values. Snotlout's team consisted of Dogsbreath and the twins meaning that their total point value was 665 and Ranger had 615, while hiccup's point value was 10000460.

Cael looked at Tab. "Hey, Tab, no hard feelings okay."

Tab nodded. "Right."

"It's time to get this game started! One final countdown before the game starts!" Mulch cried out.

"Let's get them," said Snotlout as he cracked his knuckles.

"He's ours," said Ranger looking directly at Hiccup.

Hiccup just remain silent, he was wearing some specialised equipment he designed so that he could give his team a bit of an edge.

"Begin!" Midnight announced.

Immediately the teams rushed into the arena and not surprisingly most of them made their way straight towards Hiccup's team.

"It's basically one big battle for 10 million points!" Tab yelled.

Snotlout and Ranger weren't the only ones from Class 1-A gunning for the 10 million points. Helga's team which consisted of Wartihog, Calder and Ingrid were charging straight towards them. Helga had removed her jacket to make it impossible to tell what her arms were doing.

"I'll be taking headband, Hiccup!" Helga yelled.

"Looks like the not given us a chance," Ragnar noted.

"What's the plan, Hiccup?" Heather asked.

"For now we run away," said Hiccup.

"I don't think so!" Tab yelled.

Their forward rider, whose name was Jac, who had pale skin and whose face resembled a skull immediately placed his foot in front of them. Immediately the ground beneath Hiccup and the others began to melt and they found themselves sinking into it.

"What's happening?" Fishlegs panicked.

"We're thinking, it must be that guy is power," Hiccup deduced.

"I can't spin my limbs like this," said Heather.

Hiccup immediately looked at Fishlegs and Heather. "Fishlegs! Heather! Watch your faces!"

Fishlegs and Heather immediately close their eyes and Hiccup press down on a button. Immediately the device he was wearing on his back revealed itself to be a jet pack and thanks the extra momentum they managed to break free of the quicksand.

"He flow?" Tab stared. He then quickly looked down his team. "After them!"

"Ingrid, now!" Helga ordered.

"I know," said Ingrid as she extended her earphone jacks.

Hiccup then immediately activated one of his cables and swung it deflecting her ear jacks.

Hiccup immediately looked at Heather. "However I need you to slow descent!"

"On it," said Heather and immediately rotated the lower part of her body began to slow down.

' _Fishlegs is floating everything but himself and thanks to Heather we're able to quicken harm momentum, plus Ragnar was able to act like a shield,_ ' said Hiccup.

"I take the game plan is to fend off any attackers?" Heather concluded.

"We really don't need any headbands, besides not everyone is after us," Hiccup noted.

Fishlegs nodded. "Now that you mention it nominally the teams are after us."

"It could be that there waiting to see how things play out," said Ragnar.

Helga immediately looked at her team. "Their not that far ahead, we need to catch them up!"

Calder then noticed her headband was gone. "Wait, Helga, your headband is gone!"

Helga the noticed for the first time that her headband had completely vanished. "How did happen?"

Directly behind her team was Cael and he was holding her headband in his hand as his team were moving away from them.

"Well that was easy," he said casually.

"Barely 2 minutes have passed since the match started and it already a total freefall," said Mulch.

"This game is all about strategy," said Gobber. "A good majority of people will go after the 10 million headband, but that's not the only way to get ahead. With other players with the own respected headbands you can easily knock them out of the game and amass points yourself."

"It's making my brain hurt," said Bucket.

Hiccup heard laughter and immediately saw Magnus rushing towards them, he was using his tentacle arms to cover his back. Hiccup recognised the voice immediately as Agnar and with Magnus shielding him it was impossible to reach it headband.

"This is too easy! It's not a fire it's more like a massacre!" he yelled.

"Looks like were being cornered," Hiccup noted.

"We're going to need breathing room if we want to fight, we can't get trapped by multiple opponents," said Ragnar as he noticed Tab's team heading towards them.

Fishlegs attempted to move than his foot struck on something sticky. He immediately looked down and saw that his foot was trapped on one of Agnar's balls.

"Uh-oh," he said.

"Something wrong?" Hiccup asked looking down at him.

"I'm stuck!" Fishlegs panicked.

Hiccup then noticed the ball under his shoe. "That's Agnar's ball."

"I have you now," said Agnar as his head appeared from the crack in Magnus' arms.

A split second later being headed straight towards them and Hiccup quickly leaned back to avoid it. Tab ducked just in time to avoid getting struck by the beam himself and hiccup immediately recognised it belonging to Olaf.

"I'm impressed you were able to avoid might beam," said Olaf as his face appeared from the crack in Magnus' arms.

"Olaf's with them too?" said Hiccup.

Olaf and Agnar then immediately began firing beams and tossing balls directly at him and Hiccup did everything he could to avoid getting struck.

"It would seem as if Hiccup's team is trapped in a rock and a hard place," said Mulch.

"When you get out of here!" Ragnar yelled.

"Brace yourselves," said Hiccup as he immediately press down on the button for the jet pack.

They immediately took off and left Fishlegs' shoe behind.

Hiccup looked at him. "Think you can still move around with only one shoe?"

"We're about to find out," said Fishlegs.

Then suddenly from out of nowhere Snotlout launched into the air, using his flames and afterburner. He soon was flying directly towards them and he had a crazy angry look in his eye.

"Don't think for a second you're safe!" Snotlout yelled. He then immediately raised his fist which burst into flames. "I have you now!"

"I don't think so!" Hiccup yelled as he raised his arm.

Suddenly a shield appeared rather nowhere and blocks Snotlout's attack. Only took them seconds to realise that the shield looked as if it was some sort of solid hologram and it was being projected with a device that Hiccup had around his wrist.

"What the heck was?" Snotlout stared.

"A proton shield," Hiccup smiled.

Snotlout then found himself falling, but Tuffnut's slime then appeared and snagged him pulling him back to his team.

"Snotlout has been separated from his team, is that even allowed?" Mulch asked.

"Nice catch," said Dogsbreath as he landed in their arms.

"He never touched the ground so technically it's okay," said Midnight.

Heather then immediately used her rotating body to slow the descent the land on the ground safely.

"That was close," said Hiccup.

Ragnar looked up at Hiccup. "Clearly they are adapting with a quick escape into the air. It wasn't for your shield Snotlout would have had us."

Hiccup nodded. "We got use new tactics we want to keep this headband of ours."

* * *

In the staff room, many of the heroes on security detail were watching the games on the TV with great interest.

"As expected almost everyone is going out of the 10 million headband giving Hiccup's team no time to catch their breath," said Mulch.

"The kid is doing pretty well for himself," said Armstrong.

"Shouldn't be surprising considering we know who his parents are," said Stormcutter.

* * *

The people in the stadium will also getting excited as they watched everyone demonstrating their powers.

"With all this action going on I don't know who to cheer on."

"Looks like that experience from fighting those villains have made Class 1-A level at superfast."

"Now let's take look at the present scoreboard," said Mulch. "It's been seven minutes so let's get those rankings on the screen."

Everyone then immediately looked at the screen as the scores appeared and everyone was in for a bit of an upset.

"Wait a minute, this is an unexpected turn," said Mulch.

According to the school board at least six teams had zero points, three were actually full consisted of Class 1-A students including Snotlout's team. In fact according to the scoreboard Ranger's team at the knockdown to 5th place and the teams below Hiccup all consisted of members from Class 1-B.

"Other from Hiccup's team Class 1-A's is not doing so well, even Snotlout is losing," said Mulch.

Cael's team had just taken Snotlout's headband. "Your classes far too small-minded, think bigger."

"He got us!" Ruffnut cried.

Snotlout glared at him. "What did you say? Come back here!"

"Midnight said that the Obstacle Course was just the first game and we figured they would cut that many of us down right off the bat," said Cael. He then immediately turned and looked at Snotlout. "Would they?"

Snotlout looked at him confused.

"Assuming that they would at least keep 40 contestants for the next game all we had to do was to make sure that we stayed with in that group as we ran. From our spots in the middle ranks we could fully observe the powers that our rivals had and judge their capabilities. Only a fool would have assessed about winning the preliminary rounds, wouldn't you agree?"

Snotlout noticed that other teams from Class 1-B were advancing towards them. "You all planned this as a class?"

"It wasn't totally unanimous," Cael admitted as he wrapped Snotlout's headband around his neck. "But I say that it's plain out well."

"Hey, they're coming," said the guy acting as his left wing.

"It's better than chasing after temporary front runner like yourself like a horse with a carrot waving in his face," said Cael looking at Snotlout mockingly. "In fact the only passing your class who seems to realise this is Hiccup. Though I shouldn't be surprised, he seems to be the kind of guy who put strategy over brute force and if memory serves did he save you from that symbiont villain?"

Snotlout looked at him furiously. "Dogsbreath, we have a change of plans." Dogsbreath and the twins then saw flames surrounding Snotlout as he looked at Cael menacingly. "Before we take down Hiccup, were gonna take down every single one of these spineless idiots!"

* * *

Heather looked up at Hiccup as they are just witnesses confrontation. "You predicted this didn't you?"

"I found it a bit unusual that many of the members of Class 1-B were in the lower ranks," Hiccup admitted. "Despite the name of our classes the numbers and letters do not signify rank."

Ragnar smiled. "You knew they were scouting the competition."

"They know they don't need the 10 million points to win and with a grudge with our class they want to take as many of us out of the competition as possible," said Hiccup. "Which means we don't have much to worry about."

Then suddenly appearing straight in front of them was Ranger and his team.

"And now we have reached the halfway point of the game," said Mulch.

Hiccup took a deep breath. "There again I could be wrong."

"As the Cavalry Battle has reached its second half it anyone's game," said Mulch. "Class 1-B has made an unexpected showing, but who will win the 10 million points in the end? That's the real question sports fans!"

Both Hiccup and Ranger were looking directly at one another neither one of them moving an inch.

"I'll be taking that headband right now," said Ranger.


	5. Cavalry Battle Finale

Olaf and Agnar was still covered by Magnus' tentacles, but somehow Agnar managed to lose his headband.

"How could you have lost your headband?" Olaf asked.

"I don't know!" Agnar cried. "Whatever this just means that we have nothing left to lose. Magnus it's time to go on the attack!"

Magnus then removed his tentacles and they began to mould into hands in the immediately charge towards Hiccup and Ranger's teams.

"We need to use all outhouses steal their headband from those two teams," said Agnar.

* * *

Hiccup and Ranger's teams were still facing off against one another.

"He certainly seemed hellbent on beating you?" said Ragnar as he looked up at Hiccup.

"I don't know why, but the game is halfway done and we can't stop," said Hiccup.

"Speedfist forward," Ranger ordered.

"On it," said Speedfist.

Immediately he began running as fast as he could and Astrid had created roller skates for herself and Clueless making it easier for him to manoeuvre them.

"Astrid, be ready to protect us," said Ranger.

"On it," said Astrid as she began to form a metal pole as well as a sheet of insulated materials.

"Clueless!" said Ranger.

"Don't worry I know what to do," Clueless smiled.

Hiccup realise what they were about to do. "Be careful surroundings, it's not just Ranger everyone is after us!"

"I hope that you made something strong Astrid," said Clueless as a trustee began to cover his body.

Ranger immediately grabbed the insulative material and mounted around himself and the others and Astrid stock the metal pole into the ground.

"Let's see how you like this!" Clueless yelled as he unleashed a massive burst of electricity.

Hiccup looked at Ragnar. "Ragnar now!"

Ragnar immediately removed one of his hands and then formed a wooden shield just before the electricity slammed into them. In doing so it protected them from the electric shock, but everyone else was not so lucky.

Once the electric shock was over, Ranger remove the insulated sheet and fast began to cover his hand. "Only six minutes left. It's time to make a move!"

Immediately grabbed hold of the metal pole that Astrid created and then used his powers to send ice down it and into the ground. In doing so it's spread ice across the ground and immobilised everyone apart from Hiccup's team who are still recovering from the shock the received.

"Sorry, but there's no other way," said Ranger.

"Would you look at that," said Mulch. "He stopped almost all the teams called in their tracks."

"But only after Clueless had immobilised the students using his electricity," Gobber added. "In the obstacle course he was surprised that how many people avoided this attack. He is adapting his strategy."

"It's giving me shivers," said Bucket.

Ranger also took the opportunity of stealing several headbands from his opponents. "I might as well take these."

He then quickly created an ice wall that blocks the rest of the competitors from Hiccup.

Hiccup was having his own problems, even though Ragnar was able to protect them from the electric shock the discharge did short-circuit his jet pack.

"That jet pack is malfunctioning," Hiccup panicked.

"Can you fix it?" Heather asked.

"Not without a moment's rest," said Hiccup.

Heather was using her rotating body to push them further away from Ranger, but Speedfist was just too fast.

"They're too fast! We can't get away!" Fishlegs panicked.

"I'm on it," said Ragnar and immediately his arm began to stretch.

"Astrid!" Ranger yelled.

Astrid quickly created a barrier and blocked Ragnar's attack. He then quickly retracted his arm and repositioned it with Heather's hand.

"Astrid's timing is perfect," said Hiccup.

"The good thing you chose me as a partner, on the only one in our classic and neutralise Clueless' electricity," said Ragnar. "Also in the position that were in I can't make an offensive attack."

"I'm also concerned that Clueless might be able to short-circuit more of our equipment if I attack," Hiccup added.

"Then our only choice is to keep them at bay until time runs out," said Heather.

"I get it I get the feeling their not gonna make it easy on us," said Hiccup.

Heather then immediately came to a stop, because they had just reached the edge of the field. If it receded any further they would be out of bounds and disqualified.

"Team Hiccup has nowhere left to run," said Mulch.

They were completely boxed in and while they were able to fend off Clueless, immediate threat was Ranger as he could freeze them in place like the others. The only way to prevent that was that for them to take to the air which Heather was able to do.

"The moment we should focus on Ranger, is the imminent threat," said Hiccup.

Ragnar nodded in agreement. "But how? How are we going to be able to combat against ice?"

Hiccup then looked down at Heather. "I think I've got an idea."

* * *

Snotlout was still a little upset with Cael and had turned his full attention onto him and his team.

"Heroes are always been hounded by moronic villains that are desperate for some kind of revenge," Cael smirked.

Dogsbreath looked at Snotlout. "You need to calm down, Snotlout. We need to keep a level head if we want to get our points back."

Snotlout however wasn't listening as flames were practically cupping his body. "I've never been calmer! Now go after them, Dogsbreath!"

"I hope we don't regret this," said Snotlout.

The immediately charged at Cael and his team.

Snotlout then immediately thrusted his hand towards them and created an explosion, but Cael quickly moved his hand away. When Snotlout turned to face him again Cael suddenly cause an explosion right in his face, much to his surprise.

"Wow, I see why you like this power," he said and immediately slapped Dogsbreath on the head.

"That was my power!" said Snotlout.

Dogsbreath looked immensely confused. "How can he have your powers?"

Snotlout then thrusted his hand forward unleashing yet another explosion, but when the smoke cleared Cael looked on harm. Somehow he had copied Dogsbreath ability to make his skin as hard as rock and came out of the explosion unscathed.

"You both have impressive powers, but I think you agree that mine is better," said Cael.

Dogsbreath stared at him. "What? He's got my power too?"

"I get it now," said Snotlout. "He has the ability to copy other powers."

"Very good," Cael smiled.

Cael indeed had the ability to copy, but he can only copy one power one at a time and only able to use it for five minutes.

"So even an idiot can figure it out," Cael smirked.

Snotlout was about to act but then some sort of glue blocked their path and Dogsbreath feet was stuck in place. The glue had come from one of the other teams, more precisely from Class 1-B's three-man team and from the one in the front rank. He had yellow skin and his head was shaped like a glue-dispenser with a lappet on top and contained seven eyehole which is where the glue came from.

"Nice one. Thanks for the backup, Bjorn," Cael smiled.

His left wing then immediately looked up at him. "Cael, if we keep those headbands we're good. As long as no one gets near us we will make our class proud."

Snotlout looked at him enraged as they meet their retreat. "Stop them!"

"It's too sticky," said Dogsbreath looking at the glue around his leg. "I can't move!"

Ruffnut then positioned her but over the glue and immediately sprayed acid over it. "No problem, I'll melt through this gunk."

"Just how they we're sitting in zero points now!" said Tuffnut.

Cael looked back at them as he and his team ran off. "Oh, no hard feelings right? After all you did provoke us."

Snotlout looked furious. ' _This is an over! I'm still gonna come out on top and I will just make it a first place either, I will be the undeniable champion. I can't lose not with my dad watching._ '

Watching him from the stands was Snotlout's father Spitelout, his hero name was known as Hellfire. He had the ability to produce flames around his body as well as explosions and he was known to everyone as the number two hero.

"Get into the game, boyo," Spitelout growled.

Everyone in the crowd cheered.

"There's only one minute left," said Mulch. "Ranger has cornered the 10 million points team and is poised to seize the ultimate prize. However that does not seem to be the case, because unbelievably Team Hiccup has been able to keep away from the ice master for the last half of the game."

* * *

Ranger attempted to buy a burst of ice towards them, but every time he did Heather raised her arm and immediately fired a tornado as she rotated her arm. As a result it quickly dispelled the ice and even when he tried to move into a better position they counted flawlessly.

Stoick smiled. "You're doing good, son."

Ranger realised what Hiccup was doing. ' _Hiccup is proving that he is quite the strategist. Heather is able to negate my Arctic winds with her vocation powers. Plus with their light weight thanks to Fishlegs he makes it easy to manoeuvre his team and Ragnar is able to counter Clueless' electricity. There's not much time left._ '

Speedfist looked up at him. "Everyone, we have less than 60 seconds. I'm going to do something that will make me useless to you, but it's worth it."

Ranger immediately looked down at him. "What are you going to do?"

Speedfist then got prepared for something. "Make sure you grab that headband. Brace yourselves and hold on tight."

Suddenly faster than anyone could blink they moved with incredible speed directly towards Hiccup. There are moving so fast that Hiccup was unable to protect them and suddenly Ranger snack headband.

"What just happened? And why did he show that burst of speed in the preliminaries?" Mulch stared.

Ranger's team were also confused.

Ranger secured the headband around his neck and stared down at Speedfist. "Speedfist, what did you do?"

"I broke the sound barrier for a few seconds, but it takes its toll and I'm not able to run for quite a while," said Speedfist panting. "It's a secret move that I've been saving, no one in the class knew about it."

Everyone immediately sheared disbelief.

"I can't believe my own eyes, this entire game has turned completely on its head!" Mulch cried. "Rangers team has a 10 million points and Hiccup's team is suddenly stuck with nothing at all."

Hiccup was completely stunned. "I had no idea he was able to reach such speeds?"

"But it looks like he can't move forward while," Ragnar noted.

"Then this might be our only chance to get some points back," said Hiccup.

"It might be wiser to go after the other teams," Heather suggested.

"We can't, we don't know who's got the other headbands and this is our only chance," said Hiccup.

Ragnar smiled. "Then we'll your all the way."

"Thanks," said Hiccup he then immediately activated his cables and launch them directly at Ranger.

"With time almost up Team Ranger is in first place with four headbands," said Mulch. "Despite their best efforts Team Hiccup has fallen to the bottom. Will these be the top four teams that will move onto the next round?"

* * *

The scoreboard had completely changed and now only Ranger's team was representing Class 1-A while the other teams below him were all from Class 1-B.

Cael smiled of the scoreboard. "Second place, we've done pretty well for ourselves. Now we can just let the clock run out."

"You should watch your back!" Snotlout's voice yelled.

Cael sighed as he turned around. "Doesn't he ever give up? Knowing that you've been bested as an important part of being a hero—"

His eyes then widened as Snotlout launch into the air by filing flames from his wrists and he was heading straight towards them.

"Hey, don't just fly off on your own!" Dogsbreath yelled.

"Salem! Stop him!" Cael yelled.

Salem was his forward rider and he had short red hair, he then immediately took in a deep breath and unleashed it. The air immediately forms a shield and Snotlout landed right on top of it. His ability allows him to form solid air and the more he believed in the stronger the shield would be.

"You look pretty stupid fighting with air," said Salem as they began turning their back on him.

That proved to be a mistake, because they underestimated Snotlout superstrength. Snotlout was able to punch right through the barrier and snapped up a couple of headbands that were around Cael's neck. Snotlout then quickly jumped back before any of them had a chance to stop him and Tuffnut uses flying the pull him back to his team.

"Crap! He snagged some of them!" Cael yelled.

"Team Snotlout snacks to headbands and moves into third place!" Mulch yelled. "I have to say these final moments of the games have had quite a number of shakeups."

Immediately the other members of Class 1-B began charging at Cael and his team. Salem used his breath to block one of these teams and Cael copied is power to block another team.

"Damn it," Cael cursed.

"We're still in fourth, it's fine," said Salem. His eyes then immediately to turned to their Class rep, who was a redhead with a ponytail and apparently was able to increase the size of her fists. "Kaia has been frozen and has been a real team player."

Cael nodded. "Yeah, if we defend this want of the death we'll move forward."

"I told you to warn us before you jumped," said Tuffnut as Snotlout landed.

"Whatever, this means we're advancing," said Dogsbrath.

"We're not done! Not until we become the undisputed champions!" Snotlout yelled.

Gobber smiled. "Would you look at that, Class 1-B's strategy was reasonable one, but there's one thing they forgot to consider."

"I couldn't brace myself earlier when I jumped," said Snotlout as he looked at his team. "Get closer! We'll get our points back from this idiot and then go for the big one!"

His teammates nodded.

Snotlout then raised his leg. "Tuffnut slime them!"

Tuffnut extended his palm and unleashed a burst of slime that shot right past Cael and his team.

"You missed!" Cael yelled.

"Ruffnut, lay out some acid in the direction were going," said Snotlout as he raised his other leg.

Ruffnut extended her hand and unleashed a burst of acid in front of them.

Spitelout smiled. "Good work boyo, show them what it truly means to succeed. There was a difference between those who aim for the top and those that will settle and that difference matters."

Tuffnut then began to pull them across the acid and began skidding towards Cael and his team. Snotlout then immediately unleashed his flames from his palm and the accelerated straight towards them.

"Class 1-B didn't take in account of Snotlout's overwhelming tenacity," said Forge.

Salem quickly created a barrier, but Snotlout was moving so far that he immediately smashed right through it and grabbed the headband around Cael's neck.

"Snotlout is a merciless force!" Mulch cried out.

"It gives me goosebumps," said Bucket.

The entire crowd cheered as the scoreboard altered once more.

Snotlout then immediately turned his eyes onto the ice barrier Ranger had created. "Now we're going after useless and Ranger."

* * *

Hiccup was using his cables and swung them towards Ranger, but he quickly grabbed them one hand. Hiccup knew that he had no choice but to rely upon the awakened power he had received a few weeks ago, he still hadn't fully controlled his superstrength but it was the only way to get at least one of the headbands.

Hiccup pulled his arm back with all his strength and he was so strong that Ranger's hand was moved to the side.

"What? He shouldn't be that strong," Ranger stared.

Hiccup knew that he had only one shot to grab the headband, but unfortunately Ranger had turned them backwards to hide their point values. ' _He turned the headbands around a high that point values, I'm going to have to guess which one is the 10 million points._ '

Hiccup immediately snatched one of them. "I got one!"

The entire crowd cheered for Hiccup and his team.

"With just 20 seconds to spare, Team Hiccup his back in the game!" Mulch cried.

Heather then examined the headband and her eyes widened. "Please tell me my eyes of playing tricks on me."

Hiccup examined the headband closely and to his horror it was only worth 70 points.

"I missed it!" Hiccup cursed.

"It was a valiant effort," Astrid smiled at him. "But it would seem as if that was in on your side."

Speedfist looked at Ranger as he rubbed his hand, Hiccup little move did hurt slightly. "That was too close."

"Oh no!" Mulch cried. "Team Hiccup didn't get the 10 million points after all!"

Hiccup immediately looked at the scoreboard to see if the points the got were enough to proceed, but he found that they were only in sixth place. ' _Only 70 points, it's not enough._ '

"The game is almost over!" Mulch announced. "It's time for a countdown!"

They only had 10 seconds left.

"Ragnar!" Hiccup yelled and Ragnar immediately extended his hand which stretched towards Ranger and his team and for good measure Hiccup unleashed his cables.

"Clueless!" Ranger yelled as he immediately insulated his team with the sheet Astrid created.

Immediately electricity erupted from Clueless stopping both Hiccup's cables and Ragnar's hand. At the exact same time Snotlout smashed right through the ice barrier and came flying towards them.

"Useless!" Snotlout roared.

"Snotlout!" Dogsbreath yelled.

Clueless was out of juice giving everyone a short window to close in on Ranger.

"Heather!" Hiccup yelled.

"I'm on it!" Heather yelled as she immediately rotated her lower half and the immediately charged at Ranger.

Speedfist was still too exhausted to move.

"Astrid," said Ranger.

Snotlout looked around at everyone desperately. "Who's got the points?"

Astrid quickly created a metal pole and Ranger quickly grabbed it, he then immediately covered in ice as Hiccup and Snotlout charged towards him.

"Times up!" Mulch announced.

Everyone immediately stopped what they would do in and Snotlout fell to the ground face first. Instantly the entire crowd cheered, because they had never seen again quite like this one before.

"And with that the second round is officially over," said Mulch.

Hiccup looked more annoyed than anything else.

"Snotlout!" Tuffnut cried as he and the rest the tea made their way over to their leader.

"You all right?" Dogsbreath asked.

Snotlout slammed his hand into the ground in frustration.

Ranger immediately jumped off the others, a little shook up. "That was just too close."

"Now let's take a look at who are top four teams are," said Mulch. "In first place Team Ranger!"

Astrid sighed with relief. "We ended up in first place, but it was too close for comfort."

"I probably should have waited for you is that finishing move," said Speedfist clenching his fist. "I missed timed it, should have waited until the countdown halfway done."

"Oh, relax," said Astrid. "If it weren't for you we will be in first place. If it hadn't them for that special move of yours there was no way we could have gotten the 10 million points."

"In second place Team Snotlout!" Mulch continued.

Ruffnut groaned. "We were so close to 1st place."

"Sure, but we're moving on so it's all good," said Tuffnut.

"I don't think I leader would agree with you," said Dogsbreath.

Snotlout was utterly frustrated.

"In third place is Team Tab—" Mulch looked at the scoreboard again and blinked. "Scratch that it's Team Bard, when did they come back from the dead?"

Bard had been leading the team and he smiled at his team which consisted of Sven, Sigrid and a member of Class 1-B, he had short blonde hair and was a bit bulky.

"Thanks for all your help," said Bard as he walked away from them.

Sven looked immensely confused as to the rest of the team, it was as if they had no idea what had just happened.

Heather was assisting Hiccup with removing the damaged jet pack.

"Hiccup," said Fishlegs.

Hiccup look to them without apologetic look. "Guys, I'm really sorry."

Fishlegs and Heather looked at one another and the two of them smiled and pointed to Ragnar.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for," Ragnar smiled. "When Ranger was shaken by your first attack, I tried to snatch the 10 million point headband. Unfortunately, I missed it, but I was able to get one." Ragnar then held out that had been around Ranger's head. "It was around his head where his guard was the weakest, I would have been able to get it if you hadn't created an opening."

"And in fourth place is Team Hiccup!" Mulch announced. "These four valiant teams will advance on to the final round!"

Stoick took a deep breath. "You chose a good team, son."

Ranger rubbed his hand. ' _It clear that he has super strength, you would have been able to move my hand otherwise. Obviously hasn't fully controlled over it as he would have used in the Obstacle Course._ '

"Now let's take an hour lunch break before we start the afternoon festivities," said Mulch.

* * *

Tab and his team were completely confused on how they ended up with zero points. "What the heck happened? Certainly we had zero points and it was all over."

A girl with very long brown hair, whose name was Faith had a guilty look on her face. "Maybe it was some sort of calmer punishment after taking the tiny ones headband? It was so underhanded."

The tiny one she was referencing was Agnar, apparently she is able to control her hair at will and was able to get in between the cracks of Magnus's tentacles and retrieve the headband.

"No far, I want to do over!" Tab yelled.

Bard walked past them and smiled.

* * *

The rest of Class 1-A were exiting the stadium and were congratulating one another for making their way into the finals.

"Congrats on your first place win," said Heather as she approached Astrid.

Astrid smiled. "Thanks, but Hiccup really did choose a good team I mean you had on the ropes more than once."

Fishlegs looked at Speedfist. "I didn't know you could reach such speeds."

"Yeah, but as you witness it does leave me quite vulnerable," Speedfist pointed out.

Ragnar frowned. "Hey, where is Hiccup?"

* * *

Ranger had taken Hiccup to one of the side entrances where they could talk in private.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Hiccup asked.

* * *

Hellfire was making his way down the stairs.

"It's been a long time, Spitelout," said a voice behind him. He turned and saw that Stoick was standing directly behind him. "And surprise you don't want to talk, you are my brother-in-law after all."

Spitelout narrowed his eyes. "Skullcrusher."


	6. The Battle Begins

Hiccup and Ranger were still in the side entrance and Hiccup was waiting for his apply.

"You have your father superstrength, don't you?" Ranger concluded. "So the first time that you've demonstrated it, the B.A.R.F attack you able to jump with incredible speed."

Hiccup sighed. "You know how metagenes work? The transfer is genetic, we gain abilities from our parents or both of them and even on rare occasions we develop an ability of our own. My telepathic abilities developed a lot earlier on, but I never realised I had my father superstrength until the B.A.R.F incident."

Ranger nodded. "Seeing your father in trouble was a dramatic experience. Though I get the feeling that you don't have full control over your strength just yet, you nearly ripped my arm off."

"I can only control about 5% of my father's strength," Hiccup explained.

Ranger's eyes widened. "He's that strong?"

"There's a reason why he's the number one hero. Toothless has put a genetic lock that allows me to access the absolute limit of the amount of strength I can use. If I went full power I could easily break my bones."

Ranger nodded. "But your cousin doesn't seem to have that problem?"

"Snotlout's father, Hellfire, is a bit demanding," Hiccup explained. "I don't even know what kind of exercises he's got Snotlout doing, but I estimate that he can use probably 10%. Or he could be augmenting his strength with his explosive abilities to make himself more powerful than he really is."

Ranger folded his arms. "He's out to get you? Any reason why?"

"Snotlout's family have always been a bit self-centred and his dad is very demanding," said Hiccup. "Hellfire has always been determined to become the number one hero, but he's always been starkers number two thanks to my dad. I think that he wants his son to do what he could not, to become number one."

Ranger nodded understanding the situation. "It explains the rivalry you two seem to have much as I say the rivalry he thinks you two have. You don't see him as a rival, do you?"

Hiccup shook his head. "No I don't, but he thinks that I'm trying to get better than him but all I'm really doing is trying to make my dad proud."

"When you annoy on the same boat, I want to make my dad proud," said Ranger. "He's a big hero in his own right, Iceberg."

Hiccup nodded. "If I remember correctly, he mostly tries to rescue people in the Arctic. He's not as well-known as many other heroes, but he stopped more than one disaster saving countless people from tidal waves."

Ranger nodded. "So just so you know I'm going to reach for number one and I will let anyone stop me, even you."

"Noted."

* * *

Meanwhile Stoick was looking at his brother-in-law.

"We haven't seen each other for 10 years, not since that press conference," said Stoick.

"We're only related by marriage," Hellfire reminded. "If I realise I married your sister I would not have fallen in love with her."

"Your son seems to be doing very well, despite his attitude," Stoick noted.

"He's better than yours," Hellfire smirked. "Your son got stuck in fourth place, he doesn't seem to have your gift for combat."

Stoick raise an eyebrow. "Your son also has a tendency of disobeying orders, he nearly got his class killed. Not to mention he seems to be making more enemies than friends, not really promising for young hero."

"I take it that your son told you that," Hellfire growled.

"Forge, actually," said Stoick narrowing his eyes. "I kept a certain distance from my son so that he can become his own man, I have forced him to do anything."

"And look how well he turned out," said Hellfire as he walked off. "Mark my words my son will do what I could not, he will be the number one hero."

* * *

An hour had passed and all the competitors were making their way back into the arena and the spectators would taking their seats.

"It's almost time for the last round," said Mulch. "But good news before that, everyone who didn't reach the finals we're prepared some super fun side games everyone can participate."

Everyone was looking at the bracket for the tournament, now it all came down to combat. Some of might even have to fight against their teammates in the Cavalry Battle, not to mention at battle against people with different abilities.

"Finally we get the chance to show what were made of," said Dogsbreath smiling. "I've watched these finals every single year and now I'm actually in them."

Ruffnut looked a bit confused. "Is it always a tournament?"

"The finals are always a one-on-one competition, but they switch it up every time," Ragnar explained. "Sometime it's a melee other times it's keep away game."

Midnight was holding a box clearly they have two lots to see who they were fighting. "Come forth and draw lots to see who you're up against. Then enjoy the pleasure of the recommendation games before we start. The 16 finalists have the option of participating in these games or sitting out to prepare for battle. I'm sure that all you want to conserve your stamina. Now I'll start with a first place team."

Sven then immediately held his hand up. "Um, excuse me. Sorry, but I'm withdrawing."

Everyone looked at him in surprise.

"Sven are you sure?" Hiccup blinked.

"But this is a rare chance for you to get scouted," Speedfist pointed out.

"It just wouldn't be right," he explained. "I barely remember anything from the Cavalry Battle until the very end of it." He then looked at Bard. "I think it was his power."

Hiccup immediately looked at Bard and saw a resentful look. ' _That's the guy from general studies_.'

"I know that this is a great opportunity," Sven continued. "I wish I can take advantage of it, but my conscience won't let me."

"Sven, just think about this," said Hiccup.

"I have okay," he says strongly. "Everyone gave it their all in round two, but I was nothing more than a puppet. No way, I do not want to advance if I don't even know how I got here. It wouldn't be fair."

"You're making too much out of this," said Helga. "Just take part in the finals and prove you should be here."

"Yeah, what she said," said Ruffnut. "I didn't do much in the battle either."

"That's not it," said Sven tiredly. "I am talking about my pride here, I refuse to give that up."

Then the Class 1-B student from Bard's team stood forward. "My name is Lance and I think I should redraw for the exact same reason. Regardless how strong I am, this isn't how I want to get here. It would go against the values of the festival to advance without earning my spot."

Snotlout scoffed. "What a bunch of losers."

Mulch was a little taken aback. "Well, here's another turn of events."

"It's Midnight's decision, she is the one in charge," said Gobber.

Midnight looked at the two of them. "This is an unorthodox request, but if that is your wish Sven and Lance you are withdrawn from the competition."

She then immediately turned her sights to Kaia and those in her team. "We will have to move to students up from the fifth place Cavalry Team so that we have enough contestants."

Kaia shook her head. "We were frozen most of the time, honestly we did barely anything in the Cavalry Battle." She then looked at the girls that were part of her team. "Isn't that right girls?" All of them nodded. "You should choose from the group that kept fighting the whole time. Team Tab."

Tab and his team were surprised with this decision. "Kaia?"

Kaia looked at them. "I'm not doing this as a favour, it's just fair."

Tab was speechless. "I can't thank you guys enough."

* * *

A few moments later Tab and his team discussed which of the two of them would make it to the tournament. They decided that Tab and Faith should move forward, after which they all began to put pull lots.

"Tab and Faith have advanced to the finals," Midnight announced. "And now it is time to see who will be facing who."

The 16 participants and soon appeared on the bracket and everyone began looking at who the Republicans would be.

Dogsbreath and Tab can believe that they had against one another.

"Seriously?" they said looking immensely annoyed.

Astrid looked at her opponent, who turned out to be Heather. "Looks like rivals."

Heather smiled. "We were rivals before we were pitted against one another."

Ragnar saw that he was fighting against Speedfist. "Good can get you back for that little stunt you pulled in the Cavalry Battle."

"Don't think am not gonna take it easy on you," said Speedfist.

Hiccup then looked at his opponent and saw if he made his way to the quarter-finals he could easily be up against Ranger, who was up against Tuffnut.

' _Looks like I'm in the first bracket_ ,' he noted. ' _That means I could be fighting against Ranger next, but before that happens I'll be facing against Bard._ '

Bard somehow appeared behind him without him noticing. "Looks like we are opponents."

Hiccup jumped and looked at him. ' _He mentioned that he wanted to take me down most of all, but I can't think of anything I could have done to earn such a response._ '

"I can't wait to take you down," said Bard.

Hiccup then watched as Bard walked off and a few seconds later Sven was standing next to him. "Be careful around him, he's dangerous. Also I have a very good idea why he wants to be so bad."

Ranger looked at his bracket, but was more focused on Hiccup's opponent. ' _He'll be my second match._ '

Snotlout saw that he was battling against Fishlegs. "I'm up against Fishface, I've got this victory in the bag."

Fishlegs sighed. "Why did I have to fight him?"

Ruffnut saw that she was going to fight against Sigrid. "Who is Sigrid?"

"That would be me," said Sigrid approaching her. "And girl do I have something nice for you."

"Okay, before we get the battle started it's time to play our side games," said Mulch. "And first up is a scavenger hunt."

Everyone had received cards and were beginning to look first items on the cards, but to do so they had to ask people from the stands to toss said items to them.

Tuffnut looked up with a card which said bag. "Anyone got a bag they can give me?"

Calder saw that he needed cat. "I need a cat."

Clueless began looking for textbook. "I need a textbook!"

Agnar frowned at his card which said back fat. "How am I supposed to get that?"

Cael was leaning against the wall holding his card, but unlike everyone else he wasn't participating in the games just shook his head at Class 1-A.

"What a joke," he said. "They're actually taking these dumb side games seriously? As usual those Class 1-A idiots really need to get their priorities in check."

"Cael!" said Kaia as she rushed over to him. "If you're not playing come with me."

Cael blinked. "Okay?"

Kaia then holed out her card which said perverse person, immediately her hands grew to enormous and she grasped him.

"Uh, I think you got the wrong impression about me, Kaia," he said.

Kaia shook her head. "Trust me, this fits."

* * *

The next game of entailed of them being run over by massive balls, but Hiccup was in the changing rooms with Sven as he began to go over his encounter with Bard. He found the information very useful and a confirmed theory of his and if true it makes sense why he was entered Hiccup so much.

Meanwhile everyone else who would participating in the finals were doing what they could to relax and gain strength. Ragnar chose to meditate in the forest with Fishlegs while Heather and Astrid were cheering everyone participating in the side games, Snotlout and Ranger isolated themselves.

Eventually the finals were about to begin and one of the teachers in Berk was setting the field. He was known to everyone as Cementoss and he was a very bulky man who merely just looks like a humanoid block of cement. He had the ability to manipulate cement, allowing it to take form which meant that he was a very dangerous adversarial in the city.

"That's it, I'm pretty much done here," said Cementoss.

"Thank you, Cementoss," said Mulch. "Now it's time to get these games under way!"

The entire crowd immediately began to cheer clearly excited for the big battle.

"After all the action no doubt you're excited to see the real battles take place," said Mulch.

"Our competitors are on their own, because sometimes heroes have to rely upon themselves," said Gobber. "Heart, skill, strength, wisdom, courage they have to use all of these things in order to reach the top."

* * *

Hiccup was attaching a special visor he designed, allowed him to link with Toothless, who will be able to give them options. He was also making sure that his cables were fully functional as there was no doubt he would need them in this battle.

"So I haven't been able to speak to you sooner, son," said a voice behind him. Hiccup turned and saw his father approaching him. "You've been great and I see that Forge has been teaching you how to harness that superstrength of yours."

"It wasn't only him," said Hiccup. "I had Toothless to create limiters in order to prevent me from accidentally going 100%."

Stoick nodded. "A wise precaution, but just remember son to do your best out there. Just remember there's no such thing as luck just keep on powering on through and stand strong. I'll be cheering you on."

"All right, audience, let's not delay these finals any longer," said Mulch. "Here our first fighter, Hiccup Haddock from the Hero Course, who had been making quite a name for himself in the games, and he'll be up against Bard Calstone from General Studies, who hasn't done anything to stand out yet. The rules are very simple immobilise your opponent or force them out of the ring. You can also win by getting the other person to surrender and you don't need to worry about injuries because we have our very own Recovery Girl on standby. So put your morals beside and don't be afraid to break dirty, but you don't need a worry folks there's not going to be any life threatening situations. Heroes have to use their powers to throw people in jail not kill them."

Cementoss formed a chair out of concrete and sat upon it acting as referee. "I'll stop anyone who tries to get to rough."

"I've been waiting a long time for this," said Bard as he glared at Hiccup. "I'm gonna show everyone what I'm truly capable of and through that you only got in because of luck. In truth this is a fight to see how strong your spirit is and that monkey friend of yours was going on about his pride earlier, but I think he's just an idiot throwing away his chance just like that."

Hiccup immediately charged at Bard, but then he suddenly came to a stop.

"Looks like I just won this," Bard smirked.

Everyone just stared as Hiccup just stood there.

"I don't know what's going on folks, but Hiccup Haddock is just standing there completely frozen," said Mulch.


	7. Victory or Defeat

Everyone just stood there completely dumbfounded, because somehow Bard had prevented Hiccup from moving.

"I'm not believing what I'm seeing folks, but it seems as if Bard is indeed very powerful," said Mulch.

"I'm confused, Mulch," said Bucket.

"You aren't the only one, Bucket," said Mulch and then turned to Gobber. "Can you shed some light on this?"

"I can only tell you that this is a perfect example of why the entrance exam isn't rational," Gobber explained as he held the information on both Hiccup and Bard.

"And why is that?" Mulch asked confused.

"Since we are on the individual matches it is now easier for me to provide you with information on our final competitors," said Gobber. "Both Hiccup and Bard have extremely strong powers, but Hiccup been a technopath had an unfair advantage when it came to the practical test. Bard may have failed the practical exam to get into the Hero Course, but since he also applied for General Studies who probably figured that would happen. Here is incredibly strong, but the entrance practical test consisted of fighting robots it gave huge advantage that those who had physical superpowers they could show off. Despite his abilities Bard never stood a chance at passing."

Bard was concentrating hard on Hiccup. "My you're certainly strong-minded, though that is to be expected you have to rely yourself on the mind as I do. However, eventually I will be able to gain control and then all I have to do is make you surrender."

Slowly Hiccup began to raise his arm.

"What's going on?" Mulch asked looking at Gobber. "Hiccup looks as if he's about to surrender."

In the stands, the members of Class 1-A while watching this I was starting to get worried.

"What's Hiccup doing?" Fishlegs asked stunned.

"I don't think he has any choice in the matter," said Ragnar.

"It's always as if he's possessed," said Speedfist.

"Bard is in fact a telepath, in fact he is the strongest telepath I've seen in quite some time," Gobber explained. "He so powerful in fact that is actually able to control an individual's body, but Hiccup's mind is so strong that it takes longer than normal."

"So you're saying that he would have already won if he was facing someone with weak mind?" Mulch asked.

Gobber nodded. "This is a mere battle of wills more than anything else and we'll see if Hiccup is able to overcome it. In terms of combat skill, Hiccup stands a much better chance but that only if he is able to overcome Bard's will."

Hiccup was aware of everything that was going on and he was doing everything to fight back against Bard's control.

' _This certainly confirms my theory, he is a telepath_ ,' said Hiccup gritting his teeth mentally. ' _Explains why he was sent to me, I did have an unfair advantage during the practical tests. It's very difficult to concentrate, but unfortunately I cannot plan in order to prevent this from happening._ '

* * *

Before the match began Sven was explaining everything to Hiccup about his experience with Bard.

"So here's a telepath," said Hiccup.

Sven looked at him. "You knew?"

"All the evidence pointed to that conclusion, but your testimony certainly proves it," Hiccup sighed. "Now I need a developer countermeasure, but I don't have much experience with telepaths."

"Fortunately there is a way to break his control," said Sven. "During round two I don't remember anything except for the very end of the battle. I think we were running away after Bard took Tab's headband. I bumped into another person then it was as if I woke up, it was me again and suddenly I was able to think clearly."

"Sound as if experiencing some kind of pain is able to snap you out of the mind control," Hiccup concluded.

"Maybe, but it is only a guess," Sven admitted. "The problem is we don't know how much of a shock it takes to break his spell and in a one-on-one match you can't count on an outside force intervening to help you."

Hiccup smiled. "Your information was quite helpful and I might have come up with a way to fight back."

"Just promise me you beat this guy from me and you," said Sven raising his fist towards Hiccup.

"Count on it," said Hiccup and bumped fists with him.

* * *

Back in the present, Hiccup's arm was halfway up and he was struggling to fight back the words that Bard was trying to force him to say.

' _I didn't have much time reconfiguring my visor, but it's the only way for me to brake control_ ,' said Hiccup. ' _My only way to get out of this is if Toothless able to locate the frequency if he doesn't I'm going to lose this._ '

Bard just stood there smiling as he knew that Hiccup will was weakening. "You've lasted longer than I expected, I'll give you that. However, I have my own dreams of becoming a great hero, but first I need you to lose for me."

"Frequency found," said Toothless.

Bard's eyes widened. "What the—"

Hiccup then suddenly experience an electrical shock which immediately snapped him out of Bard's mind control. Hiccup panted heavily, because the electric shock had been quite uncomfortable.

"What's this? Hiccup has somehow broken Bard's mind control!" Mulch cried.

The entire crowd cheered.

"Nice going!" Ragnar cheered.

"I was about to freak out," said Fishlegs.

"But how did he free himself?" Bucket asked.

Gobber smiled. "I think I have an idea. Before the match began he must gathered information, realising that Bard was a telepath. You see he has instructed his own AI program and it is linked to his nervous system, Toothless muscle introduced an electrical shock that caused Hiccup's mind to be reset."

Hiccup panted. "Nice try, but it's not over yet."

Sven placed a hand over his heart. "That just about killed me."

"This is impossible," said Bard as he attempted to use his powers, but he couldn't read Hiccup's mind let alone control it. "I can't control your mind? I can't even read it, what did you do?"

Hiccup smiled and his holographic visor activated. "It took some time, but Toothless was able to measure the frequency you used to control my mind and then he blocked it. In short you have no control over me at all."

Bard gritting his teeth. "I take it that monkey told you everything."

"The only confirmed my suspicions," said Hiccup. "I noticed during the Obstacle Course Race that several people were lifting you up to avoid Range's ice. Plus your resentment to me was another key factor, I began to wonder why you have such resentment to me. You mentioned that you didn't make the cut and that's when I realise that your powers were useless against robots while I was just the opposite. After Sven conferred my theories I immediately began to tinker with my visor allowing Toothless to isolate the frequency you use and then block it, you would then give me an electric jolt snapped me out of your mind control."

Bard didn't look particularly pleased. "You're certainly a smart one."

Mulch looked at Gobber. "Boy that that kid is quite the Brainiac."

"Shouldn't be expected, we actually did an IQ test on Hiccup to determine his brain power," said Gobber. "That's when we discover that is probably one of the 10 smartest people on the planet which means he's the smartest person in this entire stadium."

Everyone began to chatter amongst themselves.

"He's that smart?"

"Shouldn't be surprised considering he's Technora's son."

"I knew Hiccup was a nerd, but I do know and how much until now," said Dogsbreath.

"It's using his head that got him out of that mess," Ragnar pointed out. "Most heroes would use brute force to take down their foes, but Hiccup comes up with strategy, analyses his opponent and then takes them down quickly and efficiently."

"He certainly the one to watch out for," Astrid agreed.

Hiccup's eyes then immediately began to glow as he unleashed his cables which moved at his will. "It's time that we end this!"

The cables and immediately wrapped around Bard before he could do anything, he then suddenly felt himself being lifted off his feet and was spun around. Hiccup then immediately released Bard and he was sent flying straight out of the ring.

Everyone just stood there completely speechless.

"Bard is out of bounds!" Midnight announced. "Hiccup advances to the next match!"

Immediately the crowd cheered.

Bard just laid there on the ground remembering what some of his classmates talked about after he revealed his telepathic abilities three years ago. There was some mixed responses, mostly because people feared that he would be easily be able to control their minds.

Constantly felt as if people treated him like the bad guy, because his powers would make in the perfect villain. Truth was he had no intentions of becoming a villain and instead wanted to be a hero, but now those dreams were ruined.

"And now we have our first victim in the finals which means that Hiccup Haddock from Class 1-A is heading to the finals," said Mulch.

Fishlegs sighed with relief. "That was so nerve wracking."

Ragnar chuckled. "It's just like Hiccup do you surprise to keep his opponents off balance."

Clueless smirked at Snotlout. "Is not the only one that he outsmarted, huh?"

"Shut up, Clueless," Snotlout growled he narrowed his eyes at Hiccup. ' _That nerd had already come up with a perfect plan to be opponent. He's definitely aiming for the top and he made a complete fool out of that guy._ '

Gobber smiled. ' _Boys just like his parents, strategic and resourceful. He knew that he could only bring the items he created and yet no time to build any more. Instead he adapted his visor and had Toothless assist him_.'

"That last match was certainly a test of will and Hiccup prove that he is spirit was stronger as well is it brainpower," said Mulch. "Now let's put our hands together for our two competitors."

The crowd immediately clapped their hands.

Hiccup smiled. "Thanks for the assistance, bud."

"No problem, but it was a close one," said Toothless as holographic image appeared on his visor. "It was risky."

"I know, but I had no time for any of the plan," Hiccup admitted. He then immediately looked at Bard, just as there in silence. "Why do you want to be a hero? What's driving you?"

Bard just merely walked off. "You can't help things that your heart longs for."

Hiccup felt a bit of kinship with him. ' _You and I are the same, it was only dumb luck that I was facing against robots. If you were facing actual people I doubt that I could have succeeded. Though I don't think any number of words I say could help._ '

Bard was making his way to one of the entrances feeling a little depressed.

"You what are some out there, Bard!" said a voice above him.

Bard looked up and saw some of his classmates waving at him from the stands.

"We're proud of you," said a young girl.

"You didn't tell us you are that good."

"Yeah, you're the star of our program."

"I can't believe that you nearly defeated the dude that was in first place earlier."

A guy from his class immediately pointed behind him. "Listen to them."

Bard looked up and saw several heroes talking about him.

"He's the most powerful telepath I've ever seen," said a hero who resembled a large lizard. "He could easily capture dangerous villains in an instant, I wish I had his power."

A woman in a mask shook her head. "I can't believe they stuck him in General Studies, those idiots."

A guy wearing a streamlined outfit his arms. "Well, there are a ton of applicants each year and I guess sometimes people slip through the cracks."

Two robotic he was also discussing his debut.

"If only he had more combat experience."

"Yeah. I bet he would have dominated. What a waste."

His classmates and looked back down at him.

"Bard, do you hear that?"

"It's great, they think that you're incredible."

Bard just stood there completely stunned, but then he focuses attention on Hiccup. "Depending on the results, they might transfer people into the Hero Course remember that. Even if it didn't work out this time, I'm not giving up I will get onto the hero track and get certified. And once that happens I will become a better pro than any of you."

"Best of luck then," Hiccup smiled.

* * *

Stoick was waiting for him at the entrance and he's beamed at his son.

"Good work out there, son," he said proudly.

"Thanks, but I was very close to losing," Hiccup admitted.

"But you won and that is what matters," he said dismissively. He then took a deep breath and looked at him. "I heard a few things that he said I get the feeling that you sympathise with him."

Hiccup nodded. "It was only dumb luck that we were facing robots in the entrance exam, if we had been battling against real people I would never have passed."

Stoick nodded. "I know there's been a lot of debate on how we can recruit more heroes. Some people believe that their powers would indicate whether they would be a hero or sidekick, but has some of your friends have proven even the lamest of powers can be useful. I imagine after this little display Berk will possibly rethink on the entrance exams."

"So that people like Bard won't get singled out?" Hiccup asked.

"There's even discussions that they might increase the number of applicants to the Hero Course," said Stoick. "But right now I think that you should be more focused on the matches. Don't forget whoever wins the next round is your next opponent."

Hiccup nodded. "I had better not miss it."

Stoick smiled as his son ran off.

* * *

Hiccup soon made his way to the stands and soon joined the others.

"Good work out there, Hiccup," said Fishlegs as Hiccup sat down.

"I doubt any of us would have been able to withstand his telepathic powers," said Ragnar.

"Thanks, guys," Hiccup smiled and then he looked at Sven, who nodded and he returned the gesture.

"And now onto the second which," said Mulch as Ranger and Tuffnut made their way onto the field. "First up we have a young hero with skills from the Hero Course is Tuffnut Thorston versus an early front runner in the competition, who is known as the ice master and guarded a will cause on recommendations, it's Ranger Iceburn! And now let us begin the second match of the finals! Begin!"

Tuffnut didn't waste any time and thrusted his hands forward immediately unleashed line which wrapped itself around Ranger.

"It's time to take you for a spin!" Tuffnut as he began to spin around.

"It looks like that Tuffnut is trying to get Ranger out of bounds! A brilliant opening move from the underdog!" Mulch cried.

"Sorry," said Ranger.

Then suddenly the ground beneath his feet began to freeze and it speeded towards Tuffnut and suddenly the entire stadium shock.

Stoick was making his way back to the stands when the place shock. "What the heck is going on? Is it an earthquake?"

Everyone in the stands were completely speechless, because Ranger had created a massive ice block that encased Tuffnut. It was so huge that it reached its way towards the stands and was taller than the stadium.

The heroes on security duty just stared openmouthed at the structure.

"Holy crap," said Armstrong.

Ranger's body was covered in frost, but Tuffnut's slime was now frozen solid and he was able to shatter it to free himself. Tuffnut was shivering like crazy and was unable to move a single muscle as the ice surrounded him.

"Don't you think you went a bit overboard?" Tuffnut asked.

Midnight had avoided getting struck by the ice, but only just, she then turned her attention onto Tuffnut. "Tuffnut are you able to move?"

Tuffnut looked at her. "Are you kidding, obviously I can't?"

Midnight then raised her hand in the air. "Tuffnut has been mobilised, Ranger advances to the second round."

Everyone in the stands were completely speechless at Ranger's power, Tuffnut didn't stand a chance. Took some time to free Tuffnut from the ice and Hiccup just sat there, completely overcome with his next opponent's power.


	8. Battle on, Challengers

Once the ice had finally been removed, they soon carried onto the next match which was Clueless against and Faith.

"It's time for the next match, I'm sorry for the long wait ladies and gentlemen that insane amount of ice from the second match has finally been cleared," said Mulch. "Now it's time to welcome new competitors. Turn your eyes to one of our favourite heroine with the long hair, a student from Class 1-B, it's Faith Sigdotter from the Hero Course and her opponent will be the boy with the electric personality, another hero in the making Clueless Morgan!"

The entire crowd cheered as the two competitors made their way into the ring.

Clueless looked at Faith with a dreamy look. ' _Look at those big beautiful eyes and it looks like she might be strong too._ ' He then immediately shook his head. ' _Stay focused idiot, this is a competition, but… oh, man, she's so cute though that this is terrible. I'll have to ask this go out sometime once I win this._ '

"Let the match begin!" Mulch announced.

"What you say mean you go out after this?" Clueless asked. "I'd be happy to treat you to a bite and comfort you after your loss, because this will all be over in two seconds honey."

Immediately electricity began to flow through his body and he immediately unleashed it directly towards Faith. However, her hair then started to move on its own and extended, she then used to let herself into the air and avoided the electricity and since her hair was nonconductive she wasn't shocked in the slightest.

Unleashing that much electricity had short-circuited Clueless' brain and Faith took advantage of it and immediately extended her head wrapping him around the waist and left him completely immobilised.

"He's immobilised!" Mulch announced. "It was over in an instant!"

"The winner is Faith, she advances on!" Midnight announced.

The entire crowd cheered.

"I am just so thankful that I was able to make use of the opportunity I was given today," she said sincerely.

Mulch looked at Gobber. "So mind explaining how she did that?"

"Faith has the ability to extend her hair and control it with her will, this means that she has a lot more manoeuvrability and can attack from a distance," Gobber explained.

Tab smiled. "Yeah, way to show those Class 1-A what we can do!"

"She's certainly good," said Ingrid.

"Guess he was right," said a voice. All then immediately looked up and saw Cael looking at them from his stands. "That match was really over in just two seconds! I wonder if his real power is the ability to tell the future? Hey, wasn't Class 1-A supposed to be much better than us?"

Kaia then walked up to him and struck him on the head, knocking him out cold. She then poked her head at Class 1-A and gave them an apologetic look.

"Sorry about him," she said.

Class 1-A just sat there and they all mentally agree that they all hated Cael.

Many of the heroes were talking to one another about what they witnessed.

"As soon as she extended her hair it was over. There was no way he was going to avoid that attack."

A woman nodded. "Yeah, and his electric current couldn't travel through them so he couldn't hurt her. Excellent often and defence."

"That binding hold was really impressive, smart girl. Clueless never stood a chance against her."

"It is tough when someone's power is able to cancel yours out, but he still could have put up a fight."

Class 1-A watched as a stretcher was taking Clueless to the temporary nurses' office in case he had any injuries.

Hiccup had used his visor to record everything he'd seen. "From the way she took down Clueless, it's safe to assume that she studied him and realised that he would go for a quick win. In the end that was his downfall, short-circuiting his brain wasn't a smart idea."

Fishlegs looked at him. "You recorded the match?"

"Analysing data," Hiccup explained. "It fills me with new tactics in case I face against anyone with similar abilities. Don't forget most powers are common based like superstrength and invulnerability."

"Do you always plan ahead?" Fishlegs asked.

Hiccup shrugged. "Well, there are some things I can't predict and there are outside forces, not to mention individual personalities. Trying to predict the unpredictable that's extremely hard even for me."

* * *

"And now it's time for our fourth match," Mulch cried. "In one corner we have the student with the quick feet, from the Hero Course is Speedfist Boilson and his opponent, also from the Hero Course, is the walking tree, Ragnar Keatson!"

Speedfist looked at Ragnar. "I'm sorry to do this Ragnar, but you're going down."

Ragnar smiled. "That's what you think."

"Let the match begin!" Mulch cried.

Speedfist immediately zoomed straight towards Ragnar and thrusted his leg forward, but Ragnar had quickly transformed into his plant form and withstood the attack. The impact did cause him to move back slightly, but it wasn't enough to push him out of bounds. Speedfist then immediately vanished before Ragnar to grab ahold of him.

' _I had a feeling that would happen,_ ' said Speedfist as he began running around Ragnar. ' _In his plant form he's far too heavy I'm going to have to use more speed to knock him out._ '

"Look at that speed!" Mulch cried.

"You're not getting away easy," said Ragnar and immediately fired several large thorns at him.

Speedfist had to move fast in order to avoid them and they were moving an extremely fast pace. It was obvious that Ragnar wasn't aiming directly at him, but was attended I was slow him down or cause him to trip and at this rate he might succeed.

"Ragnar is trying his best to shoot at Speedfist, but he can't seem to get ahead in!" Mulch yelled.

' _Got no choice, I'll have to use speed boost if I have any hope of getting him out of the ring,_ ' Speedfist concluded. ' _It's risky, but I doubt that Ragnar would be able to withstand an attack breaking the sound barrier._ '

Speedfist immediately turned and began running straight at him and a split second later he broke the sound barrier and collided into Ragnar.

' _I've only got 10 seconds to get him out of the ring,_ ' said Speedfist as he tried to push Ragnar with all his might.

However, he soon realise that Ragnar wasn't moving an inch and 10 seconds later he found himself unable to move. Ragnar then immediately took advantage of this and grabbed him with his arms leaving him completely at his mercy.

Speedfist stared at him. "How are you able to withstand my attack?"

Ragnar's eyes pointed down and Speedfist followed them and that's when he realised that Ragnar had rooted himself into the ground.

' _He rooted himself into the ground to withstand my attack,_ ' Speedfist gasped.

"I knew you'd try and use that special attack of yours and I also knew it let you quite vulnerable," Ragnar smiled.

Speedfist closed his eyes knowing that he stood no chance. "I surrender."

"Speedfist has withdrawn, the winner is Ragnar!" Midnight announced.

"What a turn of events ladies and gentlemen!" Mulch announced.

"He's grown roots," said Bucket.

"Indeed, the lad knew Speedfist would use that burst of speed in an attempt to win the match and he created the perfect countermeasure," said Gobber.

In the through he was began to discuss with one another about Ragnar's performance.

"He's strong, smart and durable, that kid has got some impressive powers."

"His opponent would have succeeded in knocking them out of the ring if he had been up against anyone else."

"This year's stock of future heroes have certainly been the most interesting."

"Way to go Ragnar!" Fishlegs cheered.

"Speedfist must be very disappointed on his loss," said Dogsbreath.

"Ragnar can be one of the strongest competitors in the tournament, beating him won't be easy," said Astrid.

* * *

In no time at all the next match started and this time it was against Ruffnut and Sigrid.

"Now let's speed things along to the next match, from the Hero Course we have the girl that can disintegrate anything by touching it, Ruffnut Thorston!" Mulch announced.

"I'm going to melt you away," Ruffnut laughed.

"And her opponent is the girl with every kind of contraction, Sigrid Stonefist from the Support Course!" Mulch announced.

"I did have the opportunity to demonstrate my babies, but I'm not going to disappoint now," said Sigrid.

"So it's Hero Class verses against Support," said Ingrid.

"I have no idea what this fight might look like," Hiccup admitted.

"Let the match begin!" Mulch announced.

Sigrid then immediately positioned a microphone to her mouth as Ruffnut immediately began tossing acid directly at her.

"That's quite corrosive acid you've got there," she smiled.

Ruffnut blinked. "Why she got a mic?"

"What's going on?" Mulch frowned.

"It would seem as if she's got speakers," said Gobber equally confused.

Suddenly metal rods shot out of her backpack and she immediately extended into the air avoiding the acid.

"I can easily evade you with my hydraulic attachments," said Sigrid. Ruffnut then immediately skated towards her riding on her own acid and tossed several drops of acid onto the rods, but they didn't melt. "They're also made it a noncorrosive materials."

Sigrid's eyes then immediately looked towards the stands on the very top of the stadium when VIP guests were watching the games. Most of them were businessmen taking notes on any equipment that the students might be using during the games.

' _That where the support companies are watching_ ,' she said and was absolutely excited when she saw some of them pointing towards her. ' _They really do love my babies, I've got this in the bag._ '

Mulch looked at Gobber. "So any abilities from Sigrid we should be worried about? Her most dangerous weapon is her creativity as evidence is showing us, but in terms of powers her only ability is excellent telescopic vision, if she concentrated hard enough she could see 5 km away."

Sigrid soon landed back on the ground and Ruffnut continue to skate towards her on her acid, this time trying to catch offguard from behind. However her backpack sensed Ruffnut's approach and immediately launched her hydraulics lifting her into the air.

"My senses can sense movement in any direction, making it impossible for an opponent to sneak up on me," she smiled.

Ruffnut found herself unable to stop in time and immediately tripped over her hydraulics. Ruffnut quickly performed a somersault and landed back on her feet though a little shaken.

"What's going on?" Bucket asked confused.

"I wish to know that myself," said Mulch as he looked at the others.

Gobber shook his head. "She's turning the festival into one big commercial."

Ruffnut attempted to attack again, but her boot activated some sort of Jets that immediately propelled her into the air and she flew directly over her head.

"That's right I'm practically flying through the air!" Sigrid announced cheerfully. She then immediately pointed at her boots. "These electric shoes have an electromagnetic induction on both feet, they are perfect for the base of manoeuvres or just keeping things light."

Ruffnut immediately skidded towards looking a bit furious. "The moment she lands I've got her!"

Sigrid soon landed but she was absolutely confident and immediately pulled out a sort of gun. She immediately pulled the trigger and fired some sort of energy net that immediately wrapped itself around Ruffnut and she found herself unable to melt through it.

"What is this?" she said as she tried to free herself.

"A capture gun to be used against villains," Sigrid explained. "The nets are loaded from small cartridges. You can fire up to 5 before you have to reload and all these items were developed by yours truly. Sigrid Stonefist, Support Course prodigy so to any support companies out there looking for strong new recruits the choice is clear. You want me!"

"She's certainly something," said a businessmen.

"And now let me introduce to you to a few more of my babies," said Sigrid cheerfully.

A businessmen stared at her. "Wait there's more?"

* * *

10 minutes later, Sigird kept on demonstrating her inventions and unfortunately she was using Ruffnut as a guinea pig. For 10 minutes Ruffnut suffered immense humiliation until finely Sigrid stepped out of bounds.

She sighed as she rubbed her throat. "That was fun, but I think I've shown off everything I wanted to. I suppose it's time for me to wrap this show up."

Midnight raised her hand looking a bit awkward. "Uh, Sigrid stepped out of bounds, so Ruffnut advances to the next round!"

Ruffnut was utterly furious at Sigrid. "You made me an entire laughing stock!"

"Not exactly the most graceful wins," said Hiccup awkwardly.

"I better get ready," said Fishlegs as he got to his feet.

* * *

"Now let's move on to the sixth match," said Mulch as Astrid and Heather made their way into the ring. "Offence and defence in one, the human whirlwind, from the Hero Course, Heather Oswson versus the great creator, she was admitted because of recommendations and I think we can all see why, also from Class 1-A, Astrid Hofferson!"

Sven leaned over to Hiccup. "So, how do you think this one will end? Any clue?"

"Timing is going to be the key thing here," said Hiccup.

Sven looks imperiously. "How so?"

Astrid smiled at Heather. "You may be my best friend, but at this point where enemies."

Heather smiled back at her. "Be careful you don't want me as an enemy."

"Let the match begin!" Mulch announced.

Heather then immediately held her hands out and began rotating them creating a massive storm aiming directly at Astrid. However, Astrid was already running and then she immediately skidded across the ground, but not before making a shield. She skidded right under the whirlwinds and was advancing towards Heather.

Heather then immediately located below a part of her body in order to hover in midair and propelled upwards.

"You're not getting away," said Astrid and she immediately created a grappling hook. She then immediately spun around and tossed it at Heather and immediately wrapped around her body. Then before Heather could do anything Astrid gave it a good pull slamming her into the ground.

Heather was a little dazed then rose to her feet, but before she could perform any kind of counter-attack Astrid appeared right in front of and formed an axe in her hand. She then immediately struck Heather with the flat of the blade and struck with so much force that she was sent right out of the ring.

Midnight immediately extended her hand. "Heather has been pushed out of bounds, Astrid advances to the next round!"

"Boy that was another fast overwhelming victory," said Mulch as he looked at Gobber.

"The contestants have certainly shown the most spunk and they've only just scratched the surface of what they can do," Gobber agreed.

"Astrid certainly proving how she got into the Academy with recommendations," said Hiccup.

"No kidding," Sven agreed. "She completely anticipated what Heather would do and counted flawlessly."

"Looks like I'm not the only one that's taking notes of my classmates," Hiccup noted.

Hiccup then looked at the empty seat which belong to Fishlegs.

* * *

"Now let's see who we've got for you next," said Mulch. "The next match will be against Dogsbreath Barfbrain of Class 1-A, the boy made of rock hard stone, and Tab Steelfoot, the boy made of sturdy steel, of Class 1-B."

"Bring it on!" Tab roared.

Dogsbreath groaned. "Even our intros at the same?"

"Make us proud, Tab!" Kaia cried from the stands. "Win just like Faith did!"

"These two are practical the same so I can't wait to see how this one will end! Begin!" Mulch announced.

Dogsbreath then immediately hardened his body and Tab covered himself in steel, the two of them charged one another and slammed their fists in a mighty clash.

* * *

Ragnar soon entered into waiting area two and that's when he found Fishlegs sitting there.

"Hey, Ragnar you did great out there," he said cheerfully.

Ragnar looked up. "Fishlegs you are looking a bit nervous."

"Considering who I'm up against, I think it's quite understandable."

Ragnar nodded. "Fair point, Snotlout isn't exactly a pushover."

"Yeah, I'm kinda scared, I'm not really one for violence," Fishlegs admitted. "There again after seeing your matchup I feel a little better."

Ragnar frowned. "What is that supposed to mean?"

The door opened and Hiccup entered. "Fishlegs."

Fishlegs was a little surprised and seen him. "Hiccup? Why aren't you out there watching the matches?"

"Most them ended just how I predicted and it looks as if Dogsbreath's match is going to drag on for quite a while," Hiccup explained.

* * *

Dogsbreath and Tab was still clashing with one another, neither one of them giving an inch as they struck each other with their fists. Tab had just been pushed back a powerful fist striking him right in the face.

"I thought you were supposed to be strong!" Tab roared as he struck Dogsbreath in the face.

Dogsbreath held his ground. "Fun I heard the same lie about you!"

* * *

Fishlegs was still feeling very nervous in the waiting room.

"I'm next, so this is it," he said trying to give him self-confidence. "My fight."

Ragnar looked at Hiccup. "You've known Snotlout longer than any of us, do you know anything about his fighting style?"

"Snotlout is looking to get the top spot in these games which means he's going to use his full power," said Hiccup and he pulled out a notebook. "I might be able to help you in your fight, I've written down a strategy that might give you an edge."

"If you made the plan and I'm sure it's a good one," Ragnar smiled.

Fishlegs looked at Hiccup gratefully. "Thanks for all the help, but I can't accept it."

Hiccup and Ragnar were taken completely aback by this comment.

"Your good guy, Hiccup and an even better friend," said Fishlegs. "During the Cavalry Battle I joined up with you because you are my friend, in fact I think all this joined up for the same reason. However, I may have been trying to rely on you to get by and that's why I can't accept your plan."

Hiccup was looking at him stunned. "Fishlegs."

Fishlegs got off and walked past him. "So it's fine, really. Everyone is facing their future and giving this their best that means that were all rivals even you, me and Ragnar." He then immediately gave him the thumbs up. "So, I guess I'll see you in the finals."

* * *

In the ring both Dogsbreath and Tab was still clashing with one another, Dogsbreath had just dealt a powerful uppercut. Tab then counter-attacked by slamming his fist against his face and they kept this up going blow after blow. Eventually the two of them struck one another at the exact same time and they both collapsed from exhaustion.

"That was one spirited battle, but is it over? It looks to me as if both of them have been knocked out but who is the winner?" Mulch asked.

Midnight immediately approached the two boys and noticed that they were both unconscious. "Both competitors are down, it's a draw! When the contestants regain recover from this battle the winner will be determined by a simple contest, perhaps arm wrestling."

Many of the pros were quite impressed with their spirit and their guts.

"Weird, they're basically copies of one another."

"You've got to appreciate the passion they brought into the ring, it's inspiring really. I could use a sidekick like that."

"While we wait for the two of them to recover will move onto the next round," said Mulch as Dogsbreath and Tab were being carried off to the infirmary.

Ranger was watching far away from his class with the rest of the audience.

"This might be the most disturbing matchup," said Heather.

Ingrid nodded. "I know, I almost don't want to watch it."

Both Hiccup and Ragnar had retaken their seats and Speedfist was sitting next to them as well as they watched Fishlegs making his way into the ring.

' _Do your best, you've got this_ ,' said Hiccup.

"The eighth and final match of the first round is about to begin," said Mulch. "In one corner we have the self-centred front runner of this entire tournament, from the Hero Course, Snotlout Jorgenson, versus, the boy that can manipulate gravity by a single touch, also from Class 1-A, Fishlegs Ingerman!"

The entire crowd then cheered as they entered the ring.

"Let the eighth match begin!" Mulch cried.


	9. Snotlout vs Fishlegs

Everyone will waiting anxiously as Fishlegs and Snotlout stood there facing one another in the final match of the quarter-finals.

Snotlout looked at him. "You're the one that hangs around with Useless, right Fishface?"

Fishlegs was trying to hide how nervous he was. "And what if I am?"

"If you're going to give up do it now," Snotlout advised. "Because I'm not going to hold back."

Fishlegs just stood there firm.

Ragnar looked at Hiccup curiously. "So what was your strategy for Fishlegs that would give him an advantage over Snotlout?"

Hiccup looked at his notebook. "To be perfectly honest it much of a plan. Ego aside, Snotlout has proven himself to be very adept in combat. His superstrength makes them particularly dangerous and when it comes close, but he almost has never any openings and the more he moves the more he sweats which just makes him more powerful. He's gotten very good using his explosions and flames to move around in the air. However, if Fishlegs is able to touch him he can use his powers to send him out of bounds and win the match."

Speedfist listen to the conversation. "Not much of a strategy, he is a major disadvantage. He hardly has any combat experience, plus his powers are useless unless he touches something."

"Which is why he needs to move fast," said Hiccup.

Fishlegs then immediately propelled himself forwards and charged at Snotlout, Keegan himself low to the ground.

"Giving up is in an option for me!" he yelled.

"That is a good start," said Hiccup as he began to record the match. "All he has to do is just touch him and he has this match in the bag."

"Just don't forget, Snotlout isn't going to make it easy," Ragnar reminded.

"Which is why he won't dodge, he'll focus his energy on counter-attacking."

"I warned you," said Snotlout.

Fishlegs remembered how Hiccup fought Snotlout in combat training decide to use that knowledge to his advantage. Just as he predicted Snotlout extended his right arm, it was nice to see that he had changed his strategy.

' _Here it comes,_ ' said Fishlegs as he waited for the precise time. ' _If I can dodge this—_ '

He then immediately ducked, but Snotlout was too fast and the immediately unleashed a powerful explosion right in his face. The impact was strong enough to send him backwards and caused a massive amount of dust to float in the air.

Everyone in Class 1-A cringed at the explosion.

"He blasted him," said Agnar.

"Looks like Snotlout isn't planning on showing any mercy," said Heather.

Fishlegs was annoyed with himself. "Stupid, I saw it coming and I still couldn't get out of the way."

Snotlout was unable to see Fishlegs thanks to the smoke, but he knew that Fishlegs had to touch him.

"You should have dropped out of the match," said Snotlout. He then saw movement in the smoke and immediately slammed his fist towards the movement. "There's no way you can beat me!"

However he soon discovered that he had struck Fishlegs' jacket, he must have caused it to float and use it as a decoy. Seconds later, Fishlegs emerge from the smoke directly behind it while his guard was down.

"Impressive, he used his own jacket as a decoy what incredible quick thinking," said Mulch.

' _This is my chance, I can make him float_ ,' said Fishlegs.

Fishlegs extended his hand and was inches away from touching Snotlout, but then he immediately turned around and blasted him with an explosion. Once again he was struck by the impact was sent flying across the ring, but he quickly picked himself up.

"Look at that reaction time," said Tuffnut.

"Seriously, the dude is insane, you can't get the drop on him and since Fishlegs can't use his powers unless he touches something his lightning reflexes put him at a major disadvantage," said Clueless.

Fishlegs attempted getting close to Snotlout again.

"To slow!" Snotlout yelled unleashing yet another explosion right in his face.

Everyone was looking horrified, Snotlout wasn't showing any mercy unleashing explosion after explosion.

"I've got you!" Fishlegs roared.

Snotlout then struck him with another explosion.

"How much more can he take," said Heather.

"I can't watch this," said Ingrid covering her eyes.

Fishlegs kept on charging at him, but Snotlout responded with explosions. Some of them he was able to avoid, but the majority struck him dead on.

"This isn't over yet!" Fishlegs yelled.

He then immediately charged through the smoke and advanced towards Snotlout yet again only to be blasted once again.

"He's appears not to be taken breaks despite being exploded," said Mulch.

"I can't watch," said Bucket.

Many of the heroes watching the event were also appalled with the display of destructive power from Snotlout.

"His faint earlier didn't work, so now he's getting desperate."

Class 1-B were also slightly disturbed by the spectacle and they were their rivals, but Cael nearly shook his head at his classmates.

"You idiots, look closer," he said.

A few heroes looked directly at Cementoss, looking absolutely appalled.

"Hey, should one of the teachers step in?"

"Yeah this is too rough!"

Fishlegs was now completely exhausted and Snotlout hadn't taken any damage. Despite this he immediately charged at him once again only to be met with another explosion.

"This is shameful!" said a hero as he immediately rose to his feet. "Listen kid, you really want to be a hero? Then stop acting like a bully! If you're so good send him out of bounds!"

Snotlout ignored him and blasted Fishlegs when he charged at him once again.

"Stop toying with the boy and end this match!"

A heroin then immediately stepped up. "Yeah, you heard the guy!"

Immediately everyone within the stands began to boo at Snotlout.

"The crowd is now booing Snotlout," said Mulch. "And to be perfectly honest I agree with what they're saying."

Gobber then immediately grabbed the microphone. "Where is the man who started this uproar? Are you a pro?" Everyone then immediately went quiet and looked immensely confused. "Because if you're serious you can go home and hang up your cape. I would suggest looking into another career."

Hiccup looked confused. "You know what he's talking about?"

"Snotlout's fierceness is an acknowledgement of his opponent's strength, he knows that he deserved to make this far," Gobber continued. "So he's making sure that he does whatever he can to keep him at bay and come out on top."

' _He's certainly tougher if he lasted this long_ ,' said Snotlout looking at the panting Fishlegs. ' _He's as stubborn as Useless, but he will fall eventually._ '

Fishlegs looked at Snotlout. "I think it's about time. Thank you, Snotlout, for keeping your eyes focused on me."

Snotlout looked immensely confused. "What?"

Cael merely smiled. "I don't blame Snotlout for not noticing, but it's embarrassing for a pro to boo and not realise what's going on from the stands. He kept low to the ground as he moved which meant Snotlout's blasts tore up the floor of the ring, creating weapons for him. And then he kept him focused on him by attacking relentlessly without rest, renting him oblivious."

Cael then looked up and everyone turned their heads and saw floating above the stadium was the rubble from the ring. Fishlegs must have used his powers to remove gravity from them causing them to float into the air and with all the smoke it made it impossible for anyone to see it.

Fishlegs yelled in places hands together and soon restored gravity to the rubble. The rubble then began plummeting towards the ground directly on top of Snotlout.

"A meteor shower!" Mulch stared.

"What's happening?" Bucket cried.

Hiccup rose to his feet completely shocked. "He had a plan the entire time."

Fishlegs then immediately charge towards Snotlout, who was now literally in a rock and a hard place. ' _With this much to degree, whether he is availing counter-attacking, there will definitely be an opening and in that moment I will finally get close to him._ '

Snotlout immediately raised his hand into the air and at the exact same time Fishlegs places hands removing his own gravity.

' _This is it, my shot! I will win and be just like Hiccup!_ ' Fishlegs cried as he outstretched his hand.

However, Snotlout then immediately unleashed a massive explosion that completely destroy the degree and the shockwave struck Fishlegs. Since he was now weightless the shockwave sent him flying across the ring, inches away from him to actually touching him.

Fishlegs couldn't believe what just happened, his one best shot had been destroyed in an instant.

"I figured you would have some sort of stupid plan to beat me," said Snotlout from within the smoke. "You are friends with that nerd after all."

Fishlegs was completely horrified. "It took him one shot."

"Snotlout unleashes a huge demonstration of power!" Mulch announced. "He blasted apart Fishlegs' finishing move and remains untouched."

Snotlout was wincing, that attack did massive damage to his arms. "That was close."

Fishlegs couldn't believe this was happening. ' _I put everything I could into that, but I wasn't good enough._ '

Hiccup looked at Fishlegs solemnly. ' _I'm sorry, Fishlegs._ '

Fishlegs then immediately rose to his feet. ' _I can still stand though_.'

Snotlout smiled. "All right then, time for us to get serious!" He then immediately charge towards him. "Fishlegs!"

' _If Hiccup was in the ring, he wouldn't give up yet_ ,' said Fishlegs and charged at Snotlout.

However using his powers constantly had taken its toll as was the explosions that Snotlout dealt him. He then stumbled and fell to the ground completely exhausted.

"Fishlegs is down!" Mulch announced.

Fishlegs tried to get up, but he was too weak. ' _No, come on, get up. I want to keep going._ '

"It's too much," said Ragnar.

Hiccup nodded. "Yeah, he's way past his limit."

Fishlegs was crawling on the ground. "I can do this, I can still fight! I can!" He then began to remember the promise he made to his parents. "I will become a hero."

Midnight then made her way into the ring and approached Fishlegs and examined him. He didn't take her long to realise that he was no longer able to fight.

"Fishlegs is KO'd, Snotlout advances to the second round!" Midnight announced.

Everyone then immediately cheered, because that had to be the best match they had seen so far.

Soon they placed Fishlegs on a stretcher and the stretcher bearers immediately took into the infirmary.

"Take him to Recovery Girl," Midnight ordered.

Snotlout then immediately left the ring.

"And that's it for the first round and Snotlout is moving onto the next round!" Mulch announced. "Now were taking a quick break as we fix the ring and then we'll be back with more matches!"

The crowd immediately cheered.

* * *

Hiccup was making his way to the waiting room in order to get prepared with his match against Ranger. He also wanted to see if Fishlegs was all right, he had been hoping to advance onto the next round.

Then by a twist of fate he crossed perhaps with Snotlout as he climbed the stairs.

Snotlout immediately narrowed his eyes at him. "What are you doing here?"

Hiccup looked at him calmly. "I'm up next and I need to get prepared for my magic against Ranger. Anyway, congratulations on winning your match."

Hiccup then began to walk off.

"It was your idea wasn't it that stupid desperate plan of his?" said Snotlout and Hiccup stopped in his tracks. "You would come up with something that annoying, if we end up—"

"You're wrong," Hiccup interrupted. "That plan… Fishlegs came up with it by himself I had nothing to do with it. If you thought that that was harder than you thought then it would be, then it's because of his strategy not mine."

Snotlout just stood there.

* * *

A few minutes later, Snotlout made his way to the stands and joined the rest of his class.

"Hey, Snotlout, playing the villain, huh?" Tuffnut smirked. "Must have been tough."

"Even if it was just too you are up against, you did make a pretty convincing bad guy," Heather pointed out.

"Shut up, Heather," Snotlout spat.

"She's got a point, dude," said Clueless. "Don't you think you went a bit overboard with Fishlegs, everyone else tried to immobilise or knock their opponent out of the ring. I myself had to hold back on my opponent."

"It looked as if you were the one being overwhelmed," Ragnar smirked.

Clueless narrowed at him. "Can't you just let me have this?"

Snotlout then sat down. "He wasn't exactly frail, he had more guts than I imagined."

* * *

Hiccup reached the waiting room and found Fishlegs had completely recovered.

"A little disappointed that I lost," said Fishlegs.

Hiccup smiled at him as he grabbed a briefcase. "Hey, you did your best no one could ask you more that."

"Though I think I would bit carried away at the end, I truly believe I had in the back," said Fishlegs sadly.

Hiccup looked a little surprised. "I thought you'd be kicking yourself in the butt after what happened."

"Believe me I am, I had no idea how powerful Snotlout was," Fishlegs groaned. "He completely wiped the ring with me, I now realise how much training I need."

"I'm sure that a few pros were impressed with you," Hiccup encouraged him.

His phone then immediately vibrated, but he didn't answer it. "But even if you lose you have to keep on looking ahead to see what's next. I just have to work harder now."

"Just make sure you don't drop dead," Hiccup advised.

Then suddenly they heard Mulch's voice over the speaker.

* * *

Dogsbreath and Tab had finally recovered and the two of them were deciding the winner on a simple arm wrestling match. The two of them were using their powers to the fullest extent tried overpower the other on a block of concrete that Cementoss created.

"We are to see who the true winner of the seven match is! Is it going to be Dogsbreath or is it going to be Tab!" Mulch announced. "Whoever prevails in his arm wrestling match will advance to the second round!"

The two of them struggled against one another, but then the steel surrounding Tab's arm shattered and Dogsbreath slammed it down onto the concrete.

"Dogsbreath is the winner!" Midnight announced. "Add him to the bracket!"

Dogsbreath then thrusted his hand into the air triumphantly.

"Dogsbreath has earned a spot in the second round!" Mulch cried.

Tab was feeling greatly annoyed as he rubbed his arm. "Damn my metal deficiency, I should have eaten more iron this morning."

Dogsbreath then approached him and extended a hand. "Hey, man, you put up a good fight."

Tab smiled and took his hand.

"Now all the competitors for next round of the tournament has been decided so let's get this party started!" Mulch announced.

* * *

Hiccup took a deep breath knowing that he was about to enter the ring. "Already?" He then made his way to the door and smiled at Fishlegs. "Later."

Fishlegs looked at him. "Oh, I'm sorry, Hiccup. You want able to prepare since I was here."

Hiccup smiled and gestured to the suitcase in his hand. "Don't worry, I'm more than prepared. Everything I need is right in here."

"I'll be cheering you on," said Fishlegs. "Good luck out there."

Hiccup nodded. "Thanks."

Fishlegs then watched as he exited the room then he pulled out his mobile and soon his father answered it.

"I'm sorry for not picking up earlier, dad," he said apologetically.

"No, no, it's fine," he assured. "I'm sorely to call when you're busy, your mum and I watched you on TV, you almost won. You were amazing, son."

"It wasn't that close and I wasn't very good," said Fishlegs feeling a little depressed. "I brushed it too much in the end, I didn't have a backup plan for what I do with that big move didn't work out. I failed."

"You last, but that doesn't mean that you can't still be a pro hero," his father encouraged. "I know that I don't have the best understanding of how all this works, but there's always next year right? This isn't the end."

Tears then began to form in his eyes. "I know, but I wish I could have gone further in the festival. So I would have had more chances to show off what I'm made of, the scouts barely saw me do anything this time around."

"What are you in such a hurry for, huh?"

"It's just I want to help you guys out as soon as I can."

His father could no doubt sense that he was very upset. "Fishlegs, there is no need for you to rush. The very fact that you feel that way shows me that you will make a kind and caring hero one day and I am so proud of you."

* * *

Hiccup was making his way to the ring you only imagine how Fishlegs felt. ' _Fishlegs must be so upset. I only wish I could help him in some way, but instead he is cheering me on._ '

He then heard heavy footsteps and then emerging from out of the corner was his uncle Spitelout, much to his shock.

"Hellfire?" Hiccup gasped.

Hellfire looked at him. "Ah, I was looking for you."

"And what do you want with me?" Hiccup asked feeling a little nervous.

"Just wanted to see my son's rival as well as my nephew," he said looking down at him. "I just want you to make your way to the finals so that you can face him. If he wants to be the number one hero than his first step is beating you, but there can only happen if you reach the finals."

Hiccup looked at him. "Are you giving me some encouragement?"

Hellfire looked at him. "Just if you do face against my son go all out. I admit I will be disappointed if he loses, but that just means I'll have to train harder. Rest assured your father's days at number one hero are going to be over."

Hiccup grimaced. ' _Does he know about dad's condition? No, I he would be the last person dad would want to mention this weakness too._ '

"I had better get going," said Hiccup and he walked past Hellfire.

"Just know that my son will become what I failed to accomplish so don't even think about becoming the number one hero," Hellfire warned.

"I only want one thing and I have the feeling is the same as Snotlout," said Hiccup as he looked at him firmly. "To make both our dad proud."

Hellfire scoffed. "You're your father-son all right."

Hiccup then immediately turned round the corner and soon activated his powers. Immediately the suitcase he was holding opened and special looking gauntlets launched out and attached themselves to his arms, they had some sort of tubes that were linked to a backpack which immediately attached itself to his back. Then specialised looking boots immediately attached themselves to his feet.

"I'm ready," he said.

* * *

Outside everyone was waiting anxiously as two of the leading competitors of the festival made their way into the arena.

"So the matter started?" said Fishlegs as he sat down next to Ragnar and Speedfist.

"Not yet, but I have a feeling that this is a match we don't want to miss," said Ragnar as he folded his arms.

Speedfist nodded. "I agree, we all have to watch this match carefully."

The crowd immediately cheered as the torches burst into flames.

"I can feel the anticipation within the stadium and that's because the second round's first match is about to epic!" Mulch announced as both Ranger and Hiccup made their way to the field. "First up is the guy who won his last match by a landslide and literally left half audience frozen, the Hero Course, Ranger Iceburn! And this kid is the brainiac of his class showing them brain beats brawn, also from the Hero Course, Hiccup Haddock!"

Hiccup and Ranger soon entered the ring and looked at one another.

"So here we are," said Ranger.

"And only one of us can win," said Hiccup.

Speedfist looked at Ragnar. "Ragnar, who do you think will win this match?"

"It all depends on how Hiccup is able to getting close," said Ragnar solemnly.

"Yeah, that's the problem, how is Hiccup going to avoid all the ice?" Fishlegs wondered.

Everyone was watching this match, even several villains.

* * *

Krogan was in a room and someone else was with him in the shadows.

"Pay close attention to this match, Krogan," the mysterious figure advised. "These two could prove to be formidable obstacles to you one day."

Krogan scoffed. "I'm not worried about a couple of kids."

* * *

At the stadium Black Hole looked at Eret.

"I remember them, they tried to help Skullcrusher back at the B.A.R.F facility," said Black Hole.

Eret nodded. "They may have more in common than they realise. They both show spirit."

"Both of these heroes in training happen someone is in the Thawfest Festival! But which one of them of these rivals were advancing the next round?" said Mulch as the two competitors immediately took up fighting positions. "Now let the match begin!"


	10. Hiccup vs Ranger

Everyone watched in anticipation as Ranger made the first move and immediately unleashed a burst of ice directly at Hiccup.

Hiccup then quickly raised one of his arms and immediately a burst of flames shot out of it and collided with the ice. The flames were certainly strong enough to stop the ice in its tracks and since steam spread across the entire ring.

Ranger grimaced. ' _I knew he had some sort of strategy to stop my ice._ '

"Wow, Hiccup managed to counter Range's insane opening move!" Mulch announced.

Stoick smiled from the stands. ' _There's no way you could have constructed that gear before his next match. It's clear that he's made precautions against every single one of his classmates and developed countermeasures in order to face them._ '

Range then immediately unleashed another burst of ice, but Hiccup counted it with another burst of flames which edited his gauntlet.

"He counted again!" Mulch cried.

Hiccup looked at Ranger. ' _I don't know much about Ranger's fighting style, his attacks are so fast that it makes it hard to collect data on him. My only hope is to hold on until I find an opening, it's a good thing that I created these gadgets they're probably my best hope in fighting him.'_

Ranger looked at Hiccup. "It seems as if someone has been studying on me."

Hiccup smiled. "Don't feel bad I did the exact same thing with the rest of our class. It's nothing personal, it's just I won a countermeasure against very powerful individuals in case they decide to use their powers to hurt people or succumb to mind control."

Ranger narrowed his eyes. "You really think I would become a villain?"

Hiccup shrugged. "I don't know what the future holds, I'm just making precautions."

"In that case let us test these precautions of yours," said Ranger and immediately unleashed another burst of ice.

Hiccup then immediately unleashed his gauntlets and melted and counter the ice once again.

In the stands, Dogsbreath had just arrived and he was slightly disappointed that he missed the beginning of the match.

"Damn, I missing it," said Dogsbreath.

"Hey, nice job making it to the second round, Dogsbreath," said Clueless.

Dogsbreath smiled. "Thanks, it looks like I'm going to be taking down Snotlout next."

"I like to see you try," Snotlout muttered.

"You know it's nice that both you and Ranger have moves that can blast the whole stadium," said Dogsbreath folding his arms. "It must be pretty nice."

"Plus you don't have to pause between attacks," Tuffnut added.

"It's not as easy as you think," said Snotlout. "If you over use your muscles you risk tearing them apart, if you spread too much you run out of breath."

He then immediately looked at his arms. ' _We all have a limit to how much power we can produce that's why I design my costume the way I did. So I would be able to fire bigger blasts than my body usually allows me to_.'

He then looked at the others. "Is the same thing with our powers, they can get worn out the more we use them you just can't use them non-stop."

Dogsbreath looked at the ring curiously. "It makes sense when you put it that way. I wonder if that's how Hiccup thinks he's going to beat Ranger."

Ranger narrowed his eyes. "You want an endurance match, but I'll end this quickly!"

He then immediately unleashed another burst of ice this time it moved far more quickly than previously and began to freeze the entire ring. Hiccup immediately pointed his arms down to the ground and then unleashed burst of flames from his gauntlets which sent him flying into the air.

"He's airborne!" Mulch announced.

Then immediately the sole of the boots he was wearing began to fold inward forming a pair of skates. Everyone stared as Hiccup land on the eyes and began to skate around the ring and immediately unleashed a burst of fire directly at Ranger.

Ranger quickly jumped back and formed a hall of ice and began to skate across it soon the two of them were skating on ice unleashing a burst of flames and ice at one another.

"It looks like the two of them are now skating on ice," said Mulch.

"That looks like fun, Mulch," Bucket beamed.

Ranger frowned. ' _How is that he is able to constantly unleash flames, backpack is wearing must contain some sort of fuel but it should have burnt out by now._ '

From the stands many pros were impressed with the display they were seen.

"This Ranger is certainly skilled, trying to immobilise his opponent quickly."

"True, but the kit is fighting against is no slouch. He quickly came up with a countermeasure in order to battle against his opponent, clear that he had some sort of strategy in place."

"Considering who his two parents are that shouldn't be surprising."

Hiccup then began to notice that frost was beginning to form on his skin and that was when Ranger pulled out of their skating battle and retreated to a safe distance.

"Trying to make me keep my distance, smart," said Ranger. "You know I can use my powers to attack from a distance or from close range. You also knew that I would try and close the gap by freezing the ground. Though I am curious on how you able to constantly use those flame gauntlets of yours."

Hiccup smiled. "These gauntlets of mine are able to produce heat and the backpack I'm wearing produces air. The backpack is constantly being refilled with air from the atmosphere and want to go through the gauntlet to get superheated and ignites a small flame inside them."

"Continuous frame throwers," said Ranger gravely. "You really are going for an endurance match."

Hiccup then looked at the frost on Ranger's body and saw that he was shivering. ' _Frost is beginning to form around his body and he is beginning to shake, is that some kind of limit?_ '

"You certainly have dragged this out and I am impressed, but it ends here!" said Ranger immediately outstretched his hand he then immediately began to fire icicles at Hiccup.

There were moving so fast that he didn't have any time to use his gauntlets and immediately and immediately rose them into the air and blocks them. However, they pungent his gauntlets and severely damaged them.

"Now you won't be able to use those fancy goblets of yours to block my attack," said Ranger as he immediately slammed his foot into the ground unleash another burst of ice. "It's over!"

"Not yet," said Hiccup as he raised his hand.

He then immediately flicked his finger unleashed so much power that the attack actually shattered for the ice. The attack was so powerful that it slammed into Ranger and he would have been tossed out of the ring if he hadn't created an ice wall behind him. That powerful wind gust then blew the cold air into the audience and they began to shiver as it struck them.

Ranger was surprised by this and then he examined Hiccup's hand and saw that his finger was broken.

Hiccup smiled. "Thanks for removing the limited, bud."

"Wouldn't advise doing it constantly," said Toothless looking grave.

Ranger looked up. ' _I never imagined that he would in injured himself just to stop me, but he must be counting on Recovery Girl on healing him after the match._ '

Stoick too was shocked. "Gobber told me he had my powers, but I never imagined that he would use them especially now."

Fishlegs looked at the others. "What happened?"

Ragnar leaned in. "I think he's just demonstrated the power of his superstrength at 100%."

Speedfist looked at him. "What?"

"His finger is broken, he must have channelled a massive amount of strength into it and with one flick he created a massive burst of wind," said Ranger.

Astrid looked stunned. "I had no idea that his father was that powerful."

Heather shook her head. "Even I would be able to produce that much power."

Snotlout was stunned. ' _I have superstrength, but how come I'm not able to use that much power?'_

Hiccup winced as he clutched his hand. "You're trembling, Ranger. It's easy to forget that our powers of physical abilities. You have the ability to produce ice, but that doesn't mean that you're able to withstand cold temperatures. You've always been looking for quick attacks to and immobilise your opponents so that no one could discover that weakness."

Ranger looked at him. "Impressive, are you planning to stop every single one of my attacks by breaking your fingers? If so then this fight will drag on for quite a while."

Ranger then immediately ran towards Hiccup, but he was moving far more slowly.

Hiccup notice this immediately. "His movements are…"

Snotlout notice this from the stands as well, ' _slower. Is it because he's got so much frost on his body. Useless this might be right and there's amount of cold he can withstand if so he must be reaching his limit and he might have wasted a lot of energy battling against Tuffnut._ '

' _In close quarters there's no way he'll be able to dodge me_ ,' said Ranger as he got as close as he could to Hiccup. However the exact same time that he lifted his foot of the ground Hiccup made a move towards him. ' _The instant I lifted my right foot he's coming._ '

"Toothless' we activate limiters," Hiccup ordered.

"Right away," said Toothless.

Hiccup then immediately slammed his left hand right into Ranger's gut and it was powerful enough to send him flying. However, the exact same time Ranger used his arm to freeze Hiccup's right arm before he was pushed off towards the ring, fortunately he stopped in time before he reached out of bounds.

"Hiccup has managed to land a decisive blow onto Ranger, I think that the first time he's been hit in the entire games!" Mulch announced.

The pros immediately began looking at one another.

"These two are going all out, it's anyone's game."

"I'm just concerned that they might go a bit overboard."

"A hero has to win, even when they put their own lives on the line. That is exactly what these two boys are doing right now."

Ranger then immediately unleashed another burst of ice, but this one was far slower than the previous ones and Hiccup easily dodged it.

' _The ice attacks aren't moving as fast now_ ,' Hiccup noted.

Ranger then immediately tried to get in close, but quickly countered by flicking his finger breaking it in the process. The attack coincided as Ranger unleash another burst of ice the two of them were sent flying backwards. The two of them skidded on the ice and was soon facing one another yet again.

Cementoss was looking deeply concerned. "Should I step in, Midnight? These boys are fighting with everything they have I don't think they realise that putting their bodies in jeopardy. They're full of adrenaline, I doubt that even aware of the pain they're in."

Ranger then attempted to unleash another burst of ice, but hiccup flicked his finger once again distraught dispersing it leaving three of his fingers now broken.

Midnight look to the battle. "Not yet."

Gobber watched from the booth. ' _It would seem as if all that training to master his superstrength was time well spent. He's managed to find a way to gain control over it._ '

Hiccup then immediately got close to range and flicked his forefinger on his right hand unleash in another burst of air. Ranger quickly put up an ice wall but he kept on smashing through them, thankfully he stopped before he reached out of bounds.

Ranger was now shivering uncontrollably and he looked at Hiccup, who was clearly in pain just from the broken fingers on his right hand.

"If we keep this up both our bodies are going to fail," he said.

"I'm willing to accept your surrender," said Hiccup smiling through the pain.

"What do you say that we end this with one final attack?" Ranger asked.

Hiccup smiled and his eyes immediately began to glow. "Fine by me."

Immediately he began to remove the components on his right gauntlet and inserted them into is left completely restoring it in you is now even bigger than before. Ranger then immediately concentrated using the last bit of its strength unleashed a massive burst of iced directly at Hiccup, who then raised his left gauntlet and unleash an inferno of flames.

Ranger smiled. ' _You're certainly the most stubborn opponent I've ever faced, course after seeing your father in action I can now completely understand. You're one and only goal was to make him proud and as to become a hero yourself in that regard I sympathise, but I am determined to win._ '

Hiccup looked at Ranger. ' _You've certainly proving why you got here on recommendations, I was only able to hold you off by injuring myself. There again at his good practice facing against a powerful villain, I imagine that will be a time when I have to put my life on the line in order to protect people and that is what I intend to do._ '

From the stands everyone just stared at the awesome display of power.

"Do you think that going a bit overboard?" Fishlegs asked.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that the match is about to end," said Ragnar.

Mulch just stared openmouthed. "Both of our competitors have unleashed an extraordinary amount of power and there about to collide. I don't going to happen folks, but I highly recommend that you all and your seats."

Cementoss immediately rose to his feet and immediately began to erect walls of concrete across the stadium. "That's it Midnight, one of them could be killed!"

"We need to stop this fight now," said Midnight as she unleashed some form of pheromones into the air.

The two attacks then clashed with the cement walls and seconds later there was a massive explosion so strong that it literally knocked everyone off their feet. The explosion caused the degree from the cement walls to be tossed in every direction and one of them struck the podium Midnight was standing on knocking her to the ground. The updraught from the attack immediately rose towards the stands much to everyone's shock.

"This is crazy!" Clueless cried.

"What's happening down there?" said Astrid.

Eventually the updraught dispelled, but no one could tell who'd won the match as dust was covering the entire ring.

Cementoss picked himself up. "Having a great power doesn't mean you will be a good hero, but these two are amazing."

Mulch stared at Gobber. "What happened just now? And what the heck is up with your students?"

"The air around the ring had been thoroughly cold down and then rapidly expanded when heated up," Gobber explained.

"That is what caused the explosion? How hot did that fire get?" Mulch stared.

"But won?" Bucket asked.

"No clue, I can barely make anything out in the ring," said Mulch.

Midnight picked herself up and eventually the dust dispelled and everyone could see what had happened. Ranger had been not right against the wall and was completely unconscious and Hiccup was still standing, albeit barely.

"Ranger is out of bounds, Hiccup wins!" Midnight announced. "He advances to the third round."

The entire stadium then cheered, because this had been a much spirited battle the likes of which no one had seen.


	11. Fight on, Astrid

The pro heroes were completely stunned with the first match of the quarter-finals.

"So Ranger lost the quarter-finals."

"He certainly put up a good fight, but Hiccup just got the better of him."

"Though he did injure himself in the process."

"He was doing everything in his power to win, sometimes you need to go beyond your limits to beta villain or save people."

"The boy has spirit there is no doubt of that, but I wonder well that power was during the Cavalry Battle?"

* * *

Ranger was completely unconscious in the infirmary and hiccup was having his hand treated by Recovery Girl.

"You're fortunate that I'm able to heal your fingers," she said giving him a scolding look. "Though removing those limiters was extremely dangerous."

Hiccup smiled. "It was all I could do to fend off Ranger's attacks."

The door opened and Stoick entered. "I saw your match, son. Congratulations on your win."

Hiccup smiled. "Thanks dad."

Recovery Girl then looked at Stoick. "I would be proud if I were you, he injured himself to get that win. He knew that I would be able to heal his wounds, but if I weren't it would take him months to recover. Gobber has been training mean using his powers, but I would have thought that you would have reached have a hand in assisting him."

Stoick sighed. "Don't worry, he'll get used to the power eventually."

"And in the meantime he'll keep on injuring himself," Recovery Girl spat.

The door then opened once again and this time entering were Astrid, Ragnar, Fishlegs and Heather.

"Is Hiccup all right?" Ragnar asked.

Stoick then looked at them. "He's doing fine."

Astrid just stood there as she looked at Stoick. "Skullcrusher, I had no idea you were here sir."

Stoick smiled. "You think I would miss this?"

Astrid shook her head. "Of course not, I'm just surprised is all."

Heather then approached Recovery Girl. "How is he?"

"I managed to heal his wrist, is fortunate that all he broke with his fingers," said Recovery Girl.

"What about Ranger?" Fishlegs asked.

Recovery Girl looked at Ranger. "He took quite a beating, he'll be out of it for a while."

Hiccup looked at them. "Shouldn't you be watching the rest of the match?"

"The stadium was far too damaged after your battle," Ragnar explained. "That they need some time to fix it up."

Hiccup looked to Recovery Girl. "Am I free to go?"

"You can watch the games," Recovery Girl nodded.

Hiccup then immediately went to the others and they closed the door behind them.

Recovery Girl then looked at Stoick and shook her head. "That boy is as boar headed as you were at his age."

Stoick chuckled slightly. "I know, but I can't take full credit. Val, is a bit stubborn herself."

Recovery Girl shook her head. "The apple doesn't seem to fall far from the tree."

* * *

Soon the stadium was repaired and the games continued Ragnar was now battling against Faith, who was unleashing her hair upon him. Ragnar however grew certain long forms from his hands and sliced through her hair until he was right in front of her.

Then before she had a chance to counter he struck her with his palm and pushed him right out of the arena.

"Faith is out! Ragnar wins the match!" Midnight announced.

* * *

Next was Astrid versus Ruffnut and Ruffnut didn't waste any time began tossing acid directly at Astrid. Astrid however quickly formed a shield made of very dense material making it very hard for Ruffnut's acid to melt through it. She kept on advancing and nothing Ruffnut did was able to stop her and soon Astrid slammed her with a shield knocking her right out of the ring.

"Ruffnut is out of bounds! Astrid will advance!" Midnight announced.

The entire crowd immediately cheered.

"Both Ragnar and Astrid won their battles very quickly," said Agnar stunned.

Heather nodded. "Everyone seems to be advancing quite quickly, apart from Hiccup and Snotlout, though I think it's mostly because of who they're fighting against."

Then they all noticed Ranger had recovered and was making his way down to his seat.

"Ranger, good to see that you're up and about," Hiccup smiled.

Ranger nodded. "Congratulations on your win, it seems as if there is still much I need to learn."

"You just need to know how to handle yourself better in the cold, I think your sluggish moves are what guaranteed my victory," Hiccup concluded.

Astrid meanwhile was in the waiting room trying to phone her uncle, better known as Fearless Finn.

"Hey, are you there Uncle Finn it's your favourite niece?" Astrid asked.

"I'm afraid I'm on a mission and cannot answer the phone," said Finn's recorded voice. "Please leave a message."

Astrid sighed and switched off her phone. "Oh well… I guess he is pretty busy I guess I can tell him all about it when I get home."

* * *

In New York, Fearless Finn, whose outfit was completely made of armour was running through the streets as he was searching for a particular villain through the alleyways.

"Squad A head north, Squad B checked the west side," he ordered.

"Squad A, roger."

"Squad B, roger."

He then run past an alleyway and then saw the shadow of someone in the darkness. "Back there." Then immediately stopped and looked down the alleyway. "No doubt about it it's him."

He then walked into the alley and saw the shadow of a man and immediately some of the sword. "I found you, Flightmare!"

* * *

Meanwhile back at the stadium, Snotlout and Dogsbreath were now battling one another and the entire crowd was eating it up. Dogsbreath had just swung a fixed directly at Snotlout, grazing his cheek and then he quickly countered by unleashing explosion at close range at his waist.

However, when the smoke cleared Dogsbreath was completely unharmed, he had completely hardened his body to make him immune to Snotlout's flames and explosions.

"Nice try, but that's not going to work on me," Dogsbreath laughed.

Snotlout narrowed his eyes. ' _He's still going strong, but how long can you keep it hardening up?_ '

"Dogsbreath, go straight to his jabs!" Tab yelled.

Jac looked at him. "You're rooting for him now, man?"

Astrid arrived in time to see Snotlout and Dogsbreath fighting one another.

"My next opponent will be either one of these to," she said.

Dogsbreath was swinging his fists non-stop and Snotlout was falling back to avoid them.

"Snotlout is having a hard time countering Dogsbreath fierce attacks," Mulch announced.

"I never thought I'd see Snotlout on the defensive," said Hiccup as he walked up to Astrid.

Astrid looked up. "Hiccup, it's nice to see that you're fully healed."

Hiccup smiled. "Thanks, and congratulations on your win."

Astrid looked at him with a concerned look. "You're going to be facing against Ragnar, your best friend? Are you sure you're going to be all right."

"We are best friends, but today we're rivals, though I must admit that he's going to be very hard to defeat," said Hiccup simply.

Astrid nodded in agreement. "I agree, he is able to regenerate he has superstrength and is able to stretch his limbs, I fought him before it during practice training I know it's not that we need to fight."

Hiccup looked curiously. "So have you talk to your family? If I understand correctly isn't your uncle hero?"

Astrid nodded. "He's the one who trained me all my life."

They then turned their attention onto the match and Snotlout had finally dealt a decisive blow.

"Snotlout has counted again, but it seems to be working this time!" Mulch announced.

Snotlout smiled as Dogsbreath winced at the pain from the explosion he dealt. "You've been straining to keep your body rock hard this whole fight, right? But that means you're overdoing it and still or later you will all!"

Snotlout then unleashed another burst of explosions and Dogsbreath braced himself to withstand the attack. Then jumping out of the smoke was Snotlout he unleashed a barrage of explosions that completely decimated Dogsbreath.

"Too much," Dogsbreath groaned.

"The finishing below!" Snotlout roared as his fist was covered in flames and he punched Dogsbreath shattering through his rockhard body. "Now I understand why you wanted to avoid a drawnout match with me."

"Dogsbreath has been knocked out!" Midnight announced. "Snotlout is the winner!"

The entire crowd immediately cheered, but Tab was looking outraged.

"What are you doing idiot?" Tab roared. "I thought you had more guts than that Dogsbreath!"

"With that vicious onslaught, Snotlout advances to the third round," said Mulch and then an image of all four competitors in the semifinals appeared on the monitor. "Ladies and gentlemen we have our final four."

Hiccup took a deep breath. "Looks like I'm up."

* * *

In the stands, Class 1-A was looking a bit anxious about the next few matches, because it contained their top students.

"Hiccup, Ragnar, Astrid and Snotlout, these so my finals are going to be interesting," said Heather.

"I am curious on how Hiccup is going to deal with Ragnar," said Sven.

Agnar nodded. "He's practically unbeatable with his regenerative powers."

Speedfist nodded in agreement. "Indeed, I'm wondering if Hiccup is going to attempt to overpower him with his own superstrength."

"That will be hard to do, he hasn't exactly got full control over it," said Ranger as he looked at the others. "He told me that he's only been able to harness about 5%, if he unleashes 100%…well, you saw what happened."

* * *

Eventually Hiccup and Ranger had entered the ring, Hiccup was wearing his visor and a special pair of gauntlets, no doubt designed to fight against Ragnar.

"The first match of the semifinals, these two are best friends so you can expect a very spiritual battle between them," said Mulch. "From the Hero Course, Hiccup Haddock versus, his classmate Ragnar Keatson."

Hiccup looked at Ragnar. "I'm not gonna be holding back."

"Neither will I," Ragnar promised. "Just so you know there will be any hard feelings when I beat you."

Hiccup smiled. "Appreciated, but it'll me that'll beat you."

"Start!" Mulch announced.

Ragnar immediately took on his plant form and stretched his arms directly at Hiccup. Hiccup's gauntlets then immediately activated and produced solid light in the shape of blades and the easily sliced right through Ragnar's arms.

Ragnar grimaced as his arms immediately began to regenerate. "So that's what he has up his sleeve."

Hiccup smiled. "You think that was good wait until I get serious."

Ragnar smiled and then immediately sprinted towards Hiccup at incredible speed. He then raised his fist and slammed it towards Hiccup.

Hiccup grimaced. ' _He's trying to getting close so these blades of mine will have very little effect. You can easily regenerate and strike me before I have a chance to defend myself, I'm going to fight power with power._ '

Hiccup then immediately concentrated and suddenly he took off at incredible speed and clenched his fist. He then immediately slammed it into Ragnar's fist causing a powerful gust of wind as they collided, but Ragnar easily overpowered him. He would have been sent out of the ring if he hadn't fired his cables in time and plunge them into the ground to stop him inches away from the ring.

"That was close," said Hiccup.

"Hiccup has just managed to save himself before he was tossed out of the ring," said Mulch. "However, he is now only inches away of defeat how will our plucky brainiac get himself out of this one?"

Ragnar smiled. "Don't even think I'm going to come straight at you."

Hiccup grimaced. ' _This rate I'll lose_.'

Ragnar then immediately outstretched his arms and then began firing thorns from his wrists, Hiccup quickly began slicing through them with his blade as quickly as he could. Then when his guard was down Ragnar immediately jumped and swung his fist at Hiccup.

Hiccup saw Ragnar coming straight towards him. ' _I've got no choice, I'm going to have to strike him with my full strength_.'

Hiccup then ducked the last second avoiding Ragnar's fist, he then clenched his own fist and channelled all the power he had into it. Then before Ragnar had a chance to do anything, Hiccup slammed his fist right into Ragnar's chest and sent him flying across the arena. Unfortunately, using all that power won't go broke his entire arm, but Ragnar flew into the air went way out of bounds and slammed into the wall.

Midnight extended her arm. "Ragnar is out of bounds. Hiccup advances to the next round!"

"Now that's what I call one power punch," said Mulch. "With that display of power we have our first finalist."

* * *

Meanwhile in New York, Fearless Finn was laying down on the ground covered in blood and Flightmare was standing over his body with a sword in his hand dripped in blood.

"Fame, money, that is what all you so called heroes really after," Flightmare snarled. "But you fakes are no heroes, except the originals. They are the only ones with permission to kill me."

* * *

Back at the stadium the next round was beginning, the match that will decide Hiccup's opponent.

"And now Snotlout versus Astrid and Snotlout all slots are completely unstoppable!" Mulch announced.

He wasn't wrong, Astrid was on the defensive using the shield in order to block against Snotlout's attacks. Snotlout was moving so fast that she had no time to counter and the heat from his explosions were taking their toll.

"Sorry, babe, but nothing is going to stop me," said Snotlout as he slammed his fist on her shield.

Astrid was beginning to sweat. "I can't hold on."

"Astrid has advanced this far seemingly undefeatable, but this time she is on the ropes," said Mulch.

Fishlegs frowned. "I don't understand, how come she is on the defensive?"

"It's the heat," said Ragnar as he joined them.

Speedfist looked up. "What do you mean?"

"Snotlout moved so fast it had time to concentrate on the materials, I'm willing to bet that is just a simple steel shield," Ragnar assumed as he sat down. "As a result they keep from his explosions are passing through the metal and I bet she's feeling the pressure."

Astrid frowned. ' _I underestimated his strength and speed, he's not giving me a chance to concentrate_.'

Snotlout then slammed his fist on her shield once again causing a massive dent she skidded backwards. Snotlout then immediately pressed his hands together and then unleashed a powerful explosion that knocked her out of bounds.

"Astrid is out of bounds!" Midnight announced she raised her hand. "Snotlout advances to the next match!"

"That means the finals will be between Hiccup and Snotlout," Mulch announced.

Snotlout then looked up to the stands and saw Hiccup standing then immediately narrowed his eyes.

Heather sighed. "I was really hoping that Astrid would make the finals, she must feel terrible she was completely outmatched."

"She must feel extremely frustrated," Ragnar agreed.

"So, it's Hiccup and Snotlout," said Tuffnut.

"The two of them are basically rivals, even though it seems to be one-sided," said Clueless.

"Looks to me it's mostly a match between brawn versus brain," Dogsbreath concluded.

Kaia smirked at Cael. "You chose a terrifying person to make your enemy."

Cael waved his hand dismissively. "Not at all, it was just pure luck. His opponent merely underestimated his speed and power."

Tab looked immensely annoyed. "These finals have been one big showcase for Class 1-A, dammit."

Most the pros looked at one another excitedly.

"It doesn't matter who wins or loses, these first years are amazing."

"The draft is going to be so insane this year."

* * *

Hiccup was making his way down the stairs when he crossed paths with Snotlout and Astrid.

Hiccup looked at Astrid. "Sorry about your loss?"

"It's fine," Astrid sighed and then she noticed that his arm was completely healed. "Looks like Recovery Girl healed you up."

Snotlout narrowed his eyes at Hiccup. "This match is going to be easy for me, I'm going to be number one and make my dad proud."

Hiccup looked at him. "When are you going to acknowledge me? How I only proving myself, you and me in the finals I do not plan on making it easy for you!"

Snotlout glared at him. "There's only going to be one number one hero and that is going to be me!" Snotlout then walked off in a huff. "Now you don't mind I've got to prepare myself for the winner's circle."

Hiccup smiled. "He's crumbling under the pressure, I can feel it."

Astrid immediately looked at Hiccup. "Hiccup, what's gotten into you?"

Hiccup looked at her. "I'm just being competitive."

"More like a jerk," said Astrid folding her arms. "You know what I always liked about you, you were a graceful loser. Who knew you become a lousy winner."

* * *

Meanwhile standing on a skyscraper was a dark figure covered in blades and wearing a ragged mask. He then raised his sword and began to lick the blood off of it with his tongue.

"You haven't even noticed it, have you?" he said. He looked down as police had cordoned off the alleyway he battled Fearless Finn. "This war society, admired by hypocrisy and vanity. That's fine, I'll open your eyes heroes, you will see the world you created."

He then sensed something behind him and drew his sword, but it went straight through a vortex.

"Please remain calm, we are of the same mind," said a calculator voice from within the void. "My older brother and I had been searching for you, Flightmare."

Then emerging from the vortex was Viggo and Ryker soon appeared next to him.

"We have heard of your exploits and wanted to meet you in person," Viggo continued. "I think you will be interested in what we have to offer."


	12. Hiccup vs Snotlout

Snotlout was making his way to the arena and then he found standing there at the entrance was his father.

"Dad?" Snotlout blinked.

Hellfire looked at him. "It's nice to see that you manage to make your way to the finals, boyo. However, your real test is about to begin."

Snotlout snorted. "You mean Useless? I can beat him with one hand tied behind my back."

Hellfire looked at him strictly. "Not underestimate that boy! He is the son of two of the most famous hero's in the world that makes them particularly dangerous. He's already been able to take down very powerful opponents."

"I've taken down my shelf powerful opponents!" Snotlout roared.

Hellfire narrowed his eyes. "Yes, and you were almost not out of the first round. Just make sure that you don't lose, because there is no room in our family for losers."

Snotlout just stood there is his father walked off and he clenched his fist.

* * *

Everyone was soon watching as Hiccup and Snotlout made their way into the arena. Hiccup was now only wearing his cables and shield, he also appeared to have some form of grenades strapped around his waist, no doubt is countermeasure for Snotlout.

"Welcome to the final match of the Berk High School Thawfest Festival!" Mulch announced over the cheers of the crowd. "In just a moment will see which first year will come out on top. It all comes down to this folks and you should expect some fireworks, because both opponents are come from famous hero families and on top of that their cousins!"

"From the Hero Course we have the son of both Skullcrusher and Technora, Hiccup Haddock! Versus his classmate, the son of the number two hero Hellfire, Snotlout Jorgenson!" Mulch announced. "Now begin!"

Snotlout started things off by immediately using his flames to propel himself towards Hiccup. "You're going down Useless!"

Hiccup quickly activated his shield just as Snotlout slammed his fist and withstood the attack. "Don't think I'm gonna make it easy!"

Snotlout smiled then immediately unleashed explosion that pushed Hiccup back, he then came charging at him once again with flames covering his fist. Hiccup then immediately grabbed one of his grenades and tossed it directly at Snotlout, then immediately exploded unleashed some sort of foam over him.

"What is this stuff?" Snotlout roared and then he noticed that his flames were dying down. "What is going on?"

Hiccup smiled. "As a special foam I design that they would to absorb nitroglycerin. So long as you got that stuff on you, you won't be able to produce your flames and explosions."

Snotlout growled at him. "I knew you'd have some sort of trick just leave, but if you think that going to stop me you're dead wrong!"

Snotlout then immediately charged at him again, but Hiccup ducks avoiding his fist. He then immediately slammed his own fist into Snotlout's chest and sent him back. Fortunately for, Snotlout he was able to stop himself before he went out of bounds.

"Not using your full power to take me down like the others!" Snotlout roared.

"Ragnar was able to regenerate, you can't," Hiccup pointed out.

"Are you saying that he's better than me!" Snotlout roared.

"I'm just saying that he can recover from injuries far quicker than you can."

Snotlout roared and charged at him with uncontrollable anger and swung his fist at Hiccup, who quickly blocked it with his shield. Hiccup's eyes then immediately began to glow and the cape on his left arm immediately extended and wrapped itself around Snotlout's leg and then immediately a jolt of electricity passed through it.

"Ow, that's a guard hurt," said Mulch.

"Hiccup is using his technopathic in order to control those cables of his, in a way it is if he has an extra pair of hands," Gobber explained.

Snotlout was dazed by the attack and Hiccup then immediately slammed him in the face with his shield knocking him back.

Spitelout was looking furious as he stood the stands. "Playing with you, boy."

Snotlout picked himself up and finally managed to get rid of the foam on his hand then immediately unleashed a burst of flames. Hiccup, however, counted with another foam grenade which absorb the flames and then immediately his two cables stretch out of the foam and wrap themselves around Snotlout's wrists. He then immediately pulled himself in towards Snotlout and then slammed his prosthetic legs right in his face knocking him to the ground.

Snotlout picked himself up once again and then immediately unleashed a devastating explosion. Hiccup raised his shield in time, but the impact causing to fly off thankfully he landed a good distance away from the edge of the ring. It was then that Hiccup notice that Snotlout's arms were twitching.

Hiccup looked at him. "Looks like I'm not the only one damaging my body. That massive explosion, it expands your sweat glands so much that it causes muscle tension in your arms."

Snotlout growled at him. "This is nothing, I will win!"

Then he immediately charged at Hiccup once again and Hiccup immediately did the same. His eyes immediately began to glow and his cables extended, but then he saw Snotlout's face and faulted.

"Can't lose, I can't lose," he said as his eyes turned towards his father, who was looking displeased within the stands.

Hiccup shook his head. "What am I doing?" He then turned and looked at his own father from the stands. "Sorry, Dad."

His eyes then returned back to normal and Snotlout ducks avoiding his cables. He then slammed his fist right into Hiccup's chest and used all his strength to send him flying right out of the ring.

Everyone immediately was quiet as Hiccup landed on the ground. Very few people actually noticed that Hiccup had switched off his powers, amongst them was Astrid, who had been watching from the entrance.

"Hiccup, is out of bounds!" Midnight announced she raised her arm. "That means Snotlout is the winner!"

Immediately the entire crowd cheered and Snotlout appeared on the monitor.

"And with that the final match is officially over!" Mulch announced. "The first year champion of the Berk Thawfest Festival is… Snotlout Jorgenson from Class 1-A!"

The entire crowd cheered and Hiccup picked himself up and he looked at Snotlout. "You did good out there."

Snotlout looked at him and shrugged. "You too, but I did better."

Hiccup shook his head and then made his way to the entrance and to his astonishment he found Astrid there, who immediately punched him across the shoulder.

"What was that for?" Hiccup asked rubbing his shoulder.

Astrid raised an eyebrow. "I saw what you did."

"Yeah, I lost."

Astrid shook her head. "You throw the match."

Hiccup immediately looked at her awkwardly. "I-I have no idea what you're talking about Astrid. Snotlout was just the better hero won, that's all."

Astrid looked at him. "No, Hiccup. No one was better hero then you today."

Then to his utter astonishment Astrid pulled into a case he just stood there speechless. It was a brief kiss, but it was enough to turn his brain to jelly.

It took him several seconds to find the power to speak. "I-I had better go and see Recovery Girl."

He then immediately ran off and Astrid shook her head. Then she felt her phone vibrate and pulled out immediately. She immediately pulled it out and saw that it was a message from her mother.

"Hell, Mum," she said. "I hate to tell you this, but I lost in the semifinals."

"No, Astrid, I'm not calling about that," said her mother and she sounded a little frantic. "I mean, I'm sorry… but your Uncle Finn, please listen carefully. A villain got him."

Astrid just stood there completely motionless as horror filled her body.

* * *

Once everyone was held up the award ceremony then began. All the students were now in the centre of the stadium, apart from those who competed in the finals and semi-finals.

"The first year students have completed all of the events at the Berk Thawfest Festival," midnight announced. "Now it is time to relax and enjoy the award ceremony."

Cannons then immediately launched confetti across the entire stadium and smoke emerged from out of nowhere as a platform emerge from the ground. There were three platforms, one for a third, second and first place and naturally each one was more than the other.

Snotlout stood in the first place podium waving his arms triumphantly and giving everyone air kisses. Hiccup was in the second place podium and just merely stood there looking a little stoic. Ragnar was on the third place podium and he merely shook his head at Snotlout.

"Isn't he milking the moment just slightly?" Speedfist asked looking at Snotlout.

"These been like that ever since he won the finals," said Heather shaking her head.

Ragnar rolled his eyes. "You should have thrown away the match."

Hiccup merely just stood there in silence.

Midnight then looked at the reporters. "Astrid Hofferson actually shares the third place award with Ragnar, but unfortunately she had to leave for family reasons."

Heather looked a bit disappointed. "It's a shame that Astrid can be here, she was so excited."

Fishlegs and Speedfist looked at one another, because they along with Hiccup, Ragnar and Heather knew the reasons why he left.

* * *

They all met up in the infirmary as Recovery Girl treated Hiccup after his match and told them about the message she got from her mother.

"Guys, I know this is sudden, but I have to leave now," she said looking a little distraught. "A villain got my uncle."

Hiccup looked up. "Is he all right?"

"He's alive, but he's in hospital."

"What exactly happened?" Ragnar asked.

"All I know is that a villain got him, but my mother didn't give me details," said Astrid looking a little frantic. "Anyway I have to go right away."

* * *

Hiccup knew the reputation of Fearless Finn, he was a battle hardened hero that specialised in close quarters combat. To have him overpowered by a villain is practically unheard of he was in the person to giveaway to fear either. Astrid he knew that Astrid was on a private helicopter making her way to New York where her uncle was being treated.

' _No doubt this is eating away at Astrid, I just hope that she's okay_ ,' said Hiccup.

"And now it is time to hand out the medals," Midnight announced. "Naturally there is only one person worthy of distributing the awards and that is the world's number one hero!"

Then suddenly jumping from on top of the stadium was Skullcrusher and the entire crowd cheered.

"It's Skullcrusher!"

Midnight then handed out the medals. "Okay Skullcrusher, if you would do the honours of handing out the medals."

Skullcrusher then grabbed the bronze medal and placed it over Ragnar's neck. "Ragnar congratulations, you showed great strength out there."

"Thank you, sir," said Ragnar gratefully.

"However, you have more training to do if you're going to fight against different kinds of villains," Skullcrusher advised. "You will not have the luxury of relying on your powers with every battle to face."

Ragnar then looked at his bronze medal. "I understand."

Skullcrusher then grabbed the silver medal and made his way over to his son beaming with pride. "You may be proud, son," he said as he placed the medal over Hiccup's neck. "I am assuming there's a reason why you throw the match."

Hiccup looked at the ground. "I just realised that Snotlout and I wanted the exact same thing, to make our fathers proud."

Skullcrusher nodded. "Hellfire has always been tough to please, but know that I will always be proud of you whether you win or lose."

Skullcrusher then grabbed the gold medal and place it around Snotlout's neck. "Congratulations on your win, Snotlout. You've made your family proud."

Snotlout smiled. "I've just proven the world what I can do."

Skullcrusher nodded. "That you did, but remember it takes more than being a hero than just strength and awesome abilities. There are times when you have to put others before yourselves and that alone is what makes you a hero. Hopefully someday you will learn that."

Snotlout just looked at him confused.

Skullcrusher then immediately turned towards the stadium. "Here they are the winners of this year's Thawfest Festival! But listen closely any of you first years could easily have stood on the podiums, think about what you have done today. You have challenged each other, learned and climbed even closer to your goals of being pros. I think that the next generation of heroes is proving to be the most promising one yet!"

* * *

Later that afternoon everyone was back in their classroom, apart from Astrid who was absent.

' _Your friend can also be a worthy opponent. The Thawfest Festival showed us that, we learned a lot about each other and ourselves_. _After that the atmosphere around the school changed, even though it was gradual at first._ '

"Nice work out there, class," said Eret as he looked at all the students. "You have the next two days of school off to recuperate. I am sure the pros that had watched the festival will want to recruit some of you, we will look over the draft forms and update you when you return. Now I suggest you get some rest, because you still have a great deal of training left to do."

"Yes, sir," said everyone.

Hiccup then immediately looked at Astrid's empty desk hoping that she was fine.

* * *

Astrid had finally reached New York at the dead of night and immediately rushed towards the hospital where her uncle was being treated. She was running across the corridors and she found her mother waiting outside of an operating room.

"Mother!" Astrid cried.

Her mother immediately got to her feet, she nearly looks like an older version of herself. However, her immediate thoughts were on her uncle judging from the look on his mother's face the prognosis was not good.

"Oh, Astrid," she cried.

Astrid looked at her. "How is Uncle Finn doing?"

Then without waiting for an answer she immediately entered the operating room where several doctors were operating on uncle.

"Uncle Finn!" Astrid cried.

"Astrid keep your voice down," said her mother.

The moment she into the operating room her eyes immediately fell upon her uncle she was utterly horrified. Her uncle was clearly on life support, it looked as if they had just completed the operation. Judging from the bandages he had suffered major damage to his chest was covered in bruises.

"The anaesthesia is wearing off, but he is still in and out," said the doctor as he looked at Astrid and her mother. "The operation happened any later I don't know if he would have made it."

Her uncle then opened her eyes and looked at Astrid. "Astrid, is that you?"

Astrid slowly approached his bed with tears in her eyes. "Uncle Finn, you're going to be fine."

Her uncle smiled. "There's no need to lie to me, I'm a big man I can take it. I'm afraid my battle with Flightmare has left the lower part of my body completely paralysed, forced to retire from my hero work."

Astrid immediately cried. "Uncle Finn!"

* * *

Ragnar soon returned home and found his father at the door.

"I watch the games, you were quite impressive son," said Alvin smiling.

Ragnar groaned. "So you finally come to congratulate me now?"

Alvin shook his head. "Son, I understand that I have not been the most attentive father. However, I do have an important job and it's become even busier now that I've been in charge of investigating the League of Villains."

Ragnar huffed. "To be honest, I don't know why mum fell for you? She cares more about nature than for people."

Alvin nodded. "That is true enough, I mean you were practically raised in nature if memory recalls. Come to think of it erratic were conceived in the forest."

"Dad?" Ragnar growled.

Alvin chuckled. "Joking aside, I'm very proud of you."

Ragnar looked at him. "Thanks."

* * *

Fishlegs was making his way back to his apartment after he went shopping for some food, but then he discovered the door was open.

' _That's weird, it's not locked,_ ' he frowned as he opened the door.

"Fishlegs!" two voices yelled.

Fishlegs immediately jumped up in surprise and then saw emerging out of the shadows were none other than his parents. Both of them were quite husky in size and they were both blonde.

"Dad? Mum? What are you guys doing here?" Fishlegs stared.

"We came to throw you a party," said his mother.

"We had to come after seeing our son making an awesome effort on TV," his father smiled.

"But what about work? When you arrive and how?" Fishlegs stammered. He then smiled at them broadly. "I can't believe that you're here!"


	13. Time to Pick Some Names

' _In the days after the Thawfest Festival ended, we recovered from our injuries and then our normal classes started right back up again. Well, some things were different a lot of people recognised us from the Thawfest Festival and soon we were recognised on the streets._ '

It wasn't exactly the most joyous of days as it was raining quite heavily, but Hiccup made his way to the Academy and Astrid was already there at her locker. Hiccup can forget about the case that she gave him at the festival, but neither could he forget about the attack on her uncle.

Hiccup looked at her. "Say Astrid…"

"If it about my uncle, don't be concerned," she assured him. "I'm sorry I made you and the others worry, but everything will be fine."

Hiccup was not so sure about that.

* * *

He soon made his way to class and everyone was beginning to discuss about the attention they all got as they make their way through the streets.

"It's so weird that people recognised us from TV, everyone wanted to talk to me on my way here," said Ruffnut.

"Me too," Dogsbreath nodded.

"People on the street were staring at me, it was kind of embarrassing," Helga admitted.

"Is that pretty normal for you?" Sven asked.

"You won't believe what a bunch of elementary school brats yelled at me," Tuffnut grumbled.

"Nice try," Heather assumed.

"One Thawfest Festival and suddenly we're celebrities," Clueless beamed.

"This school really is amazing," said Agnar.

Suddenly the door opened and entering was Eret, but hold his bandages had been removed and he now had a scar beneath his left eye.

"Morning," he said.

Immediately everyone took their seats. "Good morning, Mr Eret."

Heather was the first person to notice that his bandages were gone. "Mr Eret, you don't have bandages any more. That's good news."

"The old lady went a little overboard in her treatment," Eret sighed. "Anyway we have a big class today on _Hero Informatics_. It's now time for you to choose your codenames or more precisely your hero identities."

The students were immediately excited upon hearing this, but one look at Eret and they were immediately silenced.

"This is related to the pro hero draft picks I mentioned the last time we were in class together," Eret continued. "Normally students don't need to worry about the draft yet, not until the second or third year actually, but your classes different. In fact by extending offers the first years like you, pros are essentially investing in your potential. Any offers can be rescinded if your interest dies down before graduation though."

"Stupid selfish adults," Agnar muttered.

"So what you're saying is we still have to prove ourselves after we've gotten recruited," Heather summarised.

Eret nodded. "Correct. Now here are the totals for those of you who had got offers."

He then immediately activated a holographic scream and several names appeared along with a horizontal bar grid. Hiccup's name was the first one to appear and he had a total of 4123 offers, then came Snotlout, who received 3556 offers, then came Ragnar with 360, Astrid with 301, Dogsbreath with 272, Speedfist with 108, Ranger with 68, Fishlegs with 20 and finally Heather with 14.

"In past years it has been more spread out, but there's a pretty big gap this time," Eret pointed out.

"That's no fair," Clueless groaned.

Ruff and Tuff also looked pretty annoyed as they had not received any offers either.

Ingrid blinked. "Hiccup got the most ahead of Snotlout?"

"Yeah, it's the opposite of how they were placed in the festival," Dogsbreath frowned.

Snotlout looked outraged. "How come he got more offers than I did, I won the tournament?"

Ragnar frowned. "It could be because of his heritage, I mean who wouldn't want to pass up getting the son of the number one hero in their agency."

Astrid smiled. "It might also because of Snotlout's altitude for being the centre of attention."

Snotlout grumbled. "Shut up, Astrid."

"Despite these results, you will all be interning with pros," Eret assured them. "Even those of you who did not get any offers."

"So we're all interning?" Hiccup blinked.

"Yes," Eret nodded. "You all got to experience combat with real villains during the attack on the B.A.R.F facility, but it will still be helpful to see pros at work. Up close and personal, in the field firsthand."

"And for that we need hero names," Calder beamed.

"Things are certainly getting a lot more fun," said Fishlegs.

"These hero names will be likely temporarily, but take them seriously or you might find trouble along the way," said Eret.

The door then opened and Gobber entered. "You should listen to him kids, what you pick today could be your codename for life. Your hero name will be what defines you in both body and spirit."

"Forge is quite correct," Eret nodded. "He is going to have final approval over your names, the name that you give yourself will be important. It helps reinforce your image and shows what kind of hero you want to be in the future, codename tells people exactly what you represent."

* * *

Soon they were all given small whiteboards in order to write names down.

Hiccup immediately pondered. ' _My hero name, I need something to embody the kind of hero I want to be one day_.'

"When you have selected your name simply come forward and we will see if it's any good," Gobber instructed.

Immediately most of the class felt a bit insecure, mostly because I going to present their names in public.

Olaf was the first to step forward. "My name will be… I Cannot Stop Twinkling!"

Everyone immediately gave him funny looks.

Forge shook his head. "It's far too long, I suggest that you settle for Twinkle Knight."

"I can accept that Monsieur," Olaf shrugged.

"My turn," said Ruffnut as she stepped forward. "My hero name is Acid Girl!"

Forge nodded. "Acceptable."

"I think I've got one," said Heather as she raised her hand. "Is it okay if I go next?"

Forge nodded. "Let's see what you've got."

Heather stepped forward and held out her whiteboard. "I've had this name in mind since grade school, Windshear."

Forge nodded. "Excellent, putting a bit of force into your name."

Dogsbreath then stepped up to the plate. "I'm going with Red Riot."

Forge stroked his chin. "Red Riot? Interesting, you're paying tribute to Crimson Riot, am I right?"

Dogsbreath rubbed the back of his head. "That's right. He may be kind of old school, but someday I want to be just like he was. He was my idol growing up."

Forge chuckled. "Bearing the name of someone you admire means that you have a lot more to live up to."

"And I accept the challenge," Dogsbreath smiled.

Everyone was still deciding what would make the best hero name.

"Man, I still haven't been able to think anything that's cool enough," said Clueless.

"Then it's a good thing I don't have that problem," said Ingrid as she got to her feet and made her way to the front of the class. "I'm going with Earphone Jack."

"That's a good one," Forge nodded.

Eventually everyone managed to decide on their hero names and began making their way forward.

"I'm going with Tentacole," said Magnus.

Forge nodded. "I do like the way that you're going with that."

"I'm going with Slimman," said Tuffnut.

"Remember to keep it real," said Forge.

"I'm going with Tailman," said Sven.

Forge shrugged. "I suppose there's no surprise with that one."

"I'm gonna keep my nice and sweet, Sugarman," said Calder.

"Perfect," Forge nodded.

"I'm going with Chargebolt," said Clueless.

"Now that's electrifying," said Forge.

"I'm going to keep my nice and stealthy, Invisible Girl," said Helga.

"That really does suit you," Forge nodded.

Astrid then took to the stand. "Valkyrie."

"Now that's a warrior feel," Forge nodded with approval.

"I'm going with Glacier," said Ranger.

"Now that is giving me chills," said Forge.

Ragnar then stepped forward. "I'm gonna keep my nice and simple, Sprite."

Forge nodded. "A woodland spirit, now that certainly suits you."

Agnar then held his up, but he had to hold it high so everyone could see it. "Grape Juice."

"Not bad," said Forge.

Wartihog then stepped forward and held out his whiteboard which read, 'Anima'.

"Very good," said Forge.

Snotlout then came forward. "Hellboy!"

Forge shook his head firmly. "No way, that sounds to demonic."

"I thought it sound cool," Snotlout muttered.

"My turn," said Fishlegs as he got out of his chair and made his way to the front nervously. "I'm going with Graviton."

"Good name," Forge nodded.

Forge then looked at the time and nodded. "To be honest choosing names has gone a lot faster than I thought it would."

Eret nodded. "It would seem as if they all have an idea on their names."

"All we have left is Snotlout, who needs to rethink his, Speedfist and Hiccup," said Forge as he looked around the class.

Hiccup then got to his feet. "I think I've got one."

"Then let's say it," said Forge.

Hiccup stepped in front of the class and held out his whiteboard. "I'm going with Night Fury."

Forge chuckled slightly. "It will certainly draw attention. If memory serves exactly the name of a dragon, known for its speed and intelligence. I suppose it does suit you."

Speedfist then stepped up. "I choose Speedy."

"You're certainly making it very loud and clear," said Forge.

Snotlout then finally after much deliberation made his way to the front. "I choose a Hookfang."

"Much better," Gobber nodded.

Eret then made his way to the front. "Now that everyone has decided on their hero names we can go back to talk about your upcoming internships. They will last for one week and as for who you will be working with those of you who are on the board will choose among your offers. Everyone else will have a different list." He then held up the sheet of paper. "You certainly have a lot to think about there are 40 agencies around the country who have agreed to take on interns from your class. Each agency has a different specialty that its heroes focus on, keep that in mind."

"For instance if you were Black Hole, you would choose a place that focuses on rescuing people not fighting villains," Forge explained. "Understand?"

"Remember to think carefully before you decide," Eret advised.

"Yes, sir."

Eventually everyone was given a sheet and they began looking through all the offers and agencies willing to accept them.

"I want to fight crime and bad guys in a big city," said Dogsbreath.

"I doubt will do much bad guy smashing in these interns," said Heather. "Remember we don't have our licences just yet."

"Turn in your choices before the weekend," said Eret.

Tuffnut looked up. "We've only got two days?"

"Yeah, so you should start now," said Eret as he and Forge left the classroom. "You're dismissed."

* * *

It was soon lunchtime and Class 1-A was still deciding on who they should join up for an internship.

"So guys have you decided what pro agency you want to go for?" Ruffnut asked.

"Mt Lady is my top choice," Agnar smiled.

Astrid rolled her eyes. "I hope that you are not thinking of something perverted."

"Possibly," he said meekly.

Sven approached Ruffnut. "I don't understand, you made it pretty far in the tournament its way that you didn't get any offers."

"I know," Ruffnut nodded.

"I suppose that little incident with Sigrid didn't help matters," Heather assumed.

Fishlegs looked at Hiccup. "Yeah, Hiccup who is on your list?"

"I haven't even gone through half of them," said Hiccup gesturing to the large amount of papers on his desk. "I've got over 4000 offers."

"Good point, but I think most of them just want you because you're the son of both Skullcrusher and Technora."

"I'm sure it'll all work out, I've settled on my picks," said Fishlegs.

"Already?" said Speedfist looking up.

"What agency?" Sven asked.

"The one that Gunhand runs," said Fishlegs.

Hiccup looked generally surprised. "But Gunhand is a big brawler though, are you sure that's what you want intern?"

"Yep, he sent me an offer," Fishlegs nodded.

"But I thought that you wanted to be a rescue hero, Gunhand is a battle hero," Hiccup pointed out.

"I do want to become a rescue hero, but ever since the festival I've realised something and that is that I lack battle experience," Fishlegs explained. "You remember how Black Hole got so overpowered during the B.A.R.F incident."

Hiccup nodded. "I suppose that makes sense."

Fishlegs looked at him furiously. "By the way Hiccup, I've been meaning to ask all day. Why are you trembling?"

Hiccup was indeed trembling, in fact he had been trembling ever since he sat down. "Oh, this… it's exercise."

Fishlegs stared at him with his mouth wide open. "Exercise? Were you doing during the whole class?"

"There's no way," said Speedfist.

"That is such an old-fashioned way to train," said Agnar.

"A smart one though, the isometric muscle construction needed to hold your body above your seat makes it an easy way to work out without moving," Sven explained.

Hiccup then looked through the list's eyes widened as it fell upon a single name. "I don't believe it."

Ragnar approached him. "What don't you believe?"

Hiccup looked at everyone. "My mum has just sent me an offer."

Immediately entire class looked at one another quite shocked.

"I thought you said that your mum was on the moon," Fishlegs frowned.

"That's what I thought, but it seems as if she is returned back to earth," said Hiccup in disbelief.

"You know I haven't heard much about Technora, I knew that she was one of the original heroes, but other than that there haven't been any kind of report about," said Speedfist.

Hiccup looked at them. "She is a hero, but she rarely does any hero work. In fact she is spending most of her time trying to get development back on track. When metahumans began to pop out from every nook and cranny it caused mass hysteria and there were riots. Not to mention those who can control their powers were causing massive destruction as well as certain individuals who became the first super villains."

Ragnar nodded. "Yeah, my father has a terrible recollection of those days, he said the police weren't able to handle it in the end they had to send in the military."

"As a result of that anarchy it caused development to slow down to a crawl, martial law was soon established and put we would have been indefinite leave the original heroes happened intervened at that precise moment and brought order," Hiccup continued. "After the signing of the Metahuman and Hero Registration Act, she continued to run her business before the anarchy happened and began to get development back on track. If it weren't for her efforts we wouldn't have a moon base on the moon, nor would anyone been able to land on Mars."

"Yeah, doesn't she run a big corporation in New York, Haddock Industries?" Fishlegs nodded.

"That's it," Hiccup nodded. "Cause there are multiple corporate buildings around the world, but one in New York is the most centred."

Astrid had been listening to the conversation in great detail and then looked at her list. She then noticed that Hiccup's mum had also sent her an offer. Without hesitation she immediately began to fill in her form, knowing exactly where she wanted to go.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon and Eret was going through all the application forms that his class had given him.

"Internships, huh?" said Sniper looking over his shoulder.

"Yeah, a few students already chose there's," Eret nodded.

"It is an important time for them, make sure they do it right," Sniper advised as he walked off. "Plenty of third years around here still regret their picks."

"Of course," said Eret. He then looked at both Hiccup and Astrid's forms. ' _This is interesting the two of them have chosen the same internship. Strange, Astrid has always been an independent person, she must have known that Hiccup would have selected his own mother for an internship. The corporate buildings located in New York is memory serves, don't tell me…_ '

* * *

"So you're going to intern with your mother," said Ragnar.

Hiccup nodded. "That's right, what about you?"

Ragnar shook his head. "Oh, I selected an agency in Boston."

Hiccup nodded and then he looked at him solemnly. "I'm a bit concerned about Astrid though, she hasn't exactly been herself."

Ragnar nodded in agreement. "You're right, but don't remember reading the news. Her uncle was viciously attacked and is now paralysed from the waist down, he has no choice but to retire from hero work."

"I'm more concerned about the one behind it," Hiccup frowned. "Depending on your point of view her uncle got lucky, the man responsible had already killed 17 heroes. Astrid's uncle is amongst the ones that haven't been able to recover from his attacks that a total of 24 them, including him. He's the most wanted man in the world, his name even sent a shiver down anyone's spine, even other villains."

Ragnar nodded. "Flightmare, now there's someone you don't want to meet in a dark alley quite literally in this case."

* * *

On Monday, everyone was at the train station preparing to head out there internships. All of them had their costumes in their suitcases and all of them were quite eager to set out.

"Everyone got their costumes, right?" Eret asked. "Remember, you don't have permission to wear them out in public yet and don't lose them or anything. Also remember to mind your manners with the other heroes during your internships, now get to it."

"Yes, sir," said everyone.

Hiccup then began to make his way to the train that would lead him to New York and to his surprise Astrid was with him.

"Astrid?" he blinked.

Astrid smiled. "It seems there we have chosen the same internship."

Hiccup was quite taken aback. "I'm a little surprised, you've always wanted to remain independent especially when it came to hero work."

"This is an internship, not hero work," Astrid reminded.

Hiccup still felt a little awkward about the kiss they shared at the Thawfest Festival. "Astrid about the…"

"Our trains here," Astrid interrupted.

Hiccup start and soon the two of them boarded the train.

' _I knew that something was off about Astrid, I knew that she was still hurting inside. However, I am ashamed to say that I didn't say anything and I soon came to regret it. In the next few days our entire lives changed._ '


	14. That's My Mother

The Hiccup Astrid soon found themselves in New York and they were standing right in front of a corporate building.

"Time to say hello to mum," Hiccup sighed.

Astrid looked at him curiously. "So what's she like?"

"Truth is I don't know that much, I was only about eight years old until she left to establish the Armstrong Base," said Hiccup as the entered. "Though from what I remember she's inventive, adventurous and a bit stubborn."

Astrid chuckled. "Sounds like someone I know."

Once they entered they found a middle-aged woman with long auburn hair, she was like a female version of Hiccup, minus the eyes which were bright blue. She was smiling broadly at them wearing a black jacket and skirt along with a pair of high heels.

"Hiccup," she said joyously and immediately pulled him into a hug. "Look how much you've grown."

"Hi, mum," said Hiccup looking a bit embarrassed.

Astrid merely giggled.

Valka then looked at her. "And you must be Astrid Hofferson, I'm pleased that you also accepted my offer for an internship. I was very impressed with in the skill you displayed in the tournament."

"Thank you, ma'am," Astrid nodded.

"Call me, Valka," she smiled. "Now if you follow me."

* * *

Hiccup and Astrid began to follow her as she gave them a tour of the corporate building pointing things out as they went.

"I'm sure that Hiccup has told you much about Haddock Industries," Valka assumed as she looked at Astrid.

"I know that you're one of the biggest corporate buildings in the world that supports Hero schools around the world," said Astrid.

Valka nodded. "We provide you with all the equipment you need as well as developing your costumes, with the very best material money can buy. We also fund any promising students from the support course and get them to work here."

"This is my first time here," said Hiccup as he looked around.

"From what I understand you got your own little workshop, according to your father," Valka smiled. "I've already examined Toothless was immensely impressed, and AI able to link in with your nervous system as well as able to give you tactical support in battle."

Astrid looked up and looked at Hiccup. "I thought Toothless was on some sort of communication system you developed, but he is actually part of you?"

"It's a symbiotic relationship," Hiccup explained. "Toothless assists me in battle giving me tactical support whenever I need it and he gains my experiences."

"Like I said he is very impressive," Valka nodded.

"Thank you, Valka," said Toothless' voice as he suddenly appeared and holographic form in front of them.

Hiccup blinked. "Bud, you're linked in with the corporate building?"

Valka nodded. "You could say that I extended an invitation. Now, the first thing we must do is to evaluate what you have learned so far and then see where there's needs to be improvement."

Astrid looked up. "You mean that were not going on patrol?"

"We may very well to be doing that later on, but not today," said Valka looking at her.

They then entered into a strange-looking room with high walls.

"Where are we now?" Astrid asked.

"This is a training room, it's in the midst of development, but hopefully soon hero schools everywhere will have one," Valka explained. "Now I want the two of you to put on your costumes."

"Who will be fighting?" Hiccup asked.

Valka smiled. "Me."

Then suddenly they saw arm appearing around her body from out of nowhere. The two of them just stared as a few seconds later she was wearing a dark brown armour with blue highlights. It looked as if she had a pair of long metal components sticking out of her back, but then they immediately formed solid holographic wings. He then was wearing a helmet which resembled an owls head.

Hiccup stared dumbfounded. "Where those nanobots?"

Valka nodded. "Designed by myself, thanks to these little guys I can for my armour from anywhere at any time. Not only that but they can repair any damages to either my armour or my body. Now we show me your costumes."

* * *

Soon Hiccup and Astrid were wearing the costumes, ever since the villain attack on the B.A.R.F facility, he had made several improvements that assisted in energy output. Now Hiccup's armour would not run out of energy at the worst possible moments, he also installed his holographic shield and sword into the armour.

Valka nodded. "Now let us begin."

She then immediately flew into the air before any of them could make a single move. A split second later drones shot out of the back of her arm and immediately began to surround them. Almost immediately the drones fired concentrated lasers right at them and they had to move in order to avoid them.

"She's not wasting any time," said Astrid as she somersaulted out of the way.

"No kidding," said Hiccup as he immediately took off.

Technora looked at her son. "It would seem as if you still have not fully master your superstrength. I would have for that your father would have taught you how to use it properly." She then looked at Astrid. "And you my dear need to work on your timing, you need to find a way in order to create your materials at a much faster rate."

Technora then immediately flew around and quickly struck Hiccup in the back with a powerful punch. She then immediately flew down and Astrid quickly jumped out of the way before she landed right on top of her, but she then dealt a devastating kick which sent flying into the air. Hiccup quickly caught her, but the drones were now on his tail and they were not letting up and soon he was forced to fly down and drop onto the ground.

"She's amazing," said Astrid completely stunned.

"Now you know I get my dramatic flair," said Hiccup feeling a little overwhelmed himself. "If we want to overpower her were going to work together."

Astrid nodded. "We can't get anywhere near her so long so long as she's firing those drones."

"I can take care of those," said Hiccup looking at her. "Just prepare yourself to attack."

Technora looked at them. "Don't tell me you're giving up already?"

"Not on your life!" Hiccup yelled and immediately used his technopathic abilities to disrupt the navigation systems on the drones. "I might not have full control over your drones, but I can still cause them to go a little haywire."

"But you are only able to maintain that for about 30 seconds," said Technora as she hovered in midair.

"Which means it gives me just enough time to do that!" Hiccup yelled immediately flew down towards Astrid.

He then grabbed her hand and flew back up into the air, he then began to concentrate his strength into his arm and then began to spin around.

"Good luck trying to dodge this!" Hiccup yelled and immediately released Astrid.

Astrid was now flying through the air and immediately created a metal pole and swung it towards Technora.

Astrid smiled as she flew the air. "You're going down!"

Technora merely smiled. "Excellent for teamwork, but you still have a long way to go." She then summoned a holographic staff and blocked Astrid attack, much to her astonishment. "You have the power, but you certainly lack the speed."

She then pushed Astrid back and she landed right on top of Hiccup, knocking the two of them to the ground.

"I thought we had her," Hiccup groaned.

"So did I," said Astrid as she picked herself up.

Technora then land on the ground and opened her visor. "The two of you are indeed very impressive as well is your ability to work with one another. However, the two of you still have a lot to learn if you want to get your powers to their fullest potential."

"Our full potential?" Hiccup blinked.

"But how can we accomplish that?" Astrid asked.

Valka deactivated her arm and looked the two of them. "By looking deep inside yourself, it's easy to forget that our powers both have a physical and mental strain on our bodies. If you over work too hard you can easily injure yourself and if you're having problems to adjust that just means that you need a new method in your delivery of your powers. Just remember time is against you, because villains won't wait until you have reached your fullest potential."

Hiccup and Astrid looked at one another, clearly they both were unsure how to reach their full potential.

"But how do we do that?" Hiccup asked.

Valka smiled. "The answer will come to you in time, but if you expect me to tell you everything sorry to say that this is something you need to learn to yourselves. You won't always have a teacher with you giving you instructions, sometimes you need to find the answers for yourselves. Now, I heard rooms for the two of you and want to settle in will start by going on patrol."

Hiccup just stood there pondering and wondering what he was doing wrong.

* * *

Hiccup was soon in his room was busy thinking about what his mother had said about finding the answers within.

' _What could she possibly have meant by that?_ ' Hiccup frowned. ' _I admit my movements are a bit stiff when I use my superstrength, but Dad doesn't have a problem. That means I'm doing something wrong._ '

His eyes widened as he immediately pulled out his notebook as the answer dawned on him. "I'm only channelling my superstrength from my limbs, but I saw Dad use it constantly throughout his entire body. I keep on forgetting that our powers are merely just an extension of our bodies, which means I need to channel my superstrength through my body."

Valka was watching Hiccup in his room by the security cameras and smiled. ' _Now you finally get on it, son.'_ Her eyes then turned towards Astrid and she was deeply concerned. ' _But her I am more concerned about, she appears to have a single objective and I don't think it was a coincidence that she chose me for her internship, considering when there the area where her uncle was attacked._ '

* * *

A few hours later, the three of them were patrolling the streets and passers-by were waving at them enthusiastically.

"On a normal day, the leaders of the different agencies would be waiting for calls to come in, but when things get hectic like in a big city like New York it is imperative that everybody's hero goes on patrol," Technora explained.

"So you're using street patrols to suppress crime?" Astrid concluded.

"Exactly, our presence deters villains from making a move and it reassures the civilians that we are there to protect them," Technora continued. "Of course that doesn't stop many villains to make a name for themselves by jumping out of the shadows with surprise attacks. Now as far as our work is considered, we leave the day-to-day crime such as theft and assault to the police, but when they deal with the situation they can't handle they contact us for example a villain attack."

"How often do villains are attacking big cities?" Hiccup asked curiously.

"Depends, sometimes it's once a week sometimes it's everyday, virgin have to remain vigilant and keep a close eye on villain movements," Technora explained. "It even more important that we stay active here since were close to the UN, many of villain is a fanatic with the goal of starting a war."

Hiccup looked up. "I've actually heard that heroes do agitate parting wars?"

"That only happens facing a big war like World War III or something and determine on their skill level heroes often gain a rank like lieutenant, captain and sometimes even general," Technora explained. "Unfortunately the government hasn't have a need to invoke this power, in fact we very much doubt they ever will."

Astrid just remain completely quiet as her fort were to Flightmare. ' _Flightmare… he's so elusive that he managed to avoid capture for his deplorable crimes. I know I might not find him, but still… I have to try and track the villain down, because I can't forgive him what he's done._ '

* * *

Flightmare was currently in the villain's hideout in Washington DC and they just explain for his reasons of being there. He was face-to-face with Krogan, Viggo and Ryker as well as their real leader on a TV screen, though only his voice was heard.

"I see you must be the ones who attacked the Berk Academy," he said looking at the three of them. "You want to recruit me in order to build up your little group again."

"Precisely," said Krogan. "Viggo here selected you as you have the most experience."

"And what is your mission?" Flightmare asked.

"At the moment are one true goal is to eliminate Skullcrusher," said Krogan simply. "As well as anyone associated with him, like his son." He then immediately pulled out a photograph of Hiccup from the Thawfest Festival.

Flightmare narrowed his eyes. "I was a fool to think that you could offer me anything. It turns out you're the type of person I hate most in this world." He then immediately reached for his blades. "You're a simple goal is pathetic, you have no desire to do anything after eliminating Skullcrusher and his kin. What meaning is that a killing if you have no convictions."

Viggo looked deeply concerned. ' _The framed hero killer, Krogan only cares about spreading fear and destruction. We needed someone to guide him, down the correct path of our desires._ ' Flightmare then drew his blades. ' _Perhaps we made a mistake._ '

"Should we intervene?" Ryker asked looking at the TV monitor.

"Let it happen," said a voice. "This may be the only way for him to learn anything. We need him to be the leader that we need, if we are to accomplish our goals and his only then will he reaches fullest potential."

* * *

Meanwhile Ragnar was in Boston at his internship, he was face-to-face with the number four hero known to everyone as Best Jeanist. He was a very stylish hero wearing a pair of bright blue jeans, in fired his jacket was made of the same material and in some cases it actually looked like a pair of jeans.

"I must say I was quite impressed with your display in the tournament," he said. "Your ability to work with others in the Cavalry Battle as well as your fighting potential in the tournaments only proves that you have a good handle on your powers and a very decent grasp of its application, I'd say that you're already good enough to take on as a sidekick."

Ragnar nodded. "I don't know what to say, sir."

Best Jeanist nodded. "I imagine that the main reason why you recruited me was so that you gained experience in cities. That is the only reason I can deduce why you chose my agency, I imagine that you are already have the excellent way of fighting in forests and other nature-based areas."

Ragnar nodded. "Nothing gets by you does it?"

Best Jeanist smiled. "Which is exactly why good you need your help, if we want to stop a certain someone…"

Ragnar looked up. "Who?"

* * *

Dogsbreath soon reached the agency where his internship was located and to his surprise he found that Tab was also there.

"Tab?" Dogsbreath stared.

"Dogsbreath?" Tab blinked.

The two of them smiled and grasped hands with one another. "Hey, man, what are you doing here?"

Standing in front of a desk was the hero known as Fourth Kind, he wore business suit, but the most notable thing about him was the fact that he had four arms and on each of his hand he was wearing a golden knuckle duster.

"We were able to put into offers this year," Fourth Kind explained. "Now let us begin right away. I was very impressed with the guts to both of you showed at the Thawfest Festival, I'd like you two. However, being a hero isn't easy and you cannot rely on brute force alone so this week you will learn from my experience."

"I'm gonna look forward to this," Tab smiled.

"You and me both," said Dogsbreath.

Fourth Kind then slammed his hand on the table. "Wait for me to finish speaking!"

"Yes, sir," the two of them said quickly.

"It would seem as if I have to teach you two proper manners too," Fourth Kind grumbles. "But first let us talk about why we are even here. Pros received wages from the governments, so we asked civil servants, but there is more to it than that. With our powers our responsibilities are different from regular workers. Now regarding our actual duties…"

* * *

In another corner of the world Fishlegs was patrolling the streets with Gunhand. He was a very muscular man, but it was hard to tell what he looks like as he wore a helmet that hid his entire face, though his costume did look an awful lot like an American commando in the old films and he wore a pair of gauntlets that had razor sharp claws and resembled the barrow of a pistol.

"The basic hero goal is to control crime, right?" Gunhand explained. "When a crime occurs the police will contact us. These requests come at once filtered by districts, we file reports on the services we provided, assist with arrests, rescuing people etc… then a special agency looks our work and decides how much we should be paid, you will catch on quickly kiddo."

Fishlegs blinked. ' _I never expected him to be so friendly_.'

* * *

Heather was also an internship which he was sharing with Kaia from Class 1-B, her costume resembled that ku fang master from ancient China, only with a mask and it was far more colourful. Believe it or not the hero they were interning with was Skrill, who turned out to be Heather's older brother.

They were in a film studio and Skrill was playing the part of a stuntman of an action packed battle scene. He was wearing armour with his left arm completely covered in leather armour and his right arm completely bare. He had a crazed look in his eye as if he would shoot a bolt of lightning in the blink of an eye.

"Additionally pros can have side jobs," Skrill explained. "There was a lot of arguments about this when the world of prose was first established, but when he was became so popular the public demanded it. For instance I'm a stuntman of this film studio."

Kaia looked at Heather. "Your brother is a bit unusual?"

Heather sighed. "Try growing up with him."

"If you're concerned about not doing any kind of hero stuff, I can assure you that we will be going on patrol bit later on," Skrill assured. "You see I do the night shifts, villains often attack during the night when everyone is asleep and when everything is very vulnerable. You see hero agencies do not just shut at 5 PM and open up again at nine, we are a 24-hour service and we will take shifts depending on the situation."

"That must mean that you get very little sleep, said Kaia.

Skrill shrugged her off. "I get my sleep about four hours a day."

Heather looked at Kaia. "My brother has always been a bit off."

"A bit?" Kaia questioned.

* * *

Ingrid was in an internship with Armstrong and at the moment they were jogging down the streets, much to Ingrid's dismay.

"Heroes must practice and train constantly, you can't take a break even when you're on patrol," Armstrong stated.

"Right, okay! she yelled, but her muscles were screaming. ' _Oh man, this is so much harder than class._ '

* * *

Mt lady was currently lying down on a couch while Agnar was cleaning her room. She was eating a bunch of potato chips while reading the newspaper.

"You know what's a really useful skill?" she asked. "Finding a way to pass the time when you're called out to rescue someone. Got that?"

"Uh, sure," said Agnar, but he was hating every bit of the cleaning he was forced to do. ' _This is not the kind of role-play I was hoping for._ '

* * *

In San Francisco, Hellfire was extremely pleased that to see that his son had chosen his agency for his internship.

"You made a good choice choosing my agency, boyo," Hellfire beamed.

Snotlout smiled. "I'm ready to learn from the best."

"And you will certainly get it," Hellfire assured. "Just remember the life of the hero is not about adoring fans and it is hard and growling work."

* * *

Soon it was night and Hiccup and Astrid were relaxing after a hard day of patrol.

"It's a shame we didn't get to see any action," Astrid groaned.

"Even if we did every much doubt that my mum would allow us to join in," said Hiccup as he leaned back on the couch. "We may be interns, but we haven't gotten licences which means we have no authority with attacking villains. If a villain attack did happen we would be in charge of evacuating the people out of the streets."

Astrid groaned. "I can't wait to get my licence, at least then I can take down villains."

Hiccup shook his head. "That's a long way off, I think we should be more focused about what my mother said about our powers. I think I'm starting to understand what she was trying to tell me, what about you?"

Astrid sighed. "She had a point, the main reason why a lost against Snotlout in the tournament was because of his fast attacks. I did had time to concentrate against heat resistant materials, not to mention there's the time needed for me to construct my objects, but I just don't know how."

Hiccup then got up. "Well, I'm going to go and do some training before I turn in. I need understand how to harness my powers."

Astrid shook her head. "You really are dedicated are you?"

Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "Considering who my parents are?"

"Point taken."

* * *

Hiccup soon made his way into the training room. "Computer, can you create too long towers side-by-side like in an alleyway?"

Soon the entire room began to change and two walls began to rise from the ground. They were a few feet apart just like an alleyway.

' _I already have a good handle on my technopathic powers, but my superstrength is another story. My other classmates are able to use their powers as if they're part of their bodies, but I still have to call upon my strength. I need to find a way to increase my agility or else I'm going to be overpowered every time I face a villain, but before that I need to find a way in order to use it instantly._ '

He then made his way into the alleyway he created. "How can a 5% should be enough here, I should be able to make the top with just three jumps."

He then bent his knees and concentrated and then he jumped into the air, he then quickly began to concentrate on his hands in order to cushion his fall. However before he could harness his strength he slammed into the surface and then fell to the ground.

"I knew that could happen, I just need to learn to brace myself and use my arms to cushion the impact. That means for the second jump I need to put power into both my arms and legs, but if I don't do it quickly enough I'll end up crashing on my butt on the floor. The big problem is I cannot take the time to visualise the results like I normally do, but I have to try."

Hiccup then once again launched into the air, but like before he could concentrate in time and slammed into the wall surface and hit the ground once more. Despite this he kept on trying over and over again, but he had the same result each and every time.

* * *

The next morning Astrid and Valka were having breakfast when they saw Hiccup come in and he looked a bit battered and bruised.

"Good morning," Valka smiled.

Astrid just stared at his bruises. "What happened to you?"

"I won a little overboard with training," Hiccup groaned. He then looked at his mother. "I tried to take everything you said to me and put into practice, but it was just no good. Obviously I still have a long way to go."

Valka smiled. "It's your first time trying so it is to be expected that is how training works. Mind you your father was able to use his superstrength right away so I guess is a concept that he can't understand."

Astrid looked intrigued. "So what was Skullcrusher like in his youth?"

Valka leaned back. "Still the same stubborn bastard hero he had always been. He and Gobber kept on sparring constantly, me on the other hand I kept on working on my gadgets."

Hiccup sat down and began eating breakfast. "Dad rarely talks about the old days, you know before becoming a hero became a line of work."

Valka looked to the two of them. "Not surprising those were chaotic days back then. People with powers were beginning to be prosecuted just because they existed, there were riots in the streets people vandalise their homes. Metahumans weren't even treated like humans, many of them grew tired of this injustice and began taking matters into their own hands."

Astrid looked grave. "People turn against the own kind, I scarcely believe it."

"It's human nature to fear what we don't understand, that's why me and the others decide to step in before all-out war was raged," said Valka.

Hiccup just leaned back in his seat and began thinking about his father's power. ' _Okay, clearly transferring my power to other parts my body is not going to work I just don't have the time to concentrate._ ' His eyes then widened as he finally realised something and looked at Valka. "Mum, is it possible that can channel my superstrength not just into my arms and legs, but into my entire body?"

Valka smiled at her son. "Now you finally understand and it didn't take you long to find out."

Hiccup then got to his feet and began to concentrate hard, instead of concentrating on a single limb he was concentrating on his entire body. Eventually he began to feel the 5% of power flowing into his body.

Valka got to her feet. "You may be able to bring out that power, but are you able to move?"

"I don't know," said Hiccup honestly.

Valka smiled. "Then let's find out."


	15. Conviction and Desire

Soon the three of them were back in the training room and both Hiccup and Valka were wearing their armour. Astrid just stood in an observation room as she began to observe the training session.

"I'm gonna give you three minutes for you to lay a hit on me," said Technora looking at her son. "Let's see if you can truly harness that strength of yours."

The moment the timer started Technora flew into the air and unleash her drones and the immediately began to surround Hiccup. Hiccup quickly began to concentrate on following the power into his body, but before he had a chance to harness the strength a drone fired a beam straight at him shattering his concentration.

' _Damn, those drones are fast_ ,' said Hiccup.

Technora was flying around using her powers to control the drones. "Remember a burden will not wait until you're ready. Remember as my son and the son of the number one hero, villains will attack you constantly before you reach your fullest potential."

Hiccup was flying around on his jets and concentrating on his superstrength, but the drones merely caught up to him and kept on firing. He immediately 30 seconds to concentrate to harness that strength.

' _I need to buy some time,_ ' said Hiccup as he immediately turned around and used his shield to block the beams from the drones. " _Those drones don't pack too much power, but it's enough to throw me off and there moving so fast I can't follow them with my eyes._ '

He then immediately got an idea then flew down towards the ground and began to concentrate on his technopathic abilities.

"Don't think you can disrupt my drones like you did before," said Technora as she began doing the same thing. "I much more experience there's no way you can overpower my abilities."

Hiccup however wasn't concentrating on the drones, he was concentrating on the floor. Suddenly a large wall appeared right in front of him blocking the drones' line of fire.

Technora smiled. "Smart, using your surroundings just by some time."

' _Now is my chance!_ ' Hiccup as he concentrated.

Technora quickly flew around the wall and quickly summoned her holographic staff. She then immediately charge towards Hiccup and swung her staff at him, but a split second later he vanished. It only took a few seconds to realise that he had jumped right above her, out of her line of sight. Hiccup then immediately used his jets and slammed straight down towards raising his fist.

However, at the last possible second Technora swerved her wings changing her direction and avoiding his fist.

' _She dodged it?_ ' Hiccup stared.

Then immediately her drones flew straight towards him and links with one another. They then immediately fired a powerful beam that struck his chest and slammed him into the wall. Technora landed on the ground and looked the time inside her visor.

"Your time is up," she said.

Astrid then immediately ran down towards them shaking her head. "That was amazing."

Hiccup picked himself up. "Thanks, but it was hard to keep it going. I still have a lot of work to do."

"True, but that was a much greater improvement than yesterday," said Valka as she deactivated her visor. "You managed to land a blow want me when you have my guard down thanks to your analysis. Despite what you think that last attack of yours did actually graze me and don't forget this was your first time using this technique."

Astrid then looked at Valka. "But what about me? You said that I need to concentrate on my concentration, but how do I do that when I'm being attacked?"

Valka looked at her. "I'm afraid it's not only your concentration, but your timing. You're practically have a similar problem as Hiccup, though with a slightly different execution. I suggest that you try and do what he did, keep your enemy off you long enough you to develop a countermeasure."

Astrid frowned. "You mean using traps or perhaps causing my enemy to lose balance?"

Valka nodded. "Exactly, every power has its strengths and weaknesses. For instance I am practically useless in areas with limited technology, I counter that by using this nanotechnology to for my armour whenever I need it, but ideally I'm more better suited in fighting in cities or specialised facilities."

* * *

Meanwhile across the country, everyone was starting their second day as interns. Fishlegs was taking some fighting lessons with Gunhand and with some of his sidekicks.

"Right! Left! Right! Left!" said Fishlegs in the sidekicks as they punched thin air.

"Don't just go through the motions, make sure that you focus on each and individual punch," Gunhand instructed. "Remember the most important thing is your basic physical strength."

"Yes, sir!" they all yelled.

* * *

Fourth Kind, however, wasn't too pleased with Dogsbreath and Tab, who had just given him 2 cups of coffee.

"This is lukewarm!" he yelled furiously. "Can't you to dam idiots make a decent cup of coffee? We want to impress clients who visit our agency!" He then immediately got up and punched them on the heads, but they immediately hardened their bodies. "Is this the same kind of crap you would serve them too?"

"Sorry, Mr Fourth Kind, sir!" they yelled apologetically.

Fourth King rubbed his wrists. "Geez, those powers of yours sure make it satisfying to hit you."

"Right!" Dogsbreath nodded.

"Thank you, sir," said Tab proudly.

* * *

Best Jeanist was with Ragnar as they were making their way down the road in a specialised lorry. He was currently going over certain aspects of being a hero before they reached their destination.

"Images is the most important thing about being a hero," said Best Jeanist explained as he looked at Ragnar. "When rescuing people you need to give them peace of mind, not only must you be capable your physical appearance, speech and actions must be elegant. Sometimes heroes have two act as diplomats for our respective governments, I myself have been on such assignments in order to maintain the peace."

Ragnar nodded. "But the Armed Forces haven't had any conflicts for the last 20 years."

"True, but many countries still feel threatened and some of them even consider heroes to be their weapons," Best Jeanist explained. "Many a villain has used this to their advantage selling out secrets to rival states in the hopes to spark conflict. No one knows what would happen if heroes have to fight heroes from other countries and as a result we all try and avoid that."

* * *

Heather and Kaia were currently on patrol with Skrill as he began going over certain duties of a hero.

"The most dangerous part of being a hero is fans following you everywhere," Skrill explained gesturing to a group of fans that had informed them ever since they left the studio. "The last thing you want is for them to be in the crossfire when a villain attacks."

"So what would we do?" Heather asked curiously.

"They're following us like flies," said Kaia

"The best thing you can do is try and keep your distance away from your fans, but that's not always a guarantee because more than likely they are probably mapped out your route," said Skrill. "That is why you need to constantly change your route, not only working the fans at bay but it will also catch villains' offguard."

* * *

It was late in the evening at Berk and at Stoick's home was Alvin as he was going over his discoveries about his investigations on the League of Villains.

"I'm sorry to show up unexpectedly, I hope you don't mind," said Alvin as Jeeves gave them 2 cups of coffee.

"It's always a pleasure seeing you Alvin," Stoick smiled. "But you didn't come here to catch up on old times. How is the investigation on the League of Villains going?"

"Well, there were a number of villains that attacked the B.A.R.F facility, but were puzzled by one," said Alvin gravely. "The one you for that was called Red Death."

Stoick nodded. "I thought, he might catch your attention."

"We ran ahead and ran some tests on Red Death DNA," Alvin continued.

"And what exactly did you find?"

"Firstly I'm not here to ask you to help us with the case," said Alvin plainly. "Technically this is a leak and I'm only doing this out of courtesy, because of what you know. This league could lead us the one in charge."

Stoick looked up.

"After several attempts at interrogation we realise that Red Death cannot speak, he shows no reaction to anything," said Alvin. "We even use a telepath in order to gain information, but his mind is all muddled we had a hard time piecing it all together. It's literally as if he cannot think for himself, no matter what is going on around him." He then immediately pulled out a photograph of person. "As his identity we discovered that he used to be a low-level thug with a record of assault and extortion."

Stoick looked at the photo in them back to Alvin. "And why do you think this will lead us to the mastermind behind the League?"

"This is where it gets interesting, our report show that he has been altered drastically. When we analysed his genetic make-up, we discovered four different peoples DNA."

"So someone combined peoples DNA to make this guy? So is he even human anymore?"

Alvin shrugged. "The transformation as a result of drugs and other unknown methods. To oversimplify things a bit, he has been modified so that his body able to hold multiple powers at once. His brains apparent lack of processing power probably comes from the burden that causes, but we're more concerned about his DNA. He showed that he had more than one power, even if new DNA is introduced that shouldn't give a person multiple powers not unless it's totally integrated into someone's body. It is true that some people have more than just one power, like your son, but that only because he inherited both his parents powers. However, it could be that there is someone out there able to transfer powers onto other people."

Stoick eyes widened in horror and he got to his feet. "It can't be!"

Alvin looked at him grimly. "Given the evidence, I think that it is a reasonable conclusion. It's why I came, I had to let you know immediately."

Stoick made his way to the window and looked down at the city and clenched his fist. "It's not possible, don't tell me that he's back again."

* * *

Meanwhile at Washington DC, Flightmare has completely overpowered Krogan, Viggo and Ryker. Somehow he been able to paralyse the more leaving them completely at his mercy.

"So you want me to be a part of your crumbling little League," Flightmare snarled as he looked at Krogan. "But you will not accomplish anything if you do not have conviction and desire. Without those you will be nameless weakling, achieving nothing. That's how you got here."

Flightmare was currently standing over Krogan with two blades in his hand, one of them award had pierced the wooden floor while the other one was embedded in Krogan's shoulder.

"Being a little rough aren't you?" Krogan asked. He then looked at Viggo and Ryker. "Viggo. Ryker. Take this guy back."

"I'm afraid I can't move," Ryker groaned with a large cut in his arm. "It must be his superpower at work."

"I'm afraid I'm in the same situation," said Viggo regretfully as he leaned against the bar table.

"The word hero has lost all meaning in this society," said Flightmare bitterly. "The world is overrun by fakes and criminals like you who chased petty dreams. They all must be purged."

Krogan then immediately grasped his blade before it reached his neck. "I'd advise you not to touch my palm or else you'll turn to dust." Immediately the blade began to disintegrate. "You talk a lot Flightmare, I may not have conviction, but I can assure you that I do have a desire. That desire would be killing Skullcrusher and the other founding heroes, who created the status quo. If the world wants to work worship them, I'll simply destroyed them and then crush them while they're in shock."

Flightmare was completely taken aback by his words and immediately jumped back before Krogan could grab him with his hand.

"The last of my injuries were finally just about to be healed and now this happens," Krogan growled as he rose to his feet and blood began to pour from his wound. "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with knives? Regretfully we do not have a healer in our party."

Flightmare looked at him curiously. "I see your nature. It would seem as if our goals fundamentally oppose one another. However, this wasn't in vain, we do agree that we need to destroy the present."

Krogan narrowed his eyes. "I've heard enough. You're free to leave, because I am the kind of person you hate most, right?"

"I was testing your motives," Flightmare explained as he withdrew his knife. "Everyone shows their true colours when they're on the verge of death. It's abnormal, but there is desire and a warped sprout of conviction inside of you. I am most curious to see how that conviction will bloom, I suppose I can let you grow and find out for myself and if you do not turn out well I'll take you out later."

Krogan laughed. "You believe you can get rid of me?"

Suddenly both Viggo and Ryker found themselves able to move once again.

"I'm free," said Viggo.

"As I, brother," said Ryker.

Krogan then looked at Ryker. "Ryker, I believe someone as crazy as him will be nothing more than a problem for the League of Villains."

Viggo then stepped forward. "I would ask strongly that you reconsider, Krogan. This man will be a great asset if he joins us, I'd would say that this was a success."

"My business here is done I would appreciate it greatly if you return me to New York," said Flightmare and began to lick his lips. "I still have several false heroes to eliminate there."

* * *

Hiccup and Astrid soon return to the corporate building with Valka, after completing their patrol.

"I think the two of you chose a very quiet time for your internship," said Valka as she looked at the two of them. "The entire city is on high alert because of Flightmare which means that villains won't come out."

"I suppose," said Astrid quietly and then she clenched her fist. ' _Flightmare, it was obvious when I looked at your crimes that the seven places you appeared so far you have always injured about four pro heroes. As possibly a reason behind that or maybe I'm just reading too much about it, but it's certainly a pattern. Also my uncle was the only hero that you attacked in New York, which means very likely you will reappear in the city again and I intend to take you down with my own hands._ '

Hiccup looked at her looking slightly concerned. "Astrid, you are okay?"

Astrid immediately looked up. "I'm fine."

Hiccup approached her. "Listen if you want to talk…"

"I said I'm fine," Astrid snapped and walked out of the room.

Valka sighed. ' _I feared as much, vengeance has clouded her mind. I understand that she wants to take down Flightmare, but vengeance always blinds us to our hero work._ '

* * *

The third day began and like always they began the morning by training. Hiccup had gone a little proficient with his superstrength and he was now incorporating them with his technopathic powers, but Technora always got the upper hand. Astrid two was finding it hard, her timing was still a little off and Technora was able to break a concentration before she had a chance to create anything.

Technora came to a stop and look to the both of them. "All right that's enough."

Both Hiccup and Astrid were panting heavily, because she had been running them ragged for the past few days.

"You are improving, but you're starting to understand my strategy we need to add some new parameters for you to gain experience," Technora concluded. "The entire city might be on red alert, but I'm sure we'll be able to find a few villains in the areas where there are fewer patrols."

Hiccup looked a bit concerned. "I'm sure that Astrid will be able to pull it off, but I'm still trying to harness my superstrength."

"You should rely on your superstrength too often," Technora pointed out. "It's the same thing as were lying on the same tactic over and over, eventually someone is going to find a weak spot. If we keep on doing this are going to have real problems when you're fighting against someone that's the opposite of me and those that are the perfect opposite to the two of you."

"What kind of villains will be chasing after?" Astrid asked curiously.

"Nothing as big as those that you fought against in the B.A.R.F incident," said Technora. "I mostly going to have the two of you battle against a few thugs and if it gets too dangerous I will jump into assist."

"So which areas are we heading too?" Hiccup asked curiously.

"Hell's Kitchen," Technora smiled. "I find it quite amusing that villains choose to hide in that area, but I'm sure we'll be able to find a few villains at your level."

* * *

It was evening as they begin due to make their patrol and they soon reached the outskirts of Hell's Kitchen.

Astrid was smiling broadly. ' _This is perfect, were close to the area where my uncle was attacked by Flightmare. I just need to find a way to lose Technora and Hiccup._ '

Technora then immediately turned and looked at Astrid. "I know full well that you're after Flightmare."

Immediately the three of them came to a stop and Astrid just stared at her dumbfounded. "How did you?"

"Trapster called me ahead of time with his suspicions and the way you been acting gave it away," said Technora. She then looked at her strictly. "I can understand why you want revenge, but you shouldn't hold personal grudges. We heroes do not have the authority to arrest people or punish them, the only reason we are allowed to use our powers is because of the regulations put on them, regulations that I helped to create. That's why no matter how noble the reason may be a hero must not use their powers for themselves. If a pro use their power for their own selfish desires it would be a very serious crime."

Hiccup looked at Astrid. "Astrid I can understand your hatred for Flightmare, more than you can imagine."

Astrid turned on him. "You can't even possibly understand what I'm going through?"

Hiccup looked at her. "You feel bitter hatred to Flightmare, for forcing someone you honour and love to retire from hero work. Now you feel the burden of responsibility been placed upon you, but you didn't achieve it by your own merit only by circumstance."

Astrid just blinked. "How could you possibly know that's exactly how I feel?"

"You're not the only one has suffered from a villain attack," said Hiccup.

"I suggest that we keep making our way down the alleys," Technora advised. "It might put your mind off Flightmare if you have someone to fight against."

They then continue to make their way down the street, but Astrid was still filled with hatred for Flightmare.

' _What am I supposed to do with this burning hatred if I can't act?_ ' she said clenching her fist.

* * *

Flightmare was currently standing on one of the skyscrapers overlooking the city. As fate would have it he was actually right above Hell's Kitchen and he stood gazing as if he was searching for his next pray

Then also opened directly behind him and Krogan stepped through it and he was followed closely by Viggo.

"New York looks much nicer than I expected," said Krogan as he took in the sights. He then looked at Flightmare. "So what are you going to do?"

"I will reform it," Flightmare promised. "In order to do so blood must spill."

"You certainly have a clear goal, your dedication is admirable," Viggo acknowledged.

Flightmare smiled. "Finally someone who understands."

Krogan narrowed his eyes. "I get the feeling you enjoy picking on me."

Flightmare looked down into the city. "Hero is a title for those that have accomplished great deeds. This city is filled with false champions, all they care about is money and fame. Until this world realises its mistakes…" He then reached for his sword, "I will continue my work."

He then jumped off the skyscraper and entered into one of alleys.

"He talks big and mighty, but he's wasting his time focusing upon a small stage," Krogan scoffed. "His nobility sickens me."

Viggo looked at Krogan. "You shouldn't spurn his methods, the reality is that in all of the cities that Flightmare had appeared the crime rates have fallen. Perhaps because the heroes are more conscientious or perhaps out of fear. Regardless he does bring change."

Krogan turned on him. "Well, isn't that wonderful? Heroes are working harder thanks to those murders, I guess you could also say that Flightmare breeds heroes. Despite your admiration for the man, we cannot agree on a basic level. Ryker, bring out the Red Deaths."

Ryker then immediately opened a portal and stepping out were three creatures that resembled Red Death appearance–wise, but they had the differences. One of them had wings, another one had four pairs of eyes while the third one had no eyes.

"You think you can get away with backstabbing me?" Krogan growled. "When I get tired of you I will kill you, whenever I feel like it." He then snapped his fingers. "Just like that Flightmare. But let's make it more interesting our crush both your honour and your pride."

* * *

It was late at night and Hiccup and Astrid had just taken down a few crummy villains. Just like Technora predicted they gained a lot of experience with fighting them, but sadly Astrid's mind wasn't in the training.

"Very good," said Technora looking at them. "Now it's getting late so let's call this a—"

Then suddenly there was an explosion.

"What was that?" Hiccup gasped.

They immediately exited out of the alley and saw smoke emerging close by and a lot of people were beginning to panic.

Technora just stared. "What's going on?"

Then suddenly they source someone flying in towards them and slammed right into the road. It was a hero dressed as a white tiger and he looked as if he had gone 10 rounds with a ferocious beast.

"What the hell," he groaned.

Then something landed right in front of them and grasped his head before slamming him into the ground. People immediately screamed as standing there was the four eyed Red Death.

"Red Death!" Hiccup gasped.

"But he supposed to be locked up?" Astrid stared.

"Get behind me!" Technora ordered and immediately unleashed a volley of drones.

The immediately began firing at the four eyed Red Death causing him to release the hero in his hand. Technora then immediately took off and slammed into the villain knocking him towards the end of the street and then it immediately ran down the corner.

Technora looked at them. "I don't know what's going on, but judging from the flames there is more than one villain attack in the city. I mean the two of you to start evacuating."

* * *

Technora was right, all across the city, people were running away screaming as Red Deaths began setting fires and destroying buildings. Krogan watched from the skyscraper laughing at the devastation.

"That's right, crush them all!" Krogan laughed.

* * *

Technora had just received a message on her radio confirming the villain attacks. "I see, so villains are attacking. I've just witnessed one of them once I take him out join the rest of you."

Astrid just stood there crossing her arms. ' _It can't be him, there's no way that murder would be too flashy_.' She then turned her eyes towards the alley they had just exited from and then saw movement. ' _Then without letting Technora or Hiccup now he ran down the alley._ '

* * *

Flightmare was indeed in the alley and had already attacked a hero, a hero whose costume resembled a Native American also known as Native.

"That idiot is making a move," he snarled. "I'll have to dispose of him later." He then turned his attention onto Native who he had pressing against the wall. "But for the moment I have important work to finish here."

Native was completely at his mercy as he found himself unable to move and there was a massive wound on his chest.

"I can't move," Native winced.

Flightmare then drew his sword. "If you truly are a hero then you should consider your last words very carefully."

He then immediately sensed something heading straight towards him and turned in time to see Astrid charging at him with an axe in her hand. He then quickly blocked her attack and she was sent crashing to the ground.

"A child wearing a suit?" he stared. "Who are you?"

Astrid just merely glared at him.

"Run, run away from here," Flightmare ordered casually. "This is not a place for children."

Astrid looked at him. "You're carrying blade all over your body and you have a ghostly blue scarf around your neck. You must be Flightmare, it is you right?" She then glared at him with untold hatred. "I have been looking for you, but I didn't think I would find you so soon. I am—"

Flightmare then pointed his sword at her. "Your eyes are searing with vengeance, be careful what you say next. If need be even someone your age could be my target."

Astrid clenched her fist. "You saying that I'm not even a threat to you?" She then slowly got to her feet. "You listen to me murderer, I am the niece of an incredible hero who you attacked. He is the best uncle anyone could ask for, I have come to stop you because he can't any more. You dishonoured my uncle's name and as Fearless Finn's niece I will stop you my name is not Valkyrie!"

Flightmare looked at her. "So be it Valkyrie… die!"


	16. Flightmare vs Berk Students

Hiccup was running down the street when he noticed that Astrid was gone, he then quickly turn to his mother.

"Mum, Astrid's gone!"

Technora looked up she was still fending off against the four eyed Red Death. Her eyes immediately widened upon hearing this. ' _Please tell me she doesn't_.'

Hiccup looked a bit frantic. "What should I do?"

Technora looked at her son. "Find her before she gets herself killed! She must have gone after Flightmare!"

Hiccup nodded and ran off leaving Technora alone with the four eyed Red Death. He was now chasing after civilians and raised his arm ready to strike two of them down. Thankfully Technora arrived in time and struck her holographic staff into him.

"Astrid run off, Flightmare is still on the loose and now we have these creatures the fight against," Technora cursed as she jumped away from the villain. "Today has no end of disasters, I just hope that Hiccup confined her before she finds Flightmare."

The Red Death then swung his fist at, but she quickly flew into the air and avoided it. ' _He's fast, but not faster than me._ '

However the Red Death turned his attention on the two civilians he attacked earlier. Technora quickly turned and activated her jets propelling herself towards the villain.

' _He's attacking at random_ ,' she concluded. "Your fight is with me!"

Then suddenly appearing out of nowhere were strains of threat that immediately wrapped themselves around the villain in snaring it.

"It would seem I time was timely," said a voice and Technora turned and found Best Jeanist standing there. He apparently used the threads from his costume to ensnare the creature. "I originally came looking for Flightmare, but it seems as if I got more than I bargained for. It's been a while Technora, I would exchange pleasantries but sadly we do not have time."

Technora smiled. "Best Jeanist, thanks for the assistance."

Bystanders just stared at the two of them immediately recognising them.

"That's Technora and Best Jeanist," said the man.

"But what are they doing here?" the woman behind him asked.

"We came because we heroes," Best Jeanist answered simply.

* * *

Meanwhile everyone was running amok as the remaining Red Deaths were destroying anything in their path. Hiccup was flying over the city in order to get a good angle on Devil's Kitchen, this also gave him a great view of the battle that was raging in the centre of all the chaos.

"That guy looks like Red Death, but he's been captured," said Hiccup gravely.

"The facial features certainly indicate that he has some sort of relation with Red Death and the same thing can be said for the other two that are attacking," said Toothless.

"This only means of the League of Villains are here somewhere, but our main priority has to be looking for Astrid," Hiccup concluded.

"I'm putting a trace on as we speak," Toothless informed him.

Hiccup watched as pro heroes were doing battle against the winged Red Death and the one with no eyes. A large hero with bullhorns charged at the one with no eyes, but he was easily tossed aside. To make matters worse buildings were being burnt in the heroes were doing everything they could to put out the fires.

The Red Death appeared to be attacking random, throwing anything that could grab hold at any of the heroes. Unfortunately that included a gas truck which cause a massive explosion and it was clear that they were being completely overpowered.

* * *

Krogan was watching gleefully. "The Red Deaths make fine weapons indeed."

"Aren't we going to be joining them in the fight?" Ryker asked.

"I'm still injured," Krogan reminded.

Viggo smiled. "And if I'm not mistaken it would seem as if Technora."

"How can you be so sure?" Krogan asked.

"It's a technopath thing," Viggo explained and a small smile appeared on his head. ' _So the boys here as well, it would seem as if coming to New York was in such a bad idea._ '

* * *

Before they left the hideout, Krogan was making an appeal to their master on the monitor.

"Master how many Red Deaths are completed?" Krogan asked.

"I have finished adjusting the behaviour of six of them," said the disembodied voice. "Though they are not as strong as the one from the B.A.R.F attack."

"Give them to me," Krogan demanded.

"Why?"

"Partly because I do not like that arrogant Flightmare you brought in," said Krogan simply. "Also if he's not willing to join us, we might as well make it seem that he has some sort of association with us."

"Very well. However, you can only have three and try and use this as a learning experience."

* * *

Back in the present, Krogan was looking down at the chaos joyfully.

"Once this night is over the world will have forgotten that you ever existed Flightmare," Krogan announced.

Ryker leaned in towards his brother. "You don't think you'll be that simple?"

Viggo shook his head. "It's hard to crush an ideology, if it had been so easy then the heroes would never have existed. I fear that after tonight things will not go exactly as he predicted."

* * *

Meanwhile Flightmare was still staring down at Astrid pointing his blade at her throat and she had just announced her goal to him.

Astrid had just summoned one of her axes and swung it towards Flightmare with much ferocity. "This is for my uncle!"

However, Flightmare jumped into the air and avoided the blade. "I recognise that posture, Fearless Finn is your uncle is he? I let him live to spread out the good word, the word of me!"

He then kicked Astrid hard with his boots which had spikes embedded in them. He had struck her arm so hard that blood flow poured out and with another good kick from his other leg he slammed her into the ground. She looked up to see Flightmare standing over her with his blade pointing down.

"You're a weakling, just like he was," he said and then plunged the blade right into her shoulder. Astrid screamed as blood poured out of her wound. "You aren't heroes, you have no right to be called that. Both of you are nothing but fakes."

"Shut up, villain," Astrid spat. "Hugh damaged his spine and paralysed him from the waist down, he will never be working as a pro hero again. My uncle was incredible, a caring person who saved hundreds of lives, he was someone people looked up. You had no right to take all that away from him!"

* * *

She then began to remember when her uncle visited their house and her father looked proudly at his brother.

"I hear you become independent now Finn and you got many sidekicks following you," said her father.

Finn chuckled. "They're not followers, it's quite the opposite. They support me because I'm not great on my own, their just looking out for me. Honestly I couldn't do anything without them, I need their support. Of course I'm working hard to return the favour, I'm not supertalented or anything, but if I'm going to call myself a hero then I have to live up to that title and help people."

Astrid just looked at her uncle with admiration and knew exactly what she wanted to be when she grew up.

* * *

Back in the present Astrid was glaring up at Flightmare.

"He was my hero, my uncle inspired my dream so that I could one day be a pro too!" Astrid yelled. She then clenched her fist fighting against the pain in her shoulder. "I won't forgive you!"

"Shouldn't you be more concerned about that guy?" Flightmare asked gesturing to Native.

This was possibly the first time that Astrid had witnessed Native and she soon realise that he was unable to move.

"You were so busy with your grudge that you forgot about him," Flightmare spat. "You plan on using your powers for yourself. You're completely blinded by a selfish desire for revenge, you are as far away as being a hero as I can imagine." Flightmare then removed the blade from her shoulder. "And that's why you'll die tonight."

He then licks the blade and suddenly Astrid found her body completely paralysed, she wasn't even able to move a finger. ' _My body… won't move._ '

Flightmare then raised his sword and position to directly over her heart indicating that he was ready to deal the final blow.

"Goodbye child, may your death bring about a better world," he said.

Astrid was completely helpless. "No, please, not like this!"

The last image flowing in her head was that of her uncle who was smiling at her. ' _Knowing that you look up to me makes me better. I have to be sure that I make you proud_.'

Astrid looked up at him defiantly. "Say whatever you want about me, you're still just a criminal who hurt my uncle!"

Flightmare was about to deal the final blow, but then he sensed something heading straight towards him. He turned just in time to see something black punching him hard in the face and he barely had enough time to swing his sword.

Astrid's eyes widened when she realised that it was Hiccup, he had appeared from out of nowhere. Sadly, Flightmare was able to swing his sword at his head, fortunately the helmet blocks the blow but it did fell off.

"Hiccup? What are you doing here?" Astrid stared.

"Don't worry Astrid, I'm going to save you," Hiccup promised.

* * *

A few minutes ago hiccup been flying through the air trying to pinpoint Astrid, but that was easier said than done.

"We need to find Astrid fast, the Red Deaths of running a mark in the heroes need all the help they can get," said Hiccup. "However, I much more concerned about the larger implication."

"You mean by the fact that they appeared in the alleyway where Flightmare recently spotted," Toothless concluded.

Hiccup nodded. "Exactly, high don't want to even imagine, but it can't be a coincidence. The League of Villains and Flightmare may be connected. We need to hurry and find Astrid, Flightmare might be too much for her to handle, especially in her state of mind."

"I'm picking up heat signatures directly below us," Toothless informed him.

Hiccup immediately looked down and indeed saw movement, he immediately zoomed in and saw Astrid lying down on the ground with Flightmare above her. He quickly shot down words and began concentrating having his strength flow through his body and then slammed a fist into Flightmare before he had a chance to react. However he must have sensed his presence, because he raised his sword and struck Hiccup's helmet forcing it off of him.

"Guess I was right," said Hiccup.

The blow he dealt Flightmare forced him away from Astrid and then he got a good look at Hiccup. ' _It's him… the one from Krogan picture. He mentioned that he was the son of Skullcrusher and Technora._ '

Astrid looked at him. "You found him too, but how?"

"I pulled out some stats on Flightmare when I realise that you were after him," Hiccup explained. "Most of his victims were found where there weren't many people we already suspected that he was in Hell's Kitchen somewhere. So I needed a search as far away from the panic in the back alleys."

He then looked down at Astrid. "We need to go, back to the street. We have to get help for the pros."

"I can't move a muscle," said Astrid regretfully. "It must be his superpower, since he cut me I been paralysed."

Hiccup grimaced. "That is the kind of power people on TV said that he might have. So cutting somehow activates his power, huh?" Hiccup then noticed Native leaning against the wall. ' _There's someone else! If it had just been Astrid, I could have picked her up and carried her away myself._ '

"Hiccup, please, don't get involved," Astrid winced. "This doesn't have anything to do with you!"

Hiccup just stared at her. "Astrid? What are you saying?"

"You showed up to save your friend's life," said Flightmare looking directly at Hiccup. "You even made a big entrance, but I have a duty to kill her and this so-called pro. When your friend chose to fight me, it guaranteed that the weaker of us will be culled. So, what will you do?

Hiccup just stared at his eyes and soon realise what his father must went through when he faced Krogan. ' _He's different from the villains that attacked us before, those are the eyes of a fanatic._ '

Toothless then immediately contacted him privately. ' _I have sent the message that you want me to deliver, but I can't guarantee that anyone will answer it._ '

Hiccup knew that it was a long shot, but he needed backup and his mother was too busy fighting in the middle of all this chaos. ' _Mum wanted me to find Astrid before she encountered Flightmare, but that plan is out of the window now. I can only hope that someone received my message and stall for time for these two. I may not be able to beat him, but I could force him to retreat._ '

"Listen to me! Stand down and run away!" Astrid yelled furiously. "I told you this has not been to deal with you!"

Hiccup looked at her. "If you really believe that then why are you trying to become a hero in the first place?" He then clenched his fist and looks directly at Flightmare. "There are plenty of things I would like to say, but they will have to wait. My father was right though, meddling when you don't need to is the essence of being a hero!"

Flightmare was completely taken aback and then smiled broadly, because he might have just found someone worthy of the title hero.

Hiccup then activated his jet and moved in towards Flightmare as close as he could. ' _I can't risk using a plasma blast this early on, not until I gather more data. In might be risky, but the only chance I have is to get in close._ '

Flightmare then swung his blade at Hiccup, who then immediately activated his holographic shield. ' _I need to get past the sword_.'

Flightmare looked impressed. ' _Trying to getting close so I can't strike him, smart move. And he's even using a shield_.'

Flightmare, then quickly grabbed one of his knives and Astrid saw what he was about to do. "No, if you get cut!"

' _Watch the blades_ ,' said Hiccup as he used the shield to block Flightmare's sword.

He then began to harness his superstrength inside his body and then made a quick dash and went in between Flightmare's legs before he had a chance to strike with his knife. He then quickly turned around and attempted to strike him with his blade, but he had completely vanished when he turned around.

' _He's gone?_ ' he blinked and then he realised what he was up to. ' _No._ '

Hiccup had managed to jump into the air the moment he got past him and he was now right above Flightmare. Hiccup then quickly struck Flightmare before he had a chance to counter and landed a powerful blow across his face.

Astrid was completely stunned. ' _Somehow he's mastered his new powers, but how?_ '

' _Please tell me that was enough_ ,' said Hiccup as he landed on the ground.

Hiccup's attack had stun him, but he quickly recovered and immediately licked his knife. Suddenly, Hiccup found that he couldn't move his body. ' _My body._ '

' _Hiccup, I detect a small wound across your cheek,_ ' Toothless informed him.

Hiccup cursed. ' _He must have cut without me noticing and it was only one little graze_.' He then turned his eyes towards Flightmare trying to figure out what had just happened. Then he saw single drop of blood on the knife Flightmare had just licked and realised what was going on. ' _No… it's the blood._ '

"You're not powerful enough," said Flightmare. "It's not as if you predicted my movements you just left my field of vision and manoeuvred so that you would be able to get in a clear shot." He then began to make his way over to Astrid and Native. "But I saw through your plan. There are countless false heroes around here that are all talk, but I think you're worthy of staying alive, your different from these two."

"No, don't," Hiccup pleaded as Flightmare aimed his sword at Astrid. "Stop it!" Flightmare got ready to plunge the blade into Astrid. "Get away!"

Then suddenly several forums appeared out of nowhere and Flightmare jumped back in time to avoid them. "Someone else is getting in my way? Today has been full of distractions."

Everyone turned and saw down the alley was Ragnar and he was holding his mobile one hand. "Hiccup, you need to give more details in times like this. I was almost too late to stop this guy."

Astrid stared at Ragnar. "You too Ragnar?"

Hiccup blinked. "How did you get here?"

Ragnar smiled. "You're lucky that the hero I'm interning with was hunting down Flightmare. Though it took time for me to figure out the message you sent, next time try and send more than your specific location, but you're not the kind of guy that sends cryptic messages without a reason, are you?"

Ragnar then immediately extended his arms straight towards Flightmare, who then quickly jumped out of the way. However, he wasn't his target me immediately grabbed Hiccup and native and pulled them to safety.

"So I figured that you were in trouble and asking for help." Ragnar then immediately slammed his foot into the ground and routes shot out from the concrete and headed straight towards Flightmare. "Everything is okay, the pro heroes will be here any minute."

Flightmare quickly jumped back in order to avoid the roots which gave Ragnar more than enough time to pull Hiccup and Native to safety.

Flightmare grimaced. ' _The time will be up for one of them soon._ '

Ragnar glared at Flightmare. "You're just what they say you were, but you won't be taking any more lives Flightmare."

"Ragnar, you can't let that guy get your blood, I think he controls his enemies' actions by swallowing it, that's how he got us," Hiccup informed him.

"He ingests blood to keep people from moving, that explains the blades," said Ragnar. "Then I have to be his worst enemy!"

Then immediately extended large thorns from his wrists and charge towards Flightmare.

"Foolish move kid, attacking me head on!" Flightmare yelled and immediately tossed the knife directly at Ragnar. The knife cut his cheek, but no blood poured out of it. "What?"

Ragnar then swung one of his thorns at Flightmare, who quickly backed away in time. "I'm sorry to disappoint, but in my plant form I've got no blood."

Flightmare then quickly drew his blade and they soon clashed. "You've got good friends, Valkyrie or at least you did!"

Ragnar held his ground. "Don't think you can overpower me!"

Ragnar then pushed Flightmare back and attempted to strike at him once more, but Flightmare jumped and tossed his sword into the air.

' _He's trying to confuse me with his movements, but I need to stay focused on him_ ,' said Ragnar and slammed his foot into the ground.

More routes then immediately shot out from the concrete and headed straight towards Flightmare, but he jumped into the air and grabbed his blade and then sliced right through them. Ragnar then immediately extended his arms and they along with the roots began to chase after him.

Astrid just laid on the ground watching this. "Just stop it," she said. "Why are you doing this? His fight is with me, I should be the one that stops him. Flightmare is mine!"

Ragnar shook his head. "Astrid you're disgracing your family's name." Ragnar kept on controlling the roots to go after Flightmare, who was now jumping off the walls of the alleyway and he'd already sliced right through Ragnar's arms. "You belong to a designated hero family, what would your uncle say of if he saw you now? You're letting your anger and your first prevents the crowd your judgement or else you wouldn't find yourself in this situation."

Hiccup just lying flat on the ground feeling utterly helpless. "Be careful, Ragnar!" Then suddenly he discover that he could move his fingers.

Ragnar dance was still regenerating when Flightmare had sliced right through his roots with his blade.

"You blocked your own field of vision against an opponent that's faster than you, rookie mistake," said Flightmare.

Ragnar's arms had just finished regenerating. "Come and get me then!"

Flightmare then immediately tossed several knives which struck Ragnar's right arm and temporarily distracted him. This distraction allowed into position himself directly on top of Native and he was holding his sword downwards.

"You're good, kid, unlike him," Flightmare smiled.

Ragnar realised too late what he was about to do. "Watch out?"

Then suddenly from out of nowhere Hiccup appeared and then fired his cables which immediately wrap themselves around Flightmare. The moment they wrapped around him he said a short bolt of electricity through the cables and into Flightmare's body.

"Hiccup?" Ragnar gasped.

"I'm not sure why, but I'm able to move now," said Hiccup.

"So he has a time limit."

"No, that kid should have been the last one to be freed, I still can't move a muscle," said Native.

Flightmare looked at Hiccup. ' _He must be typed O._ '

Flightmare then drew a knife and sliced through the cable, considering it was made of carbon fibre this indicated that the blades he was holding were made from very dense metal. He then dealt a powerful kick towards Hiccup and sent him crashing to the ground.

"Hiccup, move!" Ragnar yelled as he fired thorns at Flightmare.

Hiccup quickly jumped out of the way in order to avoid them, but Flightmare moved his sword very efficiently and sliced through each and every one of the thorns. Hiccup quickly rejoined Ragnar, who had just removed the last of the knives in his right arm.

"He swallows a person's blood to freeze them, but I was the one who was freed first," Hiccup frowned. "I have three different guesses why. His power could be less effective the more people he uses it on, the amount ingested could play into the how long it works or there could even be a difference based upon the person's blood type."

"If it's the last one, my blood type is B," said Native.

"I'm type A," said Astrid.

Flightmare smiled. "So you figured it out. Bravo, very impressive."

The truth was he was able to paralyse a person when ingesting their blood, but how long they would say paralyse depended on their blood type they could be paralysed up to 8 minutes. Type B represented the longest amount of time, then it was AB, A and finally O.

"Unfortunately it doesn't help us that much to know how much his power works though," said Hiccup regretfully.

Ragnar nodded grimly. "I thought we could hurry and get these two out of here, but he's too fast. He's been able to dodge each and every one of my attacks and he's clearly skilled at close quarters fighting. Our best option is to hold until the pros arrive and avoid close combat."

Hiccup shook his head. "Too risky, you know you can't maintain your plant form for much longer. My armour gives me the best protection, I'll going close on you back me up. Sounds like a plan?"

"That's quite a gambit, but it's our only option," said Ragnar and the two of them stood fast and firm. "We can protect them."

Flightmare looked at the two of them. "Two against one, huh? This fight won't be easy."

Hiccup quickly activated his holographic sword and shield and immediately moved in towards Flightmare and soon they classed blades with one another. Flightmare had more experience, but Hiccup had the advantage with a shield which gave him more options.

Complicating matters was the fact that Ragnar jumped in every time Flightmare took advantage of an opening in Hiccup's strategy. Hiccup channelled his superstrength into his body to give them much more manoeuvrability and combining that with his jets he was able to keep up with Flightmare.

Astrid could only watch as the two of them did battle, she watched as Ragnar outstretched his arm towards Flightmare as he managed to push Hiccup into a wall. He jumped back to avoid the arm and Hiccup jumped into the air and slammed his sword towards him, but he raised his legs up in time and pushed him away.

Astrid then realised that the two of them weren't fighting for their own personal gain, but into to protect her and Native. She also remembered Flightmare's words, telling her that she disgraced the naming hero by taking personal avenge on him. Hiccup and Ragnar were doing the exact opposite and they were risking their lives in the process because of her blindness.

Flightmare finally managed to scratch Hiccup's chin with one of his knives and before he had a chance to counter-attack he licked the blood of the blade. Hiccup immediately felt his body being paralysed which only left Ragnar in the fight.

' _This is bad, his fighting style has completely changed_ ,' Hiccup grimaced.

Ragnar was now busy trying to fend Flightmare off of him, but he was starting to wear out as Astrid witnessed him slowly transforming back to his human form.

"You have to run," she said with tears in her eyes. "I can't watch this."

"Don't you want to make your uncle proud? Then stand up and be a hero!" Ragnar yelled. Ragnar had just unleashed a large amount of routes at Flightmare, but he quickly slashed through each and every one of them and was now directly on top of him. "I know you have what it takes to be a hero!"

Astrid began to cry and knew that he was right then suddenly she found that she could move her fingers.


	17. Climax

Astrid was on the verge of tears as she watched both Hiccup and Ragnar battling against Flightmare, putting their lives on the line for her.

' _I'm such an idiot_ ,' she said with tearful eyes. ' _They're protecting me with the very lives._ ' She then turned and looked at Native and knew that Flightmare had been right about her, she hadn't been acting like a hero. ' _I wanted to take this villain down so badly that I forgot what really mattered, I was too focused on myself to help anyone else._ '

* * *

She then remembered when she was very young and was in her uncle's training centre.

"So you wanna be a hero too, Astrid?" he asked.

Astrid nodded enthusiastically. "I wanna be a hero like you, but what drives you? Why did you choose to become a pro hero in the first place?"

Her uncle began punching a punching bag. "Well, it all began when Skullcrusher and the other founding heroes appeared in the sea of chaos. I watched as they fought against villain after villain, announcing their proclamations of what we should strive to become. None of them showed any fear, even when the task ahead of them seemed hopeless, but they prevailed and soon we found ourselves in the world we live in now. If it wasn't for their efforts we would be at war with each other, normal humans against metahumans, I wasn't about to sit back and let all their hard work be destroyed."

Astrid frowned. "But why a hero?"

Her uncle's sighed and looked at her. "Astrid, you take things at face value, but you're much more determined, hard-working and athletic then I was when I was your age." He then leaned in towards her with a smile. "Let me tell you a little secret, the main reason why I'm a hero is because you look up to me and I have to make sure that I make you proud."

* * *

Back in the present, Astrid was not going to let everything her uncle worked will be destroyed, but at the same time Flightmare had been right about her.

' _You spoke the truth, Flightmare_ ,' she said regretfully. ' _These two are different from me. I am immature, I can't hold a candle to them, but still…_ ' She then clenched her fist.

Ragnar was doing his best trying to fend Flightmare off and extended his right arm arms only for it to be sliced off. He tried to ensnare him with his roots, but he kept on running to his right side which was where he was the most vulnerable at the moment.

"Watch out!" Hiccup yelled.

Ragnar quickly turned and swung his left fist, but Flightmare merely jumped off one of the dead roots that was sticking out of the ground and avoided his arm. He then somersaulted and landed on another one of the dead roots and then propelled himself towards Ragnar.

Ragnar grimaced. ' _He's too fast._ '

Ragnar then attempted to create more roots, but Flightmare zigzagged around them in advance towards Ragnar. Ragnar probably only had about a minute until he reverted back to his human form and he was starting to slow down.

"Did anyone tell you that you align your powers to match?" Flightmare yelled as he advanced towards him. "It makes you a careless fighter!"

Flightmare drew his sword and got the beneath Ragnar's guard and he was inches away from striking him. ' _He slept under my guard._ '

"Ragnar!" Hiccup screamed.

It was that point that Astrid found herself back on her feet. ' _If I don't stand up right now I'll never become as good as them. I will never live up to my uncle's name._ '

Flightmare could see Astrid getting back to her feet. ' _Damnit. The paralysis timed out._ '

Astrid then formed an axe and sprang into action, using all her strength and speed she managed to close the gap and sliced right through Flightmare's blade with his sword. She didn't waste a single second and immediately spun around and slammed the flat of her blade at him sending him backwards.

Hiccup sighed with relief. "Astrid."

Ragnar looked at her as he reverted back to human form. "You're free too? Guesses power isn't as great as I thought it was."

"Guys, this is nothing to do with you, I'm sorry I got you involved," said Astrid panting.

Hiccup groaned. "Not this again."

"I'm fine," Astrid assured as she stood up. "But I won't let the two of you shed any more blood because of me."

Flightmare huffed. "There's no use trying to pretend you're a hero now, a person's true nature doesn't change in a few minutes. You'll not be anything but a fraud that prioritise your own desires, you're this sickness that has infected society and ruined the name hero! Someone must teach you a lesson."

Ragnar narrowed his eyes. "You're our fundamentalist lunatic." He then looked at Astrid. "Astrid don't listen to this murderous nonsense."

Astrid shook her head. "No, he's completely correct. I have no right to call myself a hero at all." The two of them then watched as her blood ran down her arm and she clenched her fist. "Even so, there is no way I can back down. If I give up now then I would be disgracing my uncle!"

"Pathetic!" Flightmare roared.

Ragnar then quickly reverted back into his plant form, he's only saying his form for about five minutes until he was forced back to his human form. Fortunately, the time needed for him to reactivate his plan form was two minutes for a full five minutes. It may have not been for two minutes, but he would be able to maintain this form for about another two minutes.

Of course, the time limit would have been an issue they were in daylight, because his body absorbs solar energy allowing him to maintain his plan form almost indefinitely. He had only told hiccup this weakness when they were in combat training since they were entering a building with very few windows. However, he was confident that Flightmare realised his weakness and knew that he had to wrap this up quickly.

Ragnar then immediately unleashed several groups directly at Flightmare.

Native could only watch as the three of them were battling now. "Idiots! Flightmare is only after me and the girl, stop fighting back and get out of here."

"I don't think he has any intentions of letting us go even if we wanted to," Ragnar grimaced. He was watching as Flightmare jumped from root to root and then plunged his broken sword into the wall. "Something inside of him just changed just now, I think he's gone rabid."

Ragnar then immediately stretched his arms towards Flightmare, but he was dodging perfectly. Ragnar then decided to mix things up by stretching his fingers, but Flightmare just slice through them with his broken blade and knife.

' _His power alone isn't especially powerful, the issue of blood type makes it unpredictable and it doesn't last long_ ,' Ragnar concluded. ' _Plus he has to get in close if he wants to use it, it must be difficult for him to take on multiple opponents at once._ '

Ragnar then pulled back his left arm and immediately fired thorns at Flightmare, who skilfully dodged by jumping off one of the roots. He then suddenly appeared on his right side where he was more vulnerable.

' _He's desperately trying to kill Astrid and this other hero before the pros show up_ ,' said Ragnar. ' _He clearly wants to finish things up quickly._ '

Astrid could only watch. ' _Damn, and more specialised with close quarters fighting and he's much faster than I am. Need to remember what Valka said about improving the speed of my creations._ '

An idea then popped up in her head and she immediately looked at Ragnar. "Ragnar, do you think you can slow him down?"

"I can try, but what are you going to do?" Ragnar asked.

"Probably something stupid and crazy," said Astrid.

Flightmare then drew a knife and then tossed it directly at Ragnar. "You're in my way!"

Astrid then appeared right in front of him with a shield and blocks the knife. "I won't let you out my friends!"

Hiccup felt himself unable to move again and immediately got to his feet. ' _I can move again. I need to get ready whatever Astrid and Ragnar planning I need to help them._ '

Astrid then immediately formed a cable just like Hiccup's and Ragnar was stretching his arms and fingers. Flightmare was too preoccupied slicing through the longer vines to notice Astrid firing the table above of him. Ragnar then chose that moment to jump with all his strength and was zooming towards Flightmare.

Flightmare realised too late that they had caught a minute into movement, Astrid was now directly above of him aiming a foot directly at him and Ragnar was below him aiming a fist at him. He didn't have enough time to dodge them and even if he did the two of them could easily follow him thanks to their powers.

Hiccup smiled. "Do it, guys!"

Astrid then slammed a devastating kick at his back and Ragnar struck him right in the face.

* * *

Meanwhile Technora and Best Jeanist was still battling against the four eyed Red Death. Best Jeanist had ensnared the creature, but it was struggling to free itself.

"The fabric in my costume is three times thicker stronger than steel and yet is still able to move," said Best Jeanist somewhat impressed.

Technora frowned. "Something is not right."

Then suddenly the creature unleashed a massive burst of lasers that shredded right through the threads. Technora quickly landed in front of Best Jeanist and used her drones to form a shield protecting the two of them.

"Those were my drones energy beams," she said.

"So his powers absorption and release, but he still took damage from attack," Best Jeanist noted. "Not a very impressive power."

However, the Red Death's body began to move and contort.

"I believe this guy has multiple powers," Technora gasped.

Suddenly the Red Death's body expanded and it immediately jumped into the air.

Best Jeanist noticed that they were completely alone. "The two bystanders seem to have escaped."

"Good, because it's time that I finished this," said Technora and immediately activated her jets and flew up into the air.

The Red Death opened its mouth and its tongue became tentacles, but Technora summoned her drones and they formed a real that sliced right through the tongue and soon she was directly behind the Red Death. She then quickly turned around and summoned her holographic staff and then slammed it into the back of the Red Death with so much force that when they hit the road she cracked it.

"Didn't mean to damage the road, I might be more out of practice than I thought," said Technora.

Best Jeanist smiled at Technora. "Mike always it's a pleasure to fight alongside you, Technora."

They then heard an explosion and saw smoke emerging from behind several buildings.

"That must be where the rest of the heroes are gathered," Best Jeanist concluded. "It's been two or three minutes, they should have taken care of things by now."

Technora looked at the Red Death. "This creature bears similarities to the one that attacked the B.A.R.F facility, it might be just too much for regular heroes to handle. We should tie this guy up and leave on for the cops, then we can join the others."

Best Jeanist frowned, because he remembers the funny way Ragnar was acting.

* * *

It happened several minutes ago, Best Jeanist and Ragnar had just witnessed an explosion and the immediately rushed over to investigate.

"Sprite, there's trouble ahead," said Best Jeanist as they rushed towards the scene of the crime. "I need you to hang back and handle evacuating civilians."

It was at that point that Ragnar received a message on his mobile. He took it out and saw that Hiccup had been the one that sent it, but all he sent was a location.

"Hiccup? Why would he send me his location?" Ragnar frowned.

Best Jeanist noticed that Ragnar had stopped. "Sprite, we need a hurry."

"Sorry, but this somewhere else I need to be," said Ragnar as he ran in the opposite direction. "I'm heading to an alleyway 45th Street opposite 10th Avenue! If you are finished with what you're doing or see some extra prose send them there. I'm sorry, but a friend needs my help."

Best Jeanist just watched in bewilderment as Ragnar ran down the alleyway.

* * *

Best Jeanist had just relayed the story to Technora.

"So your intern ran off, sounds like my son has got himself into trouble," said Technora looking troubled.

"My sidekicks can handle this guy, are going investigate the address you better help the other pros battling these things," Best Jeanist advised.

Technora nodded in agreement. "I'll send some extra prose your way."

* * *

Meanwhile Astrid and Ragnar had just dealt Flightmare several powerful blows, but it wasn't enough to knock him out.

Hiccup got to his feet. ' _They managed to land two attacks_.' He then placed his two hands together forming a plasma orb. ' _Now it's my turn._ '

Flightmare quickly recovered and grabbed his sword and nearly got Astrid, if she hadn't leaned back in time.

Astrid then glared at him. "I will defeat you Flightmare, because you are a criminal!"

"Don't let him get away!" Hiccup yelled firing a plasma blast directly at Flightmare.

Astrid then quickly formed a powerful iron gauntlet and then dealt a powerful uppercut that struck Flightmare in the chest.

"And I am a hero!" Astrid yelled.

Flightmare was so winded by the attack that he was unable to dodge Hiccup's plasma blast which resulted in an explosion.

Both Astrid and Ragnar were still falling, but Ragnar quickly grabbed Astrid and they landed on the ground.

Hiccup had activated his jets and flew up towards Flightmare, because he wasn't moving. He caught him and soon quickly landed on the ground and placed him on the floor.

"He's done," Hiccup panted. "Personally on surprise that he's knocked out after all that."

Ragnar finally relaxed reverted back to his human form. "We need to restrain him and get him into the street. Once I'm recharged I can use my vines as a rope."

"And we should probably take all his weapons too," Hiccup added.

"Good idea," Ragnar nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile the pros were still battling against the Red Death with no eyes, who was taken quite a beating and yet kept on fighting at the same time. A couple of heroes resembling ninjas immediately jumped into the air to avoid one of his fists.

"He's too damn strong," said one of them as he and his partner tossed several shuriken at him, but they just bounce off his skin.

A barechested hero with bullhorns then immediately charged in. "Everyone attack at once!"

Immediately more than half a dozen heroes jumped at the Red Death at once, but he slammed his hands into the ground created a massive shock wave that sent them all flying.

"Dammit," said a hero wearing a red scarf as she covered her eyes. "I can't see!"

"Where is he?" said a hero resembling a ragdoll.

Hero wearing armour then immediately saw a large shadow directly behind the heroine in the red scarf. "Watch out!"

The Red Death would have squashed flat, but Technora appeared out of nowhere and struck him with her holographic staff, pushing him back. She struck him with so much force that he was sent flying across the opposite end of the street.

All the heroes immediately stared at Technora as she stood there spinning her staff in her hands.

"Technora!"

Technora watched as the Red Death came to a stop and saw that she had struck him with enough force that causes arm to be ripped off. However, she saw that the arm immediately began fixing itself until it was good as new.

"So you can regenerate," said Technora and then she immediately unleashed her drones. "In that case…" The drones immediately formed a circle and then fired a powerful beam directly at the Red Death's head, "let's see if you can regenerate from this!"

The Red Death stood there for a few seconds, but then collapsed with his head smoking.

"Incinerated cells can't regenerate," said Technora calmly.

"Above you!" a hero cried.

Technora looked up and saw the Red Death with wings flying away with a civilian in his talons. She then immediately turned and faced the pros that had gathered. "Anyone whose power is not suited for this girl help on 45th Street opposite 10th Avenue."

"Another villain?" asked the hero in armour.

"I don't know, but I do have my suspicions," Technora admitted. "Just do it!"

She then immediately took off after the winged Red Death and then began firing her drones beam that him. However he quickly abated them and flew down one of the streets.

"He's quick," she said immediately turned round the corner to follow him.

The Red Death turned and saw Technora Amy one of her drones directly at him and before he had a chance to do anything she fired a shot which struck him in the eye. The sudden attack caused him to release a hostage and Technora quickly grabbed him and landed on the ground.

"You won't get away," she vowed.

* * *

Meanwhile in the alley, Hiccup and the others had managed to tie Flightmare up with Ragnar's vines. They had also removed every visible weapon he had and Native was finally able to move.

"Native, you're able to move now?" Hiccup asked.

Native nodded. "Yeah, I'm as good as new now. Now let's get into the street so that we can hand this guy over to the cops."

"I'll take him," said Ragnar has he lifted Flightmare onto his shoulder.

"Do you need any help?" Astrid asked.

Ragnar looked at her. "Aren't you forgetting the injuries you sustained?"

Astrid looked her shoulder wound which was now healed up, but she could still feel the pain. Eventually they all began making their way out of the alley.

"I have to apologise," said Native looking at the three of them. "I'm supposed to be a pro, but I was useless back there."

"I wouldn't be so hard on yourself, I don't think one person could take on Flightmare by themselves, not without weird power of his," Hiccup admitted. "He's too strong and he is clearly had some form of training."

Ragnar nodded in agreement. "The three of us barely won against him and even then it was because of his own mistakes. He was getting riled up and desperate and completely forgot about Hiccup's quick recovery time. Then he was unable to dodge Astrid's final attack or my assault."

Eventually they exited the alleyway and found themselves back on the street.

"Now let's get into the police as quickly as fast as we can," said Native.

"So this is why you ran off," said a voice.

The all immediately turned and saw Best Jeanist approaching them, but he was more focused on Ragnar.

"I'm sorry, sir, I had a couple of stubborn friends to save," said Ragnar apologetically.

Best Jeanist shook his head. "I'm just thankful that you're not dead, but judging from those wound it would seem as if you had a tough fight."

"Around the corner!" said a voice.

They immediately turned and saw several heroes turning around the corner and approaching them.

"What now?" Hiccup asked.

The ragdoll hero stepped forward. "Technora told us there was a request for help here, but…"

An armoured hero stared at them. "Children?"

"Those injuries look bad," said a hero that resembled a wrestler. "I'll call an ambulance right away."

A hero wearing a white helmet and suit then noticed, who Ragnar was carrying. "Hey, look!"

The heroine will looked at the figure on Ragnar shoulders and asked. "Is that, Flightmare?"

"What? I'll get the police on the line!" said the wrestler hero.

* * *

Soon the pros began contacting the police as well is an ambulance and they began to examine the wounds on Hiccup and the others.

"How about your injuries?" the hero with the mask asked.

"I've only got a few cuts," said Hiccup.

The hero then looked at Ragnar. "And you?"

"I'm able to regenerate, no injuries whatsoever," said Ragnar then looked at Astrid. "But Astrid…"

Astrid then approached them.

"We need to get that shoulder looked at," said the hero in armour. "The ambulance will be here soon, but until then…"

Astrid ignored him and approached Hiccup and Ragnar. "You guys, the two of you put your lives on the line because of me. I'm truly sorry, I was just so angry that I couldn't… see anything else."

"I'm sorry too, Astrid," said Hiccup looking at her. "You are going through so much by yourself and I can tell that anything was wrong."

Ragnar then placed a hand on Astrid's shoulder. "Just think of this as a learning experience and learn from your mistakes today."

' _The fight between us and Flightmare only took about 10 minutes, but for the three of us it felt as if we were in the alley forever_ ,' said Hiccup.

Then suddenly emerging out of nowhere was the winged Red Death and Best Jeanist was the 1st to notice.

"Get down!" he yelled.

Everyone was confused, but then they turned and saw the Red Death flying straight towards them and they noticed that it was missing an eyeball.

"Oh no," the heroine cried.

The Red Death moved so fast that no one could stop them and he immediately grabbed Hiccup. The moment he grabbed him, he then flew off into the air unleashing massive wind pressure by flapping his wings.

"Hiccup!" Astrid and Ragnar cried.

Blood was pouring out of the eyeball and landed on the heroine's cheek. "It's bleeding. It must be trying to escape."

"He's gonna fly off with Hiccup!" Astrid panicked.

"He's moving too fast I can't grab him," said Ragnar.

Then while their attention was off of him, Flightmare drew a knife from his sleeve and cut the ropes. He didn't waste any time and immediately licked the blood on the heroine's face and instantly power lies the Red Death.

He then immediately ran off as the Red Death felt towards the ground and everyone was completely speechless to do anything to stop them. "The word hero has lost all meaning in this society! The world is overrun by fakes and criminals like you who chase pathetic dreams!"

He then plunged the knife into the head of the Red Death killing it right away. However, before it crashed to the ground he grabbed Hiccup and then gently placed in ground the moment they touched the ground.

"You must all be purged," he said.

Hiccup was too stunned to speak.

Native remembered the words he said when the explosions first happened. It dawned on him that he was actually referring to the man controlling the Red Deaths.

Flightmare stood there without moving a muscle. "Everything that I do, is to create a stronger society," he said as he removed the knife from the Red Death.

* * *

Krogan had seen the entire thing from his vantage point and was utterly furious.

"What is he doing?" Krogan growled furiously. "Why did he kill that Red Death? And why is that brat here? This is a total mess!"

Viggo looked at Flightmare. ' _The boy must have placed quite an impression on our serial killer if he was willing to rescue him. Of course I should not be surprised, considering who his parents are._ '

* * *

The heroes were completely stunned about what had just happened.

"Did he just say that kid?" said the hero in armour.

"He took a hostage idiot," said the hero in the mask.

The wrestler narrowed his eyes. "He killed that villain with no hesitation."

"Everyone be on your guard! We've got a fight on our hands!" the heroine yelled.

"What's going on?" said a new voice. They quickly turned and saw Technora landed on the ground. "Did you see the villain flying through here?"

"You took care of the rest?" the hero in armour asked.

"He was the last one," said Technora that's when she noticed Flightmare standing there. "Wait a minute, don't tell me that man is?"

Flightmare was still badly wounded from his battle with Hiccup and the others, but he turned his head and saw Technora.

"Technora," he said.

Technora then saw that Hiccup was on the ground. "Get away from my son!"

She then immediately summoned her drones, but then stopped when Flightmare turned to face them all. His mask had fallen and he was standing there and one look at him sprung terror to everyone standing there.

"True hero you may be, but you are the one who caused this sickening society," Flightmare growled as he slowly walked towards them. "The streets must run with the blood of hypocrites! Hero… I will reclaim that word! Come on, just try and stop me you fakes! I'll only let a true hero kill me!"

No one could describe the sensation they were feeling at the moment, it was as if they were paralysed by fear alone. Every one of them could sense a dark sensation flowing out of Flightmare that was so powerful that not even the bravest of them could make a move against him.

However, sensation immediately vanished as soon as it appeared and Flightmare dropped his knife. It took them a while to realise that he was just standing there as if he had paralysed himself, but in truth he was just out cold and yet he was still standing.

"I think he's out cold," Technora stared.

Everyone finally relaxed, but they were all still shaken from what they had just experienced.

' _It wasn't until later that I heard what happened, no power stopped Flightmare. One of his broken ribs actually pierced his lung, he had managed to lick anyone's blood but still at that moment none of us could bring ourselves to stand against him only he had any fight left._ '


	18. The Aftermath of Flightmare

Hovering directly over Hell's Kitchen was a news helicopter and the reporter was reporting live on the situation below.

"I'm reporting to you live over the skies of New York City," said the reporter as she looked at the camera. "It is unclear on what is happening below, but take a look…" The cameraman then immediately turned the camera towards the burning buildings, "large clouds of smoke and fire of rising within different locations in Hell's Kitchen. Is this due to a series of accidents or are villains taken the streets? Currently we have no info of the situation here, but our station will continue reporting as this breaking story unfolds."

"And cut," said the cameraman.

The reporter looked at her cameraman. "Don't you dare stop recording."

The cameraman then quickly raised his camera began recording the scene below them and that's when the reporter noticed something unusual.

"Wait, what in the world?" she frowned as she focus on a nearby building. "Look."

Cameraman blinked. "At what?"

"Right there," said the reporter pointing. "Check out the building with a water tower on top, zoom in."

The cameraman immediately turned to the camera towards the building she was pointing to and that's when they got a clear shot of Krogan, Viggo and Ryker.

"There's people, three of them," said the cameraman.

Reporter frowned. "Bystanders? How did they get up there?"

* * *

Krogan was still furious after seeing Flightmare kill one of the Red Deaths and to make matters worse the other two had now been captured. Then suddenly his binoculars he was holding immediately disintegrated in his hand.

"We're leaving," he said.

Viggo looked at Krogan. "Are you satisfied with the results, Krogan?"

Ryker began forming a porcelain they slowly began to step through it.

"Depends on tomorrow's headlines," Krogan growled.

The portal then vanished and they vanished without a trace.

* * *

The next day Astrid was in a hospital room with bandages covering her shoulder. Sitting beside her bed were Hiccup and Ragnar, the two of them went far better condition than she was.

"Were you able to sleep, Astrid?" Hiccup asked.

Astrid shook her head. "Not really."

"Not surprising, considering everything," said Ragnar the two of us couldn't sleep either.

Hiccup leaned back in his chair. "Thinking back we did something pretty amazing."

Ragnar nodded. "Yeah, I agree."

"Personally I think it's a miracle that we're even alive," said Hiccup. "I was an easy target just lying there motionless time and you were about to revert back to human form. He could have killed us easily if he wanted to."

Ragnar nodded. "He let us live on purpose, but I'm most impressed by you Astrid. He was actually trying to murder you, but you stood tall."

Astrid closed her eyes. "That's not true, I was…"

The door then opened and standing there were both Technora and Best Jeanist.

"I thought we'd find you gathered together," said Technora as she entered.

"Mum?" Hiccup stared.

Ragnar looked up. "Best Jeanist, too?"

Technora sighed. "The three of you are lucky that you survived your encounter with Flightmare." She then turned on Astrid. "And I'm extremely disappointed with you, especially after that talk we had."

Astrid looked ashamed. "I'm sorry, ma'am."

Techonra took a deep breath. "Save it, you should save your apologies with your other visitor."

Then to their utter astonishment someone in a suit entered the ward they all recognised his face. Admittedly it was very hard to forget considering that he had the head of a dog.

"This is New York's Police Commissioner, Harold Wolfhead," said Technora.

Hiccup's eyes widened. ' _The Police Commissioner?_ '

They immediately all made a move to get up, but the Commissioner raised his hand. "Please don't get up." He then looked at the three of them curiously. "So you are the three Berk students that brought down Flightmare, huh?"

Ragnar nodded. "We are." He then looked the Commissioner curiously. ' _The Police Commissioner came all the way down here himself, but why?_ '

The Commissioner looked at them seriously. "Flightmare had some serious injuries, severe burns and several broken bones. Right now he's in the hospital under strict guard." He then tied to the three of them without blinking. "There is a lesson that you all should have learned, when superpowers became the norm the police force sought to maintain the status quo. It was decided that we would use powers as weapons, that is when heroes came in.

"They could do what we couldn't, if they were licensed of course, it would be quite impossible for the police to condone the use of deadly powers after all we are here to stop such harm from being done. The only reason pros can use their powers now, because of the strict code of ethics that Technora and the other founding heroes chose to abide by. That is why it is against the law for uncertified people to use their powers to cause injury.

"Wherever you are up against Flightmare or not, none of you had the ability to harm the villain. That means that the three of you and your supervisors, Technora and Best Jeanist are sure to receive harsh punishments for this gross abuse of your powers."

Ragnar then had enough and immediately marched up. "Now wait a minute, if Astrid had not stepped in Native would have been murdered and if it weren't for Hiccup, both of them would be dead. No one else even realised that Flightmare was in New York are you saying that we should have just stood by and watch people die?"

Astrid gave him a warning look. "Ragnar."

Hiccup immediately calmed him down. "Rag, calm down."

The Commissioner looked at Ragnar with a firm eye. "So it's okay to break the law so long it goes your way?"

Ragnar was completely taken aback by this. "But sir—isn't it a heroes job to save people?"

The Commissioner closed his eyes. "This is why you're not a full-fledged pro yet. It's obvious that Berk and your teachers haven't been teaching you near enough. What a shame."

Ragnar then marched up. "Look, I'm not discounting that we broke the law, but people were in trouble and we had to act."

Technora then stepped forward and stopped Ragnar. "Calm down, son. You may want to hear him out until the end."

"What I said is the official stands of the police department, but any punishment would only be necessary if this went public," said the Commissioner with a small smile. "If it did you would probably be applauded by citizens everywhere, but there would be no way for you to escape from being reprimanded. On the other hand, we could say that Technora saved the day, the attacks from her drones would certainly support the burn marks on Flightmare completely and we could pretend that you weren't involved.

"Thankfully there were very few witnesses, this could be the last you hear of any punishments. It would mean that no one would know about you though, you would receive no acclaim at all the choice is yours. Personally I know where I stand, I don't want to damage any promising young careers, at least not from mistake like this."

"However, we will need to take responsibility for being negligent as supervisors," Best Jeanist continued.

Astrid closed her eyes. "It's my fault, I should have listened."

"Just don't do it again," Technora sighed.

"I apologise as well," Hiccup added.

"Me too," said Ragnar apologetically.

"I know it's not fair, you won't enjoy any of the fame and phrase you probably would have received otherwise," said the Commissioner regretfully. "But allow me as the Police Commissioner to thank you."

Ragnar looked a bit awkward, especially after his outburst. "You know you could just started with that."

"He was only trying to make a point," Hiccup pointed out.

* * *

' _None of us knew that we would end up fighting in that back alley and in the end no one else would find out. But the implications of that battle would continue to eat at us, even after our wounds have healed_.'

The next day, the cover story about Flightmare was released and people began about it.

"Did you hear, they arrested Flightmare?"

"Seriously? Who took him down?"

"Technora, I suppose that's what you can expect from one of the founding heroes."

The news was also streaming the cover story as well as the Red Death attack on Hell's Kitchen.

"Now on continuing coverage," said the anchorman. "Three villains were captured in the Hell's Kitchen Riots, their identities and motives are yet unknown. Based upon their distinct appearance however and the presence of three people that reporters filmed nearby, many are speculating that they are connected to League of Villains that attacked Berk Hero Academy last month."

"Flightmare claimed many lives, in fact he has more victims than any other villain since the founding heroes appeared on the scene," said the anchorwoman. "With his arrest everyone in the country can rest a little easier tonight."

Watching the news in Boston was a shadowy figure, who appear to have large patches of purple and wrinkled skin that was stitched to his smooth and pale skin. He then immediately walked away.

* * *

Deep within a forest covered in fog was a large guy was listening to a radio station on his portable radio.

"The serious wounded Flightmare is currently receiving treatment at a hospital under heavy police guard. Officials are awaiting the recovery of several of his victims before further investigating the villains' motive," said a news reporter on a radio.

* * *

A young blonde haired girl with a creepy smile was slipping away in a warehouse listening to the news report on social media on her earphones.

"Where back talking about a criminal that has surely left his mark in the United States if not the world… Flightmare. Why did he do it? What did he hope to gain? Don't be shy, we're taking calls and want to hear your thoughts."

* * *

Krogan, Viggo and Ryker had today's newspaper out and were listening to a news report on the TV.

"I'm coming to you live in Hell's Kitchen on 45th Avenue," said the reporter. "Last night, just after 8 PM, Flightmare was arrested by Technora on this very—"

Viggo chose the opportunity to switch off the TV and then turned to Krogan, who was looking deeply annoyed as he read the article.

"He's all that they're talking about," he growled in annoyance. "What about the Red Deaths?" He then crumpled the paper into a ball and tossed it aside. "Not only have they not forgotten him, but we didn't even make the front page."

Viggo nodded. "True, but now people are going to think that he was in league with us. The timing of our attack as well as the arrestment of Flightmare will certainly make us more serious."

* * *

In San Francisco, Hellfire was looking deeply annoyed as he just read the article from the newspaper.

"So, she hasn't been back for a week and already she's taken down a notorious villain," Hellfire crowd and immediately burned the paper in his hand.

Snotlout was also annoyed, because he had received coordinates from Hiccup. "Hiccup must have been right there in the action, that's why he sent the message."

"This means that we just have to work twice as hard, boyo," said his father tapping a finger on the table. "We can't let that family show us up."

* * *

Dogsbreath had also received the message from Hiccup and saw that he had emailed back and this time he had given a bit more detail on the situation.

"So that location he sent was in the middle of the action in New York," said Dogsbreath as he read the message. "That's why he messaged us. Man, am I glad that I reported it."

Tab looked up. "Hey! Put that down before Fourth Kind sees you. We're going to be late."

"One sec, I want to apply," said Dogsbreath as he turned his attention back onto his phone.

Tab face then grimaced, because a split second later Fourth Kind hit them on their heads. Unfortunately they quickly hardened their bodies, which protected them from the worst of the blow.

"What did I say about punctuality!" Fourth Kind roared.

"Right, sorry sir," said the two of them.

"Come on, it's time to go on patrol."

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

Heather had just reported the message that Hiccup sent to her brother, who was looking did curious.

"So your classmates sent his location which was located in the middle of the action in New York," he said looking intrigued.

Heather nodded. "The strange thing is, the location was and sent it in the street but in an alleyway."

"It's possible that he ran into Flightmare and immediately sent the location, smart boy," Skrill smiled. "He clearly calculated that Flightmare would be too much with him and since he had known way of contacting any prose he did the next best thing and contacted his class hoping they would pass on the message."

"But why did he just sent his location?" Kaia frowned. "He could have given a bit more details."

Skrill merely sat there folding his arms. "Before reading have any time or he didn't want Flightmare to let on. Either way sending that message probably guaranteed his arrest. Learn from his example, if a villain is too much for you sometimes it is best to fall back and get backup."

"Understood," said the two girls.

* * *

Hiccup had contacted Fishlegs, and told him everything about what happened in New York.

"That really happened?" Fishlegs gasped. "I'm just glad that you guys are okay. I got really nervous when the only thing you sent was your location."

"Sorry about that, I really didn't had any time to be specific," said Hiccup apologetically.

"From what you told me it sound as if you went through quite an ordeal."

"Believe me I got off easy, Astrid took the worst of the attack both physically and emotionally."

"You can tell me all about it later, right now I think Astrid need you most of all."

"Graviton, we're about to start," said Gunhand.

"Sorry," said Fishlegs quickly. "I'll see you back at school, bye."

* * *

Hiccup soon returned back to the ward and soon joined Astrid and Ragnar.

"I've just talked to Fishlegs and I've told in the full story," said Hiccup as he sat down looking at the two of them.

"You sure that's wise to mean we weren't supposed to mention it?" Astrid asked.

"I doubt Fishlegs will go ahead and blather about it," said Ragnar folding his arms. He then turned and looked at Hiccup. "Is something that is concerning you, right?"

Hiccup looked at the two of them. "You guys are both seen the news, right? Krogan was there during the attack and it can't be a coincidence that he attacked at the exact same time as Flightmare."

Ragnar nodded. "That was concerning me as well, but what I don't understand if they were working together why did Flightmare save you from that Red Death?"

Astrid agreed. "Yeah, I was wondering about that as well."

Hiccup laid-back. "I don't know, but the thing about villains they hardly work together they all have different goals not to mention their egos get in the way most of the time. That's why they haven't joined forces up until now, sometimes they would pair off but never in a large group."

Astrid looked at Ragnar. "Isn't your dad investigating the League of Villains?"

Ragnar nodded. "He is, but that doesn't mean he's gonna tell me anything to me. Like the commissioner said were not licensed and until we are there is nothing we can do to help."

"I wonder how everyone is taking this news?" Hiccup wondered.

* * *

Stoick was in his house drinking a cup of coffee when suddenly Jeeves appeared.

"Sir, Lady Valka is on the line," he informed him.

Stoick looked up. "Patch her through."

Jeeves turned and then his eyes grew politely as the produced a holographic image of Valka, in her business attire.

She folded her arms and looked at her husband. "Stoick, you could have warned me about his impulsiveness. I know it probably couldn't be helped, but thanks to him I'm getting a pay cut and my teaching licence has been suspended for six months. The way that he jumped in without thinking reminds me a lot about you."

Stoick looked at her. "If I remember when you were younger, you tend to jump in without thinking."

Valka sighed. "I suppose we are both to blame, but I was on the moon for good portion of his life what your excuse?"

"I was busy doing hero will work," said Stoick defensively.

"And you had no time for our son?" Valka asked raising an eyebrow. "Anyway it's not like I care much for my teaching allowance, I hardly ever use it. Part of the reason I came back to Earth was to teach him his classmates about being a hero."

"Yes, Gobber told me about Astrid," Stoick nodded. "I can only hope that this experience was good for her."

Valka then looked at him seriously. "Truth is the reason I called was a talk about Flightmare. I saw him only briefly in person but in that short amount of time he shook me to my very core. There was such hatred inside that man."

Stoick looked surprised. "You don't normally give in to fear. He must have already been tied up so what scared you?"

"It was his fanatic ideology," Valka sighed. "He started blaming me for the downfall of heroes, no doubt he resented my work in the Registration Act. However, there was something very intimidating about his obsession. I'm not trying to praise him or anything, but he's got the same determination as we did when we first entered the scene during the Metahuman Riots, there are similarities."

"What do you mean?"

"To put it simply, he's got charisma and as the investigation continued his ideology and opinions will be all over the media. Everyone will want to know his motives, the age that we live in, for better or for worse, is one of suppression. There will be people across the globe who will be influenced by these new ideas."

"If that's true, who inspire copycat villains and they will probably strike out on their own. Heroes will be able to stop them just like they did this time."

Valka sighed. "I think you're forgetting the key factor. The League of Villains? The Hell's Kitchen Incident indicates that he and the League are indicated somehow. That means that the League will go from thought of some juvenile delinquents that attacked B.A.R.F to being recognised as a group with an ideology. In other words, every single villain in the country will go seeking them out, even if each individual is insignificant if that evil gathers under one banner it will swell to unstoppable can portions. If the villain in charge knew that this would happen from the beginning, then he's a brilliant strategist. He is steadily getting rid of any obstacles one by one, trying to create conditions that will favour his own purpose."

Stoick clenched his fist. "When I heard from Alvin that Red Death had multiple powers, I had a bad feeling. But if he's back?"

Valka nodded. "Same man that nearly took over the entire country and possibly the world, the man who was killed more people than any of us can count. The very same man that created that hole in your stomach, you're afraid that Drago Bludvist is on the rise again and that is the main reason of my return."

"For him to survive such injuries, though," Stoick grimaced. "I don't want to imagine that it's possible."

Valka looked at her husband. "Stoick, as much as I hate to say it, the future of our world will rest upon the next generation of heroes. I think it might be best if you inform them about what is to come so that they can prepare themselves when the time is right."

* * *

' _Two days after the Hell's Kitchen Incident, Flightmare's identity and motives started to being dissected from various angles_.'

In Washington DC, a black-market dealer with an eye patch was in a bar talking to a sleazy man wearing gold and truly on his fingers and with a fine trim beard.

"You know lately Johann, it has been hard finding people to do business with," the man with the eyepatch grunted. "My body is all complain about not able to sell stuff. It's a real pain."

Johann was holding a lighter that resembled a gun. "That's because it's a serious crime to develop or sell support items or costumes if you don't have a licence. On top of that there have been rumours that the legit support companies have been actually selling extra gear on the black market to people who aren't certified heroes."

The man groaned. "Man, I miss the days before heroes appeared and I was still small time back then. Remember when villains were wild and impulsive and people began to riot in the streets? Everyone believed that another world war was upon us, it was a real good time, but when Skullcrusher and the others showed up everything changed and got so damn boring. We can't have any fun when those founding heroes are around, maybe it's time for me to finally call quits."

Johann lit a cigarette with his lighter and smiled at the black market dealer. "Don't be rash. Listen, just between you and me I know real way to make some real cash. Keep this on the down low, I'm only telling you because I know that your guys have quality goods to sell."

He then held out his mobile phone which had a video uploaded and judging from the title it was all about Flightmare. "Have you seen this yet?"

"What's that?"

"It's a video of Flightmare, he's what everyone is talking about right now," Johann smiled and played the video.

"Flightmare, real name Stain Bloodblade, as a child he was greatly inspired by Skullcrusher's debut. He enrolled in a private Hero High School, but was dismayed from what he viewed as an educational system crude understanding of what it meant to be a hero. He also took special resentment when Technora helped to win act the Hero Registration Act as well as the Metahuman Registration Act, viewing them as nothing more than shackles on what it meant to be a true hero.

Throughout his teenage years, Stain advocated for return of the early days of heroes, but quickly realised that word had no power. For the next 10 years, he trained in killing techniques in order to fulfil his self-appointing duty and during this time his parents passed away in what the police eventually rolled as a tragic accident."

"His focus was a return to the old days, he believed that heroes should not seek compensation, that one should epitomise the idea of self-sacrifice. He believed that the present day pros were frauds, through his violent purges he hopes that society would eventually side with him."

The video then showed the recording of Flightmare's statement to Technora and the others and the black market dealer just sat there watching the video looking utterly terrified.

Johann then stopped the video and looked at the black market dealer. "This keeps on getting uploaded and immediately taken down online, but they can't stop it. It's not hard to see, this guy is really staring something in people. From villains with countless convictions to felons on the run, all the major players including me are watching. It's infectious, do you feel it?

"I don't think the heroes realise what's awakening, the evil that was once quiet and scattered now has rallying cry that is calling out to it. Individual criminals are seeking out the organisation that Flightmare was connected to… they are all headed to the League of Villains."

* * *

All across the country, villains were making their move. The little blonde girl just looked excited as she stood next to a body covered in blood.

In the forest of muscular man was looking excited after hearing the news report.

A boy in school uniform, wearing a gas mask was covered in a strange cloud of gas.

A man with reptilian scales with a sword strapped to his back and wore clothing similar to Flightmare was walking through a dark tunnel.

Walking down an alley was the young man with stitches and he was walking as if he had no care in the world.

And waiting in a bar in Washington DC for their arrival was Krogan.


	19. A Tale from the Past

' _It's been two days since Hell's Kitchen and five days since Class 1-A started their internships, Astrid has now fully healed and the two of us have returned to Haddock Industries and Ragnar has returned to Boston. Everyone on the news is obsessed with Flightmare, the story being reported is that seven pro heroes and three high school students stumbled upon him and then Technora stumbled in and took care of the situation all by herself. Of course that is the official cover from the police apartment, the Commissioner was true to his word, me, Astrid and Ragnar were never named in connection to Flightmare Astrid injuries was explained as being caused by accidents that happened during our internships. Astrid has completely changed after that, she's been far more open but no less driven._ '

Astrid looked at Hiccup in the recreation room as the two of them had another day of hard training. Due to the fact that his mother's teaching licence has been suspended, they had trained themselves though she did gave them some vague pointers.

"I can't thank you enough for saving me, Hiccup," she said.

"You would have done the same for me," Hiccup smiled.

Astrid shook her head. "I don't know, though I would be a pretty terrible hero if I just let you die. To think when we first met I thought of you as a rival and now we're friends."

"I never really considered you a rival just one of my classmates," said Hiccup.

Astrid smiled at him and then suddenly she punched him hard in the arm.

"What was that for?" Hiccup yelled rubbing his arm.

"That was for scaring me during the attack," said Astrid plainly.

Hiccup looked immensely annoyed. "Is it always going to be like this, because—"

Then to his surprise Astrid pulled him into a case and he looked at her blankly. "I suppose I can get used to it."

Astrid merely giggled.

* * *

Fishlegs was still learning from his internship and Gunhead was going to teach him how to disarm an attacker.

"Now let's start about how you fight against someone wielding a blade," he said. Fishlegs was standing there holding a fake knife. "Graviton, try attacking me."

Fishlegs felt a little uneasy and looked up at him. "Are you sure?"

"There's no need to hold back."

"All right, here I come!" Fishlegs yelled and charge towards him.

He then began swinging the knife at him, but he dodge each and every swing.

"When someone is waving a knife at around your best bet is to keep your distance," he said as he avoided the swings. "If they attack directly, planned one leg on the ground and pinned it and dodge." He then immediately sidestepped at the exact same time Fishlegs moved in. "Then grab their rest and back at the same time and then you can take them down." He then immediately grabbed Fishlegs arm and back and slammed him into the ground. "See how I did that?" He then twisted Fishlegs hand forcing him to drop the knife, he then used his foot to kick the knife away. "Twist your opponents hand to make them drop the knife and then kick away for your safety. You get all that?"

Fishlegs got to his feet rubbing his hand as Gunhead had been a little rough on him. ' _His movements were so fluid, his martial art techniques are amazing._ '

Gunhand then picked up the knife and looked at Fishlegs. "This time how about I pick up the knife, we will keep on repeating this until it's second nature. Sound good?"

"Yes, sir!" Fishlegs nodded.

* * *

Eventually the entire week went by and soon Hiccup and Astrid had packed up their bags and were at the train station. Valka was seen them off and she was looking at them proudly, despite the problems they gave her.

"You too have come a long way in your training," said Valka smiling at the two of them. "Though I think the two of you still quite impulsive."

"And again where sorry for that," said Hiccup.

"And I promise it won't happen again," Astrid assured.

Valka looked at the two of them. "Astrid, you still have to improve your timing and concentration and Hiccup you need to keep on training your body so that you can handle more than just 5%."

Astrid looked up. "Ma'am, there's something I've been meaning to ask you? As a hero your skills are unmatched, but you're not officially a pro are you? Is there any reason for that?"

Valka nodded. "Being a hero allows me to use my powers without restrictions, that's the main reason why I have a licence. In truth I never really wanted to be a hero, but with all the chaos running rampant I can sit back and do nothing that's why I joined forces with Skullcrusher and Forge. I then began using my powers in order to fix the damage that the riots had caused and to get the human race back on the development track. If it weren't for those riots chances are we thought would have already landed on Mars and perhaps might have even started a colony."

Hiccup looked at his mother. "Will you be heading to Berk at all?"

"Possibly, but I have quite a lot of work to do around here, though I do promise to visit I will be returning to the moon base any time soon," Valka assured.

"In that case will see you later," Hiccup smiled.

Valka smiled as the two of them walked and she noticed that the two of them were talking a lot more to each other than the first day she met them. ' _You've grown up so fast and you've got quite the girlfriend as well. Perhaps I have been a bit too focused on my work to see you grow, but I promised I won't always be the case_.'

* * *

On Monday everyone was back at class and they began talking about the internships with excitement.

Ruffnut looked at Ingrid excitedly. "You actually got to face actual villains?"

"Not quite, all I did was help people evacuate and provide logistics support," said Ingrid as she tangled her finger around her earlobe.

"It still sounds like a whole lot of fun," said Ruffnut.

Tuffnut looked at Speedfist. "What about you, Speedfist? You did anything exciting?"

"Stop the bunch of arms dealers, but that's just about it," said Speedfist. He then turned and looked at Fishlegs. "What about you Fishlegs, how was your training with Gunhead."

"It was very enlightening, he taught me so much in way of compact," said Fishlegs.

Clueless just blinked. "After one week he's had completely different person."

"Sounds as if you guys have a lot more fun than I did in my internship," Agnar grumbled.

"So nothing exciting happened with Mt Lady?" Clueless asked.

"I just did a bunch of cleaning for her," Agnar grumbled.

"Well, everyone in my internship loved me it was actually kind a great," said Clueless. He then turned his eyes to Hiccup, Astrid and Ragnar. "Now if you want to talk about who changed over the week, it was those three."

"Yeah, Flightmare," Tuffnut nodded.

"Glad you guys made it back alive," said Dogsbreath.

Heather nodded. "I worried about you too."

"You are lucky that your mum showed up and saved you guys," said Calder.

"We shouldn't expect anything less from one of the founding heroes," Helga beamed.

"Yeah, that's right," said Hiccup looking slightly uneasy. "She saved us."

"Did you guys hear the news about Flightmare?" Sven asked. "Everyone is saying that he was somehow connected to the League of Villains, can you imagine how frightening it would have been if that creep had been there when the attacked the B.A.R.F facility?"

"He's scary, yeah," Clueless agreed. "But if you see him in that weird video? It's all over the Internet."

"I didn't even know there was a video of him," said Sven looking surprised.

"Yeah, Flightmare is a pretty evil villain, but he's super tenacious. He's almost kinda cool, don't you guys think?" Clueless asked.

Hiccup gave him a warning look gesturing his head towards Astrid. "Clueless."

Clueless immediately got his meaning. "Oh, sorry."

"It's okay," Astrid assured them as she rubbed her shoulder. "It's true that he is quite the tenacious villain, I might understand why people think that he is cool, but instead of helping the world his beliefs led into cold-blooded murder. No matter his motives killing cannot be condoned."

Hiccup smiled. "Then let's make sure that no one suffers the same fate and become heroes?"

Everyone then nodded in agreement.

* * *

Soon they were having a class with Forge in one of the training facilities around campus.

"It's time that we return to our lessons," said Forge looking at all them. "Today is hero basic training, it's only feels as if I haven't seen you in a while. Now listen carefully to these instructions, we are going to be conducting a little race so take everything you learn from your internships and apply to this rescue training."

Speedfist looked up. "But if it's a rescue training then shouldn't we be at the B.A.R.F facility?"

"That facilities specialises in disasters, as I said earlier this is a race," Forge explained. "You best prepare yourself because you're about to be entering Field Gamma. Inside is an area full of factories that form an intricate labyrinth so good luck trying to find a way around. You will be competing in groups of five, each person will start from a different location on the outskirts of the model city, I'll send a distress signal and you do what you must rescue me. Whoever finds me first wins, but try and keep the property damage to a minimum."

Forge looks directly at Snotlout and the twins.

"Why does he always look at that when he says that?" Tuffnut asked.

Forge then looked at Hiccup. "Also for this exercise I can't have you using your jets, that would put everyone in the disadvantage and we have to make things as fair as we can."

Hiccup nodded. "Okay."

"All right, first group get to your places," Forge instructed.

* * *

Forge had placed himself in the very centre of the facility and the suits that weren't taking part were watching everything from a monitor outside. The ones that were first up were Hiccup, Speedfist, Sven and the twins.

The other students were discussing who had the best shot of winning, though admittedly it was hard to decide.

"Hmm, everyone here has very good mobility," said Dogsbreath.

Heather folded her arms. "I say that Hiccup has a disadvantage against those four."

Ingrid nodded in agreement. "Yeah, usually moves around by using his jets is not allowed to use them."

"Who's your pick?" Dogsbreath asked looking at Clueless. "I'm betting Tuffnut."

"I've got odds on Sven," said Clueless.

"I choose Ruffnut, because she super athletic," said Agnar.

"Useless will be last," said Snotlout confidently.

Astrid shook her head. "He might very well surprise you, believe me he's improved greatly since our internship."

"I think that Speedfist is going to win this, he is the fastest out of all of them," said Fishlegs.

"Is everyone ready?" said Forge as he held out a button. "Begin!"

He then pressed down on the button and immediately the sound of a horn blew across the entire facility. Tuffnut didn't waste any time and immediately fired a web of slime and propelled himself into the air.

Ruffnut didn't hesitate began skidding over the pipes as quickly as she could and Sven slammed his tail into the ground to get some extra speed. Speedfist was using his own speed and dashing across the entire facility as quickly as he could.

Everyone was watching the monitor and saw that Tuffnut was in first place, he was using his slime in order to get over the obstacles and was practically making a straight line to the finish.

"Called it," Dogsbreath smirked. "In a maze like this it makes sense to be above everything else."

"So that means that Tuffnut has an advantage, because he can take to the sky," said Magnus.

Tuffnut was smiling broadly as he flew over some pipes. "It was like this course was built from me in mind."

Then suddenly there was a black blur and to his utter astonishment Hiccup zoomed past him. Use a combination of his cables and superstrength in order to gain extra speed.

"With my new training, I can win," said Hiccup.

Everyone was completely stunned.

"Since when did he jump around like at?" Clueless stared.

Tuffnut was completely stunned. "No way!"

Ranger's eyes widened. "He's a combination of those cables of his as well as his superstrength, not only is he able to get over the obstacles but he is able to keep up with everyone else thanks to his superstrength."

Snotlout looked utterly furious and turn to Astrid. "Since when did he get that good?"

"Like I said he's improved a lot since our internship," said Astrid with a small smile. "He's learned how to channel his entire superstrength into his body, giving him increased mobility and agility."

Snotlout clenched his fist. ' _This is not possible! It's like he jumped ahead of the queue, it's like he's mocking me!_ '

The other competitors were had also noticed Hiccup sudden improvement.

"Hiccup?" Ruffnut stared as she was clinging to hold she had made in the building. "Are you kidding me?"

"Had no idea he was capable of this," said Sven as he hanged on a pipe with his tail.

Speedfist kept on dashing and increases speed. "His body seems to be adjusting to his superstrength now."

Hiccup kept on running as quickly as he could. ' _I can't let up, just have to stay under 5%_.'

Hiccup then immediately fired his cable and jumped as high as he could and soon he landed on the platform where Forge was waiting.

"Looks like we have a winner," Forge smiled. He then leaned in over and whispered in his ear. "Your father wants you to take some of your friends to your house, he has much to discuss."

Hiccup was confused wondering what his dad wanted to talk about.

* * *

Soon everyone was in the changing rooms changing into the school uniform.

"That was some tough training today, huh?" said Calder.

"It's the first class in a while that had me glistening," said Olaf as he rubbed the sweat of his brow.

"Man, I really need to work on my mobility," said Dogsbreath.

"You could also compensate by improving other skills," said Ragnar.

"Still wish I can use my power for speed, and jealous to guys like you and Tuffnut," said Clueless.

"We all have our strengths and weaknesses," said Hiccup as he began putting his shirt on. "Were not always going to be a good fit with every training scenario. And that's why the teachers are preparing us so that we know where our strengths and weaknesses lie."

"He's right," Ranger agreed.

Hiccup then noticed that Agnar was in a corner. "Agnar? What are you doing?"

"I've just discovered the jackpot," said Agnar eagerly. "Someone has drilled a hole right into this wall, this hole lead right into next door, into the girls locker room."

Hiccup immediately turned on him. "Don't even think about it! I'm telling you you're going to regret it!"

"I regret nothing!" Agnar cried.

However, just as he put his eyes against the hall Ingrid ear jack popped out of nowhere and struck him in the eye. Instantly he cried out in pain clutching his eye.

"Can't say I didn't warn you," said Hiccup.

"That's got to hurt," Ragnar winced.

The girls next door one particularly pleased with Agnar, the moment they heard voices from the other side Ingrid injected her earphone jack into the wall and heard the entire conversation.

"Thanks Ingrid," Helga huffed, though admittedly it would she do exactly had much to complain about.

"We'll close up this whole immediately," Astrid grunted.

* * *

After that little spectacle hiccup had invited his friends which consisted of, Astrid, Ragnar, Fishlegs, Speedfist and Heather. They were the only ones that he had a good relationship with and trusted completely and the say they were excited to head to his home would have been an understatement.

"You have any idea what your dad wants to talk about?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup shook his head. "No idea, but I suspect they will find out once we get there."

"Perhaps he wishes to share some wisdom, I mean we can learn a lot from the number one hero," said Speedfist.

Heather pondered. "I wonder it has something to do with the League of Villains?"

"It is quite possible," Ragnar agreed. "According to my dad more and more villains are appearing out of the woodwork and even those on the black market are starting to take notice."

They soon approached Hiccup's house Jeeves immediately answered the door.

"Master Hiccup, welcome home," said Jeeves respectfully. "I have already prepared a meal for you and your friends, Master Stoick is waiting for you."

Astrid looked at Hiccup. "You've got a robot butler?"

"Given the fact that my dad is often doing hero will work and my mum was off on business, I needed someone to take care of me," said Hiccup.

They soon made their way into the dining room and Stoick was already sitting there and there were several plates of food already out.

"Sit down and help yourself," said Stoick.

He did need to be told twice and immediately began scoffing down the food. Everyone wanted to know why Stoick wanted to see them so they wanted to scoff down their food as quickly as possible, even if it gave them indigestion.

Once they finally finished their meal Stoick looked at them. "What I'm going to tell you cannot leave these four walls. Do I have your word that you keep this quiet?"

"Of course, sir," said Speedfist.

Stoick nodded. "Good, now before we start I should inform you that I will someday be retiring."

Everyone's eyes widened in shock.

"Retiring?" Astrid stared.

"Sir, in this climate you really think that's wise?" Ragnar asked.

"It's not by choice," said Stoick regretfully. He then lifted his shirt and everyone saw the whole ball wound on his chest. He was like his chest cave in and there was large scars across it been hauled together by stitches. "Gross isn't it?"

"Could you have shown us that before dinner?" said Fishlegs doing his best not to throw up.

"About four years ago I got myself in a deadly battle with a villain, one that I have been keeping very quiet," said Stoick looking at them all. "Hiccup already knows this, in fact it wasn't for Toothless opponent would have retired years ago."

Heather looked at Hiccup. "You designed Toothless to help your father, didn't you?"

Hiccup nodded. "Toothless linked in with the nervous system able to make changes, he's been doing his best to help dad recover. However, the damage was just to extent so now you can only use his powers for limited amount of time."

"That battle with Red Death took a lot out of me, I can only do hero works for about 50 minutes now," Stoick sighed.

"50 minutes?" Speedfist gasped horrified. "If the villains ever discovered this then…"

"Then they would go on a rampage, which is exactly why then keeping this quiet," said Stoick. "However I don't know how long until this news gets out, this is why I'm telling all you. The next generation of heroes needs to know what it's going to get itself into in the next few years, because villains are on the rise now and we need you ready for the battles to come."

"What do you mean?" Fishlegs asked looking a little frantic.

Stoick looked at them all. "I believe that all of you have studied up on history about the events that happened before you were born when superpowers started appearing. One of these powers was quite frightening indeed, the user had the ability of stealing other powers allowing the user to keep them for himself or give them to someone else."

Astrid's eyes widened. "You mean that he was able to steal powers."

"Like I said this was 30 years ago, before any of you were born, superpowers started to show up and chaos ran rampant across the streets. It soon became quite impossible to say what it meant to be a normal person, laws and human rights were hotly debated and civilisations progress stalled and society began to decay, we were on the edge of a war but not between countries but between people as a whole."

Hiccup nodded. "If I remember my history correctly the early super villains started to team up all of a sudden and came close to ruling the United States."

Stoick shook his head. "Actually they were in control." All of them immediately grasped in shock. "Within the chaos, there was one person who managed to rally many people together, he became the first super villain and his name was Drago Bludvist. He stole powers from others and then with his overwhelming abilities, he spread his influence across the country within the shadows and began to manipulate people to serve his purposes and committed evil act with very little resistance. Practically almost overnight he became the leader of villains and ruled over the United States."

Fishlegs shook his head in confusion. "But shouldn't this be in textbooks? This is the first time I've ever heard of it."

"Same here," said Speedfist.

"That's because the incident was kept quiet, no one wants to know how fragile the world truly is," said Stoick. "Anyway, Drago roared with an iron fist and spread fear in every nook and cranny of the country and soon other countries were beginning to take note wall was almost inevitable."

"But how come he's not ruling the country anymore and there weren't many powers back then possibly about 20% of the population so how could he control an entire army of villains?" Heather asked.

"Did I say that he had the power to transfer superpowers?" Stoick asked gravely. "He made people trust him or submit to his will by altering their abilities. However, many poor souls couldn't bear the burden of the powers he gave them and they became mindlessly living dolls incapable of speaking. Just like the Red Deaths.

"Like I said war was nearly inevitable and that is when me and the other founding heroes stepped in, we couldn't stand back and allow our country to decay and water spread across the planet like wildfire. We fought back giving the people hope and soon they began to join us at our side, until eventually we destroyed his army and then we quickly established the two Registration Acts that changed the world.

"However, try as we might we could not take down the ring leader, he ran back into the shadows in order to consolidate his power and try again. I however did not give up the chase and I kept on hunting him down until four years ago we clashed. It was the hardest battle of my life and I nearly died, but I managed to overpower him and believes that I had taken down for good, but somehow he managed to survive. And just like before he sank back into the shadows and consolidated power which is now the League of Villains."

Stoick got to his feet and looked out the window "In my state I am not confident that I can take him down a third time and he's no doubt gotten stronger stealing other powers, I'm even willing to bet that he's immortal now not able to age and has the ability to regenerate. So I can do the only thing I can do and pass down the torch to you younger heroes, someday you may find yourselves fighting in the same war we try to prevent."

Hiccup immediately got to his feet. "We won't let that happen, we promise we won't let you down!"

Astrid nodded as she rose to her feet. "We've been given the best training we could possibly ask for."

"We will finish what you started," said Speedfist.

"And we will change the world," Heather promised.

"Even if it costs our lives," said Fishlegs.

Stoick turned and looked at them and gave them a large smile. "Then the future is in safe hands with heroes like you protecting it."

* * *

The next morning, Eret was standing in front of them in class.

"It's almost winter break, but don't get too excited," he warned. "You can't just relax an entire month. You will be training while you're camping in the woods."

Immediately they all cheered.

Astrid rubbed her chin. "We've been training in cities and these will be very different conditions for most of us."

"We need to do training in every single environment and that includes in the outdoors," said Ragnar.

"Hanging out with you guys over Christmas is going to be exciting!" Helga cried.

"However," said Eret and the immediately went silent. "Those of you who don't pass the final exam before the semester is over will have to stay and study."

"This is ridiculous," Snotlout muttered under his breath.

Hiccup just remained in silence looking at everyone. ' _Dad told me that the worst villain in history is about to make a comeback, we really need to do our best we have any chance to fight against him. He was able to take on my dad, the number one hero, and hold his own were gonna need a train really hard if can stand any chance against him._ '

* * *

Sitting in a dark skyscraper in the middle of Washington DC was none other than Drago, his entire face was hidden by the shadows but he had a prosthetic arm and long black looking dreadlocks, he also appeared to have life support systems around his entire body.

"Flightmare," he said in a deep dark voice. "I didn't think he would get caught, but everything else went pretty much as expected. Now that he's viable, those that want to wreak havoc or that simply sympathise with him will seek out the League of Villains as a way to satisfy their urges. Krogan will be put in a position where he must unify many new recruits."

An old man hiding the shadows then spoke, "I think that things would move faster, if you talk to them yourself though master."

Drago chuckled. "Then you had better hurry and fix me up Doctor."

"If only we had gotten our hands of the super regenerative superpower earlier, now that your wounds are all healed it can't really do anything to help you." The Doctor's eyes then turned to the monitor showing Krogan. "So he is supposed to be the head of the League of Villains? Are you sure he can pull it off?"

"He'll be fine, Viggo will make sure that, and if need be I will work to the bone," Drago assured. "It's the only way you'll be able to take my place. Your days are numbered Skullcrusher as well as the other heroes, because very soon this temporary piece will come to a violent end."


	20. Gear up for Final Exams

Class had just ended and everyone was feeling a little frantic about the final exams.

"All right, that it for class today," said Eret as he began putting his papers away. "There's only one week left before your final exams begin and I'm sure that you all have been studying constantly, right? Don't forget to keep training, the written exam is only one element. There's also the practical portion to worry about, good luck."

The moment Eret left the classroom almost everyone began to panic.

"I've barely even taken any notes this semester," Clueless groaned, he was in serious trouble considering that he was 20th in the midterms.

"Same here," Ruffnut groaned, who was ranked 19th.

"With the Thawfest Festival and internship I didn't have any time to read the textbook," Clueless cried.

"It is true that we haven't had very much free time lately," Speedfist admitted, he had slightly more confidence since he was 14th in the ranking.

Both Wartihog and Calder were ranked 11th and 12th in the ranking.

"We barely learned anything when we took a midterms so they didn't seem all that hard, but I am kind of worried about these," said Calder. "We've been through a lot and they're probably won't pull any punches when it comes to the testing us."

Wartihog nodded in agreement.

Agnar just sat there smugly. "As someone ranking in the top 10, I'm not that concerned."

Agnar was surprisingly ranked 9th in the rankings which didn't go down well with Clueless and Ruffnut.

"What?" they yelled. "You were 9th in the midterms."

"And here I thought, you were one of us," Ruffnut glared.

"Don't you know that weirdo little creeps are only likeable if the kind of stupid?" said Clueless through gritted teeth. "Who's going to love you now?"

Agnar just leaned back calmly and casually. "Everyone, trust me."

"You two really need to relax," said Astrid looking at the two of them, she then had much to worry about considering that she was 4th in the ranking. "We still have time to study and that way we can all go to the training camp together. Hundreds more concerned about fail the practical."

Ragnar nodded, who was 3rd. "Exactly, you can't just break down at the first hurdle."

Ranger who was in 2nd place. "It is very hard to fail if you pay attention in class."

"Why do you have to cut me down?" Clueless moaned.

Hiccup looked at them, he had absolutely nothing to worry about considering that he was in 1st in the ranking. "Calm down, if it makes you feel any better I can help you catch up to speed on the important topics."

Ingrid then made her way over to him, she was in 7th place. "I've been studying, but can you help me out too. I'm having some trouble understanding quadratic functions."

"That shouldn't be too difficult," said Hiccup.

"Can you help me out as well?" Tuffnut asked, who was ranked 17th.

"Is there room for one more, I'm afraid following behind a little?" Sven asked who was 8th.

Hiccup smiled. "Sure you can all come round to my place."

Dogsbreath, who was in 15th place looked at Snotlout. "Sounds like I should be studying with him."

Snotlout, who was in 5th place glared up at him. "You think I don't know enough? Maybe I should beat the lessons into your skull!"

"That's what I'm counting on," Dogsbreath smiled.

Olaf just leaned back calmly. "Everyone is panicking like now, but it won't do them any good to panic this late in the game."

Magnus, who was ranked 10th looked at him. "Shouldn't you be more concerned? You didn't do very well in the midterms."

Magnus was quite right, despite his posturing, Olaf came in 18th place in the midterms. "Are you talking about moi? I did just fine thank you."

* * *

Soon everyone was having lunch and began discussing what the exams might be.

"I'm a bit concerned about the practical," said Astrid looking deeply troubled. "I've got no idea what it's going to be."

Hiccup looked at her calmly. "I can't believe will be anything too difficult. The written exam questions will be all stuff from class."

Fishlegs, who was ranked 13th, was a bit concerned. "You really think it's going to be that simple?"

Astrid took a bite of a chicken sandwich. "It's driving me nuts, I just want to know what they'll have us doing."

Helga looked up, she was ranked 16th. "It would be a comprehensible test of everything we've learned this year."

Heather, who was ranked 6th nodded in agreement. "Yeah, that's all about all we could get from Mr Eret to tell us."

"If that's so then it will cover of Combat Training and Rescue Training," said Fishlegs thinking hard. "Oh, and Basic Training."

"The practical test will be a lot harder than the written one, I can guess that much," said Hiccup. "Were going to have stay in great physical shape." Then suddenly something hard-hitting in the head. "Ow!"

He looked up and saw Cael looking over him smugly. "Oh, sorry. Your head is so big that it's hard to miss."

"What did you do that for?" Hiccup groaned rubbing the back of his head.

Cael looked at him. "I heard that you guys stumbled across Flightmare. Just like in the Thawfest Festival, Class 1-A, isn't happy unless they are the centre of attention, but you do realise that you're not in the spotlight because people think you're good heroes, right? It's just that you keep on getting into so much trouble. He's food for thought, someday the rest of us might get caught up in your mess and then we will all become unwitting victims as well. What kind of horrible villains will you bring down upon us? What demon—"

Kaia, then appeared directly behind him and slapped him across the head, causing him to collapse. She quickly grab the helm of his shirt and his tray.

"That's not funny, Cael," she scold. "You heard what happened to Astrid, chill out."

Astrid blinked. "Kaia?"

Kaia looked at them apologetically. "I apologise for him, I'm pretty sure there's a hole where his heart should be."

"Remind me not to get on her bad side," said Ragnar.

Kaia looked at them awkwardly. "So I was listening, I know that you're all worried about what's going to be on the big final practical. I heard that he was going to be combat against robots like the entrance exams."

Hiccup looked up. "What? Really? How do you know that?"

"One of my friends who was a few grades are filled me in," Kaia explained. "I know, cheating, but oh well."

Cael glared up at her. "What kind of idiot are you, Kaia? You just gave away our whole strategic advantage, this was our chance to finally pull ahead of that class full of idiots!"

Kaia responded by knocking him out cold across the head again. "They're not the idiots."

"She's like that class' Big Sister," said Hiccup looking at the others as they watched her walk away dragging Cael by the helm of his shirt.

* * *

Upon receiving news from Kaia, everyone started to relax.

"All right!" Clueless and Ruffnut cried out.

"This will be super easy if it's just robots," said Clueless.

"Such awesome news," Ruffnut beamed.

Magnus looked at them curiously. "Why do you sound so happy? You both have a hard time controlling your powers."

"Yeah, but I can let loose with robots," Clueless cried.

"And melting them will be a cinch from me," Ruffnut added.

"Now all we need is Hiccup to help us study and will be all golden," said Tuffnut.

"We will definitely be able to go to the Training Camp now!" Clueless and Ruffnut beamed.

"It shouldn't matter if it's robots or actual people," Snotlout huffed. "Why are you muttonheads so excited?"

Clueless glared at him. "Who are you calling muttonhead?"

"Shut up!" Snotlout snapped and immediately they all went quiet. "You need to learn how to control your powers, you got it!" He then suddenly turned and looked at Hiccup. "Hey, Clueless! I don't know what's going on with you, but I saw the way you were moving and I want you to know that it is seriously annoying me!"

Fishlegs leaned in to the others. "I think he's talking about how much Hiccup has improved over the past few months."

"Now that you mention it, Hiccup performance has been awesome recently," said Ruffnut.

"I'll take you down just like I did in the Thawfest Festival," Snotlout smirked.

"Actually he let you win," Astrid contradicted.

Snotlout eyes widened. "What?"

Astrid approached Snotlout. "He saw the way that your father chewed out on you and allowed you to strike him."

Snotlout was now utterly furious. "Then I'm going to ring for real this time! We'll be getting individual scores in the upcoming finals, new rankings! So we were all know exactly where we're standing! How show you just how much better I am!"

Snotlout then immediately stormed out and slammed the door behind him.

"Never seen him so worked up before," said Dogsbreath.

Ragnar looked deeply troubled. "I think it was unwise of you to mention that he won out of pity, Astrid. Snotlout's ego is enormous and I think we've just seen it been deflated."

* * *

Eret was hanging out of the corner next to the classroom and had heard the entire ordeal.

' _Snotlout, you're getting worse than I thought you were,'_ he said to himself.

* * *

Over the past few days, everyone began studying for the exams both mentally and physically. Hiccup himself was quite busy tutoring almost half the class as well as doing his own training.

Eventually the day for the written exam came and they began to write like they never wrote before. The written exam went over three days and by the end of it everyone was completely exhausted.

"All right," said Eret on the third day of the final exam. "Put your pencils down, the last person in each row bring the answer sheets to me."

Clueless and Ruffnut immediately turn to Hiccup with their eyes filled with gratitude.

"Thanks so much for all your help," said Ruffnut.

"I didn't leave anything blank at least," Clueless beamed.

' _And just like that are three days of written exams were over. Now it was time for the practical_ ,' said Hiccup.

* * *

Everyone was in their costumes and was standing in front of the Central Plaza, that was in the exact centre of all the different facilities within the campus. Eret was there and he wasn't alone, almost all the teachers including the principal was standing there waiting.

"Now then let's begin the last test," said Eret looking at all them. "Remember it is possible to fail this final, if you want to go to camp then don't make any stupid mistakes."

Ingrid frowned. "Why all the teachers here?"

Eret looked the more. "I expect that you have gathered information and believe that you have some idea of what you will be faced with today."

"Where going to be fighting those big old metal robots!" Clueless yelled.

"Fireworks and smores here we come!" Ruffnut cheered.

"Actually for this year's tests will be completely different for various reasons," said Principal Dustin.

Clueless and Ruffnut were immediately crestfallen upon hearing this.

"You're changing things?" Astrid blinked.

"The tests now have a new focus," Principal Dustin explained. "There will be a hero work of course, but also teamwork and combat between actual people. To surmise use students will be working in pairs and your opponents will be one of our esteemed Berk teachers."

Everyone immediately gasped upon hearing this.

"We're fighting the teachers?" Fishlegs gulped.

"Additionally your partners and your opponents have already been chosen, they were determined by discretion based upon various factors, including fighting style, grades and interpersonal relationships," Eret explained. "First Astrid and Ranger are a team, against me. Then we have Hiccup paired with Snotlout."

Hiccup and Snotlout eyes widen as the immediately looked at one another. Neither of them ever expected that they would be working together, but that wasn't the worst of it.

"And their opponent is…"

Forge then stepped forward. "Me."

Both Hiccup and Snotlout's eyes widened in shock. ' _We're up against Forge?_ '

"You're going to have to work together, lads, if you want to win," said Forge plainly.

Snotlout looked at Hiccup furiously while Hiccup looked at him awkwardly. It was no surprise to anyone at the two of them would find it extremely difficult to work together.

* * *

A few days ago before the practical test, the teachers were discussing the changes to the practical.

"With the connection between Flightmare and the League of Villains, it is very possible that criminals everywhere will become much bolder," Principal Dustin assumed.

Sniper nodded. "It would be best if we can start preparing for that before it happens. As a school we should be taking every precaution, if rights against villains are going to continue to intensify in the future than having the kids train against robot ain't practical. Originally we use them to avoid complaints about people getting injured in the entrance exams, but they're just not challenging enough."

"We can ignore the complaints, let people say whatever they want," said Eret.

Midnight looked deeply troubled. "This like this could be problematic."

Cementoss agreed. "I understand why you want to change the exam, but having students fight us. Even if they are in teams of two, is that a good idea?"

"Yeah, I think it's a bit unfair," said Black Hole.

"If we win too easily we won't be able to give them proper grades," said Loudspeaker.

"Of course, we could take that into consideration and give the students an advantage," Sniper offered.

Forge looked at Dustin. "Principal, what do you think?"

"I believe I agree," said Dustin folding his arms. "He did change the practical exam to reflect the current times. How do we ensure that the students aren't put into life-threatening situations? The answer is simple, we must push them. We make them strong as possible."

"That makes sense," said Midnight.

"I agree," Black Hole nodded.

"Right," said Eret as he turned to the sheet which hold the stats for each individual student. "Then let us talk about the teams. First there is Ranger, he is doing quite well generally speaking but relies too much on brute force and Astrid is just the same, but her confidence has shaken in recent days. Therefore I shall erase their abilities and take advantage of their weaknesses."

"Sounds good," everyone agreed.

"Next for Hiccup and Snotlout, I'm leaving them to you Forge," said Eret as he looked at Forge. "Your abilities will be able to render Hiccup's technopathic abilities useless and your military training can easily overpower Snotlout's brute force. Also the relationship played a key factor in the selection, I'm hoping that you'll be able to teach them something."

* * *

Forge was looking at the two boys. ' _Easier said than down Eret._ '

"And now let's announce the teams and the teachers they will be fighting in order," said Principal Dustin.

Dogsbreath and Calder were up first and they would be fighting against Cementoss. The second match was Ragnar and Heather teaming up against Multiple Man. The third match was Speedfist and Sven against Power Loader, he was a tech-based hero. The fourth match was Astrid and Ranger against Eret. The fifth match pitted Fishlegs and Olaf against Black Hole. Principal Dustin was fighting the sixth match against Ruffntu and Clueless. The seven match was Loudspeaker against Wartihog and Ingrid. The eighth match was Magnus and Helga teaming up again Sniper. The ninth match was Tuffnut and Agnar against Midnight. And the final match was Hiccup and Snotlout against Forge.

Once that was done the teachers then began to explain the rules of the practical test.

"In order to pass the exams you have 30 minutes, in order to win your objective is to put these handcuffs on your teacher," said Principal Dustin as he held out a pair of handcuffs. "All you could win if one of you manages to escape from the combat stage."

"So we've either got to capture the teacher or run away, it's basically just like the combat training," said Clueless.

"Yeah, but is it okay for us to just jet?" Ruffnut asked.

"Indeed," said Principal Dustin.

"This will be much harder than that combat training you went through from the beginning of the semester," said Loudspeaker. "After all we have far more experience and we have fully mastered our powers."

"This time your exam will be very similar to a real battle," Black Hole explained. "As strange as it might be, please think of us as villains."

"Assuming that you come across your enemy, if you think you can win against them then fight," said Sniper. "However…"

"In some situations you might feel outmatched and the smartest course of action is to go and get help," said Eret he then looked at Hiccup, Astrid and Ragnar. "Hiccup, Astrid, Ragnar, I'm sure that the three of you understand."

Indeed they did, the remembered how they were almost outmatched by Flightmare. Thinking back it would probably have been wise if one of them escaped to find help instead of fighting all out against him.

"I won't make that mistake again," said Astrid looking at her hand.

"So we fight to win all run to win," Hiccup concluded.

"That's right, lad," said Forge. "This is a test of your decision-making skills, but under the circumstances you probably think that running away is your only real choice. Fortunately for you the Support Course made these bands for us." For is and immediately pulled out a pair of bracelets and he immediately attachment his arms and legs. "These devices shall add about half our bodyweight to our bodies. It may not be much, but they will eat up our stamina and make it harder for us to move around."

"So it's basically a handicap," said Hiccup.

"Exactly," Forge nodded. "We had a special contest to come up with these designs and Sigrid was the winner."

Hiccup was an entirely surprised. "Somehow that doesn't surprise me."

Snotlout wasn't particularly happy with a handicap. "Do you really think that we need a handicap in order to win against you? Think again."

Forge laughed. "I like your moxie, lad, but you have to let go of that fried if you wish to win."

"Let's begin," said Eret as he turned to the students. "The team will take the practical exam in the number you were called, we have a stage prepared for you. Dogsbreath, Calder, you're up."

"Yes, sir," said Dogsbreath and Calder.

"Those waiting their turn to fight can either watch the exams or try to strategise together as a team, it's your choice," said Eret as he and the other teachers walked off. "That's all."

Speedfist looked at Sven. "Sven, I would like to discuss how we might be able to coordinate the use of our powers."

Sven nodded. "Great."

"We better do the same," said Ragnar looking at Heather.

"Good idea," Heather nodded.

Soon all the students were and the groups were walking off no doubt to discuss strategies and how best to coordinate their powers with one another.

* * *

Hiccup made his way to the monitoring room where he was there with Recovery Girl.

"Well, looks like I've got my work cut out for me today," said Recovery Girl.

The door then opened and Hiccup saw Fishlegs entering the room.

"Oh, Hiccup, you're watching too?" Fishlegs asked.

"It's not like that we get many opportunities to watch the students with teachers, right," said Hiccup as he looked at the screens. "Besides Snotlout doesn't really want to talk about strategy with me."

Fishlegs nodded. "I can see that and my partner is a little preoccupied with himself."

Hiccup shook his head. "He really has vanity issues doesn't he?"

"Yeah, I was really hoping that I would get inspiration from everyone else's battles," said Fishlegs.

"Same here," Hiccup nodded. ' _I have to pass this test no matter what it takes_.'

* * *

Soon Dogsbreath and Calder's exam started, the two of them were in the Ground Beta facility, which was just basically a city.

"Team Dogsbreath and Calder, practical exam, ready? Go!" the computer announced.

Dogsbreath and Calder then began running across the city as quickly as they could.

"So, what do you think? We'll definitely get a higher score for capturing instead of running, you agree?" Dogsbreath asked.

Calder nodded. "Yeah, that makes sense."

Then suddenly a wall of concrete erupted right in front of them blocking their path and they quickly jumped back. It intake long to figure out that Cementoss was the one behind it, he was down the street with his hand on the ground controlling the concrete.

"Mr Cementoss, can't move around very fast," said Dogsbreath as he hardened his harms. "Let's break through from the front and shoot far high score!"

Calder then immediately pulled out a bag of sugar and began swallowing it. "Oh, yeah!"

Suddenly the muscles in his body began to expand, Calder ability allows him to become five times a stronger for every 10 g of sugar. The effect only lasts for three minutes and if that wasn't bad enough the more sugar he ate the more that his cognitive functions suffer.

Immediately both Dogsbreath and Calder charged at Cementoss.

"So you've decided on a direct frontal assault," said Cementoss and he began creating walls of concrete from the ground.

"This is it, Calder!" Dogsbreath yelled raising his fist.

"Let's go!" Dogsbreath roared.

The two of them then immediately slammed their fists into the first cement wall creating a large crater and with a second punch they smashed right through it. They kept up this assault and began to cement walls that appeared in front of them.

Cementoss, however, was looking calm. "Not so fast, kids."

* * *

In the observation room, Fishlegs was beaming excitedly.

"Come on you guys, you've got him," he said.

Hiccup, however, had a grim expression. "They're not going to win at this rate." Fishlegs looked at him in confusion. "They both have superstrength and durability, but there is a limit that they can use them. They won't last forever and Cementoss doesn't have that weakness. The longer this draws out, the more of a disadvantage they're at."

"That's not good," said Fishlegs.

"It's no coincidence that they were matched up, Mr Eret is picking students against teachers they'll have a hard time against," said Hiccup. "I notice that with the opponent that they selected from me and Snotlout. Forge is able to alter the form of any technology and bended to his will upgrading it along the way and he has military combat experience which means he can stand up against Snotlout. In order to pass we have to recognise our weaknesses and overcome them."

"Exactly right," Recovery Girl nodded. "So before it's time for your own final, you should think carefully about your compatibility with the teacher you're fighting."

Hiccup then looked back at the monitor. ' _I knew it._ '

* * *

Just as Hiccup predicted, Dogsbreath and Calder began to slow down. Calder had reached his three-minute time limit and now he was barely able to move or able to stay awake. Dogsbreath was also beginning to run out of steam it was only a matter of time before he lost his hardness.

"Argh! This is never ending!" he yelled in frustration. "No matter how many walls we break, he keeps making more of them!"

"I'm tired," said Calder doing his best to stay upright. "Slow sleepy."

"Now is not the time!" Dogsbreath yelled as he punches cement wall, but he lost his hardness. "I'm running out of steam."

A second later cement began to surround them and consumed them.

"You are both weak when it comes to long-term battles," said Cementoss. "Listen well when your life is on the line, you need to know exactly how far you can push your powers."

Both Dogsbreath and Calder had been knocked unconscious meaning that they failed the exam.

"Dogsbreath and Calder have both been knocked out, exam over," said the computer.

* * *

The voice could be heard all across the campus and everyone was completely shocked.

"Seriously?" Clueless gasped.

"That fast?" Sven stared.

"Dogsbreath went down?" Heather gaped.

* * *

In the monitoring room both Hiccup and Fishlegs were completely speechless.

"It's already the first match and I'm already needed," said Recovery Girl she hopped off a chair and made her way to the medical ward.

"No way, it was that one-sided?" Fishlegs stared.

"The powers were just too ineffective against his," said Hiccup. He started to feel uneasy after the first match. ' _Damn, looks like the exams are going to be far harder than I thought. On top of that were against one of the founding heroes_.'

* * *

Ragnar and Heather had already made their way to their exam side which was located Ground Zeta, which was three told buildings locked in with one another.

"Service starting us in the middle of the stage," Ragnar noted.

"If we want to escape, we have to pass through the designated gate, right?" said Heather. "Which means the teachers probably there waiting for us."

They then heard the sound of the horn indicating the start of the exam.

"Team Ragnar and Heather, practical exam, ready, go!" said the computer.

Then suddenly appearing out of thin air work clones of Multiple Man.

"Maybe you didn't understand, but we teachers are trying to crush you with everything we've got," he said. "No holding back."

Ragnar and Heather turned around and saw more clones appearing directly behind them, they were now completely surrounded.

"Steel your nerves and show me your resolve."


	21. The Rise of Astrid

Multiple Man began to close immediately charge towards them, but Heather quickly raised her hands.

"Time to blow you away!" she yelled and unleashed a mighty tornado from her arms.

Her attack slowed the clones down and Ragnar quickly made his move, he jumped into the air and stretched his harm to grab the floor above them. He then immediately grabbed Heather with his other arm and then pulled her to the second floor. Once he laid her on the floor, he then jumped up and landed beside her.

"It's a good thing we need a plan beforehand," said Ragnar.

Heather nodded. "Yes."

* * *

In the observation room, Hiccup and Fishlegs smiled at the teamwork.

"Nice!" Fishlegs cheered.

"That was some quick thinking," Hiccup smiled.

"That's good communication," said Recovery Girl as she re-entered the observation room. "They're talking to each other, it may not seem like much, but it is important. I don't just mean having a sidekick or teammate that you match well with. Real heroes need to be able to communicate with anyone."

Hiccup looked at her curiously. "You know we were talking about these finals and how each student is supposed to be facing their weaknesses."

Recovery Girl nodded. "That's right."

"What I don't understand is Ragnar and Heather's weaknesses?" Hiccup frowned. "I just don't see how Multiple Man is a bad matchup with them?"

Fishlegs nodded as well.

"Well, it's not good for Heather at least," said Recovery Girl.

"Why do you say that?" Fishlegs asked.

"Just keep watching and you will see," Recovery Girl smiled.

They turned to the monitors and began to watch the exam.

* * *

Ragnar and Heather were running across the second floor in a way to avoid all the clones.

"So you've decided to avoid a fight, good luck," said Multiple Man, whose real body was standing guard at the gateway.

Multiple Man had the ability to create copies of himself out of a plasm, he could create a total of 36. Ragnar and Heather already given a demonstration as more clones appeared right in front of them.

Heather then immediately blew them away with a powerful rotation from her arm knocking out a couple of them right off the bat. However while her attention was diverted, two more appeared directly behind her and one of them got dangerously close of striking her with his fist.

"I have you!" Ragnar yelled as he appeared out of nowhere and punched the clone hard in the face.

"Thanks," said Heather gratefully.

"Just what your back," said Ragnar as he immediately produced a thorn and stabbed the last clone behind them.

They then turned as more clones advanced towards them and Heather quickly created a rotational fist, but clones got used to her battle strategy and avoided the tornado she created. However before they could get anywhere close to him Ragnar quickly grabbed her and then with his free arm lifted themselves under the third floor. They were now standing before corridor that would lead them to the next building where they hoped was the location of the gateway.

"There's no end to them," said Heather.

"We have to keep moving," said Ragnar.

Then suddenly emerging in the corridor were more clones.

* * *

In the observation room Recovery Girl began to explain Heather's weakness to Hiccup and Fishlegs.

"Heather is quick and can attack from an afar, allowing her to keep her distance," Recovery Girl explained. "Those are all strengths, but looking at that another way it means that she is weak to close quarters fighting."

Fishlegs looked up. "Now that you mention it she was virtually useless against Astrid when she got up close to her in the Thawfest Festival."

"And Multiple Man clones can appear anywhere unexpectedly," Hiccup added.

"On the other hand there is Ragnar, a stellar student with no clear weaknesses," Recovery Girl continued. "He can provide support to his ally as powerful as they may be, but he is skilled in another way. His levelheadedness and ability to provide emotional support of the key to them passing."

Hiccup looked up. "Emotional support?" Hiccup then began to remember how helpful Ragnar had been over the school year. ' _Now that I think about it Ragnar was always provided me with confidence and had sound advice. Not to mention practically controlled Snotlout during the B.A.R.F attack._ '

* * *

Ragnar and Heather had just taken down the last of the clones in the corridor and they been keeping track of how many they took down.

"That was clone number 34," said Heather.

"Take a look at this," said Ragnar.

Heather quickly approached him they soon found themselves in the next building and standing in the centre was Multiple Man and behind him was the gate.

"It's the goal," said Ragnar and he looked at Multiple Man. "Which means that is probably his real body down there."

"Excellent job getting past the others, but tell me what will you do against threats?" said Multiple Man.

Suddenly he began to unleash a massive amount of ectoplasm that began to take form in a giant clone that towered above them.

"Just try and escape." The clone of Multiple Man then raised its fist towards them. "I may not be able to put out more clones now, but so long as I have you captured this one is all that I need!"

Ragnar then quickly grabbed Heather and tossed a safety before the giant clone grabbed them.

"Ragnar?" Heather cried.

Ragnar was now trapped in the clutches of the clone and try as he might he could break free of his grip.

"Don't worry about me! Just get to the gate and we can win this!" Ragnar yelled.

"Only I can get rid of this behemoth. So, what is your plan?" Multiple Man asked looking at Heather.

Ragnar was trying to break free of the clone's hold, but he was just too strong. "I can't break free!" He then immediately turned and looked at Heather. "Heather, you just have to get through the gate!"

Heather nodded and began to rotate her bottom half. "On it!"

She then immediately took off and began flying towards the gateway as quickly as she could, but Multiple Man appeared right in front of her and punched a hard in the stomach sending her back. Heather then attempted to unleash a powerful tornado from her wrist, but he merely sidestepped an advanced towards her and dealt a powerful kick right in the chest.

Heather then quickly voted bottom have an over towards Ragnar panting. "I don't think I can still a chance on my own."

Ragnar looked at her. "You just have to reach him and we can win this. I have a plan, but it requires timing."

Heather frowned. "How? Our only option is to get through the gate."

"Not exactly, but I need you to create some cover," said Ragnar as he closed his eyes.

Heather had no idea what he had planned but did as she was told and immediately unleashed a powerful tornado that hit them from view.

"Do you really think you can win by hiding yourselves?" said Multiple Man. "I know that you intend to draw me away from the gate so that you can pass through, but that is something I cannot allow. Every second you always brings you one step closer to failure, I want to see a student who can do away with an adversarial no matter what!"

Then suddenly Heather immediately shot out of the tornado and headed straight down towards him as quickly as he could.

"You've got this, because you're a hero" said Ragnar.

Multiple Man raised his fist and swung it towards Heather, but she quickly raised her hand a split second later. Heather was not backed by the impact of the punch, but she had succeeded in doing what she was meant to do.

Ragnar smiled. "I figured this was the only way we can win if he managed to capture or overpower us somehow. I'm able to make myself hollow while in my plant form so I hit the cuffs inside of me."

Multiple Man smiled as he saw the cuffs having placed on his hand. "How unexpected."

* * *

Hiccup and Fishlegs just stared.

"Whoa, they managed to cuff him," Fishlegs gasped.

"That means they passed," said Hiccup looking at him. "Those two make the perfect team in both speed and power, but the unstoppable with that kind of forwardthinking."

Fishlegs nodded. "We should expect anything less from them."

* * *

Multiple Man had released Ragnar from his clone's grasp and then approached the two of them.

"Team Ragnar and Heather have passed the final," said the computer.

"That was wonderfully clever, I must commend you both," said Multiple Man.

"Thank you, sir," said Ragnar gratefully.

"We work well together," Heather smiled.

* * *

Astrid and Ranger were in the waiting room and they heard the announcement.

"So Ragnar and Heather pass their exam," Astrid smiled and began to remember how Ragnar saved her from Flightmare. "I'm not surprised."

* * *

Speedfist and Sven were now taking their exam against Power Loader. Their exam took place at Ground Delta which was filled with building equipment and tons of earth. Power Loader was already digging his way through the ground creating tunnels making the ground completely unstable.

"We're running out of places to stand," said Speedfist.

"So what's the plan?" Sven asked.

"The topography gives our opponent the advantage, in order to keep injuries to a minimum and to defeat him our best choice right now is to go and find a hero who is better suited to take him on," Speedfist deduced.

"So in other words we should run," Sven simplified. "There's only one problem with that." He then asked struck a stone with his tail and the moment it hit the dirt most of the ground caved in. "There are traps between us and the gate, not to mention we have no idea where Mr Power Loader will attack next."

"We can still make it as long as we work together," said Speedfist confidently.

Sven nodded. "Let's do it."

Speedfist then placed his hand against Sven's head and grabbed his shirt. "Brace yourself, the last thing you want is whiplash."

Sven then immediately took off and dashed across the ground as quickly as he could. The moment he did the ground beneath and began to cave in and he was running as fast as he could to stay ahead of it.

' _We're outrunning the traps he set_ ,' Sven noted. ' _If we keep this up…_ '

However, Power Loader then immediately shot out of the ground. "I don't think so, boys."

Hiccup grimaced as he watched the match. "Not good."

Power Loader's sudden appearance caused the ground in front of Speedfist and Sven to give way and they were going too fast to stop in time.

"We're going to fall!" Sven panicked.

Speedfist remained calm and looked at the situation. ' _Remain calm, Speedfist._ '

Speedfist then quickly jumped into the air and began running off the debris that was shot up into the air.

"Brace yourself," Speedfist warned.

Sven braced himself and suddenly Speedfist used his weight in order to spin around as fast as he could. Then once he was in a perfect position facing the gate he released Sven and he was sent flying towards the gate.

"I've got you!" Power Loader yelled extending his robotic arm.

Sven, however, was more than ready and quickly slammed his tail right on top of Power Loader. This added power to his momentum and he crossed the gateway a few seconds later.

"Team Speedfist and Sven have passed the final," said the computer.

Sven landed on the ground and smiled at Speedfist. "Nice one, man."

Power Loader looked at the two of them looking impressed. "It was kinda risk you move, but it put a quick end to the match and he managed to get your friend out of the ring without getting yourself injured. All in all, not bad, you pass. Congratulations."

Speedfist was a bit exhausted after running that fast. "Thank you very much."

* * *

Hiccup and Fishlegs smiled for the monitoring room.

"They're both amazing," said Fishlegs.

"Nice job, Speedfist," Hiccup nodded.

* * *

The next match was Astrid and Ranger against Eret and they were having their examine in the residence district on the campus.

"It's our turn now, let's go," said Ranger. He then noticed that Astrid was standing there as if she was on some sort of daze. "Astrid? What's wrong you nervous?"

Astrid immediately looked up, failing to realise that she blacked out for a second. "No, I'm fine."

"It's okay," Ranger assured. "With our opponent I don't blame you, don't worry I have a plan in mind for us."

Astrid looked at him and was about to say something, but then they heard the sound of a horn.

"Team Ranger and Astrid, practical exam, ready, go!" the computer announced.

The first thing that they did was running through the back alleys of the district, hoping to stay out of sight of Eret's line of vision.

"Astrid, listen, I want you to keep making small objects," Ranger instructed. "Once you are unable to means that Mr Eret is close by. Our success depends on whether which one of us finds the other first, once we spotted him I'll draw him to me and then you can run to the escape gate and win this thing for us. Just stay close to me until then."

Astrid looked at him as if she wanted to say something to him. "Come on, hurry up and start making things."

"Sure, no problem," said Astrid.

* * *

They then began running through the street and Astrid began creating Russian figurines out of her body.

"Hmm, I guess those work okay, but what are they?" Ranger asked as she attached the dolls to her belt.

"Oh, these things, they're just Russian nesting dolls," she explained.

"Right," Ranger nodded as looked at his hand and saw that he was still able to produce frost. "Let me know if you notice your power acting strangely at all."

He then immediately ran off, but Astrid hanged back feeling uneasy and then followed him still producing Russian nesting dolls as she ran.

"I would expect nothing less from you, Ranger," said Astrid.

Ranger frowned. "What you mean?"

"You were able to come up with a plan to use against Mr Eret so quickly. You knew exactly what was best before we even started."

"This is nothing."

Astrid then came to a stop. "No. You're wrong." She took a deep breath and looked at Ranger, who had stopped running as well. "For students who got to Berk under recommendations, we started from the same place but I'm starting to lag behind when it comes to hero needs. I haven't really done anything to stand out in my decisions have had everyone at risk. During our First Combat Training, Hiccup was two steps ahead of me and took my team down. Then at the Thawfest Festival, I just followed your orders then when I faced against Snotlout he took me down just like that. If that wasn't enough my actions during our internship put me in danger I would have been killed if Hiccup and Ragnar hadn't arrived to bail me out."

Ranger was about to say something, but that's when he noticed something very important. "Astrid, you're not making those dolls."

Astrid eyes widened when she realised that he was right, she had been so busy doubting herself that she failed to notice.

"He's coming," said Ranger.

"I'm sorry," Astrid panicked.

"If you know I'm here, then you should be acting," said a voice behind them.

Eret was hanging upside down using his scarf and was directly over them. Ranger quickly turned around to strike him, but he released his grip on his scarf and land on the ground avoiding his fist.

"I would suggest that you prioritise evasion," said Eret looking directly at him. "Since I have taken your powers."

Ranger then quickly performed a roundhouse kick, but Eret quickly jumped back. "Astrid, go!"

Astrid then immediately ran off leaving Ranger to deal with Eret.

"Is that what your plan is?" Eret asked and quickly wrapped his scarf around Ranger before he had a chance to do anything. He then quickly pulled on the scarf which was still wrapped around the telephone wires above them and suspended Ranger in the air. "Then this will be simple."

Ranger looked down at him as he tied his scarf to the post. "Do you think you've caught me? This is nothing, I can freeze these restraints in an instant."

"Do whatever you want, just be careful where you land," said Eret as he immediately tossed several caltrops beneath Ranger.

"Caltrops?" Ranger snarled. "This is your strategy? You pretending to be some kind of ninja?"

Eret just stood then pulled out some eyedrops. "This is very different from the B.A.R.F attack, I know your abilities and what you can do. I am perfectly prepared to defeat you both." Once he apply the eyedrops he stashed it away. "Your plan puts most of the burden upon yourself, it's nice to try to be considerate to the girl, but perhaps you should have talked this over with her."

He then took off down the direction where Astrid had ran off.

Ranger just hanged their thinking about what Eret had said. ' _Talk it over with her?_ '

* * *

Astrid was running as fast as she could trying to find the exit. ' _I need to find the gate, there has to be a shortcut. I just hope that Ranger is okay, maybe I should go back and help?_ '

Eret used his scarf in order to send into the air by wrapping it around the telephone wires. At this height he was able to see her running down the street and see that she was a bit frantic.

' _She's completely lost her confidence after the incident with Flightmare_ ,' he noted.

Astrid turned her head and saw Eret in midair. ' _Mr Eret? Does that mean that Ranger has been…_?'

Eret then immediately extended his scarf towards her and wrapped it around her arm. "I'm going to hit you where it hurts! Let's see which one of us is stronger!"

Eret began to pull on the scarf drawing Astrid towards him, thanks to his height advantage as well with his strength at was completely overwhelmed.

' _Got to do something!_ ' Astrid screamed in her head. Then suddenly she realised she was actually able to use her powers. ' _What? My powers are not being erased_.'

She then created a large ring of metal around her wrist extending the scarf and freeing her. She then took the opportunity to ran down the corner and was running as frantically as he could.

' _I'm sorry, Ranger_ ,' she cried.

Eret frowned. ' _Changing direction? She let him let him make all the decisions. Comparing herself to Ranger, she decided that he was the superior student. And for better or for worse, he never seems to hesitate much and she's completely lost the ability to trust her own instincts and reactions. Emotionally she is still a child of 16. I would like to help her regain her confidence, but that's not my job right now_.'

* * *

Ranger was still hanging in midair the only thing he could do was think about what Eret had said.

"Now that I think about it, she looked like she had something to say," he said thinking back.

"Ranger!" Astrid cried as she ran down the street.

"Astrid?" Ranger blinked.

"I'm sorry that I came back, I couldn't—"

"Hey, watch it, Mr Eret is coming!" he yelled.

Astrid turned and saw Eret was approaching them running across the telephone wires she found herself in quite the dilemma.

' _Should I save Ranger or run? What do I do? The last time I made a crucial decision ion was got myself and my friends killed,_ ' she panicked.

"Astrid!" Ranger yelled. "You have a plan don't you?" She then looked up at him. "I'm sorry, I should have asked before and not told you what to do, but you have an idea, right?"

"Your plan didn't work so there's no way the mine will," said Astrid clenching her fist. "I'm not a strategist like Hiccup and I'm not as levelheaded as Ragnar. We're going to fail and it's because of me."

"Spit it out already!" Ranger yelled. "Saying that you're the one that is better at this kind of stuff than I am, not me! When we were voting for class rep, you had three votes remember? One of those votes belong to me, another from Heather and the last one was from Hiccup. We chose you because we believe that you were the best in our class!"

Astrid just stood there staring at Ranger. ' _I'm pathetic,_ _but maybe…_ '

Eret had finally managed to arrive and was now directly over her. "Giving up?"

"Not yet," said Astrid she immediately grabbed the Russian dolls around her belt. "Ranger, close your eyes!"

She then quickly tossed the dolls into the air right in front of Eret.

"What are these?" he said knocking two of them aside, but ended up removing the tops from them and inside them he saw grenades and the pins had been removed. Suddenly there was a blinding flash of light. "Flash grenades?"

Astrid quickly took advantage of the distraction and lowered Ranger back down to the ground.

"You're right, I have an idea" she said. "A plan for us to win. This final exam isn't over." Eret land on the ground and was rubbing his eyes to regain his eyesight. "We can still beat, Mr Eret."

"So you got a strategy?" Ranger asked as he removed the scarf around his wrists.

Astrid nodded. "Yes. I've been thinking about it from the beginning, his weakness."

"Okay, just tell me what to do?"

The two of them then watched as Eret jumped to a nearby building still partially blind from the flash grenades and his eyes had grown tired. That was not surprising considering that they had suffered damage during the B.A.R.F attack.

' _As a result of my injuries, I can't use my powers for as long and I have to rest more in between erasures_ ,' said Eret placing his goggles back over his eyes. ' _If she chose that attack, because she noticed that that she's pretty smart_.'

Eret then immediately extended his scarf down towards them and they quickly jumped back. Ranger then outstretched his hand hoping to fire a burst of ice, but Eret had managed to reactivate his power just in time.

' _Damn it, he erased it_ ,' Ranger cursed.

"Ranger we have to hide together," said Astrid.

They then immediately began running down the street as quickly as they could.

"Ever since he was injured, his powers have become unstable," Astrid informed him.

"Because of what happened at the B.A.R.F facility?" Ranger assumed. "So were going to exploit that."

"Not yet, for now we need to get out of his field of vision. It's all a matter of timing, we are going to pass this final."

"Timing?" Ranger frowned. "How is getting out of this site going to help us with that? He can still cancel out our powers whenever he sees us."

"Just do as I tell you," said Astrid as they ran round the corner. "Keep on checking if you can use your ice power okay?"

Eret was jumping from buildings to telephone poles so that he could keep an eye on Astrid and Ranger. He then jumped into the air and extended his staff towards them as they were running down a street.

"Not fast enough kids," he said.

"He's wrong if he thinks he'll be able to keep our powers are raised the whole time," said Astrid. "There will definitely be a time, a single moment, a brief interval when Eret blinks before he can use his power again."

At that precise moment Eret blinked and Ranger saw ice forming around his hand. ' _This is it_.'

"I'll be counting on you in that moment to attack just like you did in the Thawfest Festival," said Astrid. "Creating a giant ice wall!"

Ranger then chose that precise moment created a massive ice wall that blocked Eret.

' _Ranger's biggest move_ ,' said Eret as he jumped back onto a building. ' _They were waiting for this. They took advantage of their opponent, hit me where it hurts_.'

"I blocked him with the wall the moment our power came back," said Ranger looking at Astrid. "We can use our powers again, but you think you can tell me the rest of your plan now?"

Astrid looked at him. "It will be risky and there's no guarantee that it will work, but it's our only option."

"I trust your judgement," said Ranger. "So what are we going to do?"

"The first thing we must do is remember that this is a residential area, mean that we need to keep raffle damage to a minimum. Eret has also able to move his own restraining bonds so quickly that it makes it difficult to catch him. So, this is my plan…"

* * *

In the observation room Hiccup and Fishlegs were wondering what was going on as Eret had moved a muscle.

"Why hasn't Mr Eret going after them?" Fishlegs asked puzzled.

"It's possible he overused his eyes," Hiccup assumed.

* * *

On the other side of the ice wall Astrid had just finished relaying her plan to Ranger.

"So what you think, Ranger?" Astrid asked. "I believe it's our best option and it's better than running. We'll only get one chance, is that all right with you?"

Ranger nodded. "Yeah, no complaints here."

* * *

Eret was on the other side of the ice wall waiting for Astrid and Ranger to make their move, he was positioned in a way that guarded the escape gate. There was no chance they would be able to sneak behind him and the moment he saw them they were done for.

"The escape gate is behind me, it would be better to watch the approach from here then to try and trace them," he said. As he crouched he began to remember that Astrid had a plan. "Let's see it."

Eret then saw movement and two figures emerged from the corner, the figures were completely covered in cloaks, but judging from the height they had to be Astrid and Ranger.

"Disguises, I can't use my powers if I can't see them," he said and jumped towards them and then he readied his scarf. "But there are disadvantage too."

He then immediately whacked his scarf around the two clubs figures, but the force of the attack revealed that they were in fact dumbs on mobile platforms.

' _They were decoys_ ,' he gasped.

He then slowly began to turn around, but it was far too late as suddenly ice appeared around his legs preventing him from moving. By the time he turned around range and Astrid were rushing towards him, he then quickly fired his scarf towards them, but Astrid summoned a battleaxe and sliced right through it. Next thing he realised Astrid slapped the cups around his hands.

Ranger then looked at Astrid with a smile. "It was exactly according to your plan, it was almost a little too smooth."

"I took some inspiration from Hiccup, the element of surprise one of his favourite strategies," Astrid explained.

"Either way it was an excellent plan," Eret admitted. "I see that your internship with Technora inspired you to use different tactics. Your powers mostly world with timing and concentration hard to do in the middle of the fight, but if you can distract your opponent long enough you can create the exact tools you need."

Ranger looked at Astrid. "It really was just a matter of timing just like you said, huh?"

Gothi smiled from the monitoring room. "My, my, turns out that man is a big softy after all."

"Team Astrid and Ranger have passed the finals," said the computer's voice.

* * *

A few moments later, Fishlegs and Olaf exam had started and they were located in the B.A.R.F facility. They were doing well until they reach the exit where they had lowered their guard and Black Hole appeared out of nowhere and began to suck them in with her power.

Fortunately the two of them had managed to grab hold of a guard rail and were holding onto dear life.

"We were so close!" Fishlegs cried.

"There's no way I'll let you get away that easy," said Black Hole as she advanced towards them.

"It's getting even stronger the closer that Black Hole gets!" Fishlegs cried.

"I may not be good at combat, but I am excellent in capturing," said Black Hole as she continued close the gap between them.

* * *

In the monitoring room Hiccup was watching everything with Ragnar and Heather and they were looking a bit frantic.

"It looks like escaping from Black Hole's power is next to impossible," said Heather.

"She practically has the powers of the black hole which is able to absorb everything, even light," said Hiccup.

"But how are they supposed to get out of this?" Ragnar wondered.

* * *

Fishlegs was trying to come up with a plan quickly, but Olaf wasn't exactly helping in that regard.

"I suppose you can say this power really sucks, doesn't it?" he said.

"Are you serious right now?" Fishlegs yelled. "We're in serious trouble here!"

"My costume is not just the show, it channels blasts through my belly button," said Olaf as he raised his legs. He then fired his laser beam directly out of his knee pads. "Which means you have nothing to fear monsieur."

Black Hole and shook her head as she absorbed the light. "You really need to study more on science, a black hole is able to absorb light."

Olaf panics slightly and his visor slipped off, it then was disintegrated the moment it reached the tips of Black Hole's fingertips.

"This is no joke," said Olaf.

"What is your problem?" Fishlegs groaned.

"I have no flaws."

Fishlegs shook his head and focused on the task at hand. ' _This is a good, we're trapped. We need to figure out how to get out of this. Okay, what would Hiccup do_?" Then an idea formed in his head. ' _Something unexpected, I just hope this works._ '


	22. The Task at Hand

Fishlegs knew that this was the only option, but it was a bit crazy. He immediately released his grip on the railing and Black Hole's void was sucking him straight towards him. She quickly closed her fingertips and Fishlegs was soon directly in front of her.

While in midair Fishlegs began to remember the lessons that Gunhand taught him. He quickly swung his fist towards Black Hole forcing her to back away and then with his other hand grabbed her arm and then used his weight to force her to the ground.

"Where did that come from?" said Black Hole as she tried to grab with her other arm.

Olaf then immediately acted and used his naval laser to propel himself towards them and grabbed her arm. "I've got you."

Fishlegs then quickly snapped the cuffs onto Black Hole. ' _The lessons I learned from Gunhand just so happened to come in handy here._ '

"Team Fishlegs and Olaf passed the final," said the computer.

* * *

Hiccup and the others just look at the monitor in impressively.

"Fishlegs' judgement was great," Hiccup smiled.

"I never would have imagined that he would use his opponent's power to getting close," said Heather in amazement.

Ragnar nodded. "A risky strategy, but you can't argue with the results."

The door behind them and open they turned and found Astrid and Speedfist making their way inside.

"Fishlegs won, not surprising," said Speedfist.

"It's just a shame that we missed the entire thing," said Astrid.

"Congratulations on passing the exam," Hiccup smiled at the both of them.

Astrid smiled back. "I took a little inspiration from you."

Hiccup blinked. "Me?"

Astrid nodded. "That's right, looks like you've helped me twice now."

Hiccup just couldn't help but blush.

Ragnar then coughed diverging everyone's attention towards him. "Now that this exam is over which team is taking the field next?"

"Ruffnut and Clueless are paired up for the next battle and there we fighting against Principal Dustin," said Heather.

"The principal," Hiccup frowned. "It's extremely rare that we see him in action."

"We're going to have to watch this round barrel closely," said Speedfist.

* * *

Ruffnut and Clueless were in Ground Gamma.

"Team Ruffnut and Clueless, practical exam, ready, go!" the computer announced.

Almost immediately the two of them ran through the course as quickly as they could and they were very confident.

"Okay, so, what you want to do?" Ruffnut asked.

"Let's just run, even if he does find us, you won't put up much of a fight," said Clueless. "I can easily take care of him with my electricity." He then looked at her. "Maybe we should even use your power, it might look bad if you melt the principal."

Ruffnut nodded. "I know, right."

They then stopped as they heard noises echoing throughout the area.

"Hey, what's that noise?" Ruffnut frowned.

"It could be the principal, could it?" Clueless frowned.

Then suddenly several bolts shot off one of the pipes above them and it fell down towards them. Fortunately the two of them saw it in time and jumped out of the way, but no sooner have they did more pipes and rubble began to fall down on top of their heads.

"Clueless, what the crap is going on?" Ruffnut cried.

"I don't know, but it's bad for us! And I'm guessing our opponent is behind it!" Clueless cried.

Principal Dustin was sitting on a crane which was outfitted with a wrecking ball and just sat there calmly with a cup of tea in his hand.

"Indeed I am," Dustin smiled.

* * *

In the observation room everyone was a bit startled with how calmly he was sitting and how he was attacking Ruffnut and Clueless.

"The Principal looks so comfortable in that crane," said Speedfist.

"But how is he causing all this?" Ragnar asked.

Heather looked as confused as he was. "I don't know, he's too far way."

"He must have predicted their moves," said Astrid.

The three of them turned and looked at her.

"Predicted?" Heather questioned.

Hiccup nodded in agreement. "That's his superpower, like me he's one of the top 10 brightest minds in the entire world. He must have used calculation and probability in order to create this strategy and Clueless and Ruffnut have been known to act without thinking which means he's the worst possible match against them."

* * *

"I can chain reactions depending upon what I destroy," said Principal Dustin as he positioned the crane and struck a nearby building.

That caused the rubble to fall on some powerlines and that cause an overload with the generators they were connecting to. "I can make simple calculations as if I was making a nice cup of tea."

The explosions caused a chain reaction that erupted throughout the entire facility forcing Ruffnut and Clueless with their tails between their rates in order to avoid getting crushed by the rubble.

"Unfortunately, those two don't realise that one by one I'm sealing of every direct path to the escape gate," Principal Dustin smiled. "A genius villain can always win from afar."

Recovery Girl smiled and looked at the students. "Principal Dustin is actually the smartest man on the planet. In order to put that in perspective Hiccup here I would have to say is the 10th smartest man."

Astrid grimaced. "That's quite a gap."

"I don't like their chances," said Ragnar.

Ruffnut and Clueless had managed to escape the fallen rubble and were completely turned around.

"Uh, Clueless, can't you just sack them or something?" Ruffnut asked.

"I have no idea where he's hiding and I don't want to waste all my shots yet, you want me to be end brain dead?" Clueless asked. "Let's just head for the exit."

"But where is the exit?" Ruffnut asked.

"Um, this way," Clueless pointed.

They immediately ran round the corner only to find that the route was completely blocked by rubble.

"That's not good," said Clueless.

Then suddenly they saw more pipes falling on top of them and quickly jumped out of the way.

"Is he trying to kill us?" said Clueless.

Principal Dustin was still manoeuvring the crane and was in allowing them to take a breather. "There is still a way out dear students. Use your heads, think carefully and rock those hero brains."

Ruffnut had managed to melt a hole through the wall. "Through here!"

They quickly went through the hole she made and found themselves in the storage room.

"It will be bit of a detour, but we might make it to the other side to the gate," said Clueless.

Of course the moment he said that the roof caved in and the two of them scream at the rubble fell on top of their heads.

* * *

In the monitoring room, Hiccup and the others were completely stunned by Principal Dustin's strategy.

"Incredible, he's two steps ahead," said Ragnar.

"And they won't be able to attack him if they don't know where he is," Heather added.

"The principal strategy is nearly perfect," said Astrid shaking a head in disbelief.

"I think it's pretty much over," said Hiccup.

* * *

Hiccup was right, despite their best efforts they could not reach the escape gate in time. Clueless and Ruffnut had spent most of the time trying to remove the rubble on top of them and the moment they got three they heard the sound of a horn.

"Team Ruffnut and Clueless, have failed due to the time expansion," said the computer.

"This sucks," Ruffnut groaned.

"Dammit!" Clueless yelled slamming his hand on the rubble.

Principal Dustin just sat in the crane finishing his cup of tea. "And here I left one escape rout open for them because I'm so nice."

* * *

In the monitoring room, Hiccup and the others were still trying to process what had happened.

"So it's over, they lost," said Hiccup.

"They didn't even see their opponent, I can't imagine how frustrated they must be," said Speedfist.

Fishlegs then entered the monitoring room. "So Ruffnut's team lost their battle?"

Astrid nodded. "Yes, the principles gameplan was flawless. They just couldn't beat him."

"That's terrible, they must be crushed," said Fishlegs.

"At least you past, congratulations," Ragnar pointed out.

Fishlegs nodded. "Same to you, Ragnar and you too Heather."

Heather smiled. "Thanks."

Then they heard the sound of a horn and immediately turn to the monitor realise that the next match was starting.

"Team Wartihog and Ingrid, practical exam, ready, go," said the computer.

* * *

Wartihog and Ingrid exam was taking place in Ground Sigma, which was in fact a large forest. The environment did give Wartihog the advantage, but they were up against a very powerful pro.

"Let's avoid combat with Loudspeaker as possible and head straight to the escape gate," Ingrid advised. "Sounds good?"

Wartihog merely nodded.

"Then let's hit it," said Ingrid as they rushed through the forest.

In the monitoring room, Hiccup and the others knew that this fight was not going to be an easy one.

"The practical exams match students up with teachers there supposedly have a hard time against," said Speedfist. "That is the whole point, right?"

Astrid nodded. "Yes."

"And it's easy to see what this teams witnesses are," Ragnar added.

Heather nodded. "I agree. What are they going to do against Loudspeaker?"

"Both of them have sound related powers, but their opponent will be able to drown them out everything around them," Hiccup concluded.

Loudspeaker was currently standing in front of the escape gate with his arms folded.

"Now let's see what you kids are made of," said Loudspeaker as he took in a deep breath and then screamed at the very top of his voice.

This unleashed a powerful sound blast right across the entire forest, it was so loud and had the birds flew away as quickly as they could. Wartihog and Ingrid immediately covered their ears to drown out the sound as best they could, but it was like taught into their ears.

"So loud," said Ingrid through grimace. Once it finally stopped she looked at Warithog. "Wartihog, you can control animals, right?" Wartihog nodded. "Then get some bird to attack him or something."

Wartihog immediately began doing hand gestures. "Even if I wanted to order them to do that, Loudspeaker's voice will make the animals run away!"

Ingrid groaned. "His shouts make me feel as if my eardrums were about to burst. He's not just better than I thought he'd be, he's like a superpowered death amp, a speaker of doom."

They then continue to run through the forest trying to get as close to the escape gate as possible.

"There's no way we can get close to him and even if we could, he would probably see us coming," Ingrid grimaced. "I'm betting he's just standing there at the gate waiting for us."

Loudspeaker merely stood at the escape gate. "Hurry up and…" He then took a deep breath and yelled, "come on!"

Ingrid and Wartihog covered their ears, the closer they got to Loudspeaker the more deafening his voice was.

"My ears," said Ingrid through gritted teeth.

"I'm getting bored!" Loudspeaker yelled.

"I don't think I can take it anymore," said Ingrid.

"Hurry up over here!" Loudspeaker yelled.

Wartihog and Ingrid had reached a bunch of rocks, but the finding the shouts were too much for them and nothing they could do seem to drown out his sound. Eventually this shouting died down much to their relief, but they knew it was only brief.

"Any more of this and we might go deaf," said Ingrid. "So what now?" She then looked down at the boulder she was leaning on and saw an ant. "An ant?" An idea then popped up in her head and she looked at Wartihog, but not before picking the ant up. "Hey, Wartihog, you control bugs and stuff, right?" She then held out the ant. "Look at this, an ally."

However, upon seen the ant, Wartihog immediately became sweaty face on screen with a high-pitched sound. Ingrid blinked and moved the ant closer to him and he panicked once more and immediately ran towards the nearest tree.

"So, he doesn't like bugs," she blinked.

Then suddenly they heard Loudspeaker yelling again and quickly covered their ears.

Ingrid immediately got to her feet and faced the sound and immediately chat her ear jack into her boot. "This won't help much, but I can try to cancel him out."

She then unleashed a sonic blast and hopes to drown out Loudspeaker's voice and it worked had it reached all the way over to Loudspeaker. However, her attack was far too weak to reach him and had absolutely no effect on him.

"Sounds like someone needs better subwoofers," Loudspeaker concluded.

Ingrid was clutching her head in pain and looked at Wartihog. "Do you have a plan, Wartihog?"

Wartihog quickly shook his head.

Ingrid grimaced. "Then what should we…" Then Loudspeaker yelled once again forcing them to cover their ears. ' _We need a way to get past his voice at this weight we won't even see him before time runs out._ '

Once the yelling stop she looked back at Wartihog. "Wartihog, just tell me if it's possible for you to control bugs or not, okay?"

Wartihog was still a bit shaken from the attack, but he was able to move his fingers. "It's possible…"

"Good," said Ingrid as she injected her ear jack into the boulder next to her.

She then unleashed a sonic blast through the rocks shattering into pieces and revealed a large cluster of insects beneath it. Upon seen them, Wartihog immediately cried in fear.

"Sorry, I know it's scary, but—" Loudspeaker then once again unleashed a powerful yell. "Our opponent is way too strong! This is the only thing I can think of!" Finally the yelling subsided. "If you can pull it off, we still have a chance. You can do it, you want to be a hero don't you? If so we've got a pass."

Warthiog looked at her and saw blood pouring out of ideas, clearly she had taken the full brunt of the attack for being out in the open. ' _Ingrid's ears are bleeding, she had to fight because I ran away. It's my fault._ '

He then looked down the bugs just stood paralysed with fear, but the newfound courage consumed him. ' _Wait a minute, I got into Berk didn't I? Where all the best pros are trained, my heart should be without fear, I have to stand my ground!_ '

He then immediately flung himself down towards the insects began to speak with them with actual words. "Go on tiny ones hear my call. Now is your time to seek out the man responsible for all this terrible noise."

"You can talk?" Ingrid stared bewildered.

Loudspeaker was still waiting the gate and there was still no sign of Ingrid or Wartihog.

"What's the matter?" he frowned. "Are they planning to run down the clock and hideout bowl time?"

Then suddenly he saw movement in the ground and when he looked down he saw tons of insects sprouting from beneath him. Slowly they began to climb up his leg and all over his body leaving him utterly disturbed.

' _They're coming from underground where sound doesn't travel well,_ ' Loudspeaker panicked. ' _This is why hate the outdoors so much._ '

He then immediately screamed before the insects consumed him leaving him trapped on the ground.

* * *

Hiccup and the others were completely disturbed as they watched from the monitoring room.

"That's tough even for a pro to handle," said Speedfist fighting the urge not to be sick.

Hiccup looked immensely creeped out. "Boy Wartihog, harsh move."

Recovery Girl shook his head. "He let a few bugs beat him?"

* * *

Wartihog carried Ingrid and together the two of them ran past Loudspeaker and went through the escape gate.

"Team Wartihog and Ingrid have passed the exam," the computer announced.

* * *

It didn't take long for the next exam to take place which featured Magnus and Helga, who were fighting in Ground Theta which was basically a replica of a basic villain underground headquarters. They were up against Sniper, who was firing shots as they hid behind a stone pillar.

"Magnus at this rate will be trapped here forever," said Helga.

Magnus was using his tentacles in order to listen and see for their opponent without exposing themselves to match.

"Don't worry, he's only one man," Magnus assured. "Still escaping would be a Herculean task, the only advantage is that our opponent's movements are slowed by those weights."

Sniper then reached towards his belt. "Now let's see who is better at her as hide and seek."

He then tossed a grenade down to the ground and it immediately unleashed smoke which in case the entire area.

"A smoke bomb, he's trying to blind us," said Magnus. "But at least it's going to affect his vision at the same time."

Unfortunately that wasn't true, Sniper's power gave him to sense enemy movement even through the thick smoke and he had pinpoint accuracy with a gun.

"I can still sense your presence here," said Sniper as he fired several shots.

In truth Sniper wasn't aiming at Magnus or Helga, he was actually shooting the pillar at weak points. A few shots later and the entire column collapsed forcing Magnus to separate from Helga and he quickly rushed towards the nearest pillar.

"You all right?" Magnus asked looking back at Helga. However, he didn't receive a single peep out of her. "Helga?"

He looked at the rubble of the pillar and saw a pair of gloves and boots lying on the ground and realised what she was up to.

"So that is what she is doing," he said and he knew exactly what he had to do.

He then quickly rushed out and made a dash to the escape gate, but Sniper sensed him in a second.

"Don't be rash, kid," said Sniper as he fired several shots in front of Magnus.

Magnus came to a complete stop and watched as Sniper exited the smoke pointing his gun at him. Knowing that he had no other choice, Magnus immediately raised his hands in surrender.

"Aren't you giving up a little too easily for a hero?" Sniper enquired.

Then suddenly from out of nowhere pair of handcuffs slapped onto his hand.

"There I got him," Helga's voice cried.

Sniper was taken completely by surprise. "Where did you—?" He starred when his elbow bounced on something soft and he immediately realised what it touched. "Uh-oh."

"Mr Sniper, you pervert!" Helga yelled indignantly.

"It was an accident! I couldn't see you! I didn't do it on purpose! I promise! Forgive me!" Sniper yelled frantically.

"Team Magnus and Helga have passed the exam," said the computer.

* * *

In the monitoring room everyone was joyful that the two of them had passed.

Astrid smiled. "I knew they would pass. Helga is the best there is at stealth ops."

Hiccup nodded in agreement. "And it took a lot of guts for Magnus to draw Mr Sniper out into the open and to be a distraction."

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

A few seconds later the next exam took place and they heard the sound of the horn.

"Team Agnar and Tuffnut, practical exam, ready, go," said the computer.

Agnar and Tuffnut were up against Midnight in the Ground Epsilon which was basically a rocky battlefield.

Fishlegs then realised that Hiccup was up next. "Hey, Hiccup, isn't your matchup next? Should you be waiting in the exam area?"

Hiccup nodded. "Probably, but I want to make sure that I see everyone else fight. It is definitely interesting to see how each team uses their powers, but I also feel as if I'm getting stronger watching them. Our classmates are just so amazing, even if they didn't pass, they fought until the very end. Every one of them embodies what it means to be a Berk student."

Ragnar scratched his chin. "Well, um…"

"Mostly," said Astrid awkwardly.

"Looks like one of our peers his giving up," said Heather shaking her head.

"Why he chose this as a career I have no idea," said Speedfist disbelief.

Hiccup and Fishlegs turned and saw Agnar running as quickly as his little legs could carry him.

"What is he doing?" Hiccup stared in bewilderment.

"Damnit, how am I supposed to pass this stupid final," Agnar cried as he ran away from the escape gate. "This is totally unfair! There is no way that we ever stood a chance at winning here!"

Hiccup looked at the others. "But he was looking so forward to the training camp so much? Why is he ready to give up now?"

Recovery Girl sighed. "I don't know if he can bounce back from this. As far as the practical exams go, Forge, Loudspeaker, Cementoss and Midnight are extremely hard opponents for you kids to best."

* * *

She wasn't wrong, midnight just stood there with her sword planting the ground and at her feet was Tuffnut, who was sleeping like a baby. Midnight had the ability to create pheromones that could put most men and some women to sleep.

Midnight looked at Agnar as he ran to the hills. "Where are you going Grape Juice? The gate is the other way."

Agnar was removing the slime around his waist. "Why couldn't it have been me?"

* * *

A few minutes earlier, Tuffnut and Agnar were advancing on to the escape gate when Midnight appeared from out of nowhere. Tuffnut was wearing his helmet so he was virtually safe from her pheromones, but the same cannot be said for Agnar.

"Watch out!" Tuffnut yelled as he immediately unleashed his slime and it wrapped around Agnar's waist. "You can't get too close to her!"

Then quickly pulled him out of the way, but unbeknownst to him Midnight had approached him from behind and opened his visor. She then immediately unleashed her pheromones the moment he grieved it in immediately fell asleep and fell into her arms.

Agnar had been immensely furious. "I could have been in her arms he hadn't saved me!"

* * *

In the monitoring room, Hiccup and the others couldn't believe what they were witnessing.

"Agnar," Hiccup sighed.

"It might be hard for a kid like that to make it out of this school," said Recovery Girl.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Hiccup asked.

"Berk is constantly creating new obstacles that our students have to overcome. In order to keep moving forward successfully students need a concrete goal to focus on. If your desires just to become a hero for no reason, your path isn't going to be easy. If someone whose only wishes to become a hero reaches the goal, then they have no real future. I wonder is there a goal in that child's heart that he can focus on to win?"

* * *

Agnar was running as quickly as he could away from Midnight and eventually came to a stop to take a breather.

"I want girls to love me, so I can touch them," said Agnar.

* * *

Recovery Girl was listening to him through her radio, while the screens were able to give a detailed picture of what was going on they didn't have audio.

"While that straightforward," she said.

* * *

"What's their problem? Why is my exam the only one that's hard?" said Agnar as he looked to the ground. "Just one sniff and I will fall asleep and our team will be failures. It's impossible."

He then began to remember what Heather had said to him when he was freaking out during the attack on the B.A.R.F facility.

"Of course I did," he said through gritted teeth.

* * *

He then began to remember back when he was a middle school where a bunch of girls approached a member in his class.

"What? No way, are you serious?"

"You want to see it?" he asked the girls. "You'll have to go with me then."

"Okay, that sounds great."

Agnar was completely distraught.

* * *

Back in the present, Agnar removed one of his balls. ' _I wanted to be a pro so that I could be popular with the girls. I thought they would fall in love with me once I became a real hero._ '

He then remember during the B.A.R.F incident that while he was clinching in fear, Hiccup acted and saved them without hesitation.

' _Damn it, I thought it would make me cool_ ,' he said.

Then suddenly a whip appeared from out of nowhere slapping him across the face and it didn't take them long to realise that it belonged to Midnight. Midnight was advancing towards him with her pheromones covering her entire body.

"At first I decided to stay close to the escape gate until time ran out, but then I remembered that I need to be testing you," said Midnight as she slowly advanced. "If you ran away because you are scared then I need to decide for myself if you're worthy of becoming a hero."

Agnar began to shake with fear. "Look at her, she has the eyes of a predator hunting her prey. It's like something out of my nightmares."

Midnight pheromones were about to consume and he quickly held his breath. "It's over the moment you breathe in my pheromones, the only question is how long you can hold your breath." Agnar was running as far away as he could from Midnight and she then began to strike him with her whip. "You're not gonna be defeating a villain by running away all the time."

' _I'm not just running this time_ ,' said Agnar. ' _When I first came to Berk I had a brush with death and after that I realise something. Being a hero does not make you cool, people become heroes because their cool. Right, Hiccup?_ '

Agnar then quickly hid behind a boulder.

"How long do you think you can afraid my scent by holding your breath?" Midnight asked.

"You think I don't have a plan?" said Agnar. "I'm obviously a fan of heroes that are kinder pretty and that means I know all about you Miss Midnight. I ran away from the gate and cried, because I knew you would follow me. I lured you out here this far so that I had a shot of escaping, this was all part of my plan to win and through that I'm actually cool!"

Midnight smiled. "Then let's see this plan of yours!"

She then immediately unleashed more pheromones into the air and completely cover the area, but the second she did Agnar jumped from behind the boulder. Then to her astonishment she discovered that he was now wearing Tuffnut's slime over his mouth and nose and was holding several of his balls.

"Your fragrance won't work like this? Will it lady?" said Agnar in a muffled voice.

' _He's using Tuffnut's slime_ ,' Midnight stared. She then raised her whip. "But do you really think you could fight me in a state of suffocation?"

Agnar then immediately tossed his balls directly at Midnight and a few of them stuck onto the whip. ' _I don't have to fight you, this is it._ ' He began tossing more balls from his scalp and one of them actually landed on Midnight hand holding the whip preventing her from releasing it. Agnar then quickly jumped out of the way of avoiding the whip which then stuck to the ground. ' _You're right where I want you._ '

Midnight could not do anything and Agnar ran straight past. She tried to free herself, but Agnar's balls were too strong.

She then turned and smiled at Agnar. "How impressive."

* * *

Hiccup and the others were completely astonished by what they saw.

"He managed to trap her far away from the gate," Hiccup stared. "There's no way her can stop him now."

Recovery Girl looked immensely impressed. "Oh, so he is pretty clever. I think that kid pulled one on all of us." A small smile appeared on her face. ' _At the end of the day wanting to be popular with girls is a concrete goal for him._ '

* * *

Once Agnar was out of the range of Midnight's pheromones he immediately pulled the slime off his face and breathed in deeply. He then made his way over to Tuffnut, who was still fast asleep and placed one of his arms over his shoulder.

' _You idiot, if you didn't have to be a big bad rescue hero and saved me that I wouldn't have to work so hard_ ,' he said as he dragged Tuffnut over the gate. ' _Thanks to me we'll live to see boobs another day._ '

"Team Agnar and Tuffnut have passed the exam," said the computer.

* * *

Everyone in the monitoring room were utterly excited.

"All right, they did it," said Speedfist.

"Agnar actually had a solid," said Astrid in amazement.

"And it was a pretty good one," Ragnar added.

Fishlegs then turned towards Hiccup. "Hiccup, it's your turn too—"

However, Hiccup was gone.

* * *

Hiccup had left the monitoring room the moment it became apparent that Agnar and Tuffnut would pass the exam. He was now making his as quickly as he could towards Ground Beta for his exam.

' _Agnar, good job, I'll try my best to be a hero too so that I don't let our class down_ ,' Hiccup promised.

Snotlout was already standing at the entrance when he arrived, Snotlout merely glared at him barely acknowledging him and then turned back to the entrance. Hiccup had a feeling that compared to the other matches theirs was going to be the hardest among them, not only about who they were up against, but because the two of them had the worst relationship amongst anyone in their class.

"Team Hiccup and Snotlout, practical exam, ready, go," said the computer.


	23. Hitting a Wall

Hiccup and Snotlout's exam had finally started the two of them were making their way down the street.

Hiccup approached Snotlout. "So what's the plan?"

"I'm just going to beat Forge to a pulp," said Snotlout.

Hiccup stared at him. "That's your plan of forehead on assault? I don't think you have any idea who you're up against, Forge has military training so his strength and endurance are much higher than ours even with those weights he's wearing. Also his power allows him to manipulate any technology that he touches with me is my power is virtually useless."

"Finally something we can agree on," Snotlout snorted. "I can do all this by myself just stay out of my way."

' _Why do things always have to be so difficult between the two of us?_ ' Hiccup sighed. He then immediately grabbed Snotlout's arm. "Will you listen to me? We need a strategy, because without one we'll lose."

Snotlout then punched Hiccup away. "I don't want to hear another word! Just because you think you're getting stronger, doesn't mean you get to tell me what to do!"

* * *

In the monitoring room Astrid and the others grimaced upon seen Snotlout striking Hiccup.

Recovery Girl sighed. "Oh dear, there's absolutely no teamwork between those two. Don't they realise the trial ahead of them?"

Speedfist looked at Ragnar. "Ragnar, how do you rate their chances?"

Ragnar closed his eyes. "It's not favourable, unless they work together. It's their only chance of passing the exam."

* * *

Forge was standing in front of the escape gate. "Here we go." He then raised his prosthetic arm and it suddenly moulded into a large plasma cannon. "It's time to test these young heroes."

Hiccup was still trying to make Snotlout see sense.

"Snotlout, don't be foolish!" Hiccup yelled. "Our only chance of succeeding is if we make our way to the escape gate, we don't stand a chance in a head-on collision with Forge!"

"I told you that we don't need your dump power to pass! I can win it all by myself!" Snotlout roared.

Hiccup gritted his teeth. "It's that kind of attitude which will guarantee of failure in this exam!"

Forge then immediately fired his plasma cannon and it began to rip up the street as it headed straight towards Hiccup and Snotlout. Hiccup saw the energy beam heading straight towards them and quickly jumped in front of Snotlout and activated his shield.

"Brace yourself!" Hiccup yelled.

The energy beam then struck Hiccup's sheer and he did everything he could to hold his ground. The attack had been so powerful that a concrete beneath them was ripped apart and the bridges above them melted away and it ruined the sides of the buildings.

Hiccup was panting heavily, his shield had protected the two of them but only barely. Then they heard footsteps and saw figure emerging from the dust.

"Who really cares if I destroy this city," said Forge's voice within the dust.

Hiccup eyes widened. ' _When did he get…_ '

Snotluot too was shocked. ' _What? How is he…_ '

Then exiting from the dust was none other than Forge. ' _So intimidating?_ '

"If you believe that this is an exam and not a real fight, you will be sorely," Forge warned. "I'm a villain now heroes, remember that. You had better come at me with everything you've got, I won't pull my punches."

Hiccup was still worn out from blocking Forge's attack. "I need time to recover."

"Good, then you won't get in my way," said Forge.

Suddenly Forge propelled himself forwards from the jet pack there was strapped to his back and headed straight towards Snotlout.

"Snotlout, get out of there!" Hiccup yelled.

"Let's see if you can take the heat!" Snotlout roared and immediately unleashed a powerful burst of flames from his hands.

Forge's prosthetic arm then immediately transformed into a shield generator blocking the flames. Snotlout then took advantage of the smoke being produced by his flames.

"You want to see everything I've got, Forge!" Snotlout yelled as he jumped into the air. "Like that wasn't my plan, I never—" Forge then immediately grabbed his face with his other hand. "Hold back!"

Snotlout then immediately unleashed a barrage of explosions with his hand straight at Forge's face. ' _Normally when you grab someone's face, they were flexibly try to pull your hand off of it. Guess this kid really is concerned about only defeating me._ '

Forge then immediately grabbed Snotlout right hand with his prosthetic and then slammed him hard into the ground knocking the wind right out of him.

"Your rapidfire blasts were weak, hardly more than a steering," said Forge.

Hiccup then immediately unleashed his cables and they linked themselves around Forge's left for arm. Then suddenly a massive jolt of electricity flowed down the cables and shocked Forge.

"You might want to try and increase the output of your attack," said Forge as he immediately grabbed Hiccup's cables with his prosthetic arm.

Suddenly he began to mould them and they began to wrap themselves around Hiccup's waist and punctured into the ground preventing him from moving.

"I'm trapped," said Hiccup as he attempted to free himself.

"It won't hold you for long, but long enough for me to take down your teammate," said Forge.

Snotlout had already picked himself up and swung his fist directly towards Forge. "I have you!"

"Do you?" Forge asked as he immediately sidestepped avoiding his fist.

' _He can move that fast?_ ' Snotlout stared.

Forge then immediately grabbed his arm and with one good spin he sent him flying straight at Hiccup just as he managed to free himself from his cables.

"Move it!" Snotlout yelled unable to stop.

Hiccup looked up. "Snotlout?"

The two of them then collided and would not to the ground.

* * *

In the monitoring room, Astrid and the others were starting to get worried.

"There's no coordination with them," said Heather. "There's no way the wind like this."

"Doesn't help that Snotlout his beans to stop in, he actually thinks he stands a chance," said Astrid disbelief.

Recovery Girl just sat there. "Snotlout's greatest weakness has to be his ego, he believes himself superior to everyone and he has been moulded to try and surpass Skullcrusher. As you might imagine he will have a hard time working with Hiccup, who is practically the polar opposite of him and not to mention the fact that he is the son of Skullcrusher."

Ragnar folded his arms. "Hiccup had better think of a way to get them out of this and quickly."

* * *

Snotlout picked himself up and panted and began making his way towards Forge. Hiccup picked himself up and attempted to stop him, knowing that they didn't stand a chance.

"Snotlout," he said blocking his path.

"Out of the way," Snotlout growled.

"Well you just listen to me for once! It would be insane to fight him head on!" Hiccup yelled.

"Shut up, Useless!" Snotlout growled. "I will win this, that is what it means to be a hero!"

* * *

Hiccup then began to remember when they grew up, Snotlout just learned his ability and he and a few of the kids had just watched his father take down a few bad guys. Back then Snotlout had no idea that Skullcrusher was in fact his uncle.

"Wow, look!" Snotlout pointed. "I can't believe how awesome Skullcrusher is!"

* * *

Hiccup then immediately grabbed his arm. "At the very least we need to come up with a strategy to—"

"Get your hands off of me!" Snotlout yelled shoving his hand aside.

"I'm coming, heroes!" Forge yelled above them.

They had been so busy arguing that they failed to notice that Forge had launched himself into the air. He immediately aimed his prosthetic arm to change into a gatling gun and immediately fired bullets right down at Hiccup.

Hiccup braced himself as the bullet struck his armour, thankfully the armour was sturdy enough to be bullet-proof. However, that when he realised that he wasn't filing bullets, but some kind of sticky substance and it immediately solidified the moment it made contact with his armour.

"That should keep you out of trouble for a while," Forge smiled at Hiccup.

Snotlout quickly raised his arms preparing to fire a fire blast, but Forge land on the ground before he could take aim. Then suddenly he slammed his fist hiding his stomach and sent him flying, that attack really knocks the wind right out of him and he struck the ground hard.

"Snotlout, you are okay?" Hiccup yelled.

Snotlout was barely conscious from that one attack and he could barely stand.

Hiccup then once again remember back when they were kids.

"Hey, did you see what he just did?" Snotlout asked pointing at Skullcrusher. "Man, it doesn't get any cooler than Skullcrusher. He'll beat those villains even though they're fighting him four to one, he's the best. You see that, I bet he'll dodge and then punch, then you make them feel as if they one and then… ahhh!" Snotlout yelled swinging his fists. "Look, he totally stopped them! That's why he's the greatest, no matter how much trouble he's in he's always the winner."

Hiccup looked at Snotlout as he picked himself up. ' _You may be a jerk, but I understand why you want to be the best._ ' Hiccup began to concentrate channelling as much strength as he could into the substance around him. ' _I do admire your bravado, but this time strength is not going to be enough._ '

Forge approached Snotlout. "I know why you're so angry, Snotlout. It's because of Hiccup's sudden improvement, right?" Snotlout stopped shaking upon hearing those words. "But you have to remember each of your rankings when year first began. It's much easier to level up when you're a novice, you're wasting your full potential. You still have so much room to grow and I just don't mean your powers."

"Shut up," Snotlout snarled. "If I'm so bad that I have to get help from a weakling like him, then I would rather lose this. Do you hear me?"

Forge looked immensely disappointed. "I see." He then began to raise his fist. "Just remember that is what you said, hero."

Snotlout was barely able to move and there was no way he'll be able to avoid Forge's next attack. ' _Damn it!_ '

Suddenly a cable wrapped around his waist and pulled him back, he didn't take longer for them to realise the cable belonged to Hiccup. Hiccup had used his superstrength in order to break free from his prison.

"Don't say that you would rather lose!" Hiccup yelled. "Let's win this, Snotlout!"

Hiccup then immediately drew Snotlout into his arms and immediately took off down one of the alleyways.

Forge was completely taken aback with that little manoeuver. "I didn't expect Hiccup to swoop in like that. I let my guard down."

* * *

When Hiccup was sure they were safely away from Forge, he placed Snotlout down.

"We should be safer now," said Hiccup as he sat down. "But we can't rest for long." He then looked at Snotlout. "Tell me, is relying on me really that terrible? I seem to remember that you're the kind of guy who would do anything to win."

* * *

Hiccup began to remember back when they were kids, Snotlout had just beaten up a couple of kids that were a few great older than they were.

"Stupid, you're a first grader! You apologise when you bump into someone older!"

"Yeah, you'll pay for this tomorrow!" Snotlout raised his hand and the immediately backed away in fear. "You're going to regret this!"

The two of them then ran off.

"Ha, I didn't bump into you losers, you were the ones that bumped into me," Snotlout yelled.

Once they were gone, two kids from their class approached him.

"You defeated too big fourth graders!"

"The most amazing hero always wins," said Snotlout wiping the dirt off his face. "In the end they come out on top, no matter what."

Hiccup had watched everything from behind a tree.

* * *

"The most amazing hero always wins," said Hiccup looking at Snotlout. "Don't tell me you're going to dismiss your own philosophy?"

Snotlout gritted his teeth. "So we can't go on a full frontal assault and neither can we make a break for the escape gate, do you have any suggestions?"

Hiccup smiled. "In fact I do and I think you'll like the idea."

* * *

Forge was running down the street trying to keep an eye out for either Hiccup or Snotlout.

' _Where did Hiccup run off to?_ ' Forge pondered. ' _Is he trying to make a break for the escape gate through the back alleys?_ '

Suddenly just as he ran past a side street Snotlout jumped out of nowhere directly behind him. "You're going the wrong way!"

"Is that supposed to be a sneak attack?" Forge yelled as he turned to face him.

Hiccup then suddenly emerge from the alleyway behind him. "No, this is!"

Hiccup immediately places hands together and began to form a plasma blast and he aimed directly at Forge.

"So that's their game," said Forge realising too late what they had planned.

The plasma blast struck him dead on target and sent him backwards and then before he had time to recover Snotlout pointed one of his gauntlets down towards him.

"My turn!" Snotlout yelled as he pulled the pin.

Immediately there was a massive explosion that in case the entire area and consumed Forge. He then slowly picked himself up and began laughing.

"You got me, lads," Forge chuckled. "Very impressive and you also limited the damage of the city by aiming at places I've already demolished when the exam started. It would seem as if you have learned a lot since your first training session, but you still have much to learn."

Snotlout then immediately unleashed a powerful burst of flames from his hands, but Forge held his prosthetic arm and it transformed into a shield generator. However he was so focused on Snotlout that he failed to notice Hiccup flying above him until he fired his jets and headed straight down towards him and punched him hard in the face. Then when he was off balance Snotlout came charging in and slammed a fist right into his stomach, but he quickly brushed off the attack.

"Not bad boys, you're starting to work together," Forge smiled but then his face grimaced. "However, your strategy still leaves much to be desired."

"We'll see about that!" Snotlout yelled as he aimed his other gauntlet towards Forge.

However, before he had a chance to pull the pin, Forge's arm transformed into a plasma cannon. He then immediately fired two beams that struck Snotlout's gauntlets destroying them both, he then used his jets to getting close and slammed on the back of the head with his other arm.

"Snotlout!" Hiccup yelled as he came flying down activating his holographic sword.

Forge however sensed this coming and immediately spun around and grabbed his arm, he then slammed him hard into the ground. He then picked Hiccup and looked directly into the eyes of his visor.

"I was expecting a lot more from you, Hiccup," Forge admitted. "A full frontal assault, not your best strategy. The two of you should retreated to the escape gate while you had knocked the wind out of me."

Then suddenly Hiccup's visor fell off and Forge's eyes widened, because the armour was hollow.

"Snotlout, my visuals are down, but I think it onto us," said Hiccup's voice.

Forge immediately realised what had happened. "This is been nothing more than a distraction. Hiccup was controlling his armour remotely as he made a break for the escape gate."

He then quickly activated his jets and immediately headed straight towards the escape gate leaving Snotlout behind.

Snotlout looked at the armour. "Useless, he's heading straight towards you."

Forge couldn't help but be proud of the teamwork they showed and even spat out a bit of blood. ' _Both of those boys are actually quite clever, the only problem is that they lose all sense when it comes to each other. Envy. Hate. Competition. Rejection. Pride. From what I can tell they have so many complicated feelings about each other, piled up that they don't even know how to interact any more. It's not the kind of thing that resolving a single test, but I'm sure the cooperation here will mean big things for them in the future. This is just the first step, a starting point._ '

He then focus on the task in hand. "Well, students, your teachers is going to do his best to school you."

* * *

Hiccup was in his civilian clothing was using his prosthetic leg as propulsion, he also had a holographic visor which he used to see through the eyes of his armour. He was only about 200 yards from the escape gate, but he doubted he would be able to make it in time.

"I'm almost there," said Hiccup desperately.

Then he heard the sound of Jets behind him and slowly turned and saw Forge flying towards him and it didn't look like he was slowing down.

Hiccup's eyes widened. ' _He's already here?_ '

' _Sadly with these weights on a nowhere near my top speed_ ,' said Forge regretfully. A few seconds later he was directly on top of Hiccup. "It's time to take you down!"

"Not on my watch!" Snotlout's voice yelled.

Snotlout was speeding towards the amusing flames from his wrists to propel himself towards them.

Forge then suddenly grabbed Hiccup's arm and then slammed him right into Snotlout just as he was inches away from him. The impact caused a massive dust cloud which hit them from view and Astrid and the others could only watch grimly as Hiccup and Snotlout were being overpowered.

When the dust cleared Hiccup was limp in Forge's arm and Snotlout was pinned down by the hero of his prosthetic leg.

"Isn't that wonderful boys, you cooperated, however reluctantly, and faced me together," said Forge as he looked at the two of them. "Sadly, that's not enough. Cooperation was in an option, it was a pre-rectal it of this exam."

Snotlout couldn't believe this was happening. ' _I've only felt the sensation only once when I was in the presence of Skullcrusher. His combat experience is overwhelming, it puts my superstrength to shame and he can turn Hiccup's power against him. Is this the real power of the founding heroes, the power of those that shape the society to what it is today?_ '

Hiccup was using all his strength to break free from Forge's grip, but he was just too strong.

"Dammit!" Hiccup cursed.

"I admire your determination, but it's over now," said Forge and then tossed him aside like a ragdoll. "You plan on using your armour as a decoy and use your heavy attacks to keep me at bay as you made a break for the escape gate. I had no idea you were able to pilot your armour remotely, not a terrible strategy and it certainly caught me unawares. But now that I have wrecked your armour and destroyed Snotlout's gauntlets you have lost your heavy attack, you're helpless. I'm sorry to say that you have failed your exam."

"Not yet!" Snotlout roared with gritted teeth.

He then positioned his wrists directly below Forge and then immediately unleashed a massive explosion that sent him backwards. Snotlout picked himself up, but winced as that attack had caused massive damage to his arms.

He then grabbed Hiccup by the helm of his shirt. "Get ready to fly. I don't like the idea of running, but this is the only way we can pass the exam!"

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "That's what I've been saying for the start." He then looked at Snotlout. "Just keep Forge at bay!"

Then with all his strength he sent Hiccup flying straight towards the escape gate.

' _Okay Forge is still flying through the air, I might just be able to reach the escape gate,'_ said Hiccup.

Forge however then used his powers to fix his damaged jet pack and immediately propelled himself towards Hiccup. He then landed a powerful elbow straight in the small of Hiccup's back and there was a cracking sound.

"Damnit!" Snotlout yelled as he flew up into the air.

"Did you really think that he would keep me at bay heroes?" Forge asked.

Hiccup was sent flying due to the impact on slammed into a bus and almost fell unconscious.

Snotlout was using his flames to fly up into the air. "Those gauntlets allowed me to use maximum firepower without no risk." He then raised his hands directly at Forge. "But now I see that that was a mistake, if I don't take any risks then there's no way I can beat you! Right, Forge?"

He then immediately unleashed another powerful explosion at point-blank range.

' _Another huge blast like he used that the Thawfest Festival_ ,' Hiccup grimaced as he saw Snotlout clenching his arms. ' _That's two now._ '

"Hiccup get going!" Snotlout roared fighting back the pain. "Hurry up!"

Easier said than done, Forge's last attack had completely damaged his back. ' _My back is messed up._ '

Snotlout landed on the ground and Forge then emerge from the smoke heading straight towards him. He then quickly raised his hands up once again unleashed a rise of explosions, but each attack was causing damage in his arms.

Hiccup's leg was too damaged to activate the jets and he was in so much pain that it was hard to concentrate on his technopathic powers. Instead he focused on his superstrength so that he could actually reach the escape gate.

' _I need to keep going, even if it hurts,_ ' said Hiccup through gritted teeth. ' _Forge will have to stop me to prevent me from reaching the escape gate and that will leave an opening for Snotlout to attack._ '

Forge realise that Hiccup was moving to the escape gate, albeit slowly, and immediately turned his attention onto him. However, Snotlout jumped right in front of him and unleashed another explosion, but he spun in midair and grabbed his face with his prosthetic arm and slammed him into the ground.

"That's enough," said Forge forcefully. "I'm sorry, I may be the villain, but I'm still your teacher and I have to stop you before you hurt yourself." Snotlout then grasped his arm and then unleashed miniature explosions. "What the—"

Snotlout was barely conscious. "Hurry up. Go, you damn nerd. I'll keep fighting, I'll break myself even if there's nothing left of me I will win the way I want to. I will destroy myself before I accepted defeat at your hands! You got that?"

Hiccup had heard every single word and it had given him new strength. ' _Snotlout._ '

Forge realised he had been tricked again. "Don't tell me he—"

He turned around and to his astonishment he saw Hiccup heading straight towards him clenching his fist.

"Get away from him, you villain!" Hiccup yelled.

He then punched him in as hard in the face as he possibly could and it knocked the wind right out of him. This released his grip upon Snotlout and Hiccup grabbed him and began rushing back towards the escape gate as quickly as he could.

Forge turned towards him. "I won't!" He then coughed fiercely spitting out some blood and found that his body was completely worn out from all the attacks the two of them had done together.

Hiccup saw that Snotlout was now unconscious. ' _He's unconscious. I know that you would rather if I left you behind, but that's just not who I am._ '

"Jeez, he easily could have shot through the gate himself and won the exam for them both," said Forge has he coughed out a little blood. "You hit me with everything you had, huh, kid. I shouldn't be surprised, this is how you been from the beginning. You can't help but save those that need rescuing, even if they aren't asking you for any help. And in times like that there is an obstacle hard enough to stop you, that the kind of hero you've always been, Hiccup."

Hiccup had just passed through the escape gate with Snotlout, with the remainder of the strength he had.

"Team Hiccup and Snotlout have passed the final exams," the computer announced.

Inside the monitoring room Astrid and Heather were hugging one another while the boys would cheering Hiccup and Snotlout on.

"All matches for the practical portion of Class 1-A's final have now been completed," the computer announced.

* * *

It was late in the evening and both Hiccup and Snotlout were being treated by Recovery Girl. She had just finished healing Hiccup, who looked completely worn out.

"Thank you very much, Recovery Girl," said Hiccup exhaustively. "I think I feel better."

Recovery girl then immediately turned on Forge. "Forge, you really don't know how to hold back! If you had hit these boys any harder they would have suffered permanent damage! Hiccup's back was horrible I was barely able to heal it!" She then looked at Snotlout. "Snotlout probably won't wake up for while. For now the two of you should stay here and rest."

Hiccup nodded. "Yes, ma'am. Thanks again."

Forge smiled. ' _You're so much like your father, he wouldn't leave a friend behind either._ ' He then looked at Snotlout. ' _And I'm sure that this exam will open new doors for you Snotlout and you might come to realise that no matter how strong you are there was always someone better than you. I just can't wait to see how much stronger the two of you will get._ '

' _So much happened during the school semester, some of us found our weaknesses and learn to move past them. Some of us really learned what it takes to be a hero. Some of us tasted failure, we struggled with our own powerlessness and then we moved to bright new goals and with so with these bittersweet feelings our final exams ended,_ ' said Hiccup.

* * *

Meanwhile in Washington DC, in the super villain hideout, Krogan, Viggo and Ryker were sitting at the bar. Viggo had taken great interest on Hiccup and was holding a photograph of him.

"What your fixation on this kid?" Krogan huffed.

Viggo looked at him. "He is the son of the number one hero and you're saying that you don't find them interesting."

Suddenly the door opened and emerging to greet them was none other than Johann.

"Krogan, your League of Villains has been the talk of the town over the last several days," he smiled. "Word on the street is that you were about to start something big."

"And who did you bring?" Krogan asked.

Johann smiled and then stepping from behind the door was a high school girl and a lean looking guy with patchwork skin.

"So it's you, huh," said the guy. "I've seen you in pictures, but I expect you to be taller in person."

The high school girl looked immensely excited. "It's the guy that can disintegrate things with single touch. You are friends with my hero Flightmare, right? Cool! Let me join the League I want to be in your group!"

' _Our enemies are gearing up for the third round, every time we drive them back they return stronger,_ ' said Hiccup.


	24. Encounter

Krogan merely narrowed his eyes then turned to Ryker.

"Ryker, get rid of these two," Krogan ordered. "I can already tell that they're exactly the kind of trash I hate. A brat and a guy with no manners."

Viggo leaned in towards him. "Krogan, I wouldn't be too hasty. They have come all this way I see that we hear them out. Just give them a chance, I'm sure they might surprise you." His eyes then turned to Johann. "Besides Johann is very well respected in the underworld, they are bound to be valuable assets."

Johann smiled. "Like them or not you still owe me a finders fee, in cash." He then approached the two villains. "Though I suppose I could introduce the two of them before I go." He then pointed towards the girl. "This one might look like an adorable high school girl, but in fact she is the suspect of serious homicides resulting in massive blood loss. So far her name and phase have been kept out of the media."

The girl smiled. "The name is Turid, life is too hard I just want to make it easier to live in in this world. I want to meet Mr Flightmare and then kill Mr Flightmare, so please let me join your League of Villains."

Krogan raised an eyebrow and looked at Johann. "You have to be kidding, is she crazy?"

"Well, she can hold a conversation for the most part, but I assure you she can be very useful," Johann assured and then he turned to the man. "And this guy, he hasn't committed any flashing crimes, but he has taken Flightmare's ideology to heart."

"I don't like this," he said bluntly. "Is your group really dedicated to Flightmare's mission?" He then turned and looked at Turid. "I can't imagine you are if you let this little psycho join you."

"Why don't you grow up, she may be a psycho, but at least she knows how to introduce herself to people," Krogan glared. "Don't just stand there what's your name."

"Right now, I'm going by Diablo," he said plainly.

Krogan narrowed his eyes. "No, I want to know your real name."

"I'll tell you when you need to know it, in any case my new purpose is to carry out Flightmare's will," said Diablo plainly.

"That wasn't a request," Krogan growled as he got to his feet. "Why is everyone so hung up on Flightmare, he's all that I ever hear about and it's starting to bug me!"

Suddenly Krogan raised his hands, Diablo raised his right hand which then began to burn and Turid pulled out a knife from nowhere.

"Ryker!" Viggo ordered.

Ryker quickly raised his hand and created several portals and their hands pointed in several different directions away from one another.

Viggo then approached Krogan. "Please calm yourself down, Krogan. If your desire is to be realised then we have to increase our numbers. Now that were in the spotlight, our chances at hand." He then leaned in towards his ear. "I would advise you to be more accepting, you must use them and the ideology that Flightmare left behind."

Krogan then pulled his hands away. "Very well, let's discuss recruitment."

"I must apologise for our leader's behaviour, he has been humbled twice quite recently," Viggo explained. "Both his experiences with Skullcrusher and Flightmare has damaged his ego, but I assure you he's more than capable of leading."

"I really thought he was going to kill us first sec," Turid smiled.

"That guy makes me want to vomit," Diablo muttered.

"I'm positive that you will find what you're looking for if you stay with us," said Viggo as he made his way to the door.

"And where are you off to?" Johann asked.

"Doing a bit of scouting," Viggo answered.

* * *

The next morning, Class 1-A when the classroom discussing the final exams and how four of them had failed the practical. They were immensely upset that they weren't going to the campsite with the other students.

"Will you guys calm down, we don't know if you're not going on not," said Hiccup calmly.

"You're just jinxing the entire thing," Tuffnut grumbled.

"They said whoever failed the exam would have to skip training camp," said Clueless on the verge of tears. "We didn't pass the practical so we're doomed!"

"I'm not even sure that I will be going to," Tuffnut added. "Our team only passed because of Agnar, I got knocked out and since we don't know how their scoring stuff I might have flunked."

Eret then entered the classroom and the immediately went silent and sat at their desks.

"Once the bell rings you should be in your seats," Eret announced as he made his way to the front of the class. "Morning, students. Now unfortunately there are a few of you who did not pass your final exams. So when it comes to the training camp in the words, everyone is going!"

Immediately everyone looked up in shock.

"We really get to go to camp?" Dogsbreath blinked.

"Seriously," said Ruffnut excitedly.

"Indeed," Eret nodded. "The good news is that no one bombed the written exam, but five did fail the practical badly. Two teams of course and so did Tuffnut."

"I knew it," Tuffnut groaned. "Agnar made it to the gate, but I didn't do near enough to pass."

"Allow me to explain," Eret continued. "For the practical battles, the teachers made sure to leave away for the students to win. Otherwise you would never have stood a chance, we were interested in how you observed and how you work together in approaching the task in hand."

"But in you promise that the teachers would be holding back?" Sven frowned.

"That was just to get you on edge, besides the training camp will be focusing on building your strength. Those that failed need those lessons the most, we were never going to separate you. That was just a logical deception, we used."

"I can't believe he tricked us again," Speedfist groaned.

"I admit that I did put the wool over your eyes for a second time, but I wasn't lying about everything," said Eret and then he turned to those that had failed the exam. "Failure is failure, we have prepared extra lessons for the five of you. Frankly they are tougher then what you would face in summer school."

* * *

Later that evening, everyone began to plan their excursion at the training camp.

"This is going to be great," said Sven as he looked at a guide. "I'm so glad that were all going together."

"It looks like will be at the training camp for a full week," Speedfist noted.

"I need to find a bigger suitcase," Hiccup noted.

"Yeah, I don't even have a bathing suit," Clueless nodded. "Guess I'm going to need to buy some stuff."

"Like nightvision goggles," said Agnar.

"Guys, since were off tomorrow and that we finally finished exams, I have the best idea," said Helga cheerfully. "Why doesn't Class 1-A go shopping together?"

Clueless beamed. "Hey, yeah! We've never hung out like a class before."

Dogsbreath looked at Snotlout, who was beginning to leave the classroom. "Snotlout, see there, right?"

"I've already got everything that I need," Snotlout huffed.

"What about you Ranger?" Hiccup asked looking at Ranger.

"It's my parents' anniversary tomorrow, I have to help my brother and sister with preparing," said Ranger regretfully.

"You party poopers," Agnar grumbled. "Don't you guys ever get so tired of being serious?"

* * *

The next day everyone apart from Snotlout and Ranger met up at the town centre which had tons of different shops and contained everything you could possibly buy.

"Man, do I love this place," said Ruffnut enthusiastically. "It's got a ton of different stores to shop at and they're all super cool and hip."

"They've got outfits for all different kinds of body shapes, even those that resemble anything but human," said Hiccup.

"That's putting it mildly," said Ragnar.

They immediately got noticed by shoppers.

"Whoa, aren't those Berk students?"

"1-A!"

"I saw them on TV."

"The Thawfest festival is so good!"

"I still can't believe this remember all that," said Fishlegs astonished.

"I'll be more surprised they forgot it," said Ragnar scratching his chin. "We did leave quite an impression."

"I did try and find a new duffel bag to bring to summer training," said Ingrid.

"Maybe the two of us should browse together," Heather offered.

"Let's see, I need a lock picking kit and a drill," said Agnar.

"Guess I should buy some outdoorsy shoes for this thing," said Clueless.

"Oh, that's smart. Me too!" said Helga.

"But the guide upset that your shoe should be broken in," said Speedfist announced from out of the blue.

Hiccup then looked at all them. "Since we are looking for different stuff, I suggest that we split up and look around. We can meet here again once we're done."

"Great idea," said Ruffnut.

"Then let's all meet up back here around about 3 o'clock," said Hiccup looking at the clock.

"Sounds good," said everyone.

* * *

Eventually everyone went their separate ways leaving only Hiccup and Astrid behind and the two of them were blushing slightly.

"Looks like it's just you and me," said Hiccup awkwardly.

"Yeah," said Astrid at just as awkwardly.

"So what you need to shop for?" Hiccup asked curiously. "I mean you can practically produce any kind of clothing you want with your powers."

"That is a good point," Astrid admitted. "Though personally I prefer shopping, I mean if I may) everyone I would seriously damage the economy."

Hiccup shook his head. ' _You can take the shopping mall out of the girl, we can't take the girl out of the shopping mall_.'

"Anyway I need to look for some more weights not to mention some specialised equipment," said Hiccup.

"I merely just need bug spray," said Astrid.

"Then I'll see you later," said Hiccup.

Astrid then immediately ran off and Hiccup felt as if the entire world had been lifted off his shoulders. "Why is it I always feel that way around Astrid? It's gotten worse since we came back from New York."

"Why if it isn't someone from Berk," said a voice.

Hiccup saw a man wearing a leather jacket, he can recognise his face since he was wearing a Stetson to cover most of his facial features.

"I was hoping to get an autograph," he said pulling Hiccup towards him. "If memory serves you end up in second place in the Thawfest Festival, right?"

"Yeah," Hiccup admitted.

"Though you could have won if you hadn't felt sympathy for your opponent," said the man.

Hiccup looked up. ' _How could he possibly know that?_ '

"And you are one of the students that ran into Flightmare in the Hell Kitchen Incident, too. You're practically famous."

Hiccup looked at him curiously. "You sure know a lot."

"What can I say, I've been studying up on you for quite a while and I can't believe I ran into you again."

Hiccup's eyes widened, because he suddenly recognised the voice and it sent shivers down his spine. Then suddenly armour began to cover his right hand and he placed a firm grip around Hiccup's throat. "But I believe it might not be a coincidence. I mean we technopathes have to stick together." Hiccup looked up at him and saw the face of Viggo. "Now what you say that we spent some time catching up, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third."

Hiccup narrowed his eyes. "Viggo Grimborn."

* * *

A few minutes before he encountered Hiccup, Viggo was making his way through the town centre and that's when he noticed that they were selling replicas of Flightmare's costume.

' _Even though Flightmare is a murderous villain, his philosophy is spreading like wildfire and no matter what the heroes do they just can't put it out_ ,' Viggo smiled. ' _Krogan is the ruthless leader, much like his master, but he lacks strategy and hates to be shown up by anyone apart from his master. Drago chose me as the second-in-command, because he knew that I could guide him down the path he intended. If all goes according to plan then Skullcrusher's reign will come tumbling down, but no doubt another he will take his place in might even be his son._ '

That is when he saw Hiccup.

* * *

"Act natural," said Viggo to Hiccup. "Don't make a scene, I'm not looking to cause any trouble today. Now relax and wipe that look off your face, I believe it's time for you and me do have a one-on-one chat. And don't even think about running or fights me, because with one good grip I can snap your neck."

Hiccup did his best to remain calm. "If you do that when there are so many people here, a hero will come and catch you in no time. You couldn't escape."

Viggo nodded. "I don't doubt that, but without being said how many people do you think I'll be able to kill before the heroes stop me? You know it surprises me that the number of people with powers here, don't use them. I mean if everyone use their powers altogether it would cause mass chaos, but yet there just here having a good time thinking that everyone has the same moral code as they do. So tell me, are you willing to put their lives on the line just to capture me?"

Hiccup knew that he was right and he had no choice but to obey. "I get it, let's talk."

"Smart move. Now why don't we go and grab a seat and get more acquainted."

They soon found an empty seat and the two of them sat down.

"I must say that you were quite impressive in the Thawfest Festival, you could have won if you had not felt sympathy for your opponent," said Viggo. "You and your friends also did a number on Flightmare, but to be quite frank I think he would have turned on us. Krogan doesn't like him at all and I have no doubt that Flightmare was planning to kill him before you stopped him."

"But isn't he with you guys?" Hiccup asked puzzled.

"Not technically, but that is what the media made it look like," said Viggo. "I mean if he was on our side he wouldn't have saved you from that Red Death. Regardless, Krogan has been very annoyed lately, because everyone is so obsessed with Flightmare. Understandable considering that the attack on the B.A.R.F facility as well as the Red Deaths got upstaged by Flightmare. Krogan doesn't seem to understand that having an ideology behind your actions is the very cause of conflict, he truly believes that Fligthmare destroys everything he doesn't like."

"Sounds to me your organisation has a few problems," Hiccup noted.

"True, but I wouldn't underestimate us either," said Viggo. "I have been instrumental on guiding Krogan onto the correct path."

* * *

Astrid meanwhile was still a little flummoxed after leaving Hiccup.

"Why is it I always feel so flustered when I'm around Hiccup?" Astrid groaned as she leaned against the terrace. "A few months ago I considered him an obstacle, but now with friends and…" Her cheeks grew pink, "and maybe more. I probably should have left on his own, considering that he's been alone for most of his life. Maybe I should go back in the two of us can shop together, I mean it's not like the date or anything."

* * *

Hiccup looked at Viggo. "Do you really think that he has the qualities of being a leader? I just can't understand you or your organisation, but on the other hand I can fully understand Flightmare. Me and Flightmare have something in common, we are inspired by my father and many of the founding heroes. He even saved me that night from one of your Red Deaths, a maniac you may be but he doesn't destroy things because it sounds fun."

"I will grant you that Krogan doesn't necessary have a head of strategy, but it almost sounds as if you're saying that Flightmare was three times the man that he could ever be."

"I'm not praising the man, but unlike your organisation he didn't entail when things went bad and his beliefs are the foundation of his ideology. As far as I can tell your organisation has nothing like that in its roots."

Viggo smiled. "Exactly, it's nice to see someone who gets the full picture. Trying to get Krogan to see that has been quite the task, that is why we invited Flightmare so that he could learn. It's slow going, but I'm positive that given time he will find the correct course of his ideology.

"And if I was a betting man I would say that he is one and single task would be to kill your father, the number one hero, Skulcrusher. It is after all the main reason why everyone here is so happy and carefree, they have no idea how fragile the world truly years. They truly believe that there was no one in the entire world that he can't save, but someone will just simply take his place in the rate that you're going that someone might very well be you one day."

Viggo began clenching his wrist virtually suffocating Hiccup and he was resisting the urge to stop him. "I wouldn't resist, if I were you. That's if you don't want all these innocent people to die. I find it absolutely ironic, Krogan is the exact opposite of Flightmare and yet he let him live and soon his convictions will become a stepping stone for him."

"Hiccup?" said a voice.

Hiccup looked up and saw Astrid just standing there looking immensely confused. From her perspective she just saw this guy virtually strangling him was no doubt curious why he was resisting the urge to free himself.

"Who's that with you?" Astrid asked. She then narrowed her eyes at the stranger. "Whoever you are released him now."

Hiccup quickly looked at her. "Astrid, everything is perfectly fine! Stay back!"

Viggo then released his grip on Hiccup and looked the two of them. "Ah, young love, very dangerous for promising young heroes. I would suggest that you keep your affection from one another from the battlefield, I mean anything could happen."

Astrid immediately blushed. "We're not a couple?"

Viggo smirked as he got up. "Not yet anyway." He then looked down at Hiccup. "Don't follow me or else."

He then began to walk away and Astrid immediately rushed over to Hiccup's side.

"Are you all right?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup ignored her and looked directly at Viggo. "Hold on, Viggo!"

Astrid's eyes widened. "Viggo?"

Viggo stopped and looked at him.

"I have a question for you, what is Drago Bludvist after?" Hiccup demanded.

Viggo shrugged. "Who knows really, but here's a little word of advice, my boy. Be careful, the next time we meet will be as enemies."

Viggo then made his way through the crowd and soon vanished inside of it.

* * *

It didn't take Viggo long to leave the shopping mall and he was already the side streets.

' _I must say that was quite enlightening, I've learned a little more about our young inspiring hero. He certainly has all the qualities of being a hero, it's no surprise that Flightmare spared him and that makes him dangerous. If Krogan wants to eliminate Skullcrusher and prove that society is still quite fragile, he needs to find his conviction very soon._ '

* * *

' _Astrid reported the incident and the shopping more was temporarily closed. Both the heroes and the police in the area conducted a massive sweep, but they couldn't find Viggo. Later that day I was taken to the police station, Alvin, who was investigating the League of Villains interviewed me. I told him everything I could about Viggo appearance and our conversation._ '

It was now late at night and Hiccup had just finished discussing everything that happened while he was with Viggo.

Alvin rubbed his beard. "From what I'm hearing it sound as if they're not in monolithic organisation. It sounds as if this Viggo is the brains behind the outfit, at the same time it sounds as if Krogan hasn't given up his desire for killing Skullcrusher or any of the other founding heroes."

He then smiled and looked at Hiccup. "Anyway thank you for the report Hiccup, this helps."

Hiccup looked up at him. "Sure, but I just wish there was some way I could have detained him."

"Don't worry, you did a great job holding it together when so many lives were on the line. A good majority of people would have panicked in your situation, no one got hurt because of you."

* * *

Soon they began to exit the police station and that's when they were met by Stoick and Jeeves.

"Hiccup! Alvin!" Stoick yelled as he rushed over to them.

"Master Hiccup, I'm relieved to see that you're safe," said Jeeves.

"Dad? Jeeves? What are you two doing here?" Hiccup asked.

"I summoned Stoick here because we have one or two things to talk about," said Alvin.

"And I am here to take you home," Jeeves added.

"I'm relieved to see that you're safe, son," said Stoick. "I've already informed your mother, she's making her way home as soon as possible. In fact I suspect that she is already there by the time you get home and I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you and the other students."

"I'm fine, Dad," Hiccup assured. "Viggo just wanted to talk." He still felt that the troubled after his experience with Viggo and looked at his father. "Dad?"

"What is it, son?" Stoick asked.

"Do you have any times when you can't save all the people that you want to?" Hiccup asked.

Stoick looked at him and closed his eyes. "Yes, I do and often. Someone could very well be injured and calling out the help anywhere in the world right now and I would never know about it. I know that it's frustrating, but we're only human and there will always be people beyond our reach that we can't protect. However, that only makes me want to save more people, hero organisations are fairly new concepts and we still have a few wrinkles to iron out like the moral code that we all take when we wear our costumes."

Jeeves then stepped forward. "Sir, with all respect you save as many people as possible without a second thought. People that believe that you save everyone at every single second of the day of fooling themselves. Instead you spend as much time as you can to inspire the next generation of heroes to accomplish the things that you cannot whether they are a hero or villain."

Alvin stepped forward. "Your son is just concerned about what Viggo said, but that's more than likely Krogan's resentment. Your father has never failed once in saving someone after an emergency and has even stopped more than a few before they happened."

Alvin then looked at Jeeves. "We have everything we need, you're free to take home."

"Very well, sir," Jeeves nodded.

"Sure I can't convince you of a police escort?" Alvin asked.

"I am more than efficient protection for Master Hiccup," Jeeves assured.

* * *

Jeeves then took Hiccup to the car and then Stoick and Alvin watched as they drove away.

"It looks to me that Viggo has grown an interest in your son, no doubt because they share a similar ability," Alvin assumed. "It's a possibility that he and the other students have become targets even now or in the future. We will continue to be on high alert, but the school needs to be ready to take drastic measures as strong as the light shines the bigger the darkness."

Stoick nodded. "They've only had three months of training, they're not ready yet."

Alvin looked towards the sky. "Which is why we have to keep them safe until they're ready. The first real step is to take down Drago Bludvist. This time we have to capture him."

Stoick nodded. "One more fight, I'm counting on you again Alvin."

Alvin closed his eyes. "Yeah."

* * *

The next day was the closing ceremony for the first semester and everyone was in attendance.

' _From the entrance exam to the fitness test, combat training, the League of Villains attack, the Thawfest Festival, our internships, the Hell's kitchen Incident and finally our exams. A lot has happened, but my first semester at Berk is over and winter is about to begin. Though that does not mean that we can ignore our training, all of us needs to be prepared for the evil lurking behind the corner, because that is how we will become true heroes. We don't have time to stand around, we have to keep running toward our goals._ '

* * *

Meanwhile in a skyscraper located in Washington DC, Drago's plans were coming into fruition.

"You seem oddly happy today, Master," said the doctor. "Is it because the League of Villains roster continues to grow steadily?"

"That's not why, Doctor," Drago smiled. "Viggo has informed me that Krogan has finally found his conviction. The League of Villains needs a person to get behind his principles, I will leave all the decisions to him for now. If he asks for help then of course I will step in and guide him, that's not a problem as I see it. In fact I have been waiting for the day that he seeks my aid, I am preparing for him to become the next me, my successor.'

In a dark chamber was several tanks and inside them nurturing were Red Deaths, enough to be considered a small army.


End file.
